HP y la hija del traidor a los sangre pura
by billiwig
Summary: Harry esta desolado desde la muerte de Sirius, pero conoce a alguien que se unirá mucho a él y quizá tenga un papel importante en la lucha contra el mal. Dejadme reviews vale? ACABADO. SEGUNDA PARTE
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos.

Este es mi primer fic en solitario y pero no el primero en publicar (podeis ver primavera, primavera que la sangre altera escrito por mi y Pruepotter).

Bueno, espero que os guste. Los primeros capítulos son un poco cortos y quizá espesitos, pero luego se animan.

Prometo actualizar rápido si os gusta y me dejais algún review, además ya estoy maquinando la segunda parte, así que por fis, estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva.

Tengo que decir que personalmente soy fan de la pareja HyH, pero en este caso me parecía nueva idea inventar un personaje nuevo.

Bueno, ya sabeis que los personajes no son míos y todo el rollo, bueno hay un personaje que si es mio, quizá demasiado en opinión de Prue.

Besos a todos

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: La pesadilla y el gato**

Un pasillo oscuro, una puerta, otra puerta, un pasillo iluminado, una sala llena de estanterías...... ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Este lugar me resulta vagamente familiar.... ¿qué busco?. A ver si lo encuentro por este pasillo, ¿Qué es aquello?, parece la silueta de un hombre, voy a ver.

- Señor!!!!, espere Señor!!!!, no se vaya

"Tengo que alcanzarlo", pero la niebla no me deja llegar hasta él, porque cada vez estoy mas lejos?. Voy corriendo y él anda, pero no puedo alcanzarlo. "Espere por favor", he de llegar hasta él. Parece que se vuelve, me suena su cara.

"No puede ser, esta muerto, eso me dijeron. Pero no vi su cadáver.

- ¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!!!, Sirius???, no te vayas, espérame SIRIUS..........

- Basta muchacho, quieres dejar de gritar, vas a despertar a todo el vecindario

- ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Quién grita?

- Escucha chico, la única razón por la que estas aquí es porque mi mujer dice que tienes que quedarte. Pero si por mi fuera, después de lo de los "desmembradores" jamás hubieras vuelto a mi casa.

- Lo siento tío Vernon, no volverá a pasar- dijo Harry con tono cansino

- Eso espero, no quiero volver a oír el nombre de ese delincuente en esta casa-

Harry se puso en pie de un salto, con sus ojos verdes encendidos en llamas. A sus 16 años ya era casi tan alto como su tío Vernon, y después de todo lo que había pasado el año anterior no iba a permitir que insultara la memoria de su padrino, pues los años de temerle ya los había dejado atrás.

- Que has dicho?

- Siéntate niño si no quieres que te muela a palos

- No vuelvas a insultar a mi padrino NUNCA!!!!- exclamo Harry sacando la varita de debajo del pijama

- Guarda eso chico- exclamo tío Vernon aunque su voz ya no era tan autoritaria

- Pues no vuelvas a insultar Sirius

- De acuerdo- exclamo tío Vernon mirando la varita de Harry con autentico pavor- de todos modos no puedes usarla, lo se, te expulsaran de ese colegio para delincuentes al que vas

- Te equivocas, desde que Voldemort volvió la podría usar y no pasaría nada. Así que no me provoques.- Harry sabia perfectamente que no podía usarla, pero estaba tan enfadado que todo le daba igual.

- No me amenaces chaval

- Que pasa Vernon?- exclamo tía Petunia desde la puerta con su batín rosa y los rulos puestos

- El chico ha vuelto a tener otra pesadilla, siempre la misma, creo que algo no anda bien en su cabeza. Igualito que sus padres

- Déjalo y vamos a dormir, ahora ya esta despierto.

Los tíos de Harry salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Harry se sentó encima de la cama y dejo caer la varita junto a él. No entendía porque se repetía ese sueño una y otra vez, todas las noches se levantaba empapado en un sudor frío y con una sensación de perdida que lo llenaba de vacío. Pero no..., no podía llorar, seria como admitir que Sirius realmente lo había dejado para siempre.....

Desde la muerte de Sirius había pasado 1 mes, y Harry había vuelto a Privet Drive con sus tíos, pero algo había cambiado, no solo se sentía aislado en aquella casa lejos de sus amigos y su mundo, sino que además ahora se sentía solo, solo a pesar de las constantes cartas de sus amigos para darle animo, solo a pesar de las cartas de Lupin, y sin embargo era lo que quería, aislarse del mundo, del dolor, de la perdida y de todo lo que tuviese que ver con la maldita maldición que había arruinado su vida y por la cual iba perdiendo poco a poco a los seres que amaba, y encima no solo había perdido a sus padres, sino que había perdido a un gran amigo, y lo más parecido a un padre que tendría nunca.

A pesar de las cartas de sus amigos, las cuales agradecía, Harry no había respondido ninguna con sinceridad, ya que en ellas les decía que se encontraba bien y contento, cuando lo cierto era que la alegría había desaparecido de él como por arte de magia, porque eso era él, un mago, el niño que vivió y que ahora después de tantos años sabia la verdad. Sabia que por culpa de maldición, sus padres habían muerto asesinados por Voldemort, y que él iba a tener que matarlo, sino quería ser él el que muriera, pero eso realmente me importa?, pensaba Harry durante las largas noches que pasaba en vela.

Si al menos Sirius estuviera aquí ahora, yo estaría viviendo con él, pues su nombre se habría rehabilitado al conocer todos la verdad sobre lo que Harry había contado 2 años antes. Y Entonces si que tendría un aliciente para querer derrotar a Voldemort, pero sin él..... le daba igual ser víctima o verdugo.

A la mañana siguiente, y exactamente igual que todos los días, Harry se levantó cansado y con la sensación de estar totalmente vacío. "Vamos a ver que hay para desayunar, aunque nada de lo que como parece llenarme", pensó. Al entrar en la cocina, vio a su tía Petunia haciendo huevos con bacón, y a su tío Vernon leyendo el periódico, el cual le dirigió una mirada furiosa, pero a él le daba igual.

Su primo Duddley, estaba delante del televisor, como siempre, todo era igual que siempre, la misma monotonía y rutina de todos los días, "Si al menos pudiera salir a la calle", pero desde que había vuelto su tío le había prohibido salir de casa y Harry lo había acatado sin rechistar, "me da igual" pensaba Harry, "antes si hubiera salido quizá me habría encontrado con Sirius convertido en perro por la calle, pero ahora.......".

Harry se sentó en la mesa en la que ya tenia un plato con dos tostadas de pan duro y un queso que por su aspecto parecía que había estado meses en la despensa. Cogió el pan y empezó a comer.

En ese momento, una lechuza atigrada entra por la ventana de la cocina y le dejo un sobre de pergamino blanco al lado con un sello del ministerio. Harry lo miro y siguió comiendo, lo que el ministerio le pudiera decir era algo totalmente indiferente para él.

- ¿Que pasa chico, que no vas a abrir el sobre?- pregunto tío Vernon irritado

Harry miro a su tío, como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto nunca y siguió comiendo.

- ¡¡¡Quieres contestarme niño!!!!- grito tío Vernon

- Lo abriré luego- respondió Harry con indiferencia

- ¿Luego?, Te encuentras bien?- No es que a tío Vernon le importase realmente el estado de salud de Harry, pero su comportamiento desde hacia un mes lo tenia desconcertado- antes cada vez que llegaba una carta de esos raros ibas corriendo para abrirla.

- ¿Ah, si?, pues ahora ya no, me da igual lo que digan

- No te creo. Bueno, si tu no la abres lo haré yo, no quiero tener una cosa rara de esas encima de la mesa, te imaginas que alguien la ve?

- Si- respondió Harry en tono de burla- pues menudo drama

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me hables en ese tono, si no fuera por.....- tío Vernon callo de pronto

- Si no fuera por que?

- Nada, nada. Acábate eso y vete a tu cuarto

- No, quiero saber lo que ibas a decir- respondió Harry en tono agresivo

- No te metas en lo que no te importa chaval

- Dime que ibas a decir- Harry no se había dado cuenta, pero se había puesto de pie.

- Siéntate chico, y no me levante la voz maldito infeliz- bufo tío Vernon por debajo de su bigote

- ¿Infeliz?- pregunto Harry, riéndose sin ganas- esa palabra si que me gusta infeliz, genial porque así es como me siento infeliz de vivir en esta casa, de que todo el mundo que quiero me deje, infeliz de que a nadie le importe como me siento, tienes razón tío Vernon infeliz y vacío!!!!!!!- grito Harry cogiendo el sobre y levantándose precipitadamente

- Adonde crees que vas?- pregunto tío Vernon

- A la calle, ¿qué pasa?

- De eso nada, aquel hombre dijo que no debías salir y eso es lo que vas a hacer

- ¿Hombre?, ¿qué hombre?

- Cuidado Vernon- exclamo tía Petunia

- Déjalo cielo, de todas formas se tenia que enterar

- ¿¿¿Enterarme de que!!!!, Habla.

- El día que llegaste, recibimos una carta de un tal Bumdledore que decía que durante el tiempo que estuvieras en Privet Drive no debías salir de casa, porque era muy peligroso para ti.

Harry se quedo de piedra delante del recibidor, Así que Dumbledore era el causante de que Harry hubiese estado encerrado en casa durante casi un mes. De pronto sintió que su enorme vacío se llenaba de una ira incontrolable, pues si eso era lo que quería ese mentiroso lo llevaba claro.

Se dio media vuelta y salió a la calle. Oía los gritos de su tío a sus espaldas, pero no sabia lo que decía, necesitaba correr, alejarse de todo y de todos, estar solo, pensar, no pensar no, no podía pensar o se volvería loco. Y con el corazón latiéndole a 1000 se alejo corriendo de Privet Drive sin que le importara para nada lo que pudiera pasarle, ni las advertencias que había recibido.

Harry seguía corriendo y corriendo sin detenerse, ni siquiera notaba los tropezones que se daba con la gente ni oía las reprimendas por su actitud. Solo quería huir, huir donde nadie lo encontrase, lejos del sufrimiento, del dolor, un dolor que necesitaba silenciar y del cual creía solo podría dejar atrás con el agotamiento.

Finalmente, llego exhausto a un pequeño parque y se dejo caer en un columpio, pero en cuanto bajo la guardia, el vacío volvió a él y los recuerdos afloraron de inmediato: Ron atrapado por un cerebro, Hermione desmayada, Ginny con el tobillo roto, Los mortífagos..... y..... la muerte de Sirius. "Sirius", pensó Harry, "que diferentes serian ahora las cosas si tu estuvieras aquí conmigo", y de pronto las lagrimas empezaron a aflorar a los ojos de Harry como siempre que recordaba lo sucedido en el ministerio el mes pasado, cuando por fin todos se dieron cuenta de que Voldemort había regresado y de que él y Dumbledore estaban diciendo la verdad.

Dumbledore, todo era por su culpa. Harry experimentaba, desde la muerte de Sirius, una extraña mezcla de sentimientos hacia el mago. Se sentía unido a él porque era quien había escuchado la profecía, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de sentirse resentido ya que si él le hubiera hablado antes claramente, quizás no habría ido al Ministerio aquella noche a rescatar a Sirius. "No debo llorar, no puedo derrumbarme ahora, no debo llorar".

- Te encuentras bien?- lo sobresalto una voz a sus espaldas. No había oído llegar a nadie.

- Si – dijo Harry secamente levantando la vista

Frente a él había una chica mas o menos de su edad. Tenia el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, negro como el azabache y de un rizado rebelde cuyos bucles se escapaban sin remedio de los ganchos que intentaban domarlo. Sus ojos, eran verde- amarillentos, ligeramente rasgados hacia arriba como los de un gato y su piel blanquecina como el marfil, era delgada, muy delgada y parecía tremendamente frágil. En ese instante Harry sintió una sacudida en el estomago, era la chica más guapa que había visto nunca, y al mismo tiempo le era extrañamente familiar.

- Ehhhh, digo, si gracias- dijo ligeramente avergonzado por su actitud.

- Siento haberte asustado, pero te has tropezado conmigo por la calle y se te ha caído esto- dijo alargando el sobre de pergamino- pensé que podría ser importante.

- Gracias- dijo Harry quitándole rápidamente el pergamino del Ministerio de las manos y metiendoselo en el bolsillo.

- ¿Por qué corrías así?, huías de algo? Casi me tiras al suelo

- Por nada en especial- respondió Harry molesto

- Vale, no es necesario que me hables así

- Mira, te agradezco que me hayas traído el sobre, pero no te conozco y no te voy a hablar de mí.

- Eso tiene fácil solución- dijo sonriendo- me llamo Catherine Addams, aunque mis amigos me llaman Cat.

- ¿Cat?- dijo Harry sonriendo por lo apropiado del nombre

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- pregunto molesta, entornando los ojos como lo habría hecho un gato

- Que tienes los ojos de gato – Respondió Harry

- Ah eso, si, no eres el primero que me lo dice. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Harry, Harry Potter

- Encantada de conocerte Harry

- Lo mismo digo Cat

Esta avanzó hacia él y se sentó en el banco: "¿por qué corrías?" volvió a preguntarle.

Harry la miro a los ojos, no sabia porque, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella, "Estaba huyendo" dijo entre dientes

- Ya me lo imaginaba- respondió esta comprensiva- Tenias la sensación de estar atrapado, y la necesidad de esconder algo muy dentro para que no aflorase, por no hablar de la ira que estas conteniendo.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- pregunto Harry molesto por lo evidente de sus sentimientos para ella.

- Porque yo he tenido esa misma sensación. Sentirte atrapado por lo que eres, y ver como el mundo se mueve a tu alrededor pero nadie quiere decirte lo que realmente pasa.

- Así es exactamente como me siento. Parece que me conocieras desde hace tiempo

- No, solo es que cuando te he visto me has recordado a mí.

- Solo que yo ahora me siento vacío- respondió Harry

- Si, hasta que un día cierres las heridas y ya no lo sientas

En ese instante se oyeron dos estallidos, como de un cohete, o como Harry sabia muy bien, el sonido de alguien apareciéndose, se levantó del banco dando la espalda a Cat y sacando su varita miró a todas partes en busca de los magos que se habían aparecido, pero al volverse y para su sorpresa, Cat ya no estaba allí.

Sin guardar la varita empezó a mirar hacia unos arbustos que habían empezado a moverse apuntándolos con la varita. "Menos mal que te hemos encontramos Harry" Dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Al volverse vio la silueta de Lupin emergiendo de las sombras y a Mundungus detrás él.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Harry

- Estábamos preocupados por ti, la señora Figg. te ha visto salir de casa y hemos venido en tu busca.

- Pues ya podéis iros porque como veis estoy bien- respondió dándoles la espalda y buscando a Cat con la mirada, se sentía muy molesto con ellos por haberle interrumpido, deseaba que ella estuviera allí con él, necesitaba hablar con alguien que comprendiera sus sentimientos.

- No te enfades Harry, hemos decidido que te vamos a llevar con nosotros al cuartel de la orden, porque después de lo que has hecho no creo que tu tío quiera que vuelvas por el momento

- ¿A Grimauld Place?- pregunto Harry receloso

- Eso es- dijo Mundungus- los Weasley ya están de camino hacia allí, y Tonks ya se está ocupando de tu equipaje.

- Pues no quiero ir- contesto Harry levantándose y reemprendiendo el camino hacia Privet Dirve

- Pero Harry, has de venir con nosotros, Dumbledore dice.....

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ME IMPORTA MUY POCO LO QUE DUMBLEDORE DIGA, NO QUIERO IR A UN LUGAR DONDE TODO LO QUE HAY ME RECUERDA A SIRIUS!!!!!!!!

- Entiendo lo que dices Harry- dijo Lupin comprensivo- Pero es lo mas seguro.

- Si, Y de ese modo también me tendréis mas controlado y os aseguráis de que no me vuelva a escapar ¿verdad?

Lupin sonrió benévolamente "Así es" dijo. Además, allí estarás con Ron y Hermione y podrás hablar con ellos de lo que te preocupa. "No me preocupa nada, estoy perfectamente y no necesito hablar con ellos" Añadió Harry y se sorprendió pensando "ojala pudiera hablar con Cat".

- ¿Vamos?- pregunto Lupin.

Harry los siguió de mala gana hasta los matorrales en los que habían aparecido y allí había una especie de candelabro viejo y roto.

- Bien Harry, es un traslador, ya sabes como funciona, te llevará directo a la cocina de Grimauld Place. Nos encontraremos allí- Dijo Lupin ofreciéndole el objeto.


	2. Sueños en Grimauld place

**Tatatachan............. con todos ustedes el capítulo 2.**

**Ya sabeis que los personajes no son mios y todo el rollo......**

**besos**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 2: Sueños en Grimauld Place**

La sacudida al llegar a la oscura cocina de Grimauld Place casi hizo caer a Harry al suelo, pero consiguió mantenerse de pie.

Los Weasley al completo acababan de llegar y estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, aunque Harry casi no logro verlos porque la enmarañada cabeza de Hermione le ocultaba la mitad de la cocina al echársele al cuello para darle un abrazo.

-Harry, que ganas tenia de verte- exclamó esta con su voz chillona

"Y yo a vosotros" contesto Harry mas por cortesía que por las verdaderas ganas que tenia de verlos, ya que tenia la sensación de que después de lo de Sirius iban a malcriarlo mas que nunca, y lo que más le molestaba es que iban a controlar sus movimientos y acciones para ante la más mínima muestra de debilidad hacerlo llorar por la muerte de Sirius, pero no iba a darles la posibilidad de que vieran lo afectado que estaba. No lloro cuando todo sucedió y no iba a hacerlo ahora que debía ser mas fuerte que nunca.

Ron se acercó a él en tres pasos y le tendió la mano " Aquí estamos otra vez, eh amigo". Harry le estrechó la mano sonriéndole forzosamente. Su amigo en aquel verano se había hecho aun más alto y delgado, de echo, le sacaba a Harry mas de 4 dedos.

-Vamos Harry – Dijo la señora Weasley pasándole la mano por encima del hombro "Como temía" iba pensando Harry mientras lo conducía a una de las sillas- dime que quieres que te haga para comer, estay muy pálido, veo que esos muggles no te alimentan como es debido.

-No tengo hambre señora Weasley

-Oh venga cariño, dime que te apetece, rosbif, choricitos con tomates, algo de guisado de carne y patatas, dime...

-Bueno, algo de guisado, gracias.

Mientras la señora Weasley se encargaba de la comida, Harry se quedo mirando el lugar, no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo igual de tétrico que la primera vez que Harry lo vio, y entonces empezó a recordar la vez en que Sirius, él y los Weasley habían estado esperando noticias del hospital, o la vez en que Snape y Sirius se enfrentaron, o la fiesta que celebraron por el nombramiento de prefectos de Ron y Hermione, y sin poder evitarlo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Tranquilo Harry- dijo Fred

-Si colega, a todos nos trae recuerdos este lugar- siguió George

-Es normal que te afecte- terminó Fred

Harry los miró de manera desafiante y les dijo "No me afecta, Sirius esta muerto y ya nada se puede hacer". Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que hizo a Harry sentirse muy molesto con ellos, estaba convencido de que habían estado hablando de ello antes de que él llegara: "pues no les voy a dar la satisfacción de verme llorar, no ahora después del tiempo que ha pasado".

En los días sucesivos, todos intentaban animar a Harry y trataban de mantenerlo ocupado, quizás para que no tuviese ganas de salir al exterior, quizás para hacerle olvidar donde estaba y a quien le recordaba todo en aquella casa, lo cual era inútil, porque todo aquello era Sirius.

Pero lo que más le molestaba, era que la señora Weasley lo mimase como a un niño pequeño o que cada 2 por 3 le hablara de Sirius, estaba empeñada en recordárselo para hacerlo llorar como quedó claro en una conversación que escucho con su marido y Lupin una noche que tenia hambre y se levanto a la cocina

Harry no puede seguir así, estoy preocupada por él, tiene que desahogarse, no ha vertido ni una lágrima desde lo ocurrido.

-Es cierto, esta esquivo y enfadado todo el tiempo, Dumbledore cree que es porque no ha sido capaz de exteriorizar todo lo sucedido el año pasado, y no hablo solo de la muerte de Sirius, sino de lo de la profecía y lo sucedido en el Ministerio- respondió el señor Weasley "así que Dumbledore ya se lo ha contado, seguro que ha sido para que me tuvieran mas controlado si eso es posible" pensó Harry.

-Si, pero lo sucedido allí no fue su culpa, él creía que estaba obrando correctamente, además los niños le siguieron por propia voluntad.

-Lo sé Molly, pero él no puede evitar sentirse culpable

-Por eso debería desahogarse y contar como se siente, pero ni siquiera Ron y Hermione han conseguido hacerle hablar, que opinas tu Remus?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Molly, pero no podemos forzar a Harry hablar del tema, él lo hará cuando este preparado- respondió a La señora Weasley la voz de Lupin un tanto seria.

"Me habría desahogado con Cat si no me hubieran interrumpido, ella si que parece comprenderme. Así que no debería sentirme culpable, pero se que en el fondo todo lo sucedido fue por mi causa".

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa Remus?- dijo el señor Weasley- desde hace un tiempo estas mas callado que nunca. Comprendo que Sirius era tu mejor amigo pero....

-No me pasa nada Arthur.

-A no?, perdoname pero desde un tiempo a esta parte te has ausentado varios días seguidos sin decir a nadie donde ibas y siempre has vuelto con cara de extrema preocupación. Si necesitas nuestra ayuda no tienes mas que pedirla.

-Os lo agradezco, pero no pasa nada. Ahora lo que más me preocupa es Harry

-Pues como a todos- dijo la Señora Weasley- Creo que Dumbledore no debería haberle dicho lo de la profecía. Con lo pequeño que es como iba a poder aguantar esa presión.

-Molly, Harry ya no es un niño, tarde o temprano tenia que saberlo- contesto Lupin- Creo que era el momento mas propicio

-Por favor- bufo Molly- después de lo de Sirius Harry ya tenia bastante por lo que preocuparse, han sido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo

-Dumbledore no suele obrar precipitadamente, si lo hizo es porque pensó que Harry ya estaba listo- Respondió el señor Weasley- creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

Harry salió rápidamente de debajo de la escalera y subió corriendo a la habitación que compartía con Ron para acostarse en la cama. Acto seguido se oyeron los pasos de los señores Weasley que se iban a su habitación.

"Así que la señora Weasley cree que aún soy demasiado pequeño para saber lo de la profecía. Que harto estoy de sus mimos y de que traten como a un crío. No se lo voy a consentir más. Pero que es lo que le pasará a Lupin?, parecia preocupado, como si ocultara algo"

Poco a poco Harry se fue quedando dormido, se vio por un pasillo oscuro corriendo hacia una silueta que no podía alcanzar, pero necesitaba llegar hasta Sirius, porque ahora ya sabia que era a él a quien perseguía en sus sueños. Era muy importante para él, tenia la sensación de que si solo pudiera tocarla lo salvaría, pero cada vez estaba mas lejos. En ese instante un gato negro se cruzó en su camino haciendo tropezar y escucho que la voz de una mujer le decía "No te preocupes Harry, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada". Harry se levanto de golpe buscado de donde venia la voz, pero no podía ver a nadie ni siquiera a Sirius, Harry desesperado empezó a gritar ¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!!, NO TE VAYAS, POR FAVOR, DONDE ESTAS, NO ME DEJES.¡¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!

- Harry, Harry despierta- gritó una voz a su lado. Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Ron junto a él con cara de susto.

-No pasa nada Ron, solo ha sido una pesadilla

-Pero gritabas desesperado el nombre de Sirius- insistió su amigo- Si necesitas hablar de algo sabes que estoy aquí

-No necesito nada Ron

-Pues yo creo que si, y Hermione esta deacuerdo conmigo en que necesitas hablar de Sirius y de cómo te sientes.

-Así que tu y Hermione os dedicáis a hablar de mí cuando no os veo, y que más pensáis de mi?- dijo Harry molesto

-Pues ahora que lo dices comentamos lo cambiado que estas

-Yo?

-Si tu, estas siempre enfadado y ya no hablas con nosotros de nada. Antes cuando te preocupaba algo no solías guardártelo para ti solo.

-ASI QUE PENSAIS QUE PORQUE SOIS MIS AMIGOS OS LO TENGO QUE CONTAR TODO- grito Harry perdiendo los estribos, estaba harto de que todos se metieran en su vida y se creyeran con derecho a opinar- PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE LO MEJOR QUE PODEIS HACER TODOS VOSOTROS ES DEJARME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ Y NO ACERCAROS A MI, PUES OS PODRIA PASAR ALGO MALO.

-Harry, Hermione y yo somos tus amigos y nunca te dejaremos solo

-¿Se puede saber que esta pasando?- dijo Hermione desde la puerta- se os oye desde toda la casa

-Harry ha tenido una pesadilla sobre Sirius- contestó rápidamente Ron.

-QUEREIS DEJARME EN PAZ

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, cerro la puerta tras de si y avanzó hacia sus amigos. "Bueno, bajad la voz, sino la señora Weasley nos oirá y nos mandara a dormir".

-Eso seria lo mejor que podría pasar, así me dejaríais en paz de una vez.

-Harry, sino confías en nosotros y nos dices que te pasa no podremos ayudarte

-Mira Hermione, no me pasa nada, queréis dejarlo ya?

-Lo siento Harry pero no estoy de acuerdo. Cada día estas mas huraño con nosotros. Ya no gastas bromas, no te ríes y todo te da igual. Perdona que no me lo crea.

-Y QUE SI ESTOY HURAÑO O ANTIPATICO, TENGO DERECHO A ESTARLO

-Si Harry, todo el derecho, pero nosotros solo queremos ayudarte y por eso no debes pagarlo con nosotros

-LO PAGO CON QUIEN ME DA LA GANA. SI ME DEJARAIS EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ ESO NO PASARIA. ESTOY HARTO DE QUE TRATEIS DE ANIMARME, DE QUE LA MADRE DE RON ME MALCRIE COMO A UN NIÑO, DE QUE TODO EL MUNDO ME HABLE DE SIRIUS CON LA INTENCIÓN DE HACERME LLORAR. QUE EQUIVOCADOS ESTAIS.

-Nosotros?, Harry, no te das cuenta de que guardas mucho resentimiento hacia todo y es por culpa de que has sido incapaz de asimilar que Sirius se ha ido?

-Y tu que sabrás

-No eres el único que lo hecha de menos, para mí era alguien muy querido, ¡pero si era como mi tío!.

-Pues el año pasado pensabas que era incapaz de diferenciarnos a mí y a padre.

-Es cierto, pero desde que lo salvamos de Azkaban lo quería mucho. Era un gran mago y una gran persona, y perderlo ha sido muy duro para todos.

Harry miraba a Hermione furioso no aguantaba que le hablaran de lo maravilloso que era su padrino, como si él no lo supiera. Entonces se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas afloraron a sus ojos que luchaban por retenerlas. Se levanto de golpe y salió rápidamente de la habitación mientras oía a Hermione decirle a Ron "déjalo solo, necesita pensar".

Harry bajo las escaleras como un rayo hacia la cocina y se sentó en la mesa con las manos en la cabeza. No podía llorar, no quería llorar. Porque no podían dejarlo en paz de una vez. Estaba tan agotado que sentía que se podría dormir allí mismo, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en una habitación oscura con un sillón de cara a una chimenea: "por fin has llegado" dijo una voz que hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Conocía esa voz. Una gran figura se levantó del sillón. Y al volverse hacia si vio la cara de serpiente que tanto conocía, era Lord Voldemort y le miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojos. Harry se volvió para salir de allí, pero al abrir la puerta vio que solo había vació. "No puedes moverte joven Potter?, eso es porque esto solo es un sueño, mi sueño y en realidad no estas aquí. Solo tu mente lo esta. Es curioso, yo esperaba que Dumbledore ya habría puesto solución a que me internara en tu mente, pero veo que ese viejo chocho no lo ha logrado".

-Dumbledore no es un viejo chocho- dijo Harry para despistarlo mientras pensaba en la manera en que podría salir de allí.

-Lo que tu digas. Bueno Harry, he estado intentando que esto pasara desde hace unos meses. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme

-Eso nunca

-Verás, creo que los dos podríamos salir beneficiados.

-En serio?, lo dudo

-Verás, si tu me cuentas que decía la profecía, yo te devolveré a tu querido padrino

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu. Sirius está muerto y no hay manera de devolverlo a la vida

-Estas seguro Harry?......... Ahhhhhhh empiezas a dudar eh.- Voldemort sonrió ante el aturdimiento de Harry dándole a su cara mas aspecto de serpiente si era posible.- Bueno, que me dices, Vas a ayudarme?

-Nunca- respondió Harry totalmente convencido

-Nunca?, olvidas Harry que tengo maneras de persuadirte?

-No, no lo olvido, pero nunca me doblegaré a tu voluntad. Tu mataste a mis padres y a mi padrino, y eso no lo voy a olvidar nunca

-Como quieras- dijo Voldemort sacando la varita- LEGEREMENS

Zas, Harry se vio en la sala de las profecías con sus amigos. Acto seguido junto a Ron en la sala de los cerebros "Tengo que pararlo, no puedo dejar que llegue al despacho de Dumbledore, He de vaciar mi mente". De pronto paso al atrio y vio caer de nuevo a Sirius. "Sirius, he de concentrarme en dejar la mente en blanco, Sirius no me perdonaría que revelase la verdad a Voldemort". En el instante en que llegaba a la fuente donde lucharon Voldemort y Dumbledore Harry sintió que su mente se quedaba en blanco y que le dolía la cicatriz como nunca antes le había dolido y de pronto..... se despertó en la cocina, le dolía la cabeza y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, pero poco a poco, la cicatriz dejo de dolerle mientras subía a su habitación para acostarse.

Por la mañana, Harry se levantó mas tarde de lo normal. Al parecer, expulsar a Voldemort de su mente lo había dejado exhausto, pero era necesario que siguiera practicando, pues no podía permitir que volviera a pasar y este descubriese todo lo referente a la profecía ya que intentaría matarlo antes de que Harry fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse de él.

Aunque lo que realmente lo tenia mas fastidiado era la insinuación de que Voldemort podía devolverle a su padrino. Estaba convencido de que era mentira, pero aún así no podía dejar de preguntarse si no sería cierto, al fin y al cabo él había vuelto de la muerte.


	3. Sorpresas en el expresso de Hogwarts

**Capitulo 4: Sorpresas en el expreso de Hogwarts**

Las semanas siguientes al sueño con Voldemort, Harry se había propuesto practicar oclumancia, pues no podía permitir que este volviese a entrar en su mente, por lo que aprovechaba cualquier momento para dejarla en blanco, lo que le debía dar un aspecto ausente, porque la señora Weasley no dejaba de preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Harry creía que aunque dejase la mente en blanco sin nadie que intentara penetrar en su mente no hacía grandes progresos pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?. No podía pedir ayuda a Ron y Hermione porque estaba seguro que su reacción iba a ser que acudiera a Dumbledore y Harry no quería hablar con él para no tener que pedirle ayuda, pues aun estaba molesto por no haberle dicho desde un principio lo de la profecía y hablarle claramente de todo.

Desde la discusión con sus amigos Harry los había estado evitando, pues se sentía incomodo, sabía que no había hecho bien gritándoles de aquella manera. Ellos por su parte se comportaban como sino hubiese pasado nada, aunque eran un poco formales. Harry tenía la sensación de que al conocer sus sueños con Sirius, era más vulnerable que nunca, y eso le molestaba, y no contribuía a que su sensación de soledad y aislamiento mejorase.

Una semana antes de iniciarse el curso, mientras estaban desayunando y la señora Weasley regañaba a Ginny por haber ayudado a los gemelos (que oportunamente habían desaparecido temprano) a probar su nueva broma "colorante de cabello Weasley" consiguiendo que el pelo de el señor Weasley se volviera verde fosforescente, llegó una lechuza atigrada con las cartas de Hogwarts para todos ellos, Harry cogió la suya y la leyó:

Estimado señor Potter:

Nos complace comunicarle que el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre.

El Expreso de Hogwarts saldrá a las 11 en punto de la mañana del anden 9¾ .

Le rogamos rellene el impreso que sigue con las asignaturas que desea cursar este año según los TIMOS que haya obtenido.

Le adjuntamos la lista de los libros que tendrá que adquirir según las asignaturas en las que se matricule

Dios mío- exclamó Harry

¿qué pasa Harry?- preguntó Hermione asustada

Pues que se me había olvidado por completo la carta con los TIMOS y no se de que me puedo matricular este año.

Pues mírala- dijo Ron

Claro, tienes razón, voy a por ella, creo que la deje en mi baúl.

Harry subió rápidamente a su habitación, no recordaba donde había guardado la carta, recordaba el día en el parque en que Cat se la había devuelto, y llevarla en la mano cuando llegó a Grimauld place, pero no donde la había guardado. Empezó a revolver su cuarto y al final del baúl apareció la carta. Muy nervioso la abrió y leyó:

Estimado señor Potter, estos son sus resultados obtenidos en los exámenes de TIMO:

DCAO: Excelente

Teoría: Excelente

Práctica: Excelente

POCIONES: Supera las expectativas

Teoría: Aceptable

Práctica: Supera las expectativas

TRANSFORMACIONES: Supera las expectativas

Teoría: supera las expectativas

Práctica: supera las expectativas

ENCANTAMIENTOS: Supera las expectativas

Teoría: Supera las expectativas

Práctica: Supera las expectativas

HERBOLGÍA: Supera las expectativas

Teoría: Supera las expectativas

Práctica: Supera las expectativas

HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA: Aceptable

ASTRONOMIA: Aceptable

Teoría: aceptable

Práctica: aceptable

ADIVINACIÓN: Insatisfactorio

Teoría: Aceptable

Práctica: Insatisfactorio

CUIDADOS DE CRIATURAS MÁGICAS: Excelente

Teoría: Excelente

Práctica: Excelente

Harry se levantó de la cama aun atónito por las notas que había obtenido, DCAO era esperable, pero pociones, encantamientos y transformaciones no, o al menos eso creía él. Bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina con la carta en las manos, había llegado Bill y estaba hablando con Hermione acerca de las asignaturas que tenía que cursar.

Harry se sentó junto a Ron aun con cara de no creérselo.

¿Cómo has quedado Harry? Querido- preguntó la señora Weasley

Bien respondió este, de hecho mejor de lo que esperaba- contestó alargándole la carta con sus notas

La señora Weasley las leyó y dijo "Enhorabuena querido, ojalá Ron también hubiese sacado estas notas". Ron Puso mala cara "por que dices eso mama, lo he aprobado todo", "si pero por los pelos" contestó la señora Weasley devolviendo la carta a Harry

Tengo un supera las expectativas en DCAO

Si, y todo lo demás con aceptable, excepto adivinación que tienes un insatisfactorio

Pues como yo – contesto Harry. Ron estaba mirando las notas de Harry por encima del hombro

Caray tío, que notas, ya pareces Hermione que ha sacado excelente en todas las asignaturas

¿y que tiene eso de malo?- respondió Hermione molesta

Nada- contesto Ron- solo que sois unos empollones los dos

Venga Ron no exageres, no creo que estudiaras mas que yo, solo tuve suerte- dijo Harry para consolar a su amigo

Bueno- dijo la señora Weasley, poniendo fin a la conversación- mirad de que os matriculáis e iré al callejón Diagon a compraros los libros.

Harry lo vió claro enseguida, seguiría con DCAO, pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos y crianza de criaturas mágicas. Además decidió matricularse en Duelos y Maldiciones, Runas antiguas, Hierbas para la defensa, y por consejo de Bill en Derecho Mágico "Si quieres ser auror tendrás que conocer las leyes de los magos". Hermione se matriculó prácticamente en las mismas asignaturas que Harry, y Ron en lo que pudo: DCAO, transformaciones, encantamientos, astronomía, runas antiguas, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y derecho mágico.

En los días sucesivos, el ambiente de fin de vacaciones fue inundando la casa, hasta incluso Harry sentía pena por tener que volver a Hogwarts a estudiar.

Mientras recogían sus cosas la noche antes de volver a clase la señora Weasley les llamó para la cena. Ron y Harry dejaron sus baúles a medio hacer y bajaron a la cocina. Allí estaban Lupin y Tonks esperándoles

Hola chicos- dijo Tonks que hoy llevaba el pelo rubio y con tirabuzones- Hemos venido a pasar la noche aquí porque mañana os acompañaremos a la estación.

Hola – Saludaron Ron y Harry con una sonrisa

Bueno chicos, dejadme que os felicite por vuestras notas- dijo Lupin- Ya nos ha contado la señora Weasley que lo habéis aprobado todo

Todo no – Contesto Harry- Ron y yo suspendimos adivinación

Bueno, no creo que debáis preocuparos excesivamente por ello- dijo Hermione desde el otro lado de la mesa

Todos empezaron a reír. Excepto como Harry pudo observar Lupin, que parecía preocupado.

Te sucede algo Lupin?- preguntó Harry

No, Porque lo preguntas?

Estas muy serio

No, no es nada. Digamos que he perdido algo y no lo encuentro

Y porque no usas un encantamiento convocador?- Pregunto Hermione

Porque no es algo que se pueda atraer de esa manera y porque no se donde lo perdí

Oye Lupin, la verdad es que estas muy rarito últimamente- dijo la señora Weasley

No os preocupéis, no puede perderse eternamente

La cena siguió de manera muy agradable, Tonks repitió para Ginny y Hermione sus narices preferidas, y Bill estuvo hablando de quidditch con Harry y Ron. Solo Lupin permaneció callado.

Por la mañana el ritmo era frenético, todos tenían cosas que recoger esparcidas por la casa. Cuando estuvieron todos listos, se dirigieron hacia el metro y llegaron a la estación un poco justos de tiempo.

Por allí estaban sus compañeros de años anteriores, Fred y George fueron rápidamente a saludar a Lee Jordan no sin antes despedirse de todos. Ron y Hermione se fueron al vagón de los prefectos para recibir instrucciones acerca del año, Ginny se fue con sus amigas y Harry a buscar un compartimiento vacío, por fin podría estar un rato solo.

A medida que avanzaba el día Harry se entretuvo leyendo sus libros de texto nuevos en el solitario compartimiento de final del tren y cuando ya estaban comiendo llegaron Ron y Hermione.

Hola Harry- dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado- No hemos podido venir antes

Si, que pesados, han puesto un montón de reglas este año para protegernos

Ah si?- contestó Harry- como cuales?

Pues por ejemplo han reducido las visitas a Hogsmeade y tendremos que ir en grupos acompañados por algún profesor- dijo Hermione

Si, que lata. Imagínate una visita a Hogsmeade con Snape- dijo Ron

Además hemos tardado porque hemos estado hablando con una chica que ha venido nueva este año

De primero?- pregunto Harry

No, se unirá a sexto con nosotros- respondió Hermione- ahora esta hablando con el jefe de los prefectos, pero me ha dicho que vendrá un rato cuando acabe

Espero que venga, era muy guapa- dijo Ron poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas por la mirada de Hermione.

Si, pero además de guapa era muy simpática- respondió esta ácidamente- Lo que no entiendo es porque estabais todos babeando, has visto a Malfoy la cara que ponía cuando la ha visto?

Pero crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que mirar a Malfoy?

Claro la estabas mirando a ella, seguro que no sabes ni como se llama

Pues no, cuando he llegado ya lo habían dicho

Vaya, estoy deseando conocerla- dijo Harry riendo

En ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró la chica más guapa que Harry había visto en su vida, bueno en realidad ya la había visto antes.

Hola chicos, Vaya!- exclamó sorprendida- si me hubierais dicho que Harry era amigo vuestro me habríais ahorrado el trabajo de buscarlo por todo el tren

¡Cat!- dijo Harry sorprendido- ¿qué haces tu aquí?

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándolos con cara de no entender nada "Pero ya os conocíais?" preguntó Hermione

Un poco- contesto Cat- le devolví a Harry la carta del Ministerio con sus notas y hablamos un rato

Cat avanzó entre ellos y se sentó frente a Harry " Te veo más tranquilo, eso es bueno", "Lo estoy" Dijo Harry mirándola fascinado a sus increíbles ojos verdes.

Porque no me dijiste que eras una bruja?

Porque no tuve tiempo, recuerda que alguien se apareció antes de que hablásemos de nada.

La tarde pasó de manera muy agradable, Cat les habló de su colegio en Italia, y ellos a su vez le hablaron de Hogwarts y de los profesores. Cat había obtenido unas notas fantásticas (prácticamente como las de Hermione), y además se había matriculado de las mismas asignaturas que Harry y Hermione, en ese momento se abrió el compartimiento y una voz aburrida que arrastraba las palabras dijo: "mira si es la sangre sucia de los dientes largos, Ron Ronyas y Harry Peta.

Lárgate de aquí- dijo Hermione

Cállate asquerosa sangre sucia- Ron y Harry se levantaron de golpe, pero una voz se les adelanto

¿Cómo la has llamado?- preguntó Cat poniéndose de pie

Tu- dijo Malfoy sonrojándose ligeramente- Hola- balbuceo- m mme llamo Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Si yo me llamara Draco mataría a mis padres por ponerme ese nombre,-Harry y Ron se sonrieron- pero no es eso lo que te he preguntado- respondió esta mirando a Malfoy desafiante- ¿Cómo has llamado a Hermione?

Sangre sucia- respondió Malfoy recobrando la compostura- Porque eso es lo que es una asquerosa hija de muggles

Sé lo que significa Sangre sucia gracias- respondió esta- y no quiero que en mi presencia la vuelvas a llamar así

Ah si, -dijo Malfoy- y que me harás?- respondió Malfoy riéndose y mirando a Crabbe y Goyle que estaban haciendo crujir los nudillos

Te dejare la cara como un mapa a ti y a tus gorilas

A los tres?- pregunto Malfoy ya partiéndose el culo

Si, yo me meriendo a 4 como vosotros todos los días así que no me toques las narices pijo de mierda y mete tu lengua bífida dentro de la boca.

Harry, Ron y Hermione la miraban fascinados, sus ojos dulces habían adquirido un matiz peligroso.

Vaya, pues déjame hacerte una recomendación, aléjate por tu bien de estos perdedores y acepta mi ayuda.

Eso nunca. Eres malvado, puedo verlo en tus ojos, son fríos y calculadores, y tu hedor a serpiente ha inundado el compartimiento desde que has entrado, no quiero nada de ti, bueno algo si, ¿Tu padre es Lucius Malfoy verdad?

Si- dijo este sorprendido

Es cuanto quería saber y ahora largo

Y si no nos vamos?

Cat se volvió y sacando la varita con un rápido movimiento de la mano exclamo "reppudius", un rayo rojo salió de su varita y Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle salieron disparados fuera del compartimiento. Harry cerró la puerta y dijo: "Ese me lo tienes que enseñar", Cat sonrió y dijo "Cuando quieras"

Gracias Cat- dijo Hermione

Gracias porque?

Por defenderme, se han pasado casi 5 años llamándome sangre sucia

No les hagas caso, tu estas muy por encima de todos ellos- dijo sonriendo

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y desde entonces Cat pasó a formar parte del grupo.


	4. Una nueva Gryffindor

**CAPITULO 4: UNA NUEVA GRYFFINDOR**

¡¡¡¡Alumnos de primer año, seguidme por favor!!!!- exclamó una voz conocida en el andén de la estación de Hogsmeade.

Un increíble bullicio reinaba en la estación, alumnos desorientados de primero miraban aterrados a Hagrid que con su enorme lámpara iluminando sus rostros asustados, pero como suele pasar en el mundo mágico, no hay que fiarse de las apariencias, porque la criatura de aspecto más feroz puede resultar inofensiva.

Hola Hagrid- Saludaron Ron, Hermione y Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hola chicos, ¡qué alegría veros!, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo de hablar, daos prisa si no queréis perder los carruajes- dijo Hagrid- ahhhh, y tu debes ser la señorita Catherine Addams- Cat se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, pero sonrió amablemente al semigigante- debes venir conmigo, ya que es tu primer año en Hogwarts harás el viaje por el lago.

Cat asintió confusa y miró a sus amigos: "No te preocupes" dijo Hermione "es una vista fantástica del castillo, nos vemos dentro". "Si y cruzaremos los dedos para que vayas a Gryffindor" añadió Harry.

Hasta dentro de un rato- respondió Cat y se alejó siguiendo a Hagrid junto con los de primero.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se unieron a los demás alumnos para subir a los carruajes que los llevarían hasta Hogwarts. Neville se les acercó mientras esperaban su turno

Es cierto lo que dicen?

¿qué dicen?- preguntó Ron

Que la chica nueva aparte de ser muy guapa le ha hecho un maleficio a Malfoy y sus amigotes expulsándolos de vuestro compartimiento

Los tres amigos sonrieron mientras subían al carruaje junto con Neville: "Si es cierto" respondió Harry. "Vaya" bufó Neville. "Y como es?, dicen que es guapa, pero que tiene los ojos tan misteriosos como los de un gato".

Si que los tiene- dijo Harry recordándolos

Además es muy simpática y valiente, tendrías que haber visto la cara de Malfoy cuando le plantó cara.

Si creo que no se lo esperaba- añadió Ron muriéndose de la risa

Ya estoy deseando conocerla- dijo Neville- Solo por plantarle cara a Malfoy ya se merece el respeto de todos

El resto del viaje transcurrió muy tranquilo, estuvieron hablando sobre los mortífagos que estaban encerrados en Azkaban y de las medidas de seguridad que habían puesto este año nuevas en la escuela.

Finalmente llegaron hasta las puertas del castillo, las barcas estaban ya amarradas en el lago así que Harry supuso que los alumnos de primero y Cat ya estarían esperando en la sala contigua al gran comedor.

Donde esta vuestra nueva amiguita?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

Que pasa Malfoy, que no has tenido suficiente por hoy?- preguntó Harry bastante fastidiado

Venga Potter, no te pongas vacilón conmigo, solo me ha extrañado que la hubierais cambiado por la compañía de TonTongbothom- dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente mientras Ron tenía que ser sujetado por Hermione y Neville por Harry para que no se le abalanzaran encima.

¿Quieren hacer el favor de entrar en el comedor, la ceremonia debe empezar?

Lupin?- pregunto Harry agradablemente sorprendido- Digo Profesor Lupin?. ¿No nos dijo que este año nos daría clases?

Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero entrad que no se han acabado aún.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron al gran comedor que tenía el aspecto imponente de todos los años con los centenares de velas iluminando el Gran Comedor y la imagen del cielo despejado sobre sus cabezas. Fueron a sentarse al principio de la mesa donde se sentarían los nuevos miembros de la casa y para esperanza de Harry, Cat, le había tomado mucho aprecio en las dos veces que había estado con ella "No se porque me resulta tan fácil hablar con ella, es como si la conociera, Me recuerda enormemente a alguien pero no se a quien".

Harry, Ron mirad la mesa de profesores- chilló Hermione excitada a su lado.

Harry se volvió y contemplo la mesa y para su sorpresa sentada junto a Lupin estaba Tonks que al ver que la estaban mirando les guiñó un ojo desde la mesa.

Eso significa que Tonks también va a ser profesora nuestra- Dijo Ron emocionado- Genial una auror como profesora. Genial.

Mientras Ron divagaba sobre lo que iban a aprender este año, Harry siguió mirando la mesa de los profesores y vio a Dumbledore sentado en la silla central de la mesa con las yemas de los dedos juntas perdido en sus pensamientos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió e hicieron su entrada los alumnos de primero tras la profesora Mcgonagall y detrás de está oculta por su silueta Cat, que al pasar por su lado les sonrió.

Cruzad los dedos chicos- dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Cat fuera a Gryffindor, mientras oía a Parvati Patil decir en tono despectivo "Pues tampoco es para tanto, tiene los ojos bonitos, pero no es ni mucho menos guapa".

Lupin estaba hablando con Tonks cuado la profesora Mcgonagall empezó a hablar: "Bueno, este año como algunos de vosotros ya sabréis hay una alumna nueva en Hogwarts, se incorporara a sexto así que la primera en probarse el sombrero será ella. Señorita Catherine Addams venga y siéntese en el taburete por favor" dijo la profesora Mcgonagall. Cat avanzó de entre los de primero PLAFF todos se volvieron a ver que pasaba, Lupin había soltado el cubierto encima de su plato haciendo un ruido atronador en el silencioso comedor y estaba mirando a Cat con cara de sorpresa. Cat a su vez avanzó segura hacia el taburete mientras miraba a Lupin y cuando se volvió para sorpresa de todos estaba sonriendo.

Todos pensaron que a Lupin se le había resbalado el cubierto, solo Hermione le siguió observando mientras el sombrero seleccionador meditaba sobre la casa a la que iría Cat.

La cara de Lupin había pasado de la sorpresa a la seriedad en cuestión de segundos, y en sus ojos normalmente dulces y amables eran todo enfado mientras miraba a la chica sentada en el taburete, de pronto la boca del sombrero se abrió y gritó GRIFFINDOR. La mesa empezó con fuertes aplausos, solo Hermione que seguía mirando a Lupin vio reflejado en su cara una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación.

Cat llegó a la mesa muy contenta y se sentó junto a Harry: "UFF, que alivio, por un momento ha estado a punto de ponerme en Slytherin!!! Exclamó esta. Ron y Hermione la miraron sorprendidos, pero Harry se reía como nunca antes lo había hecho "También estuvo a punto de ponerme a mi" Ron y Hermione le miraron, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, solo a ellos y ahora se lo decía a Cat a la que conocía muy poco.

Sabéis que me ha dicho?- dijo en un susurro mientras continuaba la selección- que no me gustan ni las ordenes ni las normas y ...... y que por eso estaría bien en esa casa- Harry la miró, tuvo la sensación de que no les había contado todo lo que le había dicho el sombrero, esta se dio cuenta de su mirada y añadió- a quien le gustan las normas? Jajajajajajaja- Ron y Harry se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron recodando todo lo que habían hecho en sus años anteriores

Las normas son buenas- Respondió Hermione con voz de sabelotodo- mantienen el orden y la disciplina y facilitan la convivencia

Cat la miró levantando una ceja y dijo: " Si todo eso esta muy bien, pero el riesgo de romperlas es excitante."

Hermione no pudo rebatir a Cat, lo cual fue una suerte ya que la conversación podía haberse vuelto una discusión, porque el profesor Dumbledore se levantó.

"Bueno chicos, a los nuevos Bienvenidos y a los de siempre Bienvenidos también. PODEMOS EMPEZAR A CENAR".

En ese momento aparecieron en los platos los manjares más deliciosos. "Guau" exclamó Cat "genial estaba hambrienta" Y empezó a comer con unas ganas casi tan indecentes como las de Ron y Harry.

La velada discurrió de manera agradable mientras le hablaban a Cat de las profesores y de sus manías, de hecho si el profesor Snape hubiese oído todo lo que Ron dijo de él habría estado castigado varias semanas "Menos mal que este año no tendré que estudiar pociones, por suerte no saque la nota requerida para ello" terminó Ron, a lo que Hermione le miró con el entrecejo fruncido. "¿qué?" Pregunto este encogiéndose de hombros "Tengo que ver el lado positivo del asunto".

Buenas noches- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Buenas noches Nick- dijo Hermione.

Cat se volvió hacia él y exclamó "Un fantasma", Nick se sentó a su lado y dijo con tono rimbombante "Buenas noches señorita, me llamo Sir Nicolas de Mimpsy y Porpington"

Si- replicó Ron con la boca llena- Pero también puedes llamarle Nick casidecapitado-

Cat sonrió a Ron y dijo todo lo seria que pudo y en el mismo tono rimbombante de Nick "Encantada de conocerle Sir Nicolas, me llamo Catherine Jane Addams."

Nick la miró sorprendido por el respeto que le mostraba y siguió: "Bueno señorita, he oído que estudio en un colegio en Italia, espero que este a la altura de las circunstancias, porque desde hace 5 años hemos ganado la copa de las casas y no quisiera perderla este año" Cat le miró muy seria y le contesto "Uy, Sir Nicolas, eso espero y le juro que lo intentaré, lo único que espero es no perder la cabeza en ello". Todos los que estaban en la mesa alrededor de ellos empezaron a reír estertoreamente y Nick se levantó con aire muy ofendido hacia otra parte de la mesa junto a los de primero probablemente a soltarles la misma perorata.

Muy bueno Cat- dijo Ron entre risas

No se habrá enfadado ¿verdad?, es que lo ha puesto a pedir de boca y no me he podido resistir

No mujer- dijo Harry riéndose también- ha sido lo mejor de la noche

Es que Nick es muy delicado a la hora de hablar de su cabeza, pero mañana ya se le habrá olvidado- dijo Hermione que también se reía.

En ese momento el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y todo el Comedor guardó silencio, este los miró y sonrió:

" _Bueno, ahora que estamos bien cenados y antes de que nuestras mentes empiecen a adormecerse, déjenme presentarles a dos nuevos profesores. A uno de ellos ya lo conocen es Remus Lupin y este año se encargara de la asignatura de DCAO_ (los aplausos inundaron el comedor, especialmente desde la mesa de Gryffindor), _el otro profesor al que quiero presentarles es la señorita Tonks, ella es una auror del Ministerio que ha accedido amablemente a posponer un tiempo sus obligaciones para darles clase de Duelo y Maldiciones_ (a esta presentación tambien siguieron muchos aplausos).

_Y Dicho esto empecemos con temas más serios, Como bien saben el año pasado salió a la luz la verdad sobre el regreso de Lord Voldemort_ (un estremecimiento cubrió el comedor), _por eso este año se han aumentado las_ _normas_ _de seguridad del castillo, podrán consultarlas junto con las demás prohibiciones en el despacho del Señor Filch, pero hay una en la que me gustaría hacer más hincapié, Y es que las visitas a Hogsmeade quedan totalmente restringidas_ (un murmullo lleno el comedor), _se realizarán dos visitas en las que asistirán en grupos y acompañados por un profesor responsable y no deberán separarse de él en ningún momento. En compensación a esto antes de Navidad habrá un baile de Gala _(otro murmullo inundo el comedor).

_Espero que durante este curso aprendan cosas interesantes para que las olviden igual de rápido en verano, y para terminar solo me queda decir..... ¡¡A LA CAMA!!!!"_

Los aplausos inundaron el comedor y los alumnos se levantaron para ir a sus salas comunes

Ya había oído que Dumbledore era un poco excéntrico, pero veo que se quedaron un poco cortos- comento Cat con una sonrisa en los labios

Si que lo es- respondió Harry sonriendo también- pero es un gran director

Estoy segura de ello, irradia una fortaleza como nunca había visto

Los 4 se dirigieron hacia la sala común, Cat se quedó maravillada al ver la sala de Gryffindor. Varios alumnos de séptimo se le acercaron a presentársele mientras estaba sentada con Harry ante la chimenea esperando a Ron y Hermione, pero Cat de manera muy sutil se deshizo de ellos rápidamente.

En ese instante entraron Ron y Hermione, esta se acercó muy contenta para comunicarle que habían añadido una cama más a su habitación y que dormirían juntas "Genial" añadió Cat levantándose.

Buenas noches chicos- dijo a Ron y Harry

Buenas noches respondieron estos.


	5. El inicio de las clases

**Capitulo 5: El inicio de las clases**

Por la mañana al despertarse Ron y Harry bajaron a desayunar. Al llegar a la sala común vieron a Hermione:

-Buenas días chicos- dijo esta- No es emocionante?, hoy empezamos las nuevas asignaturas

-Si muy emocionante- contestó Ron mientras daba un increíble bostezo

-¿Dónde está Cat?- preguntó Harry

-Esta a punto de bajar

En ese momento aparecieron Parvati y Lavender por las escaleras: "Eh Hermione, vaya con tu nueva amiguita, me parece una creída, pero no se puede negar que tiene estilo" gritó Parvarti con un deje de envidia en la voz saliendo por él retrato de la señora gorda.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Nada Harry, solo que Cat ha modificado un poco su uniforme, dijo que le parecía demasiado aburrido- contestó Hermione sonriendo

-¿Qué quieres decir que lo ha modificado?- preguntó Ron- eso está permitido?

-Bueno, es que no lo ha cambiado, solo....... lo ha adaptado a su estilo. Espererad y veréis lo que quiero decir

En apenas lo que dura un parpadeo de ojos Cat ya estaba allí. Harry y Ron la miraron curiosos ciertamente era el mismo uniforme, solo que lo llevaba un poco más corto de lo que lo habría llevado cuaquier estudiante de Hogwarts, la camisa ligeramente abierta, dejando entrever debajo un top rojo, la corbata la llevaba aflojada hasta mas o menos donde llevaba la camisa abierta y en lugar de los calcetines blancos llevaba una especie de calentadores muggles pero más pequeños, parecía acalorada porque aún no se había puesto la túnica negra de trabajo. Los miró y les sonrió: "Buenos días, gracias por esperarme. No consigo acostumbrarme a levantarme tan temprano, ¿y vosotros?.

Los cuatro juntos bajaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar, al entrar varias personas se volvieron a mirar a Cat, pero a esta no pareció molestarle, simplemente avanzó con paso decidido hacia la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Harry y se sentaron al lado de Neville mientras Ron y Hermione iban a por los horarios para repartirlos.

-Buenos días- dijo Cat sonriente a Neville- Soy Cat

-Buenos días- respondió este al ver sorprendido que se dirigía a él- Soy Neville

-Hola Neville- dijo Harry

Empezaron a desayunar, en ese momento llegaron Ron y Hermione con los nuevos horarios, Ron muy emocionado: "Es el mejor lunes por la mañana que he visto en mi vida" Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido mientras iba a repartir los horarios de primero. "tenemos DCAO y Maldiciones durante toda la mañana, No es genial?."

-Desde luego- dijo Harry- Lupin y Tonks para empezar la semana si que es genial. Ya veras lo buenos que son- añadió dirigiéndose a Cat- Te van a encantar, sobre todo Lupin.

"Seguro que si" dijo Cat misteriosamente sonriendo a Harry, que se sintió extrañamente nervioso.

-Bueno, ya he repartido los horarios- dijo Hermione sentándose junto a ellos y poniéndose zumo de calabaza.

-Buenos días Señor Potter- dijo la voz de Minerva McGonagall- Le comunico que por decisión del señor director y mía se le ha elegido nuevo capitán del equipo de gryffindor

Harry muy sorprendido asintió "Haga el favor de elegir pronto a sus nuevos jugadores para que puedan empezar a entrenar, no quiero perder la copa que tan bien queda en mi despacho.

-Enhorabuena Harry- dijo Ron muy contento

-Si- añadió Hermione- aunque era de esperar

-Deberemos hacer pronto las pruebas, tenemos que elegir a los cazadores y a los golpeadores.

-¿Puede presentarse cualquiera a esas pruebas? - Pregunto Cat

-Claro, si quieres hacerlo- dijo Harry

-Que escoba tienes?- preguntó Neville

-Una Nimbus 2003

-No nos habías dicho que tenias escoba?- dijo Ron

-No lo preguntasteis

-Y para que posición piensas hacer las pruebas?- pregunto Harry

-Para cazadora

En ese momento el vuelo de un centenar de lechuzas hizo que el Gran Comedor guardase silencio, todas se dirigieron hacia sus destinatarios. Una hermosa lechuza atigrada se dirigió a Cat y levanto la pata para darle una carta. Cat la cogió y mientras acariciaba la lechuza empezó a leerla.

-¿ Donde esta la clase de DCAO?-

-Subiendo las escaleras principales por el pasillo de la derecha y de nuevo escaleras arriba hasta el segundo piso. Aunque si cambian las escaleras tendrás que cambiar y al llegar al segundo......-empezó Hermione

-Creo que es mejor que vengas con nosotros- añadió Harry

-No lo dudo, pero es que antes debo hacer algo y tengo que ir yo sola- se levanto- no os preocupéis ya me apañare nos vemos en clase.

-Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?- dijo Hermione preocupada- son muchas escaleras.

-No Hermione, gracias, estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Dándose media vuelta salió del Gran Comedor. "Que pasa con las escaleras?, es que sus delicadas piernas no pueden subirlas?", preguntó Parvati que había estado pendiente de toda la conversación, Lavender empezó a reírse descaradamente "Es cierto" añadió "si se ha levantado 1 hora antes para correr no veo que problema puede tener con las escaleras".

-Mateos en lo que os importe- contesto Hermione enfadada.- Vamonos de aquí chicos.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y Harry y Ron la siguieron mientras salía del Gran Comedor.

-¿No ha dicho que se había dormido?- pregunto Harry

-Y lo ha hecho- contestó Hermione- Me ha dicho que normalmente se levanta a las 7 para correr y hoy lo ha hecho a las 7:30.

-¿Y por que corre?- preguntó Ron. Hermione la miró sorprendido

-Porque......., pues..... porque es la mejor manera de empezar el día según ella.- contesto Hermione poco convincente- llegaremos tarde a clase vamos.

De camino se encontraron a Tonks, que hoy llevaba el pelo azul: "Hola chicos". "Hola Tonks" dijo Ron. "Ron!!!!!" exclamó Hermione "Ahora es profesora Tonks", esta empezó a reír, "fuera de clase y cuando estemos solos podéis llamarme Tonks, Venga daos prisa o llegareis tarde", dijo Tonks, marchándose por un pasillo hacia su clase.

Al entrar en clase vieron que Cat estaba hablando con Lupin, y al verlos los dos callaron de pronto, Cat se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a ellos.

-Veo que has encontrado bien la case- dijo Harry

-Si, me he perdido por al llegar al primer piso pero unos chicos de Ravenclaw muy amables me han acompañado hasta aquí.- contesto sentándose en la primera fila junto con Hermione. Ron y Harry se sentaron detrás.

En ese momento entraron el resto de los alumnos. Cuando estuvieron sentados Lupin empezó: "Bueno chicos, bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Quiero que sepáis que este año voy a ser muy duro en las clases, voy a enseñaros a defenderos de las criaturas más tenebrosas de este mundo, y puesto que ya sois bastante hábiles creo que si os esforzáis no vais a tener ningún problema". El resto de la clase fue muy interesante, estuvieron estudiando a las Banshees y sus puntos débiles.

Muy bien chicos, para la próxima semana quiero una redacción sobre los hechizos para vencerlas, podéis hacerlas en grupos de 4 si queréis, y mas vale que os esforcéis porque los pondremos en práctica. Hasta la próxima semana.

Todos se levantaron rápidos para ir a su siguiente clase, sobre todo los Gryffindors que tenían maldiciones.

Cuando llegaron en la clase ya había gente, que para desgracia de Ron y Harry eran Slyterins. Malfoy se acercó con paso vanidoso a ellos.

-Mira, si están aquí los perdedores de Gryffindor- todos los Slyterins rieron con ganas- Bien Potter, será mejor que tengas cuidado porque en esta clase pueden haber accidentes bastante graves.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Malfoy, tenlo tu también- respondió Harry serio.

"Bien chicos, buenos días, soy la profesora Tonks. En mi clase voy a enseñaros todo lo que necesitéis saber en un duelo, voy a enseñaros a defenderos y a atacar a vuestro enemigo, que en este caso va a ser otro mago, ya que el profesor Lupin se encarga de la defensa de criaturas tenebrosas. Conozco vuestro nivel pero ya que hay una alumna nueva, me gustaría verla de que es capaz enfrentándola a un alumno de Hogwarts. Así que en primer lugar Señorita Addams, acérquese"

"Voy a ponerla con un alumno para ver que nivel tiene, no se preocupe, si no es capaz de seguir el ritmo, ya verá como en unos pocos meses esta al mismo nivel que cualquiera." Cat miró a Tonks seria y levantando una ceja asintió.

"Bien veamos quien podría enfrentarse a usted." Tonks recorrió la sala y fijó sus ojos en Malfoy. "Bien señor Malfoy, sería tan amable de echarnos una mano"

Malfoy sonriente se acercó hacia donde estaban las dos, Tonks se alejó un poco.

-Bien preciosa, vas a pagarme lo de ayer

-Estoy deseando ver como lo haces- contestó Cat

-Ya puedes empezar a tener miedo

-Porque, si tu no lo das

Todos los Griffindor empezaron a reír. "Bien chicos, no quiero que os hagáis daño entendido, poneos en posición".

-Harry, tienes que hablar con Tonks ahora- exclamó Hermione

-¿Porque?

Cat no puede batirse con Malfoy, el otro día estaba distraído, pero hoy querrá vengarse y no le tendrá miramientos

-Calma Hermione, Tonks no dejará que pase nada- dijo Ron

-¿Pero y si se hace daño?

-¡¡Pareces su madre Hermione!!!- exclamó Ron

-Tranquila Hermione, no pasará nada.

-Bien chicos a la de tres empiecen. Un, Dos..... Tres!!!!

Malfoy antes del tres ya había lanzado su primer conjuro de desarme, pero Cat preparada lo esquivó con una agilidad similar a la de un felino y contraataco "Desmaius", Malfoy se agachó, "incendius" gritó este, esta vez el hechizo alcanzó a la túnica de Cat, que se la quitó rápidamente y la lanzó a lo lejos. "Petrificus totalus", este hechizo si alcanzó a Malfoy que estaba mirando como Cat se quitaba la túnica mientras se reía, con lo que lo pilló desprevenido, rápidamente pronunció el contrahechizo y exclamó Rictus sempra, "Blocattio" exclamó Cat y un escudo azul la rodeo parando el hechizo. "Lumos Máxima" Exclamó Cat sonriendo apuntando a Malfoy que cegado se tapó los ojos. Cuando la luz del hechizo se desvaneció todos incluyendo Malfoy la buscaron por la sala.

-Te tengo- dijo Cat con voz entrecortada desde detrás de Malfoy con la varita metida en su espalda y un brazo rodeándole el cuello.

-Bien chicos es suficiente- dijo Tonks- bien Malfoy. Señorita Addams le debo una disculpa, su nivel es muy bueno. Y ahora sigamos hoy en primer lugar empezaremos con los hechizos de desarme, se que ya saben hacerlos, pero han de controlar la fuerza con que los lazan y dirigirlos para que la varita venga a ustedes.

Cat se acercó a sus amigos, la habitación estaba llena de humo y empezó a toser " te encuentras bien" exclamó Hermione "Si, el humo". Hermione se acerco a la túnica y con un movimiento de varita la hizo desaparecer.

La clase fue muy interesante, al finalizarla, Harry y Cat eran los únicos capaces de controlar sus hechizos de desarme perfectamente, y Ron y Hermione casi lo lograron.


	6. Una tarde muy, muy mala

**CAPITULO 6: Una tarde muy, muy, mala**

Las clases que siguieron durante aquel día no fueron muy provechosas. Porque por la tarde tenían dos horas de pociones y como muy pronto pudieron comprobar el humor de Snape no había mejorado.

Harry, Hermione y Cat se fueron hacía las mazmorras mientras Ron subía al aula de astronomía. Por el camino Hermione y Harry fueron advirtiendo a Cat cómo solía comportarse Snape con los Gryffindor durante las clases y de cómo los perjudicaba para que no protestase al respecto.

-Harry- lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Al volverse vieron a Cho correr hacia él. "Y esta que quiere?" murmuró Harry por lo bajo aunque sintiendo mariposas en la tripa. "Otra vez no" pensó.

-Uff, al fin te alcanzo- dijo sonriendo- podemos hablar un momento solos.

-Vamos Cat, te esperaremos en clase- contestó Hermione llevándose a Cat con el entrecejo fruncido

Cho cogió a Harry de la mano y se lo llevó a parte. "veras Harry" empezó Roja como un tomate "Este verano he estado recapacitando sobre lo ocurrido el año pasado entre nosotros" "Dios mío" Pensó Harry poniéndose rojo porque se imaginaba de que iba el asunto "quiero que sepas que he roto con Michael porque durante todo el verano he estado pensando en ti y no me parecía justo seguir con él, quería saber sí me podías perdonar y volver juntos."

-Cho, ya estabas perdonada antes de pedírmelo – empezó Harry, - me siento muy alagado, pero en este momento no puedo darte una respuesta me han pasado muchas cosas y necesito aclarar mis sentimientos.

-¿No será por la chica nueva?

-Quien? Cat?, no ella es amiga mía

-Ah bueno, es que no me ha mirado muy bien cuando he dicho que quería hablarte

-No, no es por ella. – Harry la miró sorprendido, no creía que a Cat le gustase- Es simplemente que ahora no se si estoy para iniciar una relación.

-Bueno, pues piénsalo vale?

-Sí claro

-Hasta luego Harry- dijo Cho dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose

Harry se sentía aturdido, Cho quería volver con él. Pero ahora no podía volver con ella, aun sentía al recordar a Sirius un nudo en el estomago y no quería volver a sentirse así, porque quizá aquello podía hacerlo flaquear, y además estaba la profecía, de la que no sabía si saldría vivo.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos llegó a la entrada de las mazmorras, había mucho escándalo, con lo cual aún no habría llegado Snape.

-jajajajaja, habéis vista a la sangre sucia?- gritaba la voz de Pansy parkinson- Aun parece mas desaseada que antes

-¿Cómo la has llamado?- preguntó Cat gritando

-jajajajajaja, sangre sucia pordiosera jajajajaja

-Basta Pansy- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras- a partir de ahora el que vuelva a llamar a Granger así se las tendrá que ver conmigo, entendido?

-Pero Draco- dijo Pansy- si fuiste tú el que empezó

-Cierto, y ahora lo termino- Se volvió hacía donde estaban Cat y Hermione muy serias y sonriéndole a Cat dijo- Mejor así preciosa?

-Mucho mejor- respondió Cat sonriéndole a su vez.

-Y no me he ganado un beso?- pregunto Malfoy

-Aún no- respondió Cat dándose media vuelta y entrando con Hermione en la mazmorra

Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago, de pronto empezó a sentirse muy mal "Porque Cat le ha sonreído así?, No le gustará?"

-Porque la defiendes Draco?- dijo Pansy- en un susurro, no se habían dado cuenta de que Harry estaba entrando detrás de ellos.

-Porque Cat me lo pidió- respondió este

-Y Desde cuando haces caso tu a un asqueroso Gryffindor?, y que además te ha humillado dos veces

-Mira Pansy, no tengo porque darte explicaciones

-Ella te gusta verdad?- en ese momento Malfoy se volvió

-Ah, Potter. Que alegría verte. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, que quedarte ahí detrás?

-No, me interesa lo que estabais hablando, responde a Parkinson- dijo Harry agresivo

-Así que también te gusta- dijo Malfoy sonriendo

-No me gusta pero es mi amiga y......

-Mira Potter, a mi no me engañas, pero ella será para mí

Harry se rió descaradamente y dándose la vuelta fue a sentarse junto a Hermione y Cat.

-Que quería Cho?- preguntó Hermione

-Pedirme perdón y que volviéramos- dijo Harry algo molesto de que se metieran en sus cosas

-¿y que le has dicho?- preguntó Cat

-Y a vosotras que os importa- preguntó Harry en un tono de voz algo alto- dejad de meteros en mis cosas

-No te atrevas a hablarnos en ese tono Harry- lo reprendió Cat

-Ah no?, entonces que hacías tu tonteando con Malfoy

-Tonteando?, no Harry no tonteaba, le estaba tirando los trastos

-Te gusta?

-Te gusta a ti Cho Chang?

-Yo pregunte primero

-No lo sé

-Pues yo tampoco

-Entiendo- contestó Harry enfadado

-Si, pues yo no, si te gusta Cho no entiendo porque te pones así si a mí me gusta un chico.

-Sí, pero porque Malfoy

-Porque es muy mono

-Eres insoportable

-Lo sé- respondió Cat sonriendo

Bueno, cuando hayan terminado su conversación les agradecería que me prestaran atención- dijo la voz de Snape desde detrás- y cinco puntos menos cada uno para Gryffindor. Sus líos amorosos se los dejan en la calle entendido?

-Si

-Si que Potter?

-Si profesor

-Si profesor- respondió Cat

-Ud. Es Catherine Addams verdad?

-Si, profesor

-Bien, he oído que viene de un colegio en Italia y que sacó excelente en su TIMO, lo cual no me sorprende ya que el nivel requerido allí es muy inferior al de Hogwarts, así que no me atrase las clases, lo que no sepa es su problema, así que búsquese la vida si no nos sigue. Entendido

-Siiii- dijo Cat cansinamente

-Algún problema señorita Addams

-Pues si profesor, hoy ya es el segundo que me menosprecia, lo cual me molesta bastante

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, El nivel de su colegio es inferior en todos los aspectos a Hogwarts, y su extraordinario equivale aquí a un aceptable.

-Si, a mí también me sorprendió esa nota- respondió Cat maliciosamente

-Que me esta insinuando, que su trabajo no se refleja en esa nota?

-Eso mismo, es que la cocina nunca ha sido mi fuerte- contestó Cat

La cara de Snape tomó un ligero color cetrino y en un susurro lleno de veneno dijo: 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor y venga esta tarde porque se la va a pasar toda limpiando la clase. Entendido?

- Si, profesor- dijo Cat con rin tintín

"Bien, Hoy vamos a preparar un antídoto que es muy útil para cualquier tipo de envenamiento, ya que os alargara la vida el tiempo necesario para que sepáis que os pasa y podáis tomar medidas".

Durante la clase, Harry consiguió concentrarse lo suficiente como para que la poción tuviese en color similar a la de Hermione.

-Bien, ha terminado el tiempo, colóquenlas en botellas y denmelas para que pueda puntuarlas.

Harry colocó un poco de su poción en una botella y se la llevó seguido de Cat y Hermione, la dejó en la mesa y al volverse oyó el ruido de algo rompiéndose. Harry pensando que Snape había roto su frasco de poción como otras veces se volvió de pronto, pero para su sorpresa no era su frasco el que había roto, sino el de Cat: "Vaya señorita Addams, se ha roto" dijo con voz lastimera "tendré que ponerle un cero"

-No será necesario señor profesor, por suerte ya me habían comentado estos incidentes y llene otra botella por si acaso- respondió Cat con su mejor sonrisa sacando una nueva botella de su túnica y dejándola encima de la mesa.

-Bien, puesto que esta es su última clase quédese y hablaremos de su castigo

-Cat fue hasta donde estaban Hermione y Harry

-Ya te avisamos de lo que pasaría si lo hacías enfadar- dijo Hermione con cara de reproche

-Ah!!!, no pasa nada. En mi colegio de Italia me pasaba casi todas las tardes castigada, es que no se tener la boca cerrada. Nos vemos en la sala común.

-Hasta luego- contestó Harry

-Cogeremos libros de la biblioteca para el trabajo de Lupin- añadió Hermione

-Vale, gracias.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacia la sala común, allí ya estaba Ron esperándolos. Al preguntar por Cat le contaron lo que había sucedido y Ron empezó a reírse con ganas. "le esta bien empleado a Snape". No te rías Ron, por culpa de eso Cat va estar castigada toda la tarde, le regaño Hermione.

Los tres se dirigieron hacía la biblioteca y empezaron a buscar libros con información hasta la hora de cenar. En toda la tarde Cat no apareció. Tampoco lo hizo durante la cena, aunque Snape si que llegó puntual como el resto de profesores y al pasar les dirigió la acostumbrada mirada de odio.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada- dijo Hermione preocupada

-¿Y que le iba a pasar Hermione?- dijo Ron exasperado

-Nada, pero es raro que Snape este aquí y ella no- contesto Hermione

-Quizá estaba cansada y ha ido directamente a la sala común- dijo Ron

-Malfoy no esta- dijo Harry en un susurro

-Y que?- pregunto Ron

-Que quizá este con él

-Venga Harry, Cat te ha dicho lo de esta tarde para fastidiarte por lo de Cho

-¿Qué ha pasado con Cho?

Harry le contó brevemente lo que esta le había dicho en los pasillos, y la conversación con Cat, aunque omitió lo que había oído decir a Mafoy a Pansy Parkinson.

-Mira, ahí esta Malfoy- dijo Ron- parece que viene solo

-Neville, estabas en la sala común?- pregunto Harry y Neville asintió- y has visto a Cat?

-No ella no había llegado cuando he bajado, ¿No le habrá hecho nada Snape?

-No Neville, puede ser odioso, pero no le haría nada a nadie- respondió Hermione- Voy a preguntarle- dijo levantándose

-Espera, mirad!!!!- exclamó Neville

Cat entraba por la puerta del Gran Comedor, Filch entró tras ella, que la llevaba cogida de un brazo, la hizo sentarse en el banco y se dirigió al director, Cat estaba sudando y respiraba agitadamente

Cat los miró y se encogió de hombros como si no supiera que estaba pasado. Filch habló con el director y se levanto seguido de McGonagall. Se acercaron a ella y se la llevaron fuera del Gran Comedor. Varios minutos más tarde volvió a entrar Filch y con un gesto llamó al profesor Snape.

Este se levantó, todos se habían dado cuenta de que algo pasaba y se volvieron a ver que era. Harry se volvió hacia la mesa de profesores y vio a Lupin inquieto, los demás seguían cenando tranquilamente. Finalmente se levantó y recorrió el Gran Comedor hacia la puerta.

-¿Que creéis que habrá pasado?- preguntó Neville preocupado

-Seguro que se ha metido en algún lío con Filch- dijo Parvati maliciosamente- seguro que la vuelven a castigar y se lo tendrá bien merecido por....

-¡Cállate Parvati!!!!- exclamó Hermione enfadada, de pronto que parecía muy preocupada

-¡¡¡¡¡LA HE ATRAPADO EN EL LUGAR DEL DELITO Y QUIERO UN CASTIGO!!!!- oyeron rugir la voz de Filch desde el vestíbulo

No oyeron lo siguiente que se decía, pero los gritos continuaron: "SI TENGO QUE BREGAR CON ESE MALDITO POLTERGEIST Y ENCIMA TAMBIEN CON LOS ALUMNOS QUIERO QUE SE LA CASTIGUE AUNQUE SEA PARA QUE NO VUELVA A OCURRIR!!!!

-¡Basta Argus!!!- oyeron la voz de Dumbledore y otra que le replicaba- ¡¡¡¡AQUÍ NO SE VA A CASTIGAR A NINGÚN ALUMNO Y MENOS SIN PRUEBAS!!!!. La señorita Addams asegura que ella estaba allí porque se había perdido, y me parece que está diciendo la verdad.

Pasaron varios minutos mas y entraron todos, excepto Filch, Lupin y Cat. Estos entraron pasados varios minutos, llevaba a Cat del hombro y la acompañó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Cat se sentó junto a sus amigos y Lupin antes de irse dijo "Recuerda lo que me has prometido". Cat asintió y Lupin se marchó a la mesa de profesores.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ron interesadísimo

-Pues que después del castigo he ido a la Torre Gryffindor a cambiarme de ropa y a lavarme un poco porque apestaba a cera y al volver me he perdido, con tanta suerte que he ido a parar a un pasillo que estaba todo lleno de barro y apestando a bomba fétida. Entonces ha llegado Filch y me ha acusado trayéndome al director, se ha puesto muy desagradable conmigo y ha dicho cosas horribles. Además me ha dicho que me va tener muy bien vigilada. Creo que el resto ya lo habéis oído- contesto apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Hermione

-No mucho, las bombas fétidas y la clase de pociones llena de humo me han hecho marearme un poco. Cuando termines de cenar me puedes acompañar a la sala común?- pregunto a Hermione- estoy un poco mareada

-Ya he acabado- dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Cat a levantarse- Traedle algo de cenar cuando vengáis queréis?- añadió mientras salía llevando a Cat cogida del codo.

Harry y Ron las vieron alejarse: "Vaya día lleva la pobre" dijo Ron. "Y que lo digas" dijo Harry pensando que en una tarde se había ganado la enemistad de las dos personas que él también más odiaba "Parece que tiene la misma facilidad que yo para meterse en líos" pensó Harry sonriendo y recordando todas las veces que se había peleado con Snape en clase y que Filch había intentado castigarlo.


	7. un equipo ganador

**Bueno, y despues de una espera que creo que no ha sido muy larga os dejo con el capítulo 7**

**Muchos besos a todos**

**Ya sabeis que los personajes no son míos, al menos la mayoria.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: Un equipo ganador**

Harry se levantó temprano esa mañana, tras meditarlo con Ron la noche anterior decidieron hacer las pruebas para la selección del nuevo equipo al día siguiente, ya que si tenían que elegir a cinco miembros nuevos, debía ser pronto para empezar a entrenarse cuanto antes si querían ganar la copa, por lo que después de cenar pidieron permiso a McGonagall para usar el campo de quidditch.

Por la mañana Harry se levantó temprano, se vistió, bajo a la sala común y se sentó frente a la chimenea con un pergamino en blanco. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala común y entró Cat. "Buenos días" dijo sonriendo "que haces levantado tan pronto?"

-"Y tu?" preguntó Harry.

-Vengo de correr- lo cual era evidente porque llevaba un chándal y una camiseta de manga corta, el pelo revuelto y respiraba rápidamente, pero parecía recuperada de lo de la noche anterior, en la que a Harry le había parecido realmente enferma- ¿qué haces?

-Estoy preparando una nota para avisar que las pruebas de quidditch serán esta tarde.

-Oh, estupendo. Le sacaré el polvo a mi escoba

-Vienes a desayunar?- preguntó Harry

-Me cambio mientras terminas eso y vamos

Cat subió por las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas, mientras Harry terminaba de hacer el anuncio. Se quedo mirando como las subía, le caía muy bien esa chica, auque a veces era difícil hablar con ella, como la tarde anterior en la que habían discutido por Malfoy. Era extraño, pero desde que la había vuelto a ver en el tren parecía que sus sentimientos hacia la muerte de Sirius se habían hecho menos dolorosos. Quizá también se debía en parte a que sus amigos habían dejado de agobiarlo con el tema. Aunque al pensar en él no pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Apartó los pensamientos de su mente y se dedico a redactar el anuncio.

-Buen estilo de redacción

Harry se volvió de golpe sobresaltado por la voz, pero sus pulsaciones aumentaron al ver a Cat inclinada sobre su hombro leyendo el pergamino. Aun llevaba el pelo mojado, que le caía en un ondulado rebelde sobre su hombro, no pudo evitar mirarla a sus ojos verde-amarillentos, el pulso se le aceleró "podría besarla si me moviese solo unos milímetros", pues estaban muy cerca y sintió como su rostro se ponía rojo como un tomate. Se levantó de golpe y se volvió de espaldas:

-Me has dado un susto de muerte- dijo Harry saliendo del paso y deseando que Cat no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada- ¿Por qué tienes que acercarte a las personas sigilosamente?

-Es un don que tengo- dijo Cat sonriendo- perdona

Harry asintió, y ya más tranquilo se fue al tablón de anuncios a colgar lo que había escrito. Cat cogió las mochilas de los dos y dándole la suya a Harry se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor:

-Cuando vas a enseñarme el conjuro que le lanzaste a Malfoy en el tren?

-Cuando tu me enseñes a hacer un Patronus y todo lo que enseñaste a tus compañeros.....¿ Como era?, a si, en el ED

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Harry sorprendido

-Neville me lo dijo

-Vale, te propongo un trato, yo te enseño lo que yo se y tu me enseñas a mi

-Me parece genial- respondió Cat sonriendo- Aunque creo que salgo ganando

Los dos entraron al Gran Comedor, había muy pocos alumnos, entre ellos Cho, que al ver a Harry le sonrió. Los dos avanzaron hasta la mesa y se sentaron juntos.

-Harry, puedo preguntarte una cosa?, pero si no quieres no me respondas

-Di- dijo Harry sonriendo

-¿De que huías el día que nos conocimos en el parque?

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció y bajó la vista, no quería que Cat lo mirase con aquellos ojos que parecían atravesarlo, porque si empezaba a contarle quizá se vendría abajo y no quería, no podía después de tanto tiempo. Además estaba el hecho de que no sería prudente hablar con ella de lo pasado en el Ministerio ya que podía poner de manifiesto muchas cosas sobre la orden.

Cat pareció notar la preocupación de Harry y dijo: "Quiero ser tu amiga, se que casi no nos conocemos, solo quiero que sepas que cuando necesites hablar de cualquier cosa yo estaré aquí"

-Gracias- respondió Harry volviendo a levantar la vista agradecido hacia aquella chica.

En el fondo Harry deseaba contárselo, sabía que ella podía entender como se sentía, pero algo se lo impedía, había algo en ella que le desconcertaba, que le era demasiado familiar.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Ron sentándose enfrente de ellos junto a Hermione- Que madrugadores!!!

Tras el desayuno los 4 se dirigieron a los invernaderos, pues tenían clase de Herbología. La clase fue muy interesante, al igual que la de Transformaciones.

-Buenos días- dijo McGonagall cuado llegaron los primeros a clase- Señorita Addams, he recibido muy buenas referencias de sus profesores en Italia, al igual que de la profesora Tonks que quedó francamente impresionada con su duelo del otro día.

-Gracias profesora- dijo Cat

-Puedo preguntarle una cosa?- Cat sorprendida asintió- Verá es que Nick Casidecapitado vino a verme ayer muy nervioso, dice que desde el día que habló con usted en el Gran Comedor, sus ojos le recordaron a una antigua alumna de Hogwarts....y

-Y quiere saber si Jane Addams es mi madre?- dijo Cat que ya sabía por donde iba

-Si- dijo escuetamente la profesora

-Lo es- dijo Cat sonriendo

-¿Se presentará a las pruebas para el equipo?- pregunto McGonagall esperanzada

-Por supuesto- dijo Cat. McGonagall sonrió y se fue a su mesa hasta que llegaran el resto de compañeros.

-Espera, espera. Me estas diciendo que Jane Addams es tu madre?, esa Jane Addams?- exclamó Ron tremendamente nervioso

Cat sonrió ante la mirada de su amigo y asintió.

-Ehhhhh- dijo Hermione- creo que me he perdido. ¿qué pasa con tu madre. Cat?- Ron puso los ojos en blanco y dejo exclamar un grito de exasperación

-Por favor Hermione, Jane Addams fue hace 16 años la cazadora más famosa. Jugo en los Tornados, y nunca perdieron un partido, era fantástica con la escoba y tremendamente rápida. Además tiene el record de tantos marcados durante un partido. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Como no nos lo habías dicho??????

-Porque no quería entrar en el equipo por ser la hija de una jugadora famosa, sino por meritos propios.

-¿Qué meritos propios?- preguntó Neville a sus espaldas

-Neville, Cat es la hija de Jane Addams- dijo rápidamente Ron

-¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ??????, la jugadora de quidditch- dijo mirándola

Cat asintió incomoda, y más, porque en ese momento entraron Dean y Seamus y Neville no tardó ni dos segundos en contárselo. Por suerte no tuvo tiempo de responder a ninguna de las preguntas que querían hacerle porque la P. McGonagall se levantó y les hizo guardar silencio.

La clase fue especialmente dura, pues empezaron a ver la transformación humana, y a pesar de ser solo la teoría era muy interesante.

Tras 2 horas de clase los 4 se dirigieron al comedor para la comida.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione- los llamó Tonks desde el pasillo contiguo al Gran Comedor- puedo hablar con vosotros un momento a solas?

-Os espero en el Gran Comedor- dijo Cat dándose la vuelta

-¿Qué tal las clases?- pregunto Tonks

-Bien- respondió Hermione

-¿Espero que no nos hayas hecho detenernos para esto no?- dijo Harry algo antipático

-No Harry, es que Lupin y yo estamos preocupados

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron- esta relacionado con quien tu sabes?

-No, es por vuestra nueva amiga

-Cat?- pregunto Harry

-Si, es que hemos visto que os lleváis muy bien y nos preocupa que pueda oír alguna conversación relacionada con la orden o con la muerte de Sirius en el Ministerio que nos comprometa.

-Hemos tenido bastante cuidado de no hablar delante de ella- dijo Hermione- lo cual me parece absurdo porque me parece totalmente de fiar

-Mira Hermione, tarde o temprano todo saldrá a la luz, pero lo cierto es que Lupin ha insistido bastante en que no le contéis nada, en especial sobre Sirius

-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó Harry

-Porque el Ministerio ocultó que vosotros estuvierais allí y eso si que no nos interesa que se sepa. De acuerdo?

Los tres asintieron. "Bueno, pues era lo que quería deciros, id a comer. Ah Harry, buena suerte esta tarde, tienes que lograr un buen equipo eh."

Se marcharon hacia el Gran Comedor. Al entrar vieron que había un gran tumulto en la mesa de Gryffindor, allí debían haber como 20 personas. Se acercaron al grupo, y para su sorpresa vieron que en el centro estaba Cat, bastante agobiada, ya que la estaban bombardeando a preguntas.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu madre?

-¿Me puedes traer una foto firmada suya?

-Yo también quiero otra.

Cat los miraba a todos sorprendida, estaba empezando a agobiarse, porque además la mitad del Gran Comedor estaba mirándola, o al menos intentándolo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó la voz de Lupin a Harry, Ron y Hermione

-Pues que todo el colegio ya sabe que la madre de Cat era Jane Addams- respondió Hermione, haciendo que Lupin abriese los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Yo no creo que seas su hija -exclamó una voz más potente que las demás, todos se volvieron hacia ella. Era Cho Chang-, porque durante el tiempo que estuvo en los Tornados no se le conoció ningún novio y porque desde hace 16 años no se sabe nada de ella, se dice que desapareció a manos del Señor tenebroso.

-Puedes creerlo o no, es tu problema- respondió Cat antipática- pero ella no desapareció.

-Y que le pasó

Murió al darme a luz- la voz de Cat tomó un tono totalmente frío

-Qué oportuno- dijo Cho con malicia- Y quien era tu padre?

-No lo sé

-Lo veis, es mentira

-¿Porque crees que no se sabía que estaba embarazada?- pregunto Cat muy seria- pues porque no quería que mi padre se enterara estúpida

-No creo que no sepas quien es tu padre- dijo Cho mientras Cat abría la boca

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!!- Grito Lupin- Todos a vuestras mesas inmediatamente. ¡¡¡¡Ahora!!!. Y Tu- gritó a Cat cogiendola del brazo y llevándosela del salón- Ven conmigo inmediatamente.

-Contigo no voy a ningún sitio- respondió Cat soltándose

-Cat no me hagas enfadar, ven conmigo por las buenas, quiero hablarte.

-Ningún profesor puede llevarse a alguien por la fuerza- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras- aunque haya cierta familiaridad entre ellos. Que pasa profesor, acaso ella es su hija?

Cat y Lupin se miraron y está empezó a reírse, "Ahora si que te has ganado un beso, por listo", se acercó a él y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla que hizo que Malfoy se pusiera como un tomate.

Lupin se marchó del Gran Comedor. Y Cat fue a reunirse con Harry, Ron y Hermione

-Tu amiguita es bastante antipática

-No nos habías dicho que tu madre había muerto- dijo Harry mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

-¿Y que queríais que os dijera?. Mi madre murió al darme a luz y yo me crié con un amigo de mi madre y todo porque mi madre no quiso decirle a mi padre que tenía una hija.

-Lo sentimos Cat- dijo Harry- Y no tienes idea de quien es tu padre?- Cat pareció incomoda

-Tengo pistas, pero ninguna probable. Comemos?

Por la tarde no tenían clase, así que Ron y Harry decidieron bajar antes al campo de quidditch dejando a Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido porque quería adelantar el trabajo para DCAO.

-Venga Hermione, tenemos tiempo, además esto es más importante- le había dicho Ron

Ya en los vestuarios se cambiaron y empezaron a planificar las pruebas, primero probarían a los golpeadores, así los dos elegidos lanzarían las bludgers contra los cazadores durante las pruebas.

-No te ha parecido que Lupin estaba raro cuando le han preguntado a Cat quien era su padre?- dijo Harry a Ron

-No, porque?

-No sé, me ha sonado raro

-Solo ha detenido la conversación

-Si, pero luego como la ha tratado..... tan familiar como ha dicho Malfoy

-No le hagas caso a Malfoy Harry, ese solo quiere meter cizaña

-Ya pero.....

En ese momento empezó a llegar gente al campo de quidditch, por lo que tuvieron que dejar la conversación.

-Bueno, empezó Harry, primero probaremos con los golpeadores.

-Hola chicos- dijo Cat sentándose en el suelo junto a ellos- que emocionante no?

La selección empezó, los que se presentaron no eran muy buenos, hasta que llegó el turno a los hermanos Creevey. Harry no creía que hicieran nada espectacular, pero para su sorpresa volaban con mucha agilidad y sus golpes eran fortísimos y muy acertados, ya que dieron al poste al que apuntaban varias veces, más que el resto que se habían presentado

-Son muy buenos- dijo Cat

-Si que lo son- contesto Harry

Cuando Harry terminó de hacer las pruebas, tenía bastante claro a quien iba a poner de golpeadores.

-Bueno, todos lo habéis hecho muy bien, pero solo podemos coger a dos- dijo Harry- y son Colin y Dennis Creevey.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir muy fuerte. Los dos se pusieron muy rojos, pero se les veía satisfechos.

Ahora vamos a seleccionar a los cazadores. En primer lugar tendréis que lanzar 5 penaltis a Ron, y luego haremos jugadas mientras yo os paso la quaffle.

Empezaron las pruebas, Ron estaba muy bien, paraba casi todos los penaltis. De todos los que mejor lo hicieron fueron Ginny que le metió 2, para sorpresa de Harry Lavender marco 2 también, pero la que realmente estuvo fantástica fue Cat que le metió 4, y el quinto porque lo falló y golpeó al poste.

Luego empezaron las pruebas, Harry se elevó y empezó a pasar el balón a los cazadores mientras los hermanos Creevey intentaban derribarlos. Ginny lo hizo muy bien y llegó hasta los postes de gol 5 veces de 7, y logró anotar 3 tantos esquivando muy bien las bludgers, Harry estaba sorprendido, como buscadora no lo hizo mal el año pasado, pero como cazadora era mucho mejor. Harry ya tenía su primer jugador.

Los demás que siguieron no lo hicieron mal del todo, la que más le gustó fue Lavender, no marco muchas veces, pero era muy buena en los pases y en los recortes. Si no había nadie mejor la cogería

La última fue Cat. Se elevó rápidamente junto a Harry "Lista?" le dijo este. Ella asintió. Harry tomó la quaffle y se la pasó, la cogió con una mano al mismo tiempo que hacía una voltereta en el aire para esquivar una bludger y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la portería de Ron y desde poca menos de mitad del campo, al ver venir una bludger lanzó la quaffle hasta la portería consiguiendo Ron atraparla a duras penas, ya que lo había sorprendido.

El resto de jugadas fueron igual de impresionantes, Cat logro marcar 5 tantos. Harry estaba muy sorprendido, era muy buena. No solo rapidísima, sino también tenía fuerza, puntería y reflejos fantásticos.

Harry ya tenía decidido a quien quería para el equipo, pero decidió consultarlo antes con Ron. Cuando le dijo a quien quería de cazadoras estuvo mas que deacuerdo.

-Bueno, todos lo habéis hecho muy bien, pero solo puedo elegir a tres- empezó Harry- la primera Lavender Brown- aplausos- la segunda Ginny Weasley- mas aplausos- y la tercera Cat Addams- los aplausos fueron otra vez muy numerosos.- gracias a todos por venir

Los miembros del nuevo equipo se quedaron para ver cuando empezarían a entrenar.

-Bueno chicos- empezó Harry- con el equipo que tenemos en cuanto nos acoplemos creo que seremos los mejores y no nos podrán parar. El próximo entrenamiento será el próximo lunes a las 7. Nos vemos.

* * *

Bueno, y hasta aquí el capítulo 7. Espero que os siga gustando 

Barby Black: Gracias por escribirme. me alegro de que te guste. Lo cierto es que estaba preocupada por los primeros capítulos por si Harry estaba muy neura con lo de Sirius, pero yo tambien creía que su reacción debía ser más o menos así.

Pruepotter: Si me hubieses dicho que lo que necesitabas para leer la historia es que estuviera en internet la habría subido antes. ¡¡¡¡con lo que te he insistido para que lo hicieras!!!!

MelinJJ: te he dejado para el final porque tu me escribiste el primer review, y el primero es siempre muy especial. Es pero que te guste lo que sigue. Gracias y besos


	8. secretos

**CAPITULO 8: Secretos**

En los días siguientes todos los profesores empezaron a ponerles una gran cantidad de tareas, a cada cual mas complicada. Harry y Ron vieron con pánico como se les acumulaban los trabajos, no podían entender como Hermione y Cat conseguían llevarlos al día, sobre todo porque esta última que en general hacía el ganso y tenía entrenamientos de quidditch igual que ellos.

-Si llevarais un programa con todas vuestras tareas eso no os pasaría- les reprendió una mañana Hermione.

Pero lo cierto es que los entrenamientos les ocupaban gran parte de las tardes, porque Harry empeñado en que se acoplaran en cuanto antes los hacía entrenar 3 veces por semana.

Parecía que el espíritu de Oliver Wood se hubiese apoderado de él como una tarde le dijo Ron a Cat y Ginny, lo que provocó las risas de la última. Pero lo cierto es que eran muy buenos y se habían acoplado muy bien entre ellos, además estaba el hecho de que a Harry la pesadilla que tenía con Sirius era cada vez menos frecuente y él creía que se debía al agotamiento tras los entrenes.

Aunque no era el único que parecía agotarse, pues aunque todos se esforzaban al máximo Harry no podía evitar preocuparse por Cat ya que al final de cada sesión parecía al límite de sus fuerzas, estaba sudorosa y a veces parecía que le costaba respirar. Tras los entrenamientos iba rápidamente y sin cambiarse a la sala común y desaparecía hasta hora de cenar en que volvía totalmente restablecida.

Harry se lo comento a Hermione y esta muy nerviosa y evitando su mirada le dijo que no se preocupase, que Cat sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y que si se iba rápido de los entrenamientos era porque quería descansar antes de la cena. Harry acepto esta versión de los hechos, aunque con desconfianza, tenía la sensación de que le ocultaban algo, sobretodo tras el último entrenamiento que hicieron un sábado por la tarde antes de Halloween.

Era un día nublado y feo en que había una gran ventisca. Harry en la sala común dijo a sus jugadores que no iban a suspender el entrenamiento ya que los problemas meteorológicos no hacían que el quidditch se cancelase, y que además debían ganar a Slyterin, por lo que pese a los ruegos de Hermione fueron a entrenar. Para su sorpresa cuando salieron del vestuario ésta estaba sentada entre las gradas.

Harry indicó a sus compañeros que el entrenamiento lo harían con el viento en contra para que aprendieran a moverse con la misma precisión.

Todos se elevaron, a los jugadores les costaba moverse, y sus pases eran menos precisos, pero en general fue aceptable. Cuando estaban a punto de terminar una de las jugadas que habían estado ensayando para romper las defensas de Slyterin, Harry notó que algo no iba bien. Ginny estaba junto a Cat en la escoba y la estaba ayudando a descender, Hermione ya estaba al borde del campo esperándolas y en cuanto aterrizaron entre las dos llevaron a Cat a los vestuarios. Harry se acercó a Lavender y a Ron:

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó

Sus dos compañeros se encogieron de hombros: "Parece que se ha mareado" dijo Lavender "Porque casi pierde el equilibrio de su escoba, menos mal que Ginny estaba cerca y ha podido sostenerla. La verdad es que no la he visto muy bien, desde que hemos empezado el entrenamiento que no esta muy precisa con los pases, además estaba blanca y sudorosa y parecía que le costaba respirar"

-Voy a ver que tal anda, esperadme en el terreno de juego- les dijo Harry con un nudo en el estomago. No podía permitirse perder a su mejor cazadora a 2 días del partido contra Slytherin.

Además estaba el hecho de que Harry estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella. Estaba muy confundido, porque cuando estaba cerca se ponía eufórico y en cambio al estar separados no podía evitar pensar en ella. De hecho, el simple hecho de pensar que pudiese estar enferma lo tenía muy a su pesar asustado. Por otro lado estaba lo que sentía por Cho, había pasado varias tardes con ella en el patio del colegio y estaba muy a gusto, pues creía que aún sentía algo por ella.

Entró en los vestuarios, la puerta del vestuario de las chicas estaba abierto, y lo que oyó lo dejó helado:

-Deberías decírselo a Harry

-No Ginny, se preocuparía por mi y me apartaría del equipo, y significa mucho para mi

-Pero Ginny tiene razón, no puedes jugar con este tiempo, si se lo dijeses a Harry lo entendería

-No Hermione, no le diremos nada a nadie. Prometisteis ayudarme y guardarme el secreto, además hoy se me olvido tomarme la poción al mediodía, por eso me ha pasado esto.

-Cat!!!!!- exclamó Hermione- no puedes dejar de tomarte la poción!!!!!, es muy importante que.....

-¿Crees que no lo se Hermione?- dijo Cat- pero con todo el jaleo que ha habido después de la clase de pociones se me ha olvidado. No te preocupes no volverá a ocurrir

-Lo que aún no entiendo es porque no lo has dicho, Madam Pomfrey debería saberlo por si te pasa algo saber como ayudarte y tener medicación siempre preparada por si acaso.

-No me va a pasar nada Ginny- respondió Cat- tengo toda la medicación que necesito, los médicos en Italia la preparan para mi.

-No deberías jugar al quidditch- dijo Hermione

-Eso nunca Hermione, me encanta jugar al quidditch, además mi madre tenía la misma enfermedad que yo y no se lo impidió. Quedaos tranquilas, ya estoy bien, la poción ha hecho su efecto y en mi última revisión los médicos dijeron que podía jugar, que eso y correr me habían fortalecido.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la entrada y entraron Ron y Lavender, todas se callaron de golpe al oír la primera puerta abrirse y luego la segunda al entrar todos al vestuario de las chicas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Harry que de pronto se había quedado muy blanco al oír todo desde fuera.

-Ya estoy mejor, ha sido un simple mareo podemos....

-Harry, no creo que Cat deba acabar el entrenamiento – se apresuró a añadir Hermione antes de que esta acabase

-Si- dijo Harry- creo que deberíamos descansar. Nos vendrá bien a todos

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Ron- estas blanco como la cera

-Nada- dijo Harry- estoy muy cansado. Cambiémonos y volvamos a la torre. ¿Podrás jugar contra Slyterin?- Preguntó Harry a Cat

-Si- dijo Cat con tono desafiante

Los chicos se fueron a su vestuario a cambiarse, mientras las chicas hacían lo propio en el suyo.

Harry permaneció callado mientras Ron, que como siempre no se había dado cuenta de nada divagaba sobre sus posibilidades de ganar la copa. Cuando acabaron salieron fuera a esperar a las chicas. Lavender les informo de que Cat se había ido con Ginny y Hermione a la sala común sin cambiarse porque Cat quería acostarse un rato.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia allí, en la sala común encontraron a Hermione sentada frente a un montón de libros para el nuevo trabajo de pociones. Ella les informo que Cat y Ginny se habían ido a cambiar de ropa. Ron subió un momento a su habitación. En ese momento bajo Cat ya cambiada, y se sentó junto a ellos, Harry la observó detenidamente, seguía estando muy blanca, pero ya parecía que estuviese mejor. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al pensar que alguna clase de enfermedad estaba afectando a su amiga, le hubiese gustado que confiase en el y se lo dijese al igual que había hecho con Hermione y Ginny que se habían hecho grandes amigas, pero al parecer no quería que se enterase para que no la apartase del equipo.

Hermione se puso a recoger sus cosas y les dijo que iba a dejarlas en su habitación para que pudiesen irse a cenar, y lo dejo solo con Cat

-¿Ya estas mejor?- preguntó Harry

-Si gracias- respondió esta sonriendo- no hay nada que una buena ducha no arregle.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Harry- aun estas muy blanca

-Jajajajajaaj, ese es el color de mi piel Harry

-Hablo en serio Cat, porque no me dices lo que te pasa?, he notado que tras los entrenamientos siempre estás exhausta

-Por que eres un entrenador muy exigente

-Hablo en serio Cat- dijo Harry muy serio- ¿por qué no confías en mí?

-Pero si confío en ti, es simplemente que te preocupas por nada

-Lo que tu digas- dijo Harry guardando silencio

-¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar a conjurar el patronus?- dijo Cat cambiando de tema

-Ah, es verdad. Cuando quieras, pero recuerda que me prometiste enseñarme algunas cosas

-Por supuesto

-A ver, mañana tenemos la visita a Hogsmeade y el lunes por la tarde el partido. ¿Qué tal el domingo por la tarde?

-Vale, ¿dónde lo haremos?

Harry se quedó meditando, necesitaban un buen lugar "La sala de los Menesteres, allí estaremos tranquilos y no habrá peligro"

-¿el que?

-Es una sala muy especial que se convierte en lo que necesites en cada momento, ya lo verás

-Esta bien

En ese momento aparecieron Ron y Hermione por sus respectivas escaleras y se fueron a cenar. Harry estaba ya mas tranquilo con respecto a Cat, quizá en la sala de los menesteres donde estarían solos se decidiría a decirle lo que le pasaba.


	9. la visita a Hogsmeade

**CAPITULO 9: La visita al Hogsmeade**

Por la mañana Ron y Harry se levantaron temprano, querían bajar pronto a desayunar para ver si podían enterarse de quien iba a ser el profesor que los acompañarían a Hogsmeade.

Harry temía que quizá les tocaría ir con Snape, aunque creía que no era probable ya que quizá este acompañaría a los Slyterins, pero era una posibilidad, ya que nadie sabía como se habían organizado los grupos.

Ron por su parte, tampoco quería ir con Snape como manifestó la noche anterior en la sala común mientras avanzaban un trabajo para DCAO:

-Si nos toca ir con Snape, juro que no voy

-Venga Ron- dijo Cat que estaba sentada en el suelo a los pies de Harry leyendo- no dejes que te amargue el paseo, seguro que estaría mucho más satisfecho si no fueras

-En eso tienes razón- dijo pensativo- aunque espero que no nos toque tampoco McGonagall

-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó Hermione enfurruñada sentada frente a Cat a los pies de Ron (N/A: Que monos).

-Mira Hermione, ya se que es tu profesora favorita, pero no puedes negar que sería un total aburrimiento ir con ella a Hogsmeade

-Pues yo creo que no, seguro que puede contarnos un montón de historias interesantes sobre el pueblo- repuso esta- ¿qué dices Cat?

-A mí me da lo mismo con quien vayamos, me muero de ganas de ver el pueblo

-Si, ya verás- dijo Harry emocionado- no te preocupes, prometo que te enseñare los mejores lugares.- Cat le sonrió- Aunque no puedo negar que me gustaría ir con Lupin o con Tonks- añadió

-Y a mí- repuso Ron

-Hombre puestos a elegir a mí también- dijo Hermione- pero no se si Lupin estará en condiciones de ir, hace poco que hubo luna llena.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, para sorpresa de los dos amigos, había mucha jaleo y estaba repleto de gente vestida con colores muy diversos. Harry y Ron fueron a su mesa para ver si había noticias, pero nadie de los que estaban allí sabía nada.

Casi al instante llegó Cat acalorada que venía de correr "Hoy se me han pegado las sabanas" dijo sonriente y cogiendo dos tostadas añadió "Voy a ducharme y cambiarme, me esperáis no?". Los dos amigos asintieron y continuaron almorzando.

Al momento llegó Hermione:

- Buenos días- dijo con una radiante sonrisa

Los dos levantaron la mirada y se quedaron atónitos. "¿Por qué te has arreglado tanto para ir a Hogsmeade?" preguntó Ron receloso. Hermione llevaba el pelo con un rizado muy bonito, que parecía un poco más corto, llevaba un vestido recto color rojo vino hasta la mitad del muslo con las mangas acampanadas acabadas con calabazas al igual que en el bajo del vestido y unas botas altas. Parecía que fuera maquillada como bien pudo observar Harry pero tan suave que era casi imperceptible.

-Me he arreglado porque hoy me apetecía verme bien, tiene algún problema señor Weasley?- dijo esta sentándose de muy buen humor

-No ninguno, nunca te había visto así

-Ya, ni yo, en realidad esto es obra de Cat.

-¿Cat?- preguntó Harry, en ese momento llego Ginny

-Vaya, Cat al final te convenció para cortarte el pelo- la miró detenidamente y dijo- me gusta, y también tu maquillaje

-Gracias Ginny- dijo Hermione algo avergonzada

-Pues a mi no- salto Ron- y mucho menos ese vestido que llevas, se te ve todo- dijo con las orejas rojas

-¿ Que se me ve todo?- preguntó Hermione y mirando a Ginny: jajajajajaja

-¿Qué os pasa?- preguntó Ron molesto

-Nada -dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos- es que si se lo vieras puesto a Cat que es un poco más alta que Hermione que cara se te quedaría?

-¿Y Porque Cat tendría que ponerse ese vestido?- preguntó Harry imaginándosela y pensando que si se lo viese puesto no la dejaría salir a la calle.

-Por que es suyo- respondió Hermione entre risas

-¿Qué ese vestido es suyo?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Todos se volvieron y vieron a Lupin y a Tonks. Este último parecía muy contrariado con lo que acababa de oír "Me parece que voy a tener que hablar con ella, es una mala influencia para vosotras chicas"

-¿Por que?- preguntó Hermione molesta

-Pues....., pues....., porque que pensarían tus padres si te vieran vestida como... como... bueno así- dijo Lupin que no parecía encontrar las palabras

-Que ya era hora de que como dice Cat, enseñara mas carne- se adelanto Ginny sonriendo al ver la cara de Lupin por su contestación y quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba dejando entrever un top con un gran escote en V

-¡¡¡¡GINNY!!!!- exclamó Ron- tápate por el amor de Dios

-De eso nada, me encanta este top desde que se lo vi a Cat en el armario.

-¿Eso también es suyo?- preguntó Lupin ahora si blanco como la cera- definitivamente se va a enterar de....

-Bueno ya está bien- dijo Tonks que también se reía- con unos celosos como vosotros no se puede hablar. A mi me parece que estáis muy guapas Chicas, no hagáis caso de lo que te digan estos antiguos

-Tonks!!!!- exclamó Lupin- no deberías echarme una mano?

-Lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo, creo que Hermione y Ginny están muy guapas y que la señorita Addams tiene razón- y para espanto de los chicos añadió- Si lo tienes por que ocultarlo?

-Todas empezaron a reírse

-Pues yo no le veo la gracia- dijo Ron con las orejas rojas- todos os miraran por la calle y no me apetece que te miren- dijo exclusivamente a Hermione

-Si me miran o no es asunto mío Ronald Weasley- dijo Hermione con ojos brillantes ante la pelea.

Ginny y Harry se miraron y se sonrieron, los dos se habían dado cuenta de que Ron estaba un molesto porque Hermione estaba muy guapa y acapararía mucho la atención y eso lo ponía celoso. De hecho Harry hacía tiempo que estaba convencido de que a su amigo le gustaba Hermione, y a esta Ron, porque este se pasaba el día diciéndole lo maravilloso que era Hermione, y algo parecido le pasaba a Cat con Hermione pues esta se lo había comentado. Viendo que aquello podía acabar en discusión cambió radicalmente de tema

-¿Ya sabéis con quien vamos a ir a Hogsmeade?

-Si Harry – dijo Lupin sonriendo- Tu, Ron, Hermione, Cat...digo la señorita Addams, Ginny y unos cuantos más vendréis conmigo y con Tonks.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡GENIAL!!!!! – exclamaron los cuatro muy contentos y a la vez.

Lupin y Tonks se marcharon riendo, en ese momento Hermione se levantó corriendo y se fue a hablar con Tonks un momento quedando Lupin un poco más rezagado.

-¿Que le esta diciendo Hermione a Tonks?- preguntó Ron a su Hermana

-No tengo ni idea- dijo esta bajando la vista y mirándose con mucho interés las uñas

-Mentirosa- dijo Ron- ella es muy amiga tuya y seguro que lo sabes

-Pues no, si quieres pregúntale a ella- dijo Ginny mientras Hermione se sentaba en el bando de nuevo muy contenta y empezaba a desayunar

-¿Qué le decías a Tonks?- pregunto Ron

Hermione muy sorprendida con la pregunta se quedó callada unos momentos: "solo algo sobre las clases", Ron pareció quedarse conformado, pero a Harry le pareció que había sido una excusa inventada en un momento de apuro, aunque no le dijo nada a su amigo.

Poco a poco el comedor se fue quedando vacío, así que se levantaron y fueron hacía la salida donde había un montón de alumnos esperando para ver las listas en las que ponía que profesor les era asignado. Ellos esperaron cerca de la salida, estaban muy callados y Ron no dejaba de echarle miradas furiosas a Hermione y más cuando algún chico se la quedaba mirando, cosa que a ella no parecía importarle.

-Hola Harry- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Ah...., hola Cho- respondió Harry mientras se ponía un poco rojo- ya sabes con quien vas al Hogsmeade?

-Si, voy a ir con Flitwik, pero.... podrías venir un momento conmigo?

-Si claro

Harry y Cho se alejaron un momento del grupo, que los miraba con curiosidad, aunque no pudo dejar de oír a Ron "Y ahora esa que quiere?".

-Bueno verás, Flitwick me ha dicho que por la tarde nos dejaran un rato para que vayamos donde queramos y he pensado que tal vez quieras que nos veamos en el salón de Madam Pudipie

-Ehhhhh,... yo bueno....

-Mira Harry, ya sé que dijiste que te costaría confiar en mi de nuevo, pero dame esta oportunidad de pasar el día contigo, la última vez no salió muy bien, pero ahora creo que sí.

-Bueno, esta bien. ¿A que hora nos vemos?

-¿A las cinco allí?

-Vale, nos vemos

-Hasta luego Harry- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry volvió hacia donde estaban sus amigos que lo esperaban con cara de curiosos.

-¿Bueno casanova y que quería?- dijo Ron sonriente

-Nada

-¿Entonces no vas a contárnoslo?- preguntó Hermione recelosa

-¿Contar que?- dijo la voz de Cat a sus espaldas.

Todos se volvieron, Harry por un momento se quedo sin respiración mirándola. Iba vestida con un pantalón vaquero que parecía muy viejo y que era muy muy bajo de cintura con un cinturón negro ancho dejado caer sobre sus caderas. Encima llevaba un suéter negro de cuello alto. El pelo lo llevaba liso, pero algunos mechones de su cabello estaban como rizados .

-¿Contar que?- repitió Cat ante el silencio de Harry sonriéndole

-Iba a contarnos lo que Cho le ha dicho antes de que se despidieran con un beso- dijo Ron- Auuu, (Hermione le había pisado, aunque tarde.)

A Harry le pareció que la sonrisa de Cat vacilaba por un momento, pero inmediatamente volvió a su sitio: "Cualquiera diría que has quedado con ella en Hogsmeade" dijo Cat

-Y así fue- dijo Harry bajando la vista- a las 5

-Pero....., pero me prometiste que me enseñarías el pueblo- dijo Cat ya sin sonreír

Harry levantó la vista hacía ella, se le había olvidado por completo, como podía haber sido tan idiota, podía ver la decepción de Cat en sus ojos "Hablaré con Cho" dijo de inmediato empezando a buscarla con la mirada, Cat era una de sus mejores amigas y además se lo había prometido. No entendía como podía habérsele olvidado, si le encantaba estar con ella...

-No pasa nada, nosotros podemos enseñártelo- dijo Ron contento- Auuuuu (pisotón de Hermione). Que?, si de todas formas hubiésemos ido con ooooooo (otro).

-No pasa nada Harry- dijo Cat a la que de pronto le brillaron sus ojos con una intensidad que a Harry izo que se erizase el pelo de nuca- ya encontrare a quien me lo enseñe, además estoy segura que Ron hará muy bien de guía, verdad?- Ron asintió

-Prefiero hablar con Cho para....

-¡¡¡He dicho que no Harry!!!!!, vete con ella si es tan importante como para que olvides una promesa debe gustarte mucho.

-No es eso

-Yo creo que sí

-Bueno chicos- dijo Lupin alegremente- ya podemos irnos.

Todos se encaminaron hacia la puerta, el resto de los alumnos de su curso y del curso de Ginny que les acompañaban iban muy contentos, totalmente ajenos a las caras largas de Cat y Harry.


	10. Peleas en Hogsmeade

**CAPITULO 10: Peleas en Hogsmeade**

Harry se sentía culpable por haber olvidado la promesa que le hizo a Cat la noche anterior, porque se sentía así? Era algo más que haberle fallado a una gran amiga, y no podía olvidar la mirada de Cat que había hecho que se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca, nunca había sentido el efecto de esos ojos normalmente amables mirarlo con tanta frialdad. Lupin pareció notar que algo le pasaba a Harry y cogiendolo del hombro lo hizo aminorar el paso hasta quedarse un poco rezagados:

-¿Qué pasa Harry?,

-Nada

-Te veo serio desde que hemos salido del colegio, así que no me digas que no pasa nada

-Es que.... bueno, me he peleado con Cat

-Ah- dijo Lupin sorprendido- ¿por qué?

-Bueno es que yo....

-Harry sé que no soy Sirius, pero quiero que sepas que cuando me necesites estaré aquí

-Gracias- contestó Harry más tranquilo aunque con un nudo en la garganta- verás es que le había prometido una cosa para hoy y ahora no puedo cumplirla- Lupin permaneció en silencio- verás le prometí que hoy en Hogsmeade le enseñaría el pueblo y se me olvidó por lo que quedé con otra chica.

-Vaya Harry- dijo Lupin sonriendo- eres todo un casanova como tu padre- Harry sonrió levemente- No te preocupes, habrá mas viajes a Hogsmeade y entonces podrás enseñarle el pueblo, tranquilo. Además, estoy seguro de que Ron y Hermione lo harán igual de bien que tu

-Ya, pero es que Cat nunca me ha mirado como lo ha hecho

-¿Cómo un gato rabioso?- preguntó Lupin en un suspiro- ya, te deja helado

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?- preguntó Harry sorprendido, pues le había dado la sensación de que lo dijo como si ya conociera esa mirada.

-Que?.... ah, no solo es porque sus ojos son exactos a los de un gato y me imagino que habrá puesto esa mirada

-Si que lo son

-Bueno, no te preocupes, creo que se pasará pronto, además, no es ehh.. digo no parece ser de las que se rinden sin presentar batalla

-Que quieres decir?

-Ya lo sabrás- dijo Lupin riéndose- Aunque debes estar preparado para cualquier cosa, me parece que el carácter de esa chica.... uffffff, Bueno, cambiando de tema y quien es la afortunada con quien has quedado?

-Con Cho Chang

-La buscadora de Ravenclaw?- Harry volvió a asentir- una chica muy guapa. Pero lamento decirte que por lo poco que conozco a la tal Cat no tienen comparación- añadió con un cierto tono de orgullo en la voz que Harry no apreció

-Ya, Cho es muy guapa, pero Cat tiene algo que me atrae... no se

-Buenooooooo!!!!, creo que la cita de hoy te vendrá bien para aclarar definitivamente tus sentimientos

-Si, yo creo que también, lo que me preocupa es que Cat no me vuelva a hablar

-No te preocupes Harry, como ya te dije presentará batalla, pero ten cuidado con esa gata salvaje

-¡¡¡¡¡Queréis daros prisa vosotros dos!!!!!- exclamó Tonks

Harry y Lupin apretaron el paso para alcanzarlos, Lupin se puso a charlar con Tonks y Harry se unió a sus amigos que en ese momento se estaban riendo de algo que les había contado Ron. Cuando llegó a su lado se puso junto a Cat pues quería disculparse de nuevo. Cat escucho todo lo que le dijo:

-Esta bien Harry, no te preocupes ya lo haremos en otra ocasión- pero sus ojos seguían siendo como el hielo y en cuanto dijo esto se dio media vuelta y se fue a charlar con Ginny.

-No te preocupes ya se le pasará- dijo Ron

-Pues yo creo que te has portado muy mal con ella- dijo Hermione- Si pensabas ir con Cho deberías haberselo dicho de otra forma y no que se te había olvidado.

-Pero es la verdad!!!- exclamó Harry indignado

-Lo se, pero a una chica le gusta que estén pendiente de ella y tú la verdad es que hoy has tenido muy poco tacto para planteárselo

-Mira Hermione, si ella fuese tan amiga de Harry como dice lo habría entendido perfectamente- añadió Ron

-Pero si lo entiende, está enfadada por que a nadie le gusta que le dejen plantado, además tu no has sido de gran ayuda

-Yo?, porque me dices eso Hermione?

-Hombre, le has soltado lo del beso a bocajarro

-Pero si solo ha sido un beso en la mejilla

-Por dios Ron, te das cuenta de las connotaciones que puede tener un beso en la mejilla viniendo de una ex?

-Bueno y a Cat que le importa con quien se bese Harry, al fin y al cabo solo son amigos

-Ah, Por dios! es inútil tratar de explicároslo, llevo años haciéndolo y seguís igual.

Se dio media vuelta y se unió a las chicas que iban a la tienda de Madam Malkin para ver ropa junto con Tonks, mientras tanto los chicos se encaminaron hacia la tienda de bromas de los hermanos Weasley, que en cuanto los vieron entrar por la puerta se fueron hacia su hermano y Harry:

-Vaya chicos!!!!!- exclamó Fred

-Por fin os dignáis a venir a vernos- añadió George

-Veo que vuestra tienda va viento en popa- dijo Harry

-Si, la verdad es que no nos va mal- añadió George guiñándole un ojo

-¿Por cierto Harry que té pasa?- preguntó Fred- estas blanco

-Tiene mal de amores- dijo Ron riendo- a quedado hoy con dos chicas a la vez y una se ha enterado

-Vaya Harry!!!!- exclamó George

-Eres Nuestro ídolo, mira que quedar con dos chicas a la vez- dijo Fred sorprendido

-¿Y quienes son las afortunadas?- pregunto George

-Cho Chang y Cat- dijo Ron rápidamente

-¿Cho chang?, ¿La que el año pasado salió contigo?- Dijo George, a lo que Harry asintió- Vale, pero quien es Cat

-Yo soy Cat y supongo que vosotros seréis los hermanos de Ron y Ginny- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Los gemelos se volvieron a mirarla, y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Mi mas sincera enhorabuena por la tienda, por lo que he visto es fantástica- añadió con su mejor sonrisa

-Somos Fred y George- dijo Fred a lo que George añadió- encantados de conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo

-No estabais en la tienda de ropa?- preguntó Ron sonriendo ante la cara de sus hermanos

-Si, pero nos cansamos- respondió Ginny- ven Cat voy a enseñarte los surtidos saltaclases y se la llevó del brazo hasta el final de la tienda.

-Harry- dijo Fred muy serio- no me digas que habiendo quedado con una chica como esa, has quedado también con Cho

-Pues es que se me olvido que había quedado con ella

-Harry, no tienes remedio- respondió George- estas mas tonto

-Ya me siento bastante culpable para que vosotros me lo recordéis, además ella me ignora todo el tiempo, por no decir la mirada de odio que me ha lanzado

-Bueno, es normal. Pero se le pasara pronto- dio Ron

-Si, porque conforme te ha mirado al entrar- dijo George

-Se te comía con los ojos- añadió Fred

-Si pero....

-Mira Harry, por lo que dices ella habrá sido bastante desagradable, pero no te preocupes, la mujeres en ciertos días están muy susceptibles- dijo George riendo

-Si, será una cuestión de hormonas- añadió Fred

-De que?- preguntó Ron atónito

-Pues si Ron, ya sabes esos días....... en que están irritables y se enfadan por todo

-¿Qué?

-Mira Ron, cuando veas a mama, o a Ginny se lo preguntas, y una recomendación, cuando notes a una chica irritable, o que se pone a llorar por nada, Chocolate, nunca falla.

-Y porque tendría que preguntarle Ginny algo así?

-¿Preguntarme que?- dijo Ginny llegando con Cat desde el final de la tienda

-Donde esta Hermione?- dijo Harry abriendo la boca por primera vez en presencia de Cat

-Tenía cosas que hacer y Tonks la acompaño- respondió esta

-Pero Tonks ya esta aquí- dijo Ron señalando al final de la tienda

-La acompaño hasta el caldero chorreante y luego volvió- corrigió Ginny

-¿Qué asunto?- Dijo Ron con las orejas rojas- ¿No tendrá nada que ver con que hoy se haya arreglado tanto?

-Pues....., la verdad Ron- empezó Ginny nerviosa- le aconsejamos que te lo contara, pero ella no quiso hasta resolverlo con......

-Con quien!!!!!- exclamó Ron

-No te preocupes Ron, Ella te lo contará en cuanto lo resuelva- dijo Ginny

-¿Con quien esta?- volvió a preguntar esta vez todo rojo.

Ginny y Cat se miraron: "Con Victor Krum" dijo Cat

Ron dio un salto como si hubiese tenido una descarga y salió corriendo de la tienda: "Corre Harry, detenlo antes de que haga una locura" exclamó Fred divertido. Harry le lanzó una mirada a Cat que para su sorpresa ya había salido de la tienda, Él corrió seguido por Ginny y Tonks que los había visto salir: "Donde vais?"

Harry nunca había visto correr así a Ron, y mucho menos a Cat que ya casi lo había alcanzado, y lanzándose encima de él como un jugador de rugby lo derribó quedando graciosamente sentada encima de él. Harry se paró en mitad del recorrido mirándo la escena muy sorprendido sintiendo algo muy desagradable en el estomago ¿Celos Quizás?

Harry llegó donde estaba "Suéltame" gritaba Ron "levanta de encima de mí"

-No hasta que no te calmes y me escuches- decía Cat firmemente sentada sobre Ron

-Vaya Weasley- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras- que suerte tienen algunos y yo que pensé que eso solo se lo hacía a Potter.

-¡¡Callate Malfoy!!!- exclamó Harry

-A Potter?- pregunto Cat desde encima de Ron- eso nunca

Harry miró a Cat sorprendido, y la sensación del estomago se convirtió en un pesado nudo de impotencia "¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así, ella es mi amiga"

- Que significa este espectáculo- bramó la voz de Snape a sus espaldas- levántese de encima de Weasley Addams

Cat muy tranquila y como si no hubiese pasado nada se levantó de encima de Ron que inmediatamente intentó salir corriendo de nuevo, pero se tropezó con Harry que lo agarró fuertemente

-Suéltame Harry- gritaba Ron- yo le enseñare a ese cerdo a meterse con Hermione

-No Ron

-Bueno- dijo Snape- puede alguien explicarme este espectáculo?, Y porque estos chicos corrían por la calle solos?

-Lo siento profesor Snape- dijo Tonks sin aliento- no he podido pararlos al salir de la tienda, pero creo intuir lo que pasa. Yo me encargo

-Como quiera, Vamos moveos.

En el mismo momento en que Snape lo dijo, Harry vió como Cat cogía a Ron por la sudadera y se le acercaba mucho para hablar con él en un susurro, muy seria y con los brazos en jarras. "Que guapa se ve" pensó Harry "me encanta como arruga la nariz cuando se enfada, pero que digo!!!!, lo único que está haciendo es tontear con Ron, si eso es por eso se lo ha dicho para que se pelee con Hermione, todo esto es por su culpa, no tenía que haberle dicho a Ron que estaba con Krum. Me va a oir"

Harry avanzó hacía ellos muy rabioso y cogiendo a Cat de un brazo le dio un tirón para ponerla frente a él y la agarró de ambos brazos atrayéndola a unos escasos centímetros: "Se puede saber porque lo has hecho?"

-El que?

-Decirle a Ron que Hermione estaba con Krum?

-Porque es la verdad- respondió esta intentado soltarse del brazo de Harry que la tenía fuertemente cogida- suéltame me haces daño- dijo mientras daba una sacudida para librarse de Harry

-Debías haberte inventado algo- respondió Harry dando otro tirón para volver a acercársela

-Bueno, he sido lenta de reflejos, lo siento- Cat intentaba soltarse de Harry y empezó a respirar mas rápido

-Lo has hecho a posta para que Ron y Hermione se peleen

-¿Qué dices?, eso no es verdad

-No?, me vas a negar que no lo has hecho porque estabas celosa?

-¿Pero que dices, celosa de Ron y Hermione?, Por las barbas de Merlín, Suéltame Harry

-Y ahora que hacemos?, ya te dije que Ron se ponía así cuando Hermione mencionaba a Krum- dijo Harry cerrando mas los dedos sobre los brazos de Cat

-Pero ya he hablado con Ron y esperará sin enfadarse, por favor suéltame, me haces daño Harry- dijo Cat mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho, pero ya ha salido la verdadera Cat, la rastrera y creída Cat, con lo perfecta que parecía y resulta que en el fondo tiene un lado malvado- dijo Harry muy enfadado

-Lo siento- Esta vez Cat ya era un mar de lágrimas y había dejado de intentar soltarse del abrazo aprisionador de Harry, de hecho, empezaba a estar sudorosa y más blanca de lo normal, pero Harry no lo notó- no lo hice adrede, te lo prometo.

-Aun así, dime porque lo has hecho

-Harry suelta a la señorita Addams- grito Lupin

Harry empujó a Cat fuertemente a los brazos de Lupin, que la sostuvo con mucho cariño y le acarició el pelo mientras la abrazaba protegiéndola, Harry pudo oír como le susurraba "Cálmate princesita, procura respirar despacio", pero Cat seguía llorando desconsoladamente "He sido tan torpe" dijo entre sollozos. Al ver como Lupin la atraía mas hacia si, como una hija, perdió los nervios "Si, y ahora ponte de su parte!!!!!, no lo puedo creer, pero ¿qué os pasa a todos?, si solo es una cara bonita, el resto es falso. Es rastrera y vengativa. En el fondo eres malvada, ojala el sombrero te hubiese puesto en Slyterin". Cat lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos "Crees que soy mala?"

-Tan mala como esas serpientes de Slyterin

-Y tu que sabrás no me conoces.... si tu supieras

-¡¡¡¡¡CAT!!!!- GRITÓ Lupin asustado- lo prometiste.

-Que quieres que sepa que eres malvada?, eso ya lo se

-¡¡¡¡NO SOY MALA!!!!- grito desesperada y soltándose de Lupin salió corriendo hacia una de las calles trasversales.

-Cat!!!!, princesa!!!!- grito Lupin desesperado- no te vayas sola!!!!- e hizo ademán de ir tras ella pero alguien lo retuvo

-Yo hablaré con ella- dijo Hermione que había aparecido de detrás de un grupo de curiosos que observaban la pelea.

-No Hermione no puedes irte sola- dijo Tonks

-Tenemos que encontrarla- dijo Lupin con voz desesperada- si le pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaré

-Tranquilo Remus- dijo Tonks- llevaremos a los chicos al caldero chorreante, los dejaremos al cargo de algún profesor y los demás iremos a buscarla

-Pero estaba muy nerviosa, yo me voy ahora- y se marcho rápidamente calle abajo

Tonks guió a los chicos al caldero chorreante, llamo al resto de profesores y tras meditarlo los dejaron con McGonagall y el resto se dividió en grupos de 2 para ir en busca de Cat y Lupin.

Harry entró en el caldero chorreante y se sentó muy enfurruñado solo en el fondo del pub, desde allí pudo ver a Ron y a Hermione hablando, su amigo estaba muy serio, pero ya calmado, se volvieron a buscarlo y se dirigieron hacia él. Harry al verlos intentó levantarse, no quería hablar. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero no se había portado bien con Cat, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía absurdo haberse enfado con ella de ese modo, pues lo que le dijo a Ron lo podía haber hecho cualquiera, y lo que más le dolía era que se había puesto celoso de su mejor amigo al ver a Cat encima de él. No entendía porque esa chica le hacía reaccionar de esa manera. Y encima estaba el hecho de que se había marchado corriendo y parecía muy alterada.

En ese momento Harry se dejó caer en la silla abatido, "Dios mío, con lo enferma que está, ¿Y si el disgusto que tenía la hacía ponerse peor?, y si le pasa algo?"

-Harry – dijo Hermione- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, ya estoy mas tranquilo

-Me alegro, Ron me ha contado lo que ha pasado, pero me gustaría que me dijeras porque lo has hecho

-Hacer que Hermione?

-Porque has tratado así a Cat

-No se, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que soy- y levantándose de pronto le cogió las manos a Hermione- Estaba muy nerviosa ¿Y si le pasa algo malo?

-No te preocupes, no le pasará nada- dijo Hermione en un tono que a Harry hizo sentirse más inquieto pues parecía decírselo a sí misma.- siéntate y cálmate. Ron le podrías traer un te fuerte?

Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y se quedaron en silencio. Ron llegó junto a ellos y le dejó el te delante a Harry "Tómatelo" dijo Hermione "Te tranquilizará".

Pasaron el resto del día allí sentados junto con Ginny que se les unió a la hora de comer, varios alumnos habían pedido permiso a McGonagall para salir al pueblo y está se lo concedió con la condicion de que vinieran cada hora para revisar que estuviesen bien.

-Hola Harry- dijo Cho poniéndose frente a ellos- Vaya numerito ha montado tu amiguita

-Hola Cho

-Bueno, nos vamos?

-No me apetece ir Cho, lo siento- está pareció contrariada

-Vaya, esa arpía lo ha conseguido

-¿Cómo dices?

-Pues eso, ahora que tu te sientes culpable sabe que no te vendrás conmigo

-Callate!!!- exclamó Hermione- no sabes de lo que hablas

-Que no lo sé?, la he visto esta mañana reclamando a Harry por haber quedado conmigo, y claro ha hecho todo esto para impedirlo

-No la escuches Harry- dijo Hermione alterada

-Crees que lo ha hecho adrede?- preguntó Harry a Cho

-Por supuesto, ella estaba celosa y te ha provocado para que reaccionaras como lo has hecho, y luego se ha ido corriendo para que te sintieras culpable

-Y porque haría eso- dijo Harry

-Por dios Harry, pero tu te oyes lo que estas diciendo?- exclamó Hermione furiosa

-Harry, créeme- dijo Cho sonriendo- es lo que hubiese hecho yo para impedir que te fueras con otra

-Cállate Chang- gritó Ginny poniéndose de pie- No confundas a Harry, Cat no es así

Harry permaneció en silencio meditando lo que le había dicho Chang, ¿Y si era verdad y Cat lo había hecho adrede?, si seguro que lo ha hecho adrede, y el nudo que Harry sentía en el estomago se fue sustituyendo por ira "Ella sabe como manipular mis sentimientos, por eso me siento tan a gusto con ella, pues esta vez no se va a salir con la suya. Y no solo mis sentimientos, los de todos, hay que ver como la ha tratado Lupin cuando ella se ha mostrado indefensa. Pues no se va a salir con la suya.

-Vamos Cho- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y tomándola de la mano.

-Pero Harry- exclamó Ginny

-Pero nada, no voy a dejar que esa manipuladora me maneje a su antojo

-De verdad Harry que no te reconozco- dijo Hermione mirándolo decepcionada

-Déjame en paz Hermione

-Y dándose media vuelta salió del bar con Cho de la mano. Ahora ya se sentía mejor, probablemente Cat estaría en algún sitio escondida y estaría perfectamente, si seguro, y poco a poco se fue olvidando de todo incluido su sentimiento de culpa.

Harry y Cho pasaron una tarde muy agradable, Cho estaba muy contenta y encantadora con Harry, y aunque a este le disgustaron ciertos comentarios sobre sus amigos, no dijo nada. A veces Cho lo recriminaba porque parecía que no lo estaba escuchando, y así era porque constantemente sus pensamientos se iban hacia Cat, aunque su sentimiento de culpa era ya menor, quizá por las amables palabras de Cho.

Poco a poco se fue haciendo tarde, por lo que volvieron al caldero chorreante a coger uno de los carruajes que los llevarían hasta Hogwarts. Ya en él Cho se inclinó dulcemente sobre Harry y le beso en los labios. Fue un beso dulce y tranquilo al que Harry respondió y cuando bajó del carruaje se sentía en una nube.

Poco a poco os alumnos fueron pasando al Gran Comedor, que estaba magnífico para celebrar el día de Halloween. Harry y Cho entraron cogidos de la mano y antes de despedirse está se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry avanzó hacia su mesa y buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, pero solo encontró a Ron, haciendo que su inquietud volviese a la parte baja del estómago. Fue rápidamente hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno Harry que tal lo has pasado?- preguntó Ron picaramente

-Bien Ron y Tu?

-Pssseeee, bien a pesar de todo

-Donde están Ginny y Hermione?

-Con Cat

-Ahhhhhh- dijo Harry satisfecho- así que ya la han encontrado

-Pues sí, poco después de que tu te fueras- dijo la voz de Hermione a sus espaldas con cierto tono de reproche- Y por si te interesa, cosa que dudo el lunes estará en perfectas condiciones para jugar el partido

-¿Y porque no iba a estar en perfectas condiciones?- preguntó Harry molesto

-Tú eres tonto o solo te lo haces?- dijo Ginny sentándose junto a ellos

-Oye, no me insultes quieres

-No empecéis a discutir otra vez- dijo Ron en tono cansino

-Harry bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado: "¿Cómo esta?" preguntó

-Pues ahora ya bien- dijo Hermione- al menos eso parecía teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Pero se ha tomado la poción revitalizarte cuando la he dejado en la sala común y ha entrado en calor.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Harry empezando a sentirse culpable

-Según Malfoy...

-Malfoy!!!!!- exclamó Harry volviendo a enfadarse- que tiene que ver Malfoy con todo esto?, responde, que le ha hecho

-El nada Harry- dijo Ginny muy seria- de hecho ha sido él el que la ha encontrado

-¿Cómo?

-Pues si, estaba con Crabbe y Goyle en la casa de los gritos y han visto una figura tendida en el suelo, y al acercarse la han visto desmayada, parece ser que llevaba inconsciente varias horas.

-Por un momento me ha parecido muerta- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras- estaba tremendamente fría, por lo que me he quedado con ella mientras Crabbe y Goyle iban a por ayuda.

-Largo Malfoy- gritó Harry

-Tranquilo Potter, solo quiero saber como se encuentra

-Ya esta mejor- dijo Hermione- gracias por preguntar. Me ha dicho que mañana personalmente te devolverá tu sudadera

-¿Y que hace ella con tu sudadera Malfoy?- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

-Pues como a diferencia de ti, yo si soy un caballero, cuando se ha despertado se la he prestado para que estuviera caliente. Pero sabes lo mejor?- dijo con tono triunfal- ella se abrazó a mí, porque a pesar de todo seguía estando fría y lloró sobre mi hombro. Es más a pesar de que el profesor Snape vino a buscarla hizo todo el viaje hasta Hogsmeade abrazada a mí. Y.... uffff, no sabes que cintura tiene.

Harry se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, pero Ron que estaba a su lado fue más rápido y lo cogió:

-Cálmate Harry

-Bueno Potter, nos vemos en el partido del lunes. Y estoy seguro de que esta vez no será eso lo único que pierdas.

Harry se soltó de Ron y se quedó de pie mirando los platos de comida "Realmente no estaba fingiendo" pensó Harry "y yo por ahí con Cho toda la tarde, tengo que hablar con ella". Y dándose la vuelta salió corriendo hacia su sala común.

Harry subió veloz a su sala común, no quería hablar con sus amigos ni estar en el Gran Comedor. Realmente Cat había estado enferma justo como él temía y el que había estado a su lado en esos momentos era Malfoy. Pero ahora no podía ponerse celoso, estaba decidido a hablar con ella, debía pedirle disculpas, porque estaba seguro que ya sabría que se había ido con Cho sin importarle como estaba. Estaba decidido a quedarse en la sala común hasta que la viera a la mañana siguiente cuando bajase a desayunar.

Al final llegó casi sin aliento delante del retrato de la señora gorda y tras darle la contraseña entró en la sala común y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones. Pero se quedó en pie justo en la entrada. Había una figura agazapada en una de los sofás que había delante de la chimenea.

Tenia las piernas recogidas entre los brazos y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, el oscuro pelo negro caía sobre su cabeza. Harry se aproximó lentamente hasta ella:

-Cat?- dijo Harry suvemente

La figura levantó la cabeza asustada y miró en dirección de la voz, al ver su rostro, Harry se quedo de piedra, la fiera se había convertido en un gatito asustado. Su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal, lo cual resaltaba más sus intensos ojos verde-amarillentos.

-Que haces levantada?

-No podía dormir- dijo con voz triste- tenía la sensación de que había dejado algo por hacer

-¿Qué?

-Pues yo.....- Cat intentó ponerse de pie, pero en el mismo momento en que puso los pies en el suelo le fallaron las rodillas y tuvo que agarrarse al sillón. Harry avanzó rápidamente hacia ella y la cogió por los brazos dulcemente para volverla a sentar.

-No te esfuerces

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué no estas en el salón cenando?

-No tenía hambre.

-Oh!, supongo que habrás comido mucho en Hogsmeade junto con Cho- le dijo pero sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.

-En realidad no

-Perdoname, no debí haber empezado así, Lo has pasado bien?

-A ratos

-Lo siento de veras si con mi comportamiento he estropeado tu tarde con....- Harry le puso un dedo en los labios

-No, el que o siente soy yo, me he portado muy mal- dijo Harry serio

-Creo que los dos nos hemos portado como unos necios

-Si, como dos niños pequeños- se miraron y empezaron a reírse

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos borrón y empezamos de nuevo?- dijo Cat

-Me parece estupendo

-Hola soy Catherine Addams, pero puedes llamarme Cat- Harry empezó a reírse y cogiendo la mano de Cat añadió- Harry Potter. Puedes llamarme necio estúpido.

-Jajajajajaj, nunca te llamaré así, escucha, puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

-Bueno, si no me gusta no te contesto- dijo sentándose junto a Cat en el sofá

-¿Ya sales con Cho?- preguntó Cat

-Que?, bueno, no hemos comentado nada, pero me ha besado.

-Ah, y te gustó?

--Estuvo bien

-Mira, he decidido que te voy a ayudar con ella

-En serio?- dijo Harry

-Si tanto te gusta si, la conquistaremos, bueno lo harás tu, pero ella se morirá por tus huesitos.Jajajajaja, cuando empezamos?

-¿Qué tal mañana?

-Tan pronto

-Ay Harry, tienes que lanzarte más, la próxima vez serás tú el que la bese

-Esta bien

-Entonces buenas noches

Cat intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero volvieron a fallarle las piernas y fue a caer sentada encima de Harry que al intentar sostenerla la puso las manos en la cintura, cuando este se dio cuenta se puso como un tomate y los retiró rápidamente, "lo siento" dijo Cat, "es la estúpida poción revitalizante, que me ha aflojado las piernas".

-Pues así no puedes subir a tu cuarto y yo no puedo acompañarte por que la escalera desaparece.

-Pues hasta que vengan Hermione o Ginny lo llevamos claro- dijo Cat riéndose

Total que los dos se quedaron sentados en el sofá y empezaron a hablar animadamente, la fiesta se estaba alargando bastante, lo que era normal en Halloween.

Pasado un rato, se quedaron en silencio, Harry notó a Cat temblar a su lado aunque la chimenea estaba encendida, por lo que hizo el ademán de pasarle el brazo por encima de sus hombros, pero se quedó parado a medio camino porque no sabía como lo tomaría Cat. Esta, se dio cuenta y se acercó más a él "Gracias, estaba helada", y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Harry pudo sentir su perfume, su piel era suave como el terciopelo, entonces sintió que su corazón empezaba a acelerarse:

-Oye, podrías volverme a hablar de las tácticas de Slytherin?, no quiero que se olvide nada- dijo Cat subiendo la cabeza desde su hombro para mirarlo

-Claro, pero estate tranquila que lo haréis muy bien- respondió devolviéndole la mirada a aquellos ojos.

Sus caras estaban muy cerca, Harry casi podía sentir la respiración pausada y tranquila de Cat, "si me acercara un poco podría besarla" se dijo Harry sorprendido, pues era la segunda vez que lo pensaba en un día. Aquella chica realmente lo hacía sentir muy raro, porque lo que aquellos ojos conseguían despertar en él lo tenía desconcertado. Aquella tarde lo hizo enfadar por una tontería, y ahora unas horas mas tarde su vulnerabilidad lo enternecía como nunca y solo deseaba protegerla, acercó un poco la cara a ella, pero esta aparentemente inconscientemente al hecho de que Harry deseaba besarla la bajó de nuevo.

Sintiéndose contrariado Harry inició su charla sobre las tácticas de Slyterin.

-Me oyes Cat?- dijo enojado- tienes que tener cuidado con Crabbe y Goyle porque aunque son estúpidos batean muy fuerte. Cat?

Harry levanto un poco el hombro para poder verle la cara, y muy sorprendido vio que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. "Vaya, si parece un angelito." Harry se acercó a sus labios y le dio un suave beso, en ese momento una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espalda y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago. No quería separarla de ella. Pero lentamente lo hizo y se quedó mirándola divertido porque había arrugado la nariz, lo que hizo sonreír a Harry. En ese momento la puerta de la sala común se abrió y entraron Ginny, Hermione y Ron que se quedaron mirándolos sorprendidas.

-Ya os dije que no había nada de que preocuparse- dijo Ron riendo maliciosamente

-Estaba esperándome cuando he llegado, nos hemos reconciliado, pero no podía subir a su habitación porque la poción la ha debilitado, así que hemos decidido esperaros para que la acompañéis, pero se ha quedado dormida- aclaró Harry rápidamente porque se daba cuenta de la situación embarazosa

-Ya, tranquilo Harry no tienes que darnos ninguna explicación- dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa- es una pena que tengamos que despertarla para subirla a su habitación

-Oye Harry- dijo Ginny- ¿Crees que podrías llevarla en brazos hasta allí?

-Si, pero como voy a subir por las escaleras?

-Ah, tranquilo dijo Hermione sonriendo- Como prefectas conocemos el contrahechizo para poder usarlo en casos de urgencia

Harry tomo a Cat en sus brazos y se levantó. Parecía ligera como una pluma, por eso podía volar tan rápido pensó. Y siguiendo a las chicas y dejando a Ron en la sala común subió las escaleras con Cat en brazos.

Al llegar a su habitación entró y dejó a Cat sobre la cama que le indico Ginny después de retirar las mantas. Harry después de acostarla y arroparla le dio un beso en la frente, Cat sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

Harry deseó buenas noches a las chicas y salió de su habitación, volvió a bajar las escaleras.

Ron estaba esperándolo aún en la sala común sentado en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea. Mientras sus compañeros iban llegando tranquilamente y subiendo a sus habitaciones

-¿Cómo habéis quedado?

-Bien, nos hemos pedido perdón y vamos a empezar de nuevo

-¿Y ahora Cho que?

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry atónito

-Pues que no ha puesto muy buena cara cuando te ha visto salir del comedor corriendo

-No pasa nada, mañana hablare con ella, además, Cat me ha dicho que me va a ayudar a conquistarla

-¿Y estas seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó Ron alzando una ceja.

-Claro, ella me ha gustado desde siempre, ya lo sabes- Ron miró a Harry incrédulo

-Creo que deberías aclarar tus sentimientos antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas

-Mira Ron, se lo que parece, pero Cat es solo mi amiga y Cho me gusta de verdad

Los dos subieron a sus cuartos a descansar, Harry se sentía un tanto confundido con las palabras de su compañero, todos parecían creer que a él le gustaba Cat, pero estaban equivocados, solo era su amiga, ¿o no?. Bueno, por fin tenía lo que quería a Cat de su parte y a la chica que le gustaba desde los 13 años. "Pero" dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza "entonces, ¿Si solo es tu amiga, porque la has besado?"


	11. besos y celos

Wolas........... aquí os dejo dos capítulos más pa que los disfruteis.

Espero que la historia os gueste y me vayais dando vuestra opinión.

**Shagy Sirius:** Gracias por tu review, estaba algo preocupada porque no me mandaban muchos......... pero bien. Tranqui porque Harry se dará cuenta de las cosas sin que nadie se lo diga, además Lupin sabe que Cat conseguirá lo que se propone y no es necesrio que intervenga. Supongo que Cat si es hija de quien tu crees, pronto lo sabrás jejejejejejeejejeje. Me gustaría quitar lo de los reviews, pero no se hacerlo.......... el inglés nunca ha sido mi fuerte. ufffffff. Besos

**Gandulfo:** Gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando. No te preocupes, los capítulos son más largos. Ahora que no nos ve nadie te diré que la segunda parte de la historia tiene un capítulo de 18 páginas......... espero que no me salgan muchos así porque se me olvida lo que escribo de un día para otro jejejejejeejejeje besos

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11:Besos y celos**

La mañana del domingo antes del partido Harry se levantó algo más tarde de lo normal. Pero al mismo tiempo muy contento y con muchas energías. Por fin iba a poder conquistar a Cho, con la ayuda de Cat, en lugar de dejar que ella lo acosase.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la sala común donde encontró a Ron y a Hermione jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, que en ese mismo momento esta perdía estrepitosamente. Cat estaba sentada junto a ellos leyendo un libro sobre hechizos defensivos que Hermione le había prestado, llevaba un chándal amarillo chillón ligeramente ceñido y el pelo recogido en una coleta. "Que guapa" pensó Harry "Buenos días" dijo sonriendo

-Buenos días- dijo Ron- hasta que por fin te levantas.

-Me he dormido

-Ya lo vemos Harry solo espero que quede algo para desayunar, me muero de hambre- dijo Cat sonriente lanzándole uno de los cojines en los que estaba apoyada

-Entonces vamos ¡¡¡¡¡¡ya!!!!- exclamó Harry devolviéndoselo

-Voy a dejar el libro- exclamó poniéndose de pie

-Espera que te acompaño- dijo Hermione

Ron miró a Harry con ojos de exasperación y añadió "Quien las entiende? Hace un momento querían irse y ahora se van las dos". Harry sonrió a su amigo, y se sentó a su lado. Unos minutos mas tarde bajaron las chicas y se encaminaron hacia el gran Comedor.

-Bonito Chándal Cat- dijo Harry con sorna

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó melosa

-Si, es útil para verte desde lejos- Cat sonrió maliciosamente

-Que es eso que llevas Cat?- preguntó Ron cuando entraban por las puertas de comedor

-Ah!!!!, la sudadera de Malfoy

-¿Y como sabes que estará aquí?- dijo Harry contrariado

-No lo sé, pero he quedado con él dentro de media hora en el roble que hay al lado del lago para devolvérsela- Harry miró a Cat aun más serio si eso era posible y ante su mirada añadió- y claro.... agradecérselo como es debido.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia su mesa y se sentaron.

-¿Y como se lo agradecerás?- preguntó Harry

-A ti te lo voy a contar- dijo Cat riéndose picaramente

A partir de ese momento el desayuno fue muy silencioso, Harry no apartaba la vista de Cat que comía unas tostadas rápidamente y por su parte Ron y Hermione aun se sentían un poco incómodos por lo del día anterior.

En cuanto termino las tostadas Cat se levantó: "Vas a estar mucho rato con él?" preguntó Harry

-No se, el que me apetezca, porque?

-Porque quería hablar contigo de Cho

-Ah!!!!, no te preocupes, cuando venga a reclamarte por haberte ido ayer le dices que estabas muy preocupado por que tu amiga se había puesto enferma y querías verla, pero que ella es la chica mas importante para ti, y antes de que te responda la atraes hacia ti y la besas. Hasta luego

-Espera

-¿Qué?- respondió molesta Cat

-Y si no me reclama nada?

-Pues vas y le dices lo mismo pero pidiéndole disculpas

-Espera

-¿Y ahora que?

-Pero, vas a estar mucho tiempo con él?

-Estaré con Draco el tiempo que me apetezca Harry

-Espera...

-Harry, Por favor que me tengo que ir

-Solo quería saber si esta tarde sigue en pie lo que hablamos el otro día.

-Ohhhhh, bueno eso tienes que decirlo tu, sino quedas con Cho esta tarde. Hasta luego.

Cat se alejó, mientras Harry la veía irse muy enfadado. No le hacía ninguna gracia que una de sus mejores amigas pasase el rato con el apestoso Malfoy

-¿Sabes Harry?- dijo la voz de Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos- no tienes derecho a reclamarle a Cat con quien va o no

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hermione?- dijo Ron- Cat es nuestra amiga y es normal que nos preocupemos si tiene compañias tan poco recomendables como Draco Malfoy

-Las compañias de Cat son decisión suya Ron

-Mira Hermione, Cat no puede andar con Malfoy por ahí

-¿Y eso porque señor Weasley?

-Porque podría embrujarla, o acercarse a ella para sacarle cosas de Harry o para...., para.... para aporvecharse de ella

-Jajajajajajaja, de todas las razones que me has dado esa es la más absurda de todas

-¿por qué?

-Por que en ese sentido, es Malfoy quien debería preocupaerse

-¿Creeis que Malfoy le podía hacer algo?- dijo Harry serio

-No, si está loco por ella- dijo Hermione rotundamente

-¿Queeeeee?- exclamó Ron- ¿Te ha golpeado la cabeza una bludger Hermione?

-¿Por qué?

-Un gryffindor y un Slyterin ¿juntos? eso nunca- exclamó Ron acalorado

-¿Y porque no?- dijo Hermione seria

-¿Quieres decir con eso que a Cat le gusta Malfoy?- dijo Harry alzando la voz

-No lo se, no me dicho nada, y aunque así fuera, como ya he dicho tu no eres nadie para reclamarle.

-Como?- exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie- soy su amigo y yo yo.....

-Tu que Harry?- exclamó Hermione- como bien has dicho, eres su amigo y perdona que te lo diga pero me parece que cualquier oportunidad que tuvieras con ella se esfumó ayer por la tarde

Harry se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, pero si el no quería nada con Cat, no entendía porque todos se empeñaban en decírselo, a él le gustaba Cho, ojalá Sirius estuviese allí para aconsejarle él sabría que hacer con respecto a Cat........."¡¡¡¡¡Que tonto soy!!!!! Lupin. Si, iré a verle y le preguntaré a él, era el mejor amigo de mis padres y de Sirius, seguro que puede aconsejarme igual como lo hizo ayer".

-¿qué os parece si vamos a ver a Hagrid?- dijo Hermione- hace tiempo que no hablamos con él

-Buena idea- contestó Ron- a lo mejor puede decirnos algo sobre lo que está haciendo la orden, ¿qué dices tu Harry?....¿Harry?, Me oyes?

-¿Qué? Perdón que decíais

-Que si vamos a ver a Hagrid

-Ah, vale

Los tres se levantaron del Gran Comedor, cruzaron el vestíbulo y salieron a los terrenos del colegio.Harry se quedó atrás.

Por el camino que llevaba a casa de Hagrid se podían ver el viejo roble del lago. No era necesario fijarse mucho para ver a la pareja que había allí hablando muy juntos. La figura del chico no era muy clara, pero estaba claro que la otra era Cat por su chándal amarillo chillón. Harry apretó los puños mientras los veía, porque en ese momento distinguió el brazo de la silueta que iba vestida de negro atraer a Cat hacia el con la mano en su cintura. Harry decidió no mirar hacia allí, le venían ganas de pegarle a alguien mientras pensaba: "No puedo entender que ha visto en ese cerdo, no puedo dejar que mi amiga sufra por su culpa, seguro que le hace algo, pero se lo tendrá bien merecido, por fiarse de esa serpiente". Lo que Harry no vió porque ya habían salido de su campo de visión es a la figura que iba de amarillo soltarse muy sutilmente de la serpiente que la rodeaba y marcharse de nuevo al castillo.

-Hagrid abre!!!- gritó Ron golpeando la puerta- somos nosotros!!!!

-Bueno chicos, por fin os habeis decidido a venir a verme. ¿Dónde esta vuestra nueva amiga?

-Con Malfoy en el lago- dijo Harry molesto

-Ah, entiendo. Por un momento pense que estaba enferma

-Pues yo creo que esta loca- respondió Harry- porque hace un momento se estaba dejando abrazar por esa serpiente

-Harry por favor ya vale- exclamó Hermione

Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones. Oía a sus amigos hablar animadamente con Hagrid, pero no estuvo muy pendiente de la conversación porque su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de ver. "He de hablar con Lupin ahora".

-¿Se puede saber que pasa Harry?, estas muy callado- dijo Hagrid con su habitual sonrisa

-No me pasa nada- contestó levantándose- es que me he dejado unas cosas por hacer. Se me había olvidado. Nos vemos en el castillo a la hora de comer Hasta luego.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de allí a toda prisa, "voy a ir a ver a Lupin y le voy a contar lo que esta haciendo Cat, aunque lo niega parece que la conoce, seguro que toma cartas en el asunto. Ya no están en el lago. Seguro que Cat le esta agradeciendo lo que hizo ayer por ella en un lugar más íntimo. Se va enterar". Y sin darse cuanta aceleró el paso hacia el despacho de Lupin.

-Harry!!!!- lo llamó una voz melodiosa a sus espaldas- Esperame

-Hola Cho- respondió Harry dándose la vuelta fastidiado

-Quería hablar contigo

-Ahora no tengo tiempo

-¿Como que no?, después de lo que me hiciste ayer necesito una explicación

-¿Qué hice?- dijo Harry desafiante "Cat tenia razón" pensó

-Te marchaste corriendo del Gran comedor para irte con tu amiguita (Harry levantó una ceja mirándola. No le gustaba el tono que había usado) -y sin despedirte de mí como es debido

-Lo siento, se puso enferma y necesitaba hablar con ella para saber que estaba bien

-Ohhhh, así que ella es más importante para ti que yo

-Eso no es cierto Cho- dijo Harry armándose de paciencia y empezando como le había dicho Cat.- ella no es más importante que tu, pero me preocupó, ella esta enferma de verdad y ayer se puso peor, por eso salí corriendo. Lo siento mucho- y ahora el beso pensó Harry

-Mira Harry- empezó Cho, Harry iba a abrazarla, pero lo que le dijo a continuación lo dejo helado- tu "amiguita" es una lagarta de mucho cuidado, seguro que se hizo la enferma para darte lastima y atraerte a su lado

-Cat no haría eso Cho- respondió Harry contrariado cruzando los brazos. "Esta tía a veces es tonta perdida" pensó

-Por supuesto que si, y déjame decirte que por lo que me hiciste ayer vas a tener que volver a ganarte mi confianza si quieres que sigamos juntos.

-Pero Cho....

-Nada, ya lo sabes tendrás que elegir entre ella o yo. Piénsalo Harry- y dándose media vuelta se fue por el pasillo por el que había venido dejando a Harry medio conmocionado.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió por su camino. "Tendré que pedirle consejo a Cat" Estaba llegando al despacho de Lupin, el pasillo estaba totalmente vacío, cuando vio abrirse la puerta de su despacho, y sin saber porque se escondió en una clase que tenía la puerta entreabierta.

Lo que vio lo dejo helado. Vio a Cat salir del despacho de Lupin muy sonriente "No estaba con Malfoy" pensó Harry feliz

-Eres muy mala- dio Lupin sonriendo mientras salía a la puerta- ¿no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión?

-Lo siento, pero no.

-Bueno, me gusta la idea, pero quizá deberías esperar un poco, lo ha pasado mal

-¿Mal?, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada- respondió Lupin

-Dímelo, quizás así lo pueda ayudar

-No "peque" lo siento

-Oh bueno. Eres un cabezón tío Remus, y no vuelvas a llamarme Peque quieres?- "Peque?, Tío Remus?, Dios mío, son familia" pensó Harry sorprendido

-No puedo evitarlo, siempre serás mi peque. Y en cuanto a lo de cabezón no lo soy tanto como tu, jjajajajajaa eso lo has heredado de tu padre

-Jajajajajaja. Gracias. Me voy a la sala. A ver si ya han vuelto

-Bueno. Entonces ven aquí y dale un abrazo a tu padrino- Cat se echo a los brazos de Lupin y permanecieron así algunos segundos- Será mejor que te vayas. Nos podrían ver

-Si, hasta otro día- y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla se fue de allí mientras Lupin la miraba con orgullo en sus ojos.

Harry cerró la puerta de la clase y se dejó caer en el suelo, eso explicaba muchas cosas, como por ejemplo lo preocupado que estaba Lupin por Cat cuando desapareció, o porque la abrazó tan protector cuando se estaban peleando. "Son Familia" gritaba Harry desesperado en su cabeza. He de hablar con Ron y Hermione. Se levantó y salió corriendo desesperado de la clase a buscarlos.

Harry salió corriendo rápido hacia la sala común, debía interceptar a Ron y Hermione antes de que volvieran de casa de Hagrid si quería hablar con ellos sin que Cat estuviera delante.

En su carrera estuvo a punto de llevarse a varios alumnos por delante, pero no se dio cuenta iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, "Lupin y Cat son familia. Pero entonces es mentira que no sepa quien es su padre. Quizá lo conozca" pensó "por eso ella me resulta tan familiar, cuando se ríe o se retira el pelo de la cara, seguro que Hermione sabe algo, son amigas ella me lo podrá aclarar, Pero porque no han dicho a nadie que son familia?, es muy raro y en público se comportan como si no se conocieran, Que raro"

-Harry- lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Se detuvo en su carrera y al volverse vio a Ron y Hermione subir rápidamente por las escaleras que iban hacia la torre. Se dirigió a ellos corriendo y agarrándolos por el brazo los metió en una habitación vacía junto a las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- dijo Ron preocupado- parece que hayas visto un fantasma- siguió Ron riendo por su ocurrencia, a lo que Hermione lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido

-Cat y Lupin se conocen

-Vaya, claro que se conocen, le da clases- contesto Ron mirando a su amigo como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-No Ron se conocen de antes y muy bien. SON FAMILIA

-Pero que dices Harry- exclamó Ron- Nos lo habrían dicho

-Es cierto acabo de verlos en el pasillo y lo he oído.

-Explícate Harry- dijo Hermione nerviosa cambiándose de pierna y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Harry les contó todo lo sucedido desde que se marcho de la cabaña de Hagrid hasta que Cat y Lupin se despidieron en el despacho de este, bueno, excepto la conversación con Cho.

Cuando acabo sus amigos lo miraban sorprendidos:

-¿No te ha dicho nada Hermione?- preguntó Harry

-No, es la primera noticia que tengo, aunque parece absurdo. Si son familia no tienen porque esconderlo. No lo entiendo

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos?- dijo Ron

-Porque sabría que les he escuchado

-Bueno, pues no se me ocurre nada- dijo Hermione- lo que más me duele es que Cat no nos lo haya contado. Creía que confiaba en nosotros- exclamó Hermione molesta.

-Quizá tiene sus motivos- contestó Ron- No, no escuchad.....- dijo Ron ante la mirada de sus amigos- Y si realmente Lupin no es su tío o padrino?, y si es su padre? Y no quiere decirlo por vergüenza?

-Venga ya Ron- bufo Hermione

-¿Qué?- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- quizá dejó a su madre embarazada y se negó a hacerse cargo de ella

-Por favor Ron- exclamó Hermione- dudo que Lupin hiciera eso. Además he estado investigando a la madre de Cat, y no creo que dadas las circunstancias hiciera algo así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry

-Verás en el anuario del colegio, no quería decírtelo hasta estar segura- añadió al notar la mirada de Harry- Bueno, pues en el anuario hay varias fotos de la madre de Cat y a que no os imagináis quien era su mejor amiga?.............Lily Evans!!!!- exclamó Hermione- pero eso no es todo, también era amiga de tu padre Harry

-¿Estás segura?

Si, jugaban en el equipo de quidditch del colegio junto con Sirius. Se llevaba muy bien con tu padre

Vaya!!!!- exclamó Ron- Sirius también jugaba en el equipo? - inmediatamente Ron miró a su amigo y se le pusieron las orejas muy rojas. Había metido la pata.

-Si lo conocía, pero no se llevaban bien. Se lo pregunté a Nick casi decapitado. Y me contó unas cuantas cosas sobre ellos. Se estaban siempre insultando y gastándose bromas. Vamos que se odiaban

-No creo que ninguno de los amigos de mi padre sea el padre de Cat, es improbable no?

-Ya, yo tampoco lo creo Harry- añadió Hermione- pero entonces sino era ninguno de ellos? ¿Quién?

-Creo que os estáis emparanoyando- dijo Ron- quizá Cat sea la hija de algún hermano de Lupin o primo y al quedarse huérfana se ocupó de ella.

-Es posible, pero entonces ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto?

-No sé Hermione. Una cosa es clara. Mientras Cat no nos lo cuente no lo sabremos.

Y tras esta última conclusión salieron hacia la sala común en silencio.

Cuando cruzaron el retrato vieron a Cat y a Ginny sentadas delante de los ventanales de la sala común. Se acercaron a ellas mientras les sonreían, aunque ninguno de los tres le devolvió la sonrisa ya que estaban dolidos con ella por mentirles.

-¿Ya has hablado con Cho?- le preguntó Cat

-Si- respondió Harry un tanto molesto

-Y?

-Y? Que!!!!

-Que como habéis quedado

-Mal, hice todo lo que me dijiste, y terminamos enfadados

-¿La besaste?

-No pude

-¿Cómo que no?

-Verás, no es tan fácil cuando ella despotrica de tu mejor amiga y la llama lagarta

-Lagarta?... jajajajajaj. Ay Harry, por eso tenías que besarla, para hacerla callar

-Y yo te digo que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

-Te equivocas es fácil

-No me digas.....- Cat había cogido a Harry de la sudadera y rápidamente se lo acercó hasta ella. Y ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos lo beso. Fue un simple roce de labios, pero Harry sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle la espalda. Estaba paralizado, no podía reaccionar, sintió su corazón lleno de una gran ternura y sus pulsaciones aumentado rápidamente, pero cuando iba a corresponder al beso, Catlo separó rápidamente de ella.

-¿Lo ves?, es muy fácil- contestó con una sonrisa- la próxima vez que estés con ella hazlo igual

Dicho esto se levantó llevándose a Hermione y a Ginny a la habitación para coger unas cosas y bajar a comer. Por su parte, Ron subió a dormir un rato y para sorpresa de Harry no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Este por su parte, aún seguía sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. No podía creerlo, Cat le había besado, estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó sentado en la sala común, sin poderse mover. Estaba muy a gusto allí recostado en su sillón, todo estaba en silencio, Harry notaba que se estaba quedando dormido, aún podía sentir el olor de Cat a manzana verde y el roce de sus labios en los suyos. "Que diferente de cuando Cho lo besó el año pasado" pensó, era una sensación totalmente diferente "Me hubiera gustado corresponderla" y en sus sueños la vio correspondiendo a su beso. Cuando de pronto: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y dando un salto en su sillón cogió su varita con el corazón a mil, al volverse empezó a ponerse rojo de la impotencia, Cat estaba sentada en el sillón al lado del suyo con las manos en la tripa muriéndose de la risa, junto a ella en el suelo había un libro muy gordo: "

"Historia de Hogwarts"

-Jajajajajajaja, vaya salto has dado- exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yo no le veo la gracia- exclamó Harry muy enfadado- Para de reírte graciosilla

-Es que estabas tan mono durmiendo que no lo he podido aguantar jajajajajaja

-¿Quieres parar de una vez?- exclamó Harry

-Jajaajajjajajaja

-Vale como quieras- se abalanzó rápidamente sobre Cat y le cogió las dos manos atrapándolas en una de las suyas y la levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada

-¿Qué haces?- exclamó sorprendida

-Te vas a enterar- dijo Harry sonriendo maliciosamente

Con un rápido movimiento puso a Cat de espaldas a él y pegada a su cuerpo sosteniéndole las manos con fuerza "Dime, el gatito esta listo para mi venganza?" "¿¡QUE?!" exclamo Cat ¡¡¡¡COSQUILLAS!!!!" grito Harry "Nooooooo, no por favor, cosquillas no" gritaba Cat desesperada intentando librarse de las manos de Harry "jajajajajajajaaj Para Harry" Gritaba esta desesperada y al hacer un movimiento para soltarse los cayeron al suelo quedando Harry encima de Cat que seguía con su venganza.

"Ejem, ejem" dijo una voz a sus espadas "Si interrumpimos algo nos vamos". Los dos pararon inmediatamente y miraron hacia la voz, en la entrada de las escaleras estaban Hermione, Ron y Ginny mirándolos con una pícara sonrisa. Harry dirigió una mirada a Cat que también sonreía mirándolo con una gran intensidad, su cabello revuelto y rizado enmarcaba su rostro haciendo que Harry no pudiese apartar la vista de ella.

-Me gustaría levantarme del suelo Potter

Ah, si perdona- contestó él rojo como un tomate y la ayudo a levantarse quedando los dos cara a cara.

-Esta me la pagas- le dijo Cat sonriendo al oído mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.- nos vamos?, me muero de hambre

Los 4 se fueron al Gran Comedor. Se lo pasaron muy bien y sin incidentes, al menos hasta los postres. Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados enfrente de Harry y Cat. Los postres acababan de hacer su aparición, Harry vio un enorme pastel de limón con una tremenda capa de nata y se lo atrajo hacia si:

-Espera!!!!- exclamó Cat- ¿Qué es lo que tiene ahí?

Harry inocentemente se acerco a la tarta "Donde?", "Ahí mismo" dijo Cat haciendo que se acercara más cuando..........PLAFFF, cogiendolo por el cuello Cat había estampado su cara contra el pastel sin dar a Harry tiempo de reaccionar.

Este levantó la cabeza lentamente, y dio gracias por tener la cara sucia de nata para que nadie pudiera ver lo sonrojado que estaba. Además sus amigos habían empezado a reír muy fuerte y todo el Gran Comedor se había vuelto a ver que pasaba. Estaba un poco molesto:

-Harry- dijo Cat entre risas- lo siento

-Lo dudo- respondió este limpiándose las gafas con los dedos

-Ya te he dicho que me vengaría- respondió Cat, cogiendo la guinda que Harry tenia en una mejilla y comiéndosela descaradamente

-Venga Harry no te enfades- Intervino Ron- estas tan gracioso

Harry, sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarse la cara, con algunas dificultades.

-Dame, yo lo haré- dijo Cat cogiéndole el pañuelo y empezando a limpiarle la cara.- ¿Estas enfadado?- preguntó con voz melosa

-No, pero me las pagaras

-¿Me estas declarando la guerra Potter?

-Si

-Bien....... porque

-Vaya, que escena más tierna- dijo Cho Chang- yo lo haré – y Quitándole el pañuelo a Cat se sentó entre ambos y empezó a limpiar la cara de Harry.

Cat se retiró y empezó a comer tarta de arándanos observándolos. Harry no podía evitar sentirse molesto y a la misma vez confundido. Hace unas horas Cho se había enfadado con él, y ahora estaba junto a él limpiándole tiernamente la nata de la cara, "Quien entiende a las mujeres?" pensó Harry "Aunque preferiría que lo hiciese Cat,.....Pero que digo?..... ella solo es mi amiga y en cambio Cho es la chica con la que quiero estar".

-Oye Harry- dijo Cho con voz melosa devolviéndole el pañuelo- crees que podríamos hablar los dos solos?

-¿Pues sí, cuando?

-Ahora

Harry miró a sus amigos, Ron le estaba sonriendo y en cambio Ginny y Hermione permanecían muy serias. Le dirigió una mirada a Cat, no sabía como se lo iba tomar puesto que había quedado en que esa tarde irían a la sala de los menesteres para practicar hechizos defensivos, pero cuando la miró esta le sonrió y le dijo que si con la cabeza.

-Vamos?- dijo Cho poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano a Harry

Muy lentamente los dos se marcharon por el Gran Comedor cogidos de la mano mientras todos los observaban, pero había una persona que miraba en la dirección opuesta, hacia la mesa de los profesores dirigiendo una mirada cómplice al profesor de DCAO. Cat y Lupin se miraron un momento y se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice casi imperceptible que nadie notó excepto una chica de cabellos y ojos castaños sentada enfrente de su amiga.

Harry y Cho salieron por las puertas del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron lentamente a un lugar apartado que había junto a la torre de la biblioteca, una vez allí se sentaron. Harry estaba un poco incómodo y no sabía que decir, pero al cabo de unos minutos observó que Cho estaba llorando (otra vez que tía mas pelma jejejjejeej)

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro dispuesto a hacer bien las cosas

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana

-No tienes porque hacerlo

-Si, es que estaba muy enfadada por los problemas que tengo y ayer me puse muy celosa cuando vi que te marchabas a ver a Cat.

-Ella es mi amiga

-Lo se, por eso te pido que me perdones. Fui muy egoísta- dijo mirándolo poniendo pucheritos, cosa que hizo que a Harry se le ablandara el corazón y la abrazase muy fuerte

-Ya estas perdonada- respondió este- ¿Qué problema tienes?, quizá te pueda ayudar.

-Oh Harry- exclamó sollozando- eres tan bueno y comprensivo conmigo. No es tan grave, pero me ha sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me han retirado de buscadora

-¿¿¿¿¿Qué?????- exclamó Harry sorprendido- pero si eres muy buena

-Si, pero hay un nuevo jugador

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Jason Smith, esta en séptimo, era mi suplente, pero este verano ha mejorado mucho, por eso ahora él es el nuevo buscador.

-Oh Cho lo siento, ¿entonces ya no estas en el equipo?

-Si, pero como golpeadora, pero no es lo mismo. Se me da bien pero me gustaba más jugar de buscadora.

-Seguro que lo harás muy bien. Tranquila vale?

Harry le levantó la cara tomándola por la barbilla y lentamente se acercó a ella para darle un beso. Sus labios se tocaron tiernamente, su beso era correspondido, pero esta vez no paso nada, ni ternura, ni pulso acelerado ni nada.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, Cho ya había dejado de llorar y mostraba una gran sonrisa, se miraron a los ojos y Cho se apoyo sobre su hombro. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato allí sentados, pero al rato Harry ya estaba aburrido, Cho se pasaba el rato hablando de quien estaba con quien y si tal le había puesto los cuernos a cual. Harry desconecto y se limitaba a decir frases como "En serio?, No me digas!!!" en los momentos en que lo creía necesario. En realidad, Harry echaba de menos estar con sus amigos en la sala común jugando al ajedrez mágico con Ron y viendo como Hermione y Cat discutían sobre el último trabajo de Transformaciones. "Cat" pensó Harry "ahora estaría con ella en la sala de los menesteres..... solos,.....solos.... podría besarla... pero que dices Harry?, estas loco?, me perece que algún hechizo te ha afectado la cabeza, además ella es familiar de Lupin y no creo que le gustase que teniendo novia fueses besando a su aijada porque si" en ese momento cerro los ojos y sintió el olor de Cat mientras veía sus perfectos labios. Recordó la noche en que se quedó dormida en sus brazos, y recordó el beso que le dio mientras estaba dormida, lo ligera que era entre sus brazos........

-¿Harry me escuchas?- dijo la voz de Cho que de repente le resultó molesta y gritona

-No perdona

-Pero Harry

-Lo siento, es que tengo que hacer un trabajo para transformaciones y lo tengo bastante atrasado.

-Entonces será mejor que te vayas, porque estas con la cabeza en ese trabajo, Nos vemos mañana antes del partido y así te deseo suerte?

-Vale, te espero en la entrada de los vestuarios

-Hasta mañana- dijo Cho dándole un beso suave en los labios

Harry se quedó mirándola entrar al castillo durante unos minutos y luego se dirigió a la entrada de la sala común. "Son las seis" pensó consultando su reloj "Quizá Cat y yo aun podamos ir a practicar un rato". Dirigió su vista al lago, había varias parejas sentadas por los alrededores totalmente ajenas a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Había una chica de cabellos negros que le recordaron a los de Cat y una falda larga blanca, mientras su novio se acercaba por detrás y le pasaba las manos por la cintura. "tengo que invitar a Cho un día a merendar al lago, seguro que le encanta"

Con una sonrisa por su idea se dirigió a la sala común, espero que estén todos allí pensó.

Cuando entro a la sala común había mucho alboroto, sus compañeros estaban desperdigados por los sillones hablando tranquilamente. Al final de la sala estaban sus amigos sentados ante una mesa llena de libros mientras hacían los deberes. Harry se dirigió hacia ellos, pero algo lo sorprendió, Cat no estaba allí se sintió decepcionado.

-Hola Harry- dijo Ron- ¿Por qué vuelves tan pronto?

-Es que quería acabar el trabajo de transformaciones..........ehhhh. ¿Y Cat?

-En el lago- respondió Hermione sin levantar la vista del pergamino

-¿Y que hace en el lago?- preguntó Harry- allí solo hay parejitas- Ginny ahogó una risita.

-Pues verás- empezó Hermione apartando la vista de sus ojos- es que......

-¡¡¡¡¡Hermione!!!!!!- gritó Parvati, que se acercó seguida por lavender y varias alumnas de quinto año.

-Dime- dijo esta con tono cansino

-Hemos visto a Cat y a Jasón Smith muy juntitos en el lago. Es verdad que salen juntos?

-¿¿¿Qué????- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

-Bueno pues......

-No busques excusas Hermione, los hemos visto en el lago. Cat estaba delante del lago y el ha ido por detrás y la ha abrazado y luego se han besado- dijo Lavender de tirada "La pareja del lago" pensó Harry

-Y que beso...- exclamó una chica de quinto en un suspiro

-No seáis mentirosas- las reprendió Parvati- solo le ha retirado el pelo de la cara y le ha dado un beso en la frente.

-Bueno, pero ha sido bonito- dijo otra vez la chica de quinto

Harry sentía que empezaba a enfadarse. Esta mañana con Malfoy y ahora con el buscador de Ravenclaw "En que está pensando?" se dijo molesto. "Además, me ha besado esta tarde. ¿Qué se propone?"

-¿Bueno salen o no?- preguntó Lavender ante el silencio de Hermione

-No, solo la ha invitado a merendar en el lago

-Ohhhhhh, menos mal- dijo otra chica de quinto- porque ese chico es un bombón. Hay que ver lo bueno que está- comentó otra de quinto.

-Bueno, pero después de lo juntitos que estaban seguro que eso no tardara mucho en pasar- añadió Parvati.- Pero que suerte que tienen algunas.

-Bueno!!!!!- exclamó Harry muy enfadado- ya esta bien de cotilleos ¡¡¡¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!!!

-¿Qué pasa Potter?- dijo Lavender con sorna- ¿Celoso?

-Metete en lo que te importe

Las chicas se fueron alejando de ellos lentamente mientras se volvían para sonreír a Harry burlonamente.

-Me podéis decir que Hace Cat con ese imbecil

Pasar la tarde en agradable compañía- dijo Ginny riéndose- y que compañía.... ufffff

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa?- exclamó Harry

Ay Harry ese chico es el sueño de cualquiera- siguió Ginny- pelo castaño, ojos enormes color miel. Un cuerpo escultural y la inteligencia de ravenclaw. Además Luna me ha dicho que es superomantico y bueno.

-Si, ya veo que te gusta- dijo Harry- Pero ¿Qué coño hace con mi Cat?

-¿Tu Cat?- respondió maliciosamente Hermione, haciendo que Harry se pusiese rojo- Ella no es tuya, además estabas con Cho y él se le acercó después de la comida y la invitó a pasar la tarde en el lago. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Nada. Pero porque tiene que meterse con ella

-Bueno Harry- intervino Ron- Quizá ¿por qué es guapa, inteligente y simpática?

-Eso ya lo sé Ron

-Entonces no te sorprendas tanto si Cat tiene pretendientes- contestó Hermione- ¿qué pasa? Es que solo tu puedes tener novia?, por favor Harry no seas tan egoísta y celoso

-ENTONCES ES VERDAD QUE SON NOVIOS, GENIAL ACABA DE CONOCERLO Y YA SON NOVIOS.

-Hermione no ha dicho eso y lo sabes Harry.

-DÉJAME TRANQUILO RON

Y dándose la vuelta se marcho rápidamente a su habitación donde se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba muy enfado, tenía ganas de pegarle a ese estúpido de Jason. ¿Por qué los chicos no podían dejarla tranquila?. Pero Hermione tiene razón se dijo me estoy portando como un cretino, ella solo es mi amiga y no tengo derecho a portarme así si va con chicos. Es cierto que estoy celoso, pero no es lo que ellos piensan. Simplemente es que Cat sabe como me siento y no quiero que la aparten de mí.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero seguro que ya sería hora de cenar. Ron no subió a buscarlo. Mejor, no tenía ganas de verlos. Salió de la habitación, y bajó de nuevo a la sala común. Ya no quedaba nadie. Se asomó a la ventana. Fuera ya estaba todo oscuro. Estaba lloviendo. En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la Sala Común. Harry se volvió y vio a Cat totalmente mojada entrar por el cuadro. "Hola"dijo esta muy alegre. Si que era ella la del lago porque llevaba una falda larga blanca hasta los pies baja de cintura y un jersey de lana ancho. La falda mojada se le pegaba a las piernas y como consecuencia se le transparentaba. Harry se quedó mirándola embobado. Nunca la había visto tan bella, en ese momento se retiro el pelo mojado de la cara y a Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. No sabía porque pero le había recordado a alguien.

-Hola- volvió a decir- ¿Qué té pasa?, ¿Por qué no estas cenando?

-Nada, es que no tenía hambre- en ese momento su estomago rugió

-Jajajajajaja, ya lo veo

En ese momento Harry se llevó la mano a la frente, había notado un terrible dolor en la cicatriz, como nunca antes y de nuevo sintió como la cabeza se le partía en dos, para luego verse recorriendo un largo camino hacia una figura en la lejanía.


	12. La hija del traidor a los sangre pura

**CAPÍTULO 12: La hija del traidor a los sangre pura**

Harry corría por un camino desierto, hacía la silueta de su padrino. Había algo diferente en el sueño, esta vez no había nada que se interpusiera entre los dos, de hecho cada vez estaba más cerca. Tenía que alcanzarlo:

-SIRIUS!!!!!!- gritó desesperado

La silueta de su padrino se detuvo en mitad del camino: "Harry" exclamó la figura sorprendida de verlo.

Este se acercaba rápidamente, por fin iba a alcanzarlo, estaba a unos metros de él, lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Sirius- exclamó mientras se lanzaba a su cuello y los dos se daban un fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo- contestó Sirius con una sonrisa

Harry se sentía feliz entre los brazos de su querido padrino, sentía que en cuanto le hubiese pedido perdón por lo ocurrido en el Ministerio todo pasaría y podría ser feliz de nuevo. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro, perdió el abrazo de su padrino y cayo al frío suelo de una habitación oscura. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, ya conocía esa habitación, había estado allí. La chimenea, el sillón. Se puso en pie rápidamente y busco su varita, no la tenía. De pronto una figura se levantó del sillón y se dio la vuelta. Harry pudo ver sus ojos rojos de serpiente y las dos rayas que tenía por nariz y sintió como se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Potter- dijo su fría voz- ¿qué has sentido al ver de nuevo a tu querido padrino?...... No respondes?. No importa, lo sé, he podido sentir la culpa cuando lo has abrazado. Te sientes culpable por haber corrido a salvarlo a Ministerio? Eso es lo que esperaba. Pero eso podría cambiar. Yo puedo devolverlo a la vida.

-En serio?- contestó Harry incrédulo- a Cambio de la profecía?

-Por supuesto. Tu me das la profecía y yo te devuelvo a tu padrino. A ese traidor a los sangre pura- escupió Voldemort.

-Traidor?...., no te atrevas a hablar mal de él.

-Si Potter, aunque te disguste traiciono a su familia y a su gente cuando se unió a ese Potter y su esposa sangre sucia.

-No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre serpiente- dijo Harry furioso

-Jajajajajajaja. Bien Potter, veo que a pesar de todo tienes agallas. Bueno, yo te devuelvo a tu padrino y tu me cuentas que decía la profecía?

-Nunca. Nunca más voy a creer en tus mentiras y engaños

-Bien Potter tú lo has querido "CRUCIO"

Harry empezó a revolverse en el suelo por el dolor mientras oía a Voldemort gritarle. "Tarde o temprano cuando no puedas soportar el dolor tu mente caerá, y entonces sabré lo que dice la profecía y tu no tendrás a tu querido padrino"

Harry seguía revolviéndose por el suelo, le dolía todo, solo deseaba morir para poder descansar. De pronto unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos.

-"Harry"- lo llamó una voz conocida en un tono suave y dulce- vuelve conmigo

-¿Pero que??¡¡¡¡¡- exclamó Voldemort- ¿quién eres?, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Harry sintió una mano sobre la suya y un olor conocido lo envolvió. Era un olor a manzana verde. "Cat" dijo Harry en un susurro mientras se quedaba tumbado en el suelo, el dolor era cada vez menos fuerte. "No puede ser. No te lo llevarás" oyó la voz de Voldemort "Crucio" volvió a gritar. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero en lugar de notar el dolor de la maldición sintió como si tiraran de él, como si lo levantaran del frío suelo.

"Vuelve conmigo Harry" le volvió a decir la voz conocida y suave de Cat.

De pronto Harry abrió los ojos. Lo veía todo borroso, notó que tenía a alguien sobre su pecho acostado a su lado. Con la mano libre busco sus gafas, alguien se las dio. Estaba en uno de los sofás de la torre Gryffindor con Cat dormida sobre su pecho. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Hermione y Ginny juntó a él.

-No te muevas- dijo la pelirroja- Ron ha ido a por Dumbledore

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó- ¿qué le pasa a Cat?

-No lo sabemos. Cuando hemos llegado ella estaba acostándote en el sillón muy asustada porque te habías desmayado por el dolor de la cicatriz. Cuando de pronto has empezado a convulsionarte y a gritar ella se ha desmayado en tus brazos. No te levantes!!!!!- exclamó Hermione al ver que su amigo había hecho el ademán de retirar a Cat de encima de él, pero de inmediato volvió a dejar caer la cabeza porque se había mareado, además no sabía porque pero tenerla en sus brazos le daba mucha tranquilidad. "¿Cómo es que ella estaba allí, en sus sueños?"

Sus amigas levantaron la mirada hacia el retrato. Harry pudo oír como se abría la puerta y los pasos apresurados correr hacía él, eran Tonks, Lupin, McGonagall, Dumbledore y para su desgracia Snape.

-Harry!!!!- era Lupin- ¿qué ha pas......?- de pronto había visto la escena y se había quedado blanco- ¿Qué le pasa a Cat?

-Que escena más tierna- dijo Snape con sorna.

-Por favor Severus- lo reprendió McGonagall- ¿Qué le ha pasado a la señorita Addams?

-Se ha desmayado en cuanto Harry ha empezado a gritar- contestó Ginny

Sobre Harry una melena oscura empezó a moverse y abrió los ojos dirigiéndolos hacía Harry:

-Ohh!!!- exclamó Cat con los ojos bañados en lágrimas- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que soñabas con Voldemort?- Hubo un pequeño sobrecogimiento en la sala.

-¿Has estado en mi sueño?- preguntó Harry sorprendido

-No, solo en tus sensaciones

-¿Podría explicar eso más detenidamente señorita Addams?- dijo la voz de Dumbledore.

Cat se fue incorporando lentamente separándose de los brazos de Harry, que de pronto sintió vacío. Pero al incorporarse las rodillas le fallaron, por suerte Lupin estaba cerca y la sostuvo muy asustado.

-¿Estas bien?

Tío Remus- dijo Cat en un susurro abrazándolo y empezando a llorar.

-¿Tío Remus?- repitió Snape en un susurro incrédulo que fue perfectamente audible para todos.

-No nos habías dicho que tenías sobrinos Remus

-Albus, Cat es mi aijada- dijo Lupin bajando la mirada avergonzado

-¡Tu aijada?- exclamó McGonagall

-Siento no haberos dicho nada, pero su madre me hizo prometer que su padre no sabría nada de ella. Aun me arrepiento de haberle hecho caso.

-Janne te hizo prometer eso?- pregunto Tonks sorprendida- ¿Pero, quien es su padre?

-Solo tienes que mirarla y lo sabrás- dijo Lupin mientras con sus manos levantó la cara de Cat y le limpió las lágrimas "Venga, deja de llorar Cat, necesitamos que nos cuentes que ha pasado"

Harry también se levantó y se quedó sentado observando la escena. No era el único, dirigió la vista hacia sus amigos que parecían tan confundidos como él. Sin embargo los profesores miraban a Cat como si la vieran por primera vez y una luz de comprensión apareció en sus ojos: "No puede ser" dijo Snape mirándola sorprendido, y al momento le dirigió a la chica una de esas miradas de odio que Harry conocía tan bien. Volvió la vista hacía Cat y Lupin y sintió una punzada de celos le hubiese gustado que su padrino lo hubiese abrazado de esa misma forma y de pronto notó que sus ojos se llenaban en lágrimas por la sensación de culpabilidad que había en su pecho, pero no podía llorar. Una mano rodeó su hombro. Dumbledore se había sentado a su lado y lo abrazó reconfortándolo, "Tranquilo Harry, ya pasó. Señorita...... debo seguir llamándola Addams, o va a empezar a usar el apellido de su padre?"

-¿Sabe quien es mi padre? ¿Cómo?

-Debo decir que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, aunque me resultabas familiar. Que despiste, ¡¡¡¡Pero si eres igualita a él!!!!. Bueno, excepto los ojos, je je se repite la Historia- y miró a Harry que a su vez miró al director sorprendido

-Así que él no era el único al que Cat le resultaba terriblemente familiar, sin embargo Dumbledore al igual que el resto de los profesores ya sabían quien era su padre y él no.

Cat miró primero a Lupin, luego a Harry y bajando la vista añadió: "Creo que de momento será mejor que siga usando el apellido de mi madre señor Director"

-Cómo quieras ¿Cat?, puedo llamarte así?- esta asintió sonrojándose ante la sonrisa de Dumbledore- bien, porque nunca un nombre me pareció más apropiado para una persona, y ahora ven y siéntate junto con Harry, quiero que me digáis que ha pasado.

-Si, y porque esta mojada- dijo la Profesora McGonagall con una mirada ¿tierna? hacia Cat

Dumbledore se levantó y dejó que Cat se sentase junto a Harry, "Estoy mojada porque la lluvia me ha sorprendido en el lago, por lo que he subido a cambiarme antes de ir al Gran Comedor. Al llegar, me he encontrado con Harry aquí y hemos empezado a hablar, cuando de pronto se ha cogido la cicatriz con fuerza y se ha desmayado. Lo he cogido y lo he acostado en el sofá. Entonces han llegado Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Harry a empezado a gritar y a convulsionarse de dolor, Ron ha ido a buscarlos y cuando me he inclinado sobre Harry para tratar de calmarlo me he desmayado"

-¿y que ha visto?- dijo Snape con odio

Nada- respondió Cat bajando la mirada ante la furia de Snape- Estaba en una habitación oscura, sabía que Harry y una presencia malvada estaban allí porque podía sentirlos, de pronto he notado que Harry sufría y le he dicho que se viniera conmigo para sacarlo de la habitación. Ya no recuerdo nada más.

-Harry, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Es cierto- empezó Harry un tanto aturdido, no quería hablarles del principio del sueño ni del trato que Voldemort le había propuesto, era como si al decirlo estuviese considerando la posibilidad de que fuera cierto, no, prefería que no supiesen nada- Voldemort me estaba torturando cuando he sentido la presencia de Cat y como poco a poco iba saliendo de allí.

-¿Te dicho algo?, o simplemente te ha torturado-preguntó Dumbledore.

-Quería saber que decía la profecía- respondió Harry

-¿Qué profecía?- preguntó de pronto Ron algo confundido, pero Hermione tiró de su manga para hacerlo callar.

-Harry, ¿porque no has contado a tus amigos lo de la profecía?- preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido

-No lo sé- respondió este avergonzado bajando la mirada. Realmente el muchacho no sabía porque no había dicho nada. Pero tenía claro que no quería ver la cara de horror de sus amigos al saber que sería asesino o víctima.

-Desde luego es decisión tuya el decírselo o no, pero creo que esta noche tu, Cat y los demás debéis dejar claras muchas cosas.

-Si profesor- respondió Harry

-Cat- dijo Dumbledore tomándola de las manos- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, porque lo pregunta profesor?

-Es que me pareces muy tranquila teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.......

-Albus- interrumpió Lupin- Cat no sabe nada de lo que paso este verano. Yo le dije a Tonks que les dijera a los muchachos que no lo hablaran delante de ella. Quería decírselo yo, pero no encontraba el momento

-¿Qué paso este verano?- preguntó Cat

-Pero Lupin!!!!- exclamó McGonagall- Cualquiera se lo podría haber dicho y entonces que?

-Decidme que pasa- exclamó Cat con mirada asustada

-Lo siento Minerva, pero cuando fui a Italia a contárselo ella había desaparecido y no la vi hasta el día de la selección

-¿Contarme que?- exclamó Cat empezando a alarmarse

-Por eso desaparecías este verano- dijo Tonks- pero has tenido varios meses para decírselo Remus. Imagina que se hubiese enterado por otras personas.

-Basta!!!!- exclamó Dumbledore- Lupin ha hecho lo que ha creído que era lo mejor. Y no es una situación fácil el decirle a alguien que se quiere que su padre....- de pronto Dumbledore se calló y miró a Cat

Se oyó un golpe, Hermione se había dejado caer en el sillón "Dios mío, no puede ser. Ella no puede ser", Ginny se acercó a su amiga y esta le susurro algo, porque de pronto Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y se quedo mirando a Cat.

Harry se quedo sorprendido mirando a su alrededor, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, le dolía la cabeza. A su lado algo se levantó de pronto. Cat se había puesto en pie.

-¿Quiere decirme alguien que le pasa a mi padre?, porque he venido hasta aquí solo para verlo.

Todos los profesores incluyendo a Ginny y Hermione bajaron la mirada. "Todos rehuyen su mirada, Dios mío que le paso a su padre?" pensó Harry y miró a Ron que parecía tan confundido como él.

-Cat- dijo Lupin acercándose a ella e intentando abrazarla- cálmate

-No me da la gana de calmarme. Quiero saber que le pasa a mi padre y quiero saberlo ahora.

-Cat, creo que debes calmarte. Mañana con más tiempo hablamos- dijo Lupin

-No!!, ahora. Estoy harta de que nunca me digas las cosas.

-Pero

-¡¡¡¡Ya esta bien!!!!!- saltó Harry desde el sofá- queréis decirle lo que pasa. Pero que manía de tratar a todo el mundo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Si a su padre le ha pasado algo tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Cállese Potter- exclamó Snape- no es tan fácil como parece, porque lo que le pasó al padre de la señorita Black esta relacionado contigo.

-Algo se sacudió en la mente de Harry "Black", "La ha llamado Black. No puede ser" y pesadamente se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Severus!!!!!!!- exclamó McGonagall- porque has dicho eso?

-El que, llamarla Black?. Porque ese es su nombre. Catherin Janne Black. O es que acaso no es hija de Sirius Black

-Si, lo soy- respondió Cat en tono desafiante.- Y ahora ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Ron dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa. Ginny y Hermione no hicieron movimiento, el resto de profesores miró a Snape con mala cara, ya que parecía disfrutar con todo aquello. Solo Harry se dejo caer en su sillón sin levantar la vista del suelo asimilando lo que acababa de oír. "Es hija de Sirius, mi padrino tenía una hija. Por eso me resulta tan familiar. Por Merlín si cuando se ríe o se retira el pelo de la cara es igual que él. Oh! Tenía una hija a la que no va a conocer por mi culpa. Por mi maldita culpa y estupidez. ¿Por qué fui al Ministerio?, debí hacer caso a Hermione. Soy un necio estúpido. Cat, lo siento. Perdóname". Esto último lo dijo en voz alta, todos se volvieron a mirarlo.

-¿Porque te tengo que perdonar Harry?, tu deberías perdonarme a mí por no haberte dicho nada- se acercó a él para abrazarlo, pero Harry de un salto se levantó del sillón- Harry, lo siento de veras- empezó Cat ante su reacción- perdóname debí decírtelo el mismo día en que nos encontramos en el parque, pero tenía tantas ganas de conocerte.

-No te me acerques, no lo soportaría.- gritaba Harry con amargura mientras las lágrimas pugnaban por salir- Lo siento, perdóname. Fue mi culpa.

-¿Qué fue tu culpa?, Harry me estas asustando.

-Lo siento.

-QUIERES DECIRME QUE PASA

-PASA QUE TU PADRE ESTA MUERTO POR MI CULPA- gritó la voz desesperada de Harry.

Lo último que vio Harry antes de salir corriendo llorando desesperado fue a Cat derrumbarse entre los brazos de Lupin.

-Harry!!!- gritó Hermione levantándose del sofá para ir tras él.

-Señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore- Déjelo unos momentos solo. Lo necesita.

-Pero..... Esta bien. ¿Cómo esta Cat?

-No sé, aún no se despierta- dijo Lupin que la había acostado en el sofá

-¿La despertamos ahora?, Quiere su poción?- dijo Hermione sacando una botellita roja del bolsillo de su túnica y tendiéndosela a Lupin

-Vaya!!!!

-Siempre llevo una de estas encima por si acaso

-¿Cat te lo contó?

-No, la sorprendí una mañana tomándose su poción de Llanta y Chachacoma y la obligue a decírmelo

-No todo el mundo es capaz de obligarla, es muy cabezona. Debe confiar mucho en ti

-Le pasa lo mismo que a Janne, Remus?

-Si Director desde que nació. "Enervate".

Cat abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor, de pronto volvió a cerrarlos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente "Por que no me lo dijiste".

Lo siento Pequeña, fui a decírtelo, pero ya te habías marchado. Fue mi culpa, te hable tanto de Harry que supongo que querías conocerlo.

-¡¡¡¡¡Harry!!!!!!- Cat se puso en pie de un salto- ¿Dónde esta?

-Se marcho- contestó Ginny- cuando te dijo lo de Sirius- y se puso a llorar. Hermione que también lloraba le paso un brazo por el hombro a su pelirroja amiga.

Cat bajó la cabeza, las lágrimas habían dejado de salir de sus ojos:

-Así que ha vuelto a huir- dijo Cat pausadamente

-¿Ha vuelto a huir?- preguntó Lupin

-El día que nos conocimos iba corriendo desesperado por la calle. Huía de algo. Se siente culpable por la muerte de mi padre ¿verdad?

-SiCat- dijo Dumbledore

Se incorporó rápidamente y corrió hacia el retrato de la dama Gorda:

-¿Dónde vas?- grito Lupin

-Voy a buscarlo- contestó sin detenerse

-Cat- ante la voz de Dumbledore se detuvo- búscalo en la sala de los menesteres. Torre norte segundo pasillo a la izquierda.

-Gracias señor director.

Y dándose la vuelta salió por el retrato de la dama gorda

-¿Por qué la has dejado ir, Dumbledore?- preguntó McGonagall- Ni siquiera se ha tomado su poción

-Porque ha llegado el momento de que Harry deje de huir y acepte aquello para lo que fue destinado Minerva. Y ella puede lograrlo. Los dos juntos lo lograran.

Hermione estaba observando a su director que a diferencia de cuando había entrado que parecía viejo y cansado, ahora emanaba una nueva aura. El aura de la esperanza.


	13. Solos en la sala de los Menesteres y vis...

**Y aquí otro capítulo.......... y largo jejejejejejeje**

**Bueno, espero que os siga gustando**

**Barby-Black:** Me alegro de que te siga gustando, y de que adivinaras quien era el padre de Cat, porque mis amigas lo primero que me dijeron es que era hija de Snape. Casi me da algo. Bueno, a Harry se le pasará pronto el sentimiento de culpa.

**MerlinJJ:** me encanta que te encante y si, se juntaran y pronto por suerte porque de eso dependeran muchas cosas.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: Solos en la Sala de los Menesteres y visita a Hogsmeade**

Harry corría desesperado por un pasillo oscuro. No sabía donde se dirigía, quería estar solo. Le dolía demasiado todo lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Llegó a un pasillo conocido, se detuvo en mitad de la penumbra, oía voces, pero no deseaba ver a nadie."Necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche y que nadie me encuentre" pensó el muchacho. De pronto una puerta se materializó ante él. Harry se quedo observando el pasillo, "Claro, es el pasillo de la Sala de los Menesteres, ahora me esconderé y nadie me encontrara". Cruzó la puerta, la sala se había convertido en una cálida habitación con una chimenea y varios sillones, al final de la habitación había una gran cama con dosel. Era muy parecida a la sala común de gryffindor decorada en tonos rojos. Pasó la puerta y la cerró tras de él.

Pesadamente llegó hasta la chimenea y se dejó caer en el suelo con la espalda recostada en uno de los sillones. Se encontraba muy mal, pero no podía llorar, no podía, el sentimiento de culpa que tenía había aumentado al saber que Cat era hija de Sirius y que por él, ella no podría conocerlo: "Ahora le estarán contando lo que paso en el Ministerio, y seguro que me odia. Todo fue por mi culpa. Debí escuchar a Hermione. Por Merlín ahora Cat estaría junto a su padre, no puedo soportarlo, no podré volver a mirarla a la cara. Me odiará seguro y no podré soportarlo, tengo que irme de aquí, no puedo estar junto a ella nunca más". Al pensar esto, se sintió frío, la sensación de no volver a verla le enfriaba el corazón y se sentía morir.

Recostó la cabeza entre las piernas y se quedó así. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en esa posición. Estaba helado, pero no quería moverse. No quería volver a la realidad.

Notó como una manta le caía sobre los hombros, había alguien inclinado junto a él. Sabía quien era, conocería ese olor hasta a kilómetros de distancia, pero no quería mirarla, no podía mirarla.

Notó como ella se arrodillaba delante de él. No se atrevía a mirarla.

-Harry- lo llamó- por favor mírame

-Lo siento- contesto sin levantar la mirada.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, estoy segura que hicieras lo que hicieras en el Ministerio no lo hiciste adrede. mírame Harry

-No puedo Cat. En cuanto lo sepas me vas a odiar

-Nunca podría odiarte Harry

Notó como una mano le acariciaba el pelo y como poco a poco llegaba hasta su barbilla obligándolo a levantar la cara. Harry levantó poco a poco la mirada. Cat estaba allí junto a él con una mirada tierna, triste pero tierna en la que no había ni él más mínimo rastro de odio o reproche y sin saber porque en aquel momento Harry empezó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejando escapar toda la amargura que había en su corazón y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

De pronto notó como Cat lo atraía hacia él y lo abrazaba. Él correspondió a su abrazo y la tomo fuertemente por la cintura, Harry apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Cat y esta en el de Harry "lo echo tanto de menos" volvió a decir, "Lo se" respondió esta. Harry pudo notar como la espalda de Cat subía arriba y abajo. Ella también lloraba en sus brazos. Pasaron varios minutos abrazados.

Poco a poco el llanto de ambos fue cesando. Harry se separo ligeramente de Cat y la miró a sus enrojecidos ojos que eran más verdes que nunca, la ayudo a levantarse y se sentaron juntos en uno de los sofás:

-Harry- dijo Cat dejándose caer sobre el pecho sobre el chico que la rodeo con sus brazos- me contarás lo que pasó en el Ministerio?

-No te lo han contado ya?

-No, quería que fueras tu- se levantó y lo miró a los ojos- Por favor.

-Esta bien- ella volvió a recostarse sobre Harry.

" Durante todo el año pasado estuve teniendo sueños sobre Voldemort..........." Harry inició su relato. Varias veces su voz se quebró, sobre todo al notar que Cat lloraba en silencio. Aun así siguió con su relato, era mejor que si después de todo le odiaba, que fuera su versión la que conociese. "y Entonces Dumbledore luchó con Voldemort en el Ministerio, pero él y Bellatrix lograron escapar" terminó Harry. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Hasta que Cat se levantó y lo volvió a mirar:

-No fue tu culpa Harry- dijo ella tranquila

-Si lo fue Cat, si yo hubiese escuchado a Hermione eso no habría pasado, pero tenía que hacerme el héroe- respondió tapándose las manos con la cara.

-No Harry, escúchame. Era una situación difícil y solo obraste pensando en ayudar a alguien a quien querías mucho. Creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu situación

-Si, pero por mi culpa no conocerás a Sirius

-Harry. Metetelo en la cabeza NO FUE CULPA TUYA

-SI QUE LO FUE.... SIEMPRE ES CULPA MIA. SECUESTRARON A Ginny EN SEGUNDO. HIRIERON A RON EN TERCERO Y EN PRIMERO, CEDRIC DIGORY MURIO EN CUARTO POR MI CULPA Y TU PADRE ESTA MUERTO PORQUE YO FUI DEMASIADO ORGULLOSO PARA ESCUCHAR A NADIE. Y TU DEBERÍAS ODIARME Y NO ACERCARTE A MI PORQUE TAMBIEN PODRÍAS MORIR

PLAFFFF!!!!!- Cat había pegado a Harry una torta. Este se quedó mirándola estupefacto- ODIARTE?, POR QUE? POR ARRIESGAR TU VIDA PARA SALVAR A MI PADRE CUANDO CREÍAS QUE CORRIA PELIGRO, POR AVISAR AL MUNDO DE QUE Voldemort HA VUELTO, POR PROTEGERNOS A TODOS. SABES SI QUE ERES UN EGOÍSTA, PERO POR QUE TE GUSTA ESTAR AMARGADO Y NO CONFIAR EN NADIE. SAN POTTER MARTIR. ERES UN ESTÚPIDO. DIME QUE NECESITAS PARA NO SENTIRTE CULPABLE Y LO HARÉ. PERO YA BASTA HARRY.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos, pero Harry no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a bajar la mirada

-Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré- dijo Cat. Ante el silencio de Harry esta se dio la vuelta para irse.

"Detenla" dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Harry "no dejes que se vaya". Harry alargó la mano la tomo del brazo para retenerla;

- Dime que me perdonas- dijo Harry en un susurro

-No tengo que perdonarte nada Harry

-Has dicho que te dijera lo que necesitara para no sentirme culpable y lo que necesito es el perdón de la hija del que fue como un padre para mí- en los ojos de Harry apareció una mirada desesperada. Cat lo observó durante unos instantes que a Harry le parecieron eternos, "no puede perdonarme" pensó, por lo que poco a poco fue soltando a Cat.

-Te perdono

-¿Qué dices?

-Que te perdono Harry

Una sensación de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, fue como si le quitaran una pesada losa de encima, de pronto se sintió liberado. Se sentía de nuevo feliz y en un arrebato abrazó a Cat con fuerza y la rodeo entre sus brazos:

-Gracias- dijo este a su oído- ahora ya me siento mejor

Cat puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry y lo separó lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos: "Me alegro". Permanecieron unos segundos mirándose, cuando de pronto se oyó una especie de rugido:

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Harry

-Mi estomago- contesto Cat sonrojada- me muero de hambre.

-Jajajjajajajaj. Bueno, pues antes de ir a la sala común pasaremos por la cocina y cenaremos algo, ¿qué te parece?

-Genial.

Los dos se dirigieron hacía la puerta, Harry tomo el picaporte pero no pudo abrirla.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-No se no puedo abrir la puerta

-¿Cómo que no?. Déjame a mí- Cat lo intentó, pero no pudo. Probó con un hechizo, con otro, pero no había manera la puerta no quería abrirse- Genial, estamos atrapados

-Oye Cat. ¿Alguien te ha seguido hasta aquí?

-No creo, porque?

-No será alguna trampa para atraparme verdad?

-Ay Harry, no creo. Además, ha sido Dumbledore el que me ha dicho que te buscara aquí. No creo que me hubiese dejado venir si estuvieras en peligro.

-Dumbledore te dijo que me buscara aquí?- Cat asintió con la cabeza- entonces me parece que esto es cosa suya.

-Si; Harry Potter señor!!!!!

Harry y Cat se sobresaltaron al oír una voz gritona detrás de ellos. Sacaron las varitas a la vez y se volvieron. Pero lo que vieron era lo que menos esperaban.

-¡¡¡¡DOBY!!!!- exclamó Harry

-Si Harry Potter señor, soy yo. Dumbledore me ha dicho que les traiga la cena- y chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer sobre la mesa un montón de comida.

-Doby, ¿Sabes porque no podemos salir de aquí?

-Si Harry Potter, Dumbledore se lo dijo a Doby

-Y Bien

-Quiere que se queden aquí porque no es seguro que ronden de noche por ahí, por eso lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para que no la abandonasen y protegió la sala de incursiones externas. Por lo que no los encontraran.

-Y cuando podremos salir?- preguntó Cat incomoda

-Mañana por supuesto- respondió Doby acercándose a ella y mirándola con sus grandes ojos.

-Doby ella es Cat Black, es una amiga mía

-Doby ya sabe señor. Ella es la hija de Sirius Black. Pero Dumbledore ha dicho a Doby que de momento seguirá siendo la señorita Catherine Addams.

-Esta bien Doby- dijo Harry.

-Ehhh. Doby, no quisiera abusar pero si vamos a pasar la noche aquí, necesitaremos los pijamas y ropa para cambiarnos mañana.

-Por supuesto, Doby estará encantado de traerle a la señorita Catherine Addams lo que necesite

-Gracias Doby, pero por favor llámame Cat

-Ohhh. Doby sabía que todos los amigos de Harry Potter tenían un gran corazón, y por supuesto de una nueva amiga como usted y siendo hija del señor Sirius Black no se podía esperar otra cosa.

-Por favor Doby no llores- dijo Cat incomoda- no pasa nada

-Si la señorita Cat quiere que la llame así es porque considera a Doby como a un igual

-Si pero....

-Doby estará encantado de atender a sus peticiones

-Gracias- dijo Harry sonriente- Cuando vayas a por nuestras cosas podrías decirles a Ron y Hermione que no se preocupen?

-Ellos ya saben que están bien Harry Potter. Dumbledore se lo dijo

-Oh!- exclamó Harry- en ese caso gracias

-Ahora vuelvo, vayan cenando

Harry y Cat se dirigieron hacia su mesa en un silencio incómodo, se sentaron y empezaron a cenar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sabían que ambos se consideraban amigos, pero de ahí a dormir juntos....

-Yo dormiré en el sofá- dijo Harry

-¿Qué?. Ni pensarlo, dormiremos los dos en la cama

-No quiero que estés incómoda Cat

-No lo estaré

-Pero es que no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti

-A lo mejor quiero que te aproveches- dijo Cat riendo pícaramente, cosa que hizo que Harry se pusiera rojo

-No me digas estas cosas ¿quieres?

-¿Por qué?, tan horrible te resulta

-No es eso, pero....pero....

-Era broma tonto. Con lo grande que es la cama seguro que ni nos rozamos en toda la noche. No seas crío Potter

-Esta bien, pero luego no digas que me aprovecho de ti

-Jajajajaajajaja- Harry se quedó mirando a Cat mientras se reía, esta se dio cuenta- ¿qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me miras así?. Tengo restos de comida?

-No, es que al reírte me has recordado tanto a tu padre

Cat bajó la mirada que de pronto se volvió cristalina "Estúpido" pensó Harry:

-Lo siento- dijo rápidamente

-No pasa nada, Lupin me lo dice siempre y me cuenta algunas cosas de cuando estaban en Hogwarts- ante la triste mirada de Harry añadió- es lógico que te recuerde a él, soy su hija.

-Lupin te hablaba de Sirius?

-Un poco. A veces cuando era más pequeña y hacía alguna trastada, en lugar de regañarme se quedaba mirándome con ojos tristes. Yo le preguntaba que pasaba y él me decía que me parecía a él, pero no me contaba nada en especial. Lo peor fue hace tres años, cuando Sirius se escapó de Azkaban, Remus dejó de venir a verme tan a menudo como lo hacía antes.

-No lo entiendo. Cuando escapó podría haberte llevado con él.

-Si, se lo pedí muchas veces, pero supongo que como le prometió a mi madre que no lo haría, estaba indeciso. Y además estabas tu

-¿Yo?

-Si, el me dijo que tu eras su ahijado y que debía cuidar de ti, ahora que Voldemort había regresado- añadió con un cierto tono de reproche

-Lo siento Cat

-No lo sientas. Ya no se puede hacer nada, además Lupin ya se siente bastante culpable por no haberlo hecho antes. Ojalá tuviera alguna foto suya.

-No tienes ninguna?

-No, bueno si- Cat se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su falda y sacó un trozo de papel arrugado y se la mostró a Harry- Salio en un diario Italiano cuando se escapó de Azkaban, siempre la llevó encima.

Era un recorte de periódico viejo y gastado con la foto de Sirius con aspecto triste, Harry se la devolvió a Cat que se la volvió a guardar: "Te gustaría saber más cosas de Sirius?". Cat asintió y Harry tuvo una idea excelente.

En ese momento se oyó una pequeña explosión, pero ninguno de los dos hizo el menor movimiento ya sabían que Doby había regresado.

-Harry Potter, aquí están sus cosas- dijo el elfo con su voz chillona

-Gracias Doby- dijo Cat levantándose. Tomo su pijama y dejó el uniforme en una silla- voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme.

Cuando Cat desapareció por la puerta del baño Harry se volvió hacia Doby.

Doby, necesito que me hagas otro favor antes de que Cat salga del baño

-Si Harry Potter, Doby estará encantado

-Podrías volver a mi habitación y coger el álbum de fotos, la capa invisible y el mapa que están en mi baúl. Ah y ropa que no sea el uniforme para mi y Cat

-Por supuesto Harry Potter- y con un pequeño estallido volvió a desaparecer.

Harry recogió su pijama de donde Doby se lo había dejado y se puso a cambiarse. Estaba muy agotado, se dejó caer encima de la cama y cerró los ojos: "lo que yo daría por dormir bien una noche, sin pesadillas y sin temor de que Voldemort entre en mis sueños".

Desde que Sirius había muerto Harry no dormía bien por las noches y eso se notaba en su aspecto, estaba más pálido de lo habitual y con ojeras, y aunque la situación había mejorado desde que entrenaba al quidditch muchas noches se despertaba y no lograba volver a conciliar el sueño.

Se oyó una nueva explosión, Doby había vuelto, llevaba las cosas que Harry le había pedido cuidadosamente envueltas. Este se lo entregó. Harry guardo el mapa y la capa debajo de la cama y se quedo con el álbum en la mano.

-Gracias Doby

El muchacho se quedó mirando al elfo que en la otra mano llevaba una botella con una poción de color verdoso.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño. Cat salía ya con el pijama puesto. Harry se volvió a mirarla y le subió un ligero tono rojizo a la cara. Cat llevaba SOLO una camiseta de manga corta que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo con el emblema de los Tornados en el pecho. La chica notó que Harry la miraba y sonrió

-A que mola. Es la de mi madre- se dio la vuelta y detrás aparecía el numero 9 y encima el apellido Addams. Pero Harry no era precisamente eso lo que miraba (jejejeje. Que loba seguro que lo ha hecho para que le vea el culo, que lagarta jejejeje)

-Qu... que Ron no te vea esa camiseta o le dará un ataque. Su equipo son los Chudley Cannons- consiguió decir Harry bajando la vista con la cara roja.

Cat se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama al lado de Harry, que respiró tranquilo al ver que debajo llevaba uno short color naranja (que inocente el chaval), tan corto que no se veía cuando estaba de pie.

-No tenías otro pijama- dijo Harry molesto, pues tenía la sensación de que cada vez que la mirara se pondría rojo

-No, y no te quejes porque normalmente duermo sin nada- Ante esta afirmación que Cat dijo como si nada Harry volvió a ponerse más rojo que antes- Que tienes ahí?- preguntó Cat curiosa

-Nada- contesto el chico escondiendo el álbum bajo el edredón

-Venga lo he visto- exclamó Cat estirándose por encima de Harry para alcanzarlo

-Estate quieta- los dos habían empezado a pelearse

-Señorita Cat- dijo la vocecita de Doby

Cat se volvió y miró al elfo, cuya vista bajo hasta la botella de líquido verdoso que tenía en la mano asomando una mirada de pánico a sus ojos al volverse a mirar a Harry.

-La señorita Hermione me ha dicho que no me vaya de aquí hasta que no me asegure de que se toma su poción- dijo el elfo algo avergonzado

-Ya, gracias Doby. Déjamela en la mesita que ahora me la tomo- dijo Cat seria

-Lo siento señorita pero Doby no se marchará hasta que la tome. Sabe que es muy importante para usted.

-Esta bien

Cat se levantó y tomo la botella que el elfo le daba. Se dirigió a la mesa y cogiendo una cuchara sopera se la tomo arrugando la nariz

-¡¡¡¡QUE ASCO!!!!- dijo esta- contento?

-Si señorita. Le dejo aquí la otra poción por si la necesita. – Doby dejó una botellita pequeña de color rojo encima de la mesita de Harry- Ahora Doby se va. Si necesitan algo me avisan- y en medio de un Pof Doby desapareció

Cat volvió a dirigirse a la cama y volvió a sentarse al lado de Harry visiblemente molesta. Harry tomó la botellita y la miró con detenimiento

-Ahora vas a decirme lo que te pasa?

-No me pasa nada Harry

-Venga, confía en mi.

-En serio Harry. No me pasa nada

-Eres una mentirosa

-¿Yo?

-Si tu, se que estas enferma. Os oí a Hermione, a Ginny y a ti el día del entrenamiento que te mareaste.

-Así que espiando tras las puertas eh Potter?- dijo Cat levantando una ceja

-Tengo derecho a saber que les pasa a mis jugadores- contesto el chico a la defensiva- además si estas enferma me gustaría saberlo- Harry miró muy preocupado a la chica, cosa que esta noto

-No te preocupes, realmente no es nada grave, no me estoy muriendo ni nada por el estilo.

-Pero mira que te cuesta decirlo

-Es que no es nada de importancia

-A no?. Te has desmayado o mareado dos veces en dos días y dices que no es nada

-Es porque el tiempo aquí es peor que en Italia. Además he tenido varios disgustos y eso a veces provoca las crisis

-Crisis?- Exclamó Harry cada vez más preocupado

-Si, pero no te preocupes, mi enfermedad esta controlada. Lo normal es que no las tenga

-Cat, en serio me estas asustando

-No te asustes, no tiene importancia

-Bueno, me vas a decir lo que te pasa o no. ¿por qué te cuesta tanto?

-Porque estoy segura de que querras apartarme del equipo de quidditch

-Te apartaré si no me lo dices- dijo Harry muy serio- Además si Hermione lo sabe, porque no yo?

-Mi madre tambien la tenía- ante la mirada de Harry añadió- Esta bien pesado, pero no es nada.

-Otra vez

-Es la verdad

-Bueno me lo dices o no

-Vamos a ver, en el mundo mágico la llaman la Enfermedad de la asfixia

-¿Cómo?, Asfixia?, y dices que no es grave?- exclamó Harry poniéndose de rodillas en la cama mirando a Cat enfadado- No lo había oido nunca

-No es muy común dentro del mundo de la magia, pero seguro que el nombre muggle si lo has oído.

-Venga me lo vas a decir o no

-Que pesado te pones- Cat suspiró- el nombre muggle es Asma

-¿Asma?- exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie en la cama- estas loca. No puedes seguir jugando al quidditch. Podrías faltarte el aire en medio de un partido y caer de la escoba

-¿Cómo que no?.

-No te lo voy a permitir

-Tu no me lo vas a permitir?, no eres nadie para impedirme nada

-Soy el capitan del equipo

-Me da igual- exclamó Cat poniéndose de pie- he luchado mucho para conseguir que el Doctor Lecter me diera permiso y ahora tu no me lo vas a impedir

-Yo, no te voy....

-Tu nada. Mi médico dice que puedo jugar

-Pues ese médico esta loco

-No lo esta, es el mejor medico neumólogo del mundo muggle y tambien del mágico. Confía en mi Harry, no me va a pasar nada

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Porque he trabajado mucho para lograr que mis pulmones aguanten un partido de quidditch

-¿Cómo?- dijo Harry dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama

-¿por qué crees que corro todos los días?- dijo Cat sentándose en la cama- Porque eso fortalece mis pulmones y aumenta mi capacidad pulmonar. El Doctor Lecter me dijo entre otras cosas que cuando fuera capaz de correr una hora todos los días sin cansarme entonces estaría preparada. Al principio no podía aguantar ni 5 minutos y ahora corro 2 horas todos los días.

-¿Y que más haces?

-Otras disciplinas como Yoga y relajación para aprender a controlar mi respiración cuando me pongo nerviosa.

-Pues estoy días no te han servido de mucho

-Oye, es que me han pasado cosas que bueno......

-Solo eso?- preguntó Harry

-No, me obligó a hacer otras cosas para controlar mi respiración

-A que te obligó

-Uffff, pues a ponerme un tutu y a cantar en un coro

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry imaginando a Cat con tutu

-Que me obligó a aprender Ballet y a cantar

-En serio

-Me ves reírme?

-No, y cuando te pondrás un Tutú para mí- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Nunca- dijo Cat- odio cantar música coral y bailar danza clásica. Aunque debo añadir que la danza me sirvió para agilizar mis movimientos en la escoba, así que no me negué

-Y no me harás una demostración de baile

-No

-Y cantar

-Ahora solo canto en la ducha- se acercó mucho hacia él- Pero si te quieres meter conmigo no hay ningún problema

Harry volvió a ponerse rojo como un tomate y se dio la vuelta para que Cat no lo viera, pero ella a sus espaldas se rió divertida y satisfecha por haber terminado la conversación.

-Ahora vas a decirme que me estabas escondiendo- dijo Cat al oído de Harry.

El chico se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa en los ojos y saco de debajo del edredón su álbum.

-Es un álbum de fotos, tengo fotos de Sirius y pensé que te gustaría verlas.- Cat miró a Harry, el chico mantuvo la mirada penetrante de la chica, que se había quedado sin contestación (ya es difícil)- si no quieres lo dejamos para otro día- dijo Harry preocupado.

Pero antes de que lo guardara Cat lo abrazó haciéndolo caer encima de la cama "gracias" dijo la chica conteniendo las lágrimas "de nada" dijo Harry sonriendo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Los chicos se acostaron en la cama muy juntos, tan juntos que Cat estaba apoyada con la cabeza y la mano sobre su pecho y este la rodeaba con un brazo mientras sostenía el álbum con ambas manos.

Estuvieron viendo fotos de sus padres en el colegio, de Harry, Ron y Hermione y de las vacaciones que Harry había pasado en casa de Sirius. Mientras Harry iba contándole anécdotas sobre los merodeadores a medida que pasaban las fotos.

-Espera- dijo Cat mirando una de las fotos del año pasado en navidad en la que aparecían Harry y Sirius muy sonrientes- me encanta esta foto. Estáis muy guapos.

-Si?- dijo Harry- Toma- y ante la sorpresa de Cat la arrancó del álbum y se la dio.

-Pero que haces?- exclamó esta sorprendida

-Darte la foto

-No!!!!

-No la quieres?- preguntó Harry

-No es eso, pero es tuya

-Quédatela, por favor

-Esta bien- dijo Cat cogiendola y dejándola encima de la mesita de noche junto al recorte del periódico- gracias Harry- dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Siguieron viendo fotos, estaban muy a gusto los dos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry se sentía feliz. Por fin termino y cerró el álbum dejándolo encima de la mesita de noche. "¿Qué te ha parecido?" preguntó Harry, pero Cat no le contestó, le levantó un poco la barbilla y vió que se había vuelto a dormir en sus brazos: "Vaya, ha tomado la costumbre de dormirse mientras le hablo" pensó Harry riéndose. Consultó su reloj y se quedó sorprendido, eran las 3 de la mañana. En ese momento se sintió cansado. Le dio un beso a Cat en la frente, que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes pequeña- dijo Harry mirándola tiernamente- no dejaré que nada te pase. Yo te cuidaré por Sirius, a partir de ahora serás como mi hermana pequeña.

Con un movimiento de varita apagó la luz de la habitación y cerró los ojos. En ese momento unos ojos verdes de gato se abrieron y miraron hacia la oscuridad donde el chico ya se había quedado dormido y siseó muy bajito y en tono contrariado como burlándose del chico: "Como mi hermana pequeña, genial, hasta ahí llega mi suerte" y volvió a cerrar los ojos para quedarse de nuevo dormida.

Harry se despertó muy descansado pensando que aún sería bastante pronto, consultó su reloj y para su sorpresa vió que eran las 11 de la mañana. Vaya pensó "He dormido 8 horas seguidas y sin tener pesadillas, esto es una sorpresa, ya no llegamos a clase. Mejor, así le daré hoy otra sorpresa. Me muero por ver la cara de Ron cuando vea que no hemos ido a clase". Estaba durmiendo de lado, apoyó la mano en la cabeza y miró a la personita que dormía acurrucada y totalmente pegada a él.

-Despierta bella durmiente- susurró Harry a su oído

-Déjame dormir un poquito más tío Remus- susurró esta restregándose los ojos

-Cat arriba- dijo Harry divertido

La chica se restregó los ojos y los abrió lentamente.

-Hola Harry- dijo desperezándose, se dio la vuelta y volvió a cerrar los ojos

-Venga Cat levántate- pero ya se había vuelto a dormir

Harry se levantó de la cama. De encima de la mesa habían desaparecido los restos de la cena, y en su lugar había varias cosas para desayunar.

-Bueno, pues si no vienes me comeré yo solo el desayuno- dijo Harry sentándose a la mesa.

Como si algo la hubiese quemado Cat se levantó de pronto y dijo "Me muero de hambre" y rápidamente se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer. Harry la miró riéndose.

-Por cierto, ya no llegamos a clase

-¿Cómo que no?- dijo Cat tragándose lo que tenía en la boca sin masticar

-Porque son más de las 11

-Oh vaya- dijo Cat sin inmutarse y siguió comiendo

-No parece que te afecte mucho

-Si ya no llegamos no tiene sentido preocuparse

-Me alegro de que digas eso, porque hoy tenía otros planes

-¿Qué planes?- preguntó curiosa

-es un secreto, así que termina que nos vamos en cuanto nos vistamos.

-¿Con el uniforme?

-Doby trajo ayer ropa para nosotros

-Que bien

Terminaron de desayunar y mientras Harry fue al baño a vestirse y ducharse. Cat lo hizo en el salón.

Unos minutos después y con Cat ya vestida y estirada en el sillón, Harry salió de la ducha. Harry no se dio cuenta, pero Cat lo miró muy detenidamente, la verdad es que sus años de quidditch le habían sentado bien, porque los vaqueros y la camisa que llevaba (marcando pectorales.... que calenturienta estoy) le sentaban de maravilla.

Cat se levantó del sofá, Harry también la miro con disimulo, llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas bajas, unos vaqueros y un jersey de cuello alto de color rojo. Nos vamos?- preguntó esta

-Si, espera- Harry se dirigió bajo de la cama y sacó el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿qué es eso?

-Es la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre, y esto es un legado

-Un legado?

-Si, pertenecía a los merodeadores. Mira

Cat se acercó a Harry y este golpeándolo con su varita dijo "Juro solemenemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", poco a poco aparecieron las líneas que formaban el plano de Hogwarts.

-es un plano de Hogwarts- exclamó Cat

-Si, e indica donde están los profesores en cada momento

-Genial. ¿Dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa

Harry se dirigió a la puerta y tras consultar el mapa, atrajo a Cat hacia él, y cubrió a ambos con la capa.

Lentamente y con cuidado para no ser descubiertos, Harry guió a Cat hasta los terrenos del castillo, más exactamente hasta el sauce boxeador. Una vez allí, Harry se quitó la capa y con mucho cuidado gracias a la ayuda de un palo largo pulso el saliente del árbol que lo inmovilizaba.

-¿Vamos?- dijo tendiéndole una mano a Cat que desde que habían salido de la sala de los menesteres permanecía muy callada

-¿Dónde me llevas?

-¿Qué pasa?, no confías en mi?- preguntó el muchacho sonriendo

-Claro que si- y tomando la mano de Harry entraron en el túnel.

Después de andar durante un rato, llegaron hasta unas escaleras, Harry subió delante y abrió la trampilla. Todo estaba igual a como él lo recordaba. Lleno de polvo y con muebles por el suelo, en ese momento, Harry sintió una punzada de nostalgia:

-¿por qué me has traído aquí?- preguntó Cat sorprendida

-¿Sabes donde estamos?

-Si, en la casa de los gritos. Pero dicen que está encantada

-Eso es mentira. Siéntate y te contaré la historia

Cat avanzó sorteando los muebles y se sentó en la misma cama en la que Ron estuvo sentado años atrás cuando Sirius le rompió la pierna.

-Y bien?- dijo la chica

-A esta casa es donde traían a Lupin cuando se convertía en hombre lobo. Y donde nuestros padres venían a pasar con él las noches

-Ah!!!- exclamó Cat al comprender- Vaya que sorpresa. Genial Harry. Gracias por traerme- dijo Cat con una sonrisa

Harry empezó a contarle todas las aventuras que los merodeadores habían vivido cada vez que Lupin se convertía en hombre lobo. Pero para sorpresa de Harry esta no dijo nada cuando le comentó que solían salir por las noches.

-Es curioso- dijo Harry

-¿El que?

-Que no comentes lo peligroso que era que 3 chicos saliesen por ahí con un hombre lobo

-Hombre- contesto Cat riendo- se que tu padre y el mío se convertían en animales lo suficientemente grandes como para controlar a un hombre lobo.

-¿Sabías que eran animagos?

-Si, Lupin eso si me lo contó

-Vaya

-Si, vaya. Pero desde entonces siempre me ha fascinado el tema, e incluso...- Cat calló de pronto y bajo la mirada incomoda

-Incluso que?

-Nada

-Otra vez Cat. Dime que ibas a decir

-Nada

-Por favor, mira que eres cabezona. Quieres terminar la frase

-.......ellos- contestó la chica en un susurro que Harry no entendió

-¿Perdona?

-E incluso me convertí en uno de ellos- añadió en un tono totalmente comprensible

-Espera, espera. Me estas diciendo que eres un animago

-Si

-¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-No lo preguntaste

-Por Dios Cat

-Lo siento

-Esta bien, y en que animal te transformas- dijo el chico cambiando de tema molesto.

-En una pantera negra

-Anda ya

-Es cierto. No me crees?

-Pues no

Y ante la sorprendida mirada de Harry y con un suave pop apareció una enorme pantera negra con los ojos verde-amarillentos. Harry la miraba sorprendido. Era verdad.

-Tienes que enseñarme- exclamó Harry mientras con un suave pop Cat volvía a la normalidad

-Cuando quieras- contestó Sonriendo- ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

-A la tienda de los gemelos

-Y eso?

-Es hora de comer y no podemos pasearnos por Hogsmeade. Ellos nos ayudaran, ya lo verás.

Salieron de la casa de los Gritos y empezaron a andar hacia el pueblo:

-Cuando lograste convertirte en animago?

-El año pasado

-Lo lograste tu sola?

-No, Hannibal me ayudo

-¿Quién es Hannibal?- preguntó el chico receloso

-Mi médico

-¿El que te obligó a ponerte el tutu?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Si ese- Cat agarró a Harry del brazo y lo apoyó contra un árbol, dejando a Harry sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía- Como se lo digas a alguien te mato Potter

-Vale, vale, no le diré a nadie que de pequeña usabas....- Harry miró a Cat a los ojos y se quedó muy sorprendido, porque eran verdes como de normal, pero con una raja en el medio, como los de un felino.

-Lo digo enserio

-Tienes mi palabra

Cat lo soltó, cerró los ojos y se volvió a mirarlo. Ahora sus ojos ya eran normales, Le sonrió y le dijo: Esto también te lo enseñaré, no te preocupes

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Una transformación incompleta- pero al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico añadió- es cuando en lugar de convertirte en todo el animal mantienes tu forma humana pero con algunas características del animal.

-¿Cómo tu ahora la fuerza?

-Exacto. Acaso crees que te podría haber tirado contra el árbol con mi fuerza normal?

-De ti ya no me sorprende nada. Espera, espera- dijo el chico- por eso alcanzaste a Ron el otro día en Hogsmeade tan fácilmente. Usaste la velocidad de la pantera

-No, ese día no. Recuerda que corro todos los días

-Ah ya. Ven, estamos llegando al pueblo y hemos de tener cuidado

Cat se acercó a Harry y este volvió a cubrirlos con la capa invisible. Muy lentamente y con cuidado de no tropezar con nadie llegaron hasta la tienda de los gemelos, que en ese momento estaba cerrada, dieron la vuelta y llamaron a la puerta de atrás. Harry se quitó la capa y llamó a un pequeño pulsador.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto la voz de uno de los gemelos abriendo la puerta- Vaya Harry y Cat. Pasad

-Los dos entraron a la trastienda de los gemelos:

-¿quién es Fred?- dijo la voz de George

-No te lo vas a creer- contestó su hermano

-Vaya Harry.... y Cat. Os habéis escapado del colegio?

-Si- dijo Harry- con ayuda de los merodeadores

-Que bien!!!- exclamaron los dos- entonces os quedáis a comer con nosotros- añadió George

-Mama siempre nos deja mucha comida- añadió Fred

Durante la comida los gemelos estuvieron preguntándoles sobre como estaba todo en Hogwarts. Y contaron a los chicos algunas anécdotas de su estancia en el colegio, y como encontraron el mapa. Pasaron una tarde muy agradable, Hasta que Harry dijo a los gemelos que debían irse.

-¿Dónde vas a llevarla?- le preguntó Fred

-A la cueva donde Sirius estuvo oculto en tercero

-Vaya Harry, ¿esa es tu idea de una cita romántica?- preguntó George con una pícara sonrisa

-No!!!!, bueno..... es que.... no....- Harry se había puesto muy rojo

-Esto no es una cita- dijo Cat sonriendo- Yo le pedí que me llevara

-¿Por qué?- preguntó un gemelo

-Eso- contestó Cat sonriendo- es secreto del sumario hasta que el director de Hogwarts decida hacerlo publico- y con una sonrisa salió a la calle.

-Vaya Harry- dijo el Fred- Tienes a una chica guapísima para ti solo y la llevas a ver la cueva de Sirius

-Si- dijo George- ¿Qué será lo próximo la casa de los Gritos

-Venimos de ahí. –contestó Harry con una sonrisa

-En serio?

-Pues sí

-Vaya

Harry salió a la calle donde lo esperaba Cat, se acercó a ella y mientras decían adiós a los gemelos con la mano desaparecieron bajo la capa.

Tardaron un poco más en llegar a la cueva, pero una vez allí la vista era fantástica. Cat estaba un poco cansada, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a respirar profundamente.

-Estas bien?- preguntó Harry preocupado

-Pues claro, dame unos minutos. Cuéntame porque Sirius estuvo aquí

Harry se dirigió a la salida de la cueva y se quedó contemplando el paisaje, le traía muchos recuerdos y empezó a contarle sobre el torneo de los tres magos cuando estuvo escondido allí con Buckbeak. Se quedó en silencio y empezó a llorar. Notó que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, se volvió y abrazó a Cat.

-Llora todo lo que necesites- le dijo su voz

-Le echo de menos- contestó el chico

-Lo se, tranquilo.- le levantó la cara- Pero estoy segura de que él no te ha dejado porque siempre estará aquí- le dijo la chica poniendo su mano en el corazón de Harry

-Gracias

-Porque?

-Por estar conmigo hoy

-No Harry, gracias a ti por ayudarme a conocer un poco a mi padre

Con la mano que Harry no tenía en la cintura de la chica le limpió las lagrimas que habían empezado a correr por su rostro. Poco a poco se acercaron más, Harry sintió el impulso de besarla, pero cuando iba a hacerlo oyó desde dentro de su cabeza "Podría ser tu hermana pequeña", así que la besó en la frente. Cat lo empujó algo molesta y se fue a la salida de la cueva.

-¿qué hora es?

-Casi las cinco- dijo Harry

-Bien, pues me parece que llegamos tarde al partido

-¡¡¡¡¡¡EL PARTIDO!!!!!, VAMOS CORRE

Y tomando a Cat de la mano bajaron corriendo la colina hacia Honey and Dukes para buscar la trampilla que los llevaría hacia el castillo de nuevo.

Antes de llegar a la salida por la estatua. Harry se detuvo para ver si había alguien. Cruzaron por la estatua y salieron al pasillo

-Llegamos 5 minutos tarde- exclamó Harry

-Harry Potter señor- dijo la voz de Doby

-Doby!!!!- exclamó Harry

-Doby les ha traído sus escobas para que lleguen al partido

-Gracias Doby- dijo Cat dándole un beso en la frente- eres un sol

-Doby, nos dejamos nuestras cosas en la sala de los Menesteres

-No se preocupen, Doby se encargará de todo. Deme el mapa y la capa.

Harry le dio las cosas y cada uno cogieron sus escobas y empezaron a correr hacia el terreno de juego.


	14. Gryffindor vs Slyterin

** Hola de nuevo, aquí os dejo el capítulo 14, espero que no me termineis odiando o al menos cansando de las peleas de estos dos.......... ups, me parece que acabo de destripar el capítulo, bueno al menos ya falta poco para que se dejen de pelear.**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Ya se pueden mandar reviews anónimos. Shagy Sirius, te adoro**

**Besos a todos**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 14: Gryffindor contra Slyterin**

-Corre Cat, date prisa- gritaba Harry al salir por las puertas del colegio cargado con su escoba.

A lo lejos se podía ver el estadio de quidditch lleno hasta los topes, se oía a la gente gritar, cantar y silbar. Había varias figuras vestidas de color verde volando por el campo.

Por fin llegaron a la altura del estadio, corrieron alrededor de él y fueron a los vestuarios.

Al girar la esquina que daba a los vestuarios, vieron que a la entrada había varias personas: Malfoy, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lupin, Ron y Hermione. Al verlos venir se volvieron hacia ellos. Harry aminoró el paso, con lo que Cat que venía detrás no tuvo tiempo de frenarse y fue a chocar contra su espalda cayendo los dos al suelo.

-Hasta que por fin llegan- les reclamó la profesora McGonagall

-Lo siento- dijo Harry desde el suelo con Cat encima.

-Si y yo- añadió esta levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a Harry para ayudarlo- se nos despistó la hora

-Es evidente- dijo la voz de Snape y añadió con malicia- supongo que los dos tendrían muchas cosas que decirse como para no aparecer todo el día por clase.

-Bueno- dijo Dumbledore acabando con la conversación- será mejor que vayan a cambiarse.

-Pero!!!!- exclamó la voz de Malfoy ahora capitán del equipo de Slyterin- han llegado diez minutos tarde, no deberíamos jugar ellos tienen que ser descalificados.

-¿descalificados? -Preguntó Harry blanco

-Por supuesto- dijo Snape- lo dice el reglamento

-Si, pero lo que dice el reglamento es que los jugadores después de 10 minutos serán descalificados, pero 10, 9, 8 ,7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Ahora hace los 10 minutos, me equivoco?- nadie dijo nada cuando todos consultaron los relojes- así que vamos a cambiarnos- dijo Cat tomando a Harry de la manga y llevándoselo al vestuario.

Todos se quedaron callados, pero excepto Snape y Malfoy todos los demás sonreían. Los dos se dirigieron hasta la entrada de los vestuarios.

.No sabía que conocieras el reglamento- dijo Harry

.Lo leí cuando empecé a jugar. Y tu deberías leerlo porque eres capitán- esto último lo dijo en tono de reproche.

.Hola Harry- dijo una voz coqueta a sus espaldas. Al volverse vieron a Cho Chang

.Ah!!!- exclamó Harry sorprendido- hola Cho.

-Bueno, como ya te dije he venido a desearte suerte.- Lentamente la chica se acercó para besar a Harry que se sentía paralizado.

-PAM!!!!!. Un portazo los sobresaltó a los dos y la cara de Cat se asomó por la puerta del vestuario de las chicas diciendo:

-Lo siento se me ha escapado.

Cho miró como Cat cerraba de nuevo la puerta de vestuario y muy contrariada le dijo a Harry:

-Lo ha hecho aposta, no quería que te besara

-Pero que dices Cho?- contestó el chico

-Mira, si tu no te has dado cuenta esa chica esta enamorada de ti

-¿Qué dices?, ella y yo solo somos amigos- ¿no? Pensó Harry aunque no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que había dormido con ella entre sus brazos y sobre todo que había estado a punto de besarla.

-Si amigos, esa chica......

Pero Cho no pudo terminar de hablar porque Harry había hecho caso a Cat y la había silenciado con un beso, que la chica correspondió gustosa cogiendo a Harry por el cuello y atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Eso superaba las expectativas de Harry, de hecho las superaba con creces, porque el solo pretendía que se callara y no que lo dejara sin aire. Cuando por fin se separaron Cho se dio media vuelta satisfecha y salió por los vestuarios.

-Creo que deberías cambiarte Potter- dijo una voz fría que casi escupió su apellido

Harry se volvió y vio a Cat con la túnica de quidditch puesta apoyada con el hombro en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre su escoba con una fría mirada en sus ojos verdes.

-Ya voy. Por cierto he hecho lo que me has dicho

-Y?

-Pues se ha callado

-Me alegro

-Me esperas?

-No, voy a avisar a todos de que entren para tu charla- y dándose media vuelta se fue junto con sus compañeros que ya estaban en el campo.

Harry se fue hacia el vestuario. La mirada de Cat había sido la misma que cuando se le olvidó que iba a ir con ella a Hogsmeade, y desde luego no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

No se porque se pone así si he hecho lo que ella me dijo pensó el chico. Se quitó la camiseta. No pudo dejar de pensar en el beso que le había dado a Cho: "Que diferente del que me dio Cat" pensó el chico "Noté una corriente eléctrica y el deseo de no separarme de ella, pero en cambio con Cho no ha habido nada de eso. Ufff que complicado. ¿No será que no me gusta Cho y simplemente estoy obsesionado con ella?. No, me ha gustado desde siempre. Entonces porque me siento tan bien con Cat y me duele tanto cuando se enfada conmigo?. Y ahora porque se ha enfadado?. No estará enamorada de mi, ¿no?" ante la idea Harry sonrió y se imagino con ella yendo al baile y a pasear por Hogsmeade como habían hecho esta mañana tan juntitos para que la capa invisible los tapase. "¿Qué digo? Cualquiera que me oiga pensaría que estoy enamorado de ella. Ayer decidí que la cuidaría como a mi hermana pequeña".

La puerta del vestuario se abrió y entraron los jugadores de su equipo. Oyó como se sentaban. Se volvió para mirarlos, pero faltaba alguien:

-¿Dónde esta Cat?

-Fuera, hablando con Malfoy- dijo Ginny con cara de fastidio

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Harry

-Entra enseguida- dijo Lavender- déjala tranquila Harry. Que suerte, tener a los dos chicos más guapos de Hogwarts locos por tus huesitos

-Pero que estáis diciendo!!!- exclamó Ron

-¿Qué pasa Hermanito?, ayer Cat salió con Jasón y hoy tiene a Malfoy, que aunque es un Slyterin esta como un queso, y encima rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.

Harry no necesitó oír más, salió de vestuario a toda prisa y lo que vio en el pasillo lo hizo enfurecer aún más. Cat estaba apoyada en la pared y Malfoy la tenía acorralada entre sus brazos. Estaban hablando a escasos centímetros.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de entrar Addams?- gritó Harry furioso

-Ahora, empieza tu sermón que voy enseguida- contesto Cat sin siquiera mirarle.

-Que entres

-Déjala en paz Potter- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras

-Cállate Malfoy

-Bueno vamos- dijo con fastidio Cat separándose de Malfoy.

-Por cierto Cat

-Dime

-Porque llevas aún el apellido de tu madre en la túnica

-¿Cómo?

-Si, no entiendo porque no te has puesto Black

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque a Snape se le escapó en clase de pociones

-Ah, en ese caso.

Cat se quitó la túnica por encima de la cabeza y para horror de Harry(según como se mire) y alegría de Malfoy solo llevaba el pantalón tostado de quidditch y un top rojo debajo.

-Que haces? vuelve a ponerte la túnica- le gritó Harry

-Espera que le voy a cambiar el nombre

-Eso lo puedo hacer yo, vístete que se te ve todo

-Por mi no te cortes Cat- dijo Malfoy sonriendo

-Malfoy como no te calles te parto la cara- gritó Harry

-Ya está- dijo Cat enseñándosela

Harry miró hacia donde estaba y vio que en la túnica de su amiga en lugar de poner Addams ponía Black. Se la volvió a poner por el cuello y entró por la puerta del vestuario. Harry miró a Malfoy, el muy cerdo le estaba mirando el cuerpo con avidez.

-Que miras- le gritó Harry

-Algo que no será tuyo Potter- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa mientras iba hacia su vestuario

Harry entró de nuevo muy enfadado en los vestuarios. Enfadado con Cat por ser tan fresca, con Malfoy que la miraba con avidez, enfadado porque el día que habían pasado juntos estaba a punto de estropearse solo porque ella tonteaba con todos los chicos del colegio, pero después del partido iba a hablar con ella seriamente. Respiró hondo para calmarse y dijo:

-Bueno chicos. Somos el mejor equipo que ha habido nunca en Hogwarts, y esas serpientes de Slyterin no son rivales para nosotros. Así que vamos a por ellos.

Sus compañeros empezaron a aplaudir con fuerza y a vitorear, cogieron sus escobas y se dirigieron fuera del vestuario. Desde fuera se podía oír la emoción de la gente, Harry se puso delante de sus jugadores. Estaba nervioso, pero en cuanto se subió a su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo para elevarse y supo que iban a ganar el partido.

_"Y aquí tenemos al equipo de Gryffindor encabezado por su capitán Harry Potter_" Ahora era Seamus el que comentaba el partido. Se oyó un gran aplauso _"Seguido por las tres cazadoras más bellas que ha tenido Hogwarts, Brown, Weasley y Black_" más aplausos _"ahora los golpeadores los Hermanos Creevey y finalmente Ron Weasley como guardián"_

Los siete en sus escobas se situaron alrededor de Madam Hooch que arbitraba el partido. Harry dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros. En general todos parecían tranquilos, sobre todo Cat que estaba a su lado y miraba hacía la salida de los vestuarios.

_"Y ahora el equipo de Slyterin capitaneado por Draco Malfoy"_ dijo la voz de Seamus sin ninguna emoción. Malfoy salió seguido de sus jugadores _"Y ahora el resto del equipo Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Smith y.....Jones._

Los jugadores de Slyterin se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos sitios al lado de Madam Hooch. Malfoy se puso enfrente de Harry, lo miró por unos momentos y luego dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba Cat y le guiñó un ojo. Harry se volvió para ver como reaccionaba esta y vio que le sonreía. "Pero esta que pretende tonteando con Malfoy?. Se va enterar"

- Capitanes dense la mano- este salió de su ensimismamiento.

Malfoy y Harry se dieron la mano mientras se miraban con cara de odio. "Quiero juego limpio" dijo Madam Hooch mientras los chicos se lanzaban dagas los ojos. Se separaron y antes de irse a sus puestos Harry pudo oír como Malfoy le susurraba:

-Hoy no es el partido lo único que vas a perder Potter

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tu querida Cat me ha dicho que si cojo yo primero la snitch me dará un beso. Y voy a lograrlo

-Ja, y crees que eso me importa

-Pues viendo como te has puesto en los vestuarios si

-Ella solo es mi amiga, pero solo por el gusto de que no te de un beso te aseguro que voy a coger la snitch antes. Como siempre al fin y al cabo

Harry se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su posición mientras Bulstrode y Cat se ponían a ambos lados de Madam Hooch que iba a botar la quaffle.

"_Y empieza el partido_" gritó Seamus "_se eleva la quaffle y...... Black la coge primero, esquiva a Bulstrode con un ágil movimiento y se dirige hacia la portería de Jones. Ahora veremos si esta chica tiene las cualidades de su madre la fantástica Jane Addams cazz.......pero que ven mis ojos, Black ha esquivado una bludger y a Parkinson al la vez haciendo una voltereta hacia delante, ya está delante de Jones lanza y GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLll. Diez puntos para Gryffindor y en menos de 1 minuto de partido. Me parece que estamos ante una digna sucesora"._

Harry miraba a Cat con una sonrisa, era fantástica, menos mal que la deje jugar, con ella ganamos la liga.

"_Slyterin está en posesión de la quaffle. Bullstrode, se la pasa a Parkinson, esta a Smith y Smith se la vuelve a pasar a Parkinson, peroooooo..... vaya la pequeña Weasley interceptado la quaffle y se la pasa a Brown, Venga Lavender a por ellos_ "gritó Seamus emocionado _" Esquiva una bludger lanzada por Crabbe y tira directo a la portería, pero nooooo, Jones ha rechazado el disparo, un momento Black coge el rechace, lanza y gollllllllllllllllllllllllllll. 10 Puntos mas para Gryffindor._

Harry no podía sentirse más que satisfecho, a los 10 minutos de partido ganaba a Slyterin 10-80. Las tres chicas lo hacían genial, estaban muy compenetradas en sus movimientos, los hermanos Creevey prácticamente lograban interceptar todos contraataques de los Slyterin y los pocos que llegaban eran detenidos por Ron que se lo veía con una confianza poco usual en él.

"_Ahora solo tengo que coger la snitch"_ pensó Harry. En ese momento vio un resplandor dorado al lado de los postes de Ron. Harry que estaba a muchos metros por encima del juego se lanzó a toda velocidad en picado sin perder de vista la snitch.

"_Un momento_" gritó Seamus "_Harry Potter se lanza en un vuelo en picado perfectamente controlado, parece que ha visto la snitch si la ha visto, pero también Malfoy, pero esta muy lejos. Venga Harry_ " gritó Seamus de una forma casi indecente. Por suerte la profesora McGonagall estaba demasiado ocupada vitoreando a Harry que no se dio cuenta_" Si, Harry Potter va a coger la snitch, esta a 3 metros de ella y Malfoy está muy lejos, ahí nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"_ gritó Seamus horrorizado. Cat se había cruzado accidentalmente en el camino de Harry que había frenado bruscamente para no tragársela, lo cual le había dado a Malfoy unos valiosos segundos que hizo que se pusieran a la misma altura. "Esa niña estúpida", pensó Harry mientras volvía a por la Snitch con Malfoy ya prácticamente a su altura. "Voy a matarla, al final me voy a creer que le gusta Malfoy". En su último arranque de furia Harry estiró la mano y cogió la snitch. "Por fin hemos ganado". Harry se elevó, pero para su sorpresa la gente no parecía haberse dado cuenta, porque había un silencio abrumador. Volvió la vista hacia el campo y se quedó horrorizado. Cat estaba colgando de la escoba cogida por una sola mano. Se balanceó para coger la escoba con la otra e impulsándose subió de nuevo.

"_Increíble, francamente increíble"_ gritaba Seamus _"Por las barbas de Merlín, Cat ha hecho el Lanzamiento en Picado, que les recordaré es una jugada famosa, que solo Jane Addams era capaz de Hacer. Eso serán 10 puntos más para Gryffindor"._ Harry estaba algo molesto. No solo le había impedido coger la snitch antes, sino que encima se permita el lujo de vacilar delante de todo el colegio y encima él no conocía ese lanzamiento. Miró a Malfoy que ya había llegado al suelo y parecía muy enfadado cuando alguien gritó:

-HARRY POTTER HA COGIDO LA SNITCH

"_Vaya" _gritó Seamus en medio del júbilo que llenaba el estadio _"Harry ha cogido la snitch y no nos hemos dado cuenta, pero, ....pero eso significa que Gryffindor ha ganado 30- 240. jajajajajajaja Os fastidias asquerosas serpientes, menudo palizón jajajajajajajajajajaja_"

-Señor Finnigan, por favor- Exclamó McGonagall tratando de sonar seria, pero la alegría que sentía no se podía ocultar.

Harry descendió a tierra, no estaba nada contento y menos con Cat. Así que cuando ella aterrizó a su lado la cogió por un brazo y se la llevó directa a los vestuarios antes de que nadie llegara hasta ellos. Una vez allí la sentó en uno de los banquillos:

- ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?

-El lanzamiento en picado- contestó la chica

-No me refiero a eso, porque te has puesto delante de mi cuando iba a por la snitch

-Ah, eso- Harry se quedó sorprendido- Lo siento de veras. Estaba tan concentrada recuperando la quaffle que cuando te he visto estabas encima de mí

-¿Qué?- gritó Harry- Pero que no sabes que debes saber en todo momento donde están los jugadores de tu equipo

-Si, lo se. Pero no te he visto Lo siento

-Ya, y no será que no querías perder la oportunidad de besarlo?

-¿Qué?, ¿A quien?

-No te hagas la inocente Cat. Malfoy me ha contado que le habías dicho que si cogía la snitch antes que yo le darías un beso

-Pero, pero eso es mentira

-Si ya. Como si no supiera que te gusta besarte con todos los del colegio

-Harry, Es mentira. Yo nunca besaría a Malfoy

-Si ya

-Creía que me conocías Harry- dijo Cat con desilusión

-Y te conozco

-MENTIRA. ESTAS DEMASIADO OCUPADO MIRANDOTE EL OMBLIGO COMO PARA DARTE CUENTA DE NADA- chilló la chica

-DARME CUENTA.- Harry sintió como la furia se apoderaba de él y le recorría todos los rincones de su cuerpo- Y DE QUE QUIERES QUE ME DE CUENTA?. DE QUE ERES UNA PRESUMIDA QUE SE DEJA TOQUETEAR POR TODO AQUEL QUE SE LE ACERCA?

-YO NO HAGO ESO

-SI LO HACES, AYER CON JASÓN. HOY CON MALFOF. ¿QUIÉN SERA EL PRÓXIMO? YO?.

-MAS QUISIERAS POTTER

-NO, MÁS QUISIERAS TU.

-LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO TIENES VALOR, EN LA CUEVA TE HA DADO MIEDO BESARME

-TE HE BESADO

-NO ERA EN LA FRENTE DONDE IBAS A BESARME

-MIRA CAT, NO MALINTERPRETES LAS COSAS. TU PARA MI NO ERES MÁS QUE MI HERMANA PEUQUEÑA

-PUES DEJAME RECORDARTE QUE NO LO SOY

-PUES YO SOLO PUEDO VERTE ASÍ. PERO SI HASTA ME HABÍA PROPUESTO CUIDARTE

-YO NO TE HE PEDIDO QUE ME CUIDES

-SI NO TE COMPORTAS COMO UNA ADULTA Y LO HACES COMO UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA TENDRÉ QUE HACERLO

-YO NO ME COMPORTO COMO UNA NIÑA

-SI LO HACES, como una hermana pequeña

-Y porque solo como tu hermana?- la mirada de los ojos de Cat cambió radicalmente con las palabras de Harry, porque donde antes había enfado, ahora solo había desesperación, en unos ojos cada vez más cristalinos

-Solo puedo verte así

-IMBECIL!!!!- chilló Cat empujando a Harry con tanta rabia que lo tiró al suelo- IDIOTA!!!!- gritó de nuevo y dándose media vuelta se fue corriendo de los vestuarios tropezándose con Ron al salir.

-SI ESO CORRE, CORRE A LOS BRAZOS DE MALFOY- le gritó Harry.

Cat se detuvo ante la puerta y dijo en un tono de voz frío y sin sentimiento:

-Vaya, veo que al final si me conoces. Y sabes que quizá haga con él algo más que besarlo

-NI SE TE OCURRA

-TRATA DE IMPEDÍRMELO........HERMANITO- y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y salió del vestuario pasando a través de Ron y Ginny que observaban la pelea desde la puerta.

-Puedo impedirlo y lo haré. VUELVE AQUÍ CAT. NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA- Harry corrió muy enfadado hacía la puerta. Pero los hermanos Weasley no lo dejaron salir.

-Harry cálmate- dijo Ginny.

-NO ME DA LA GANA CALMARME

-Harry, no entiendo porque hay veces en que te portas tan mal con Cat- siguió Ron

-DEJADME EN PAZ TODOS DE UNA VEZ QUEREIS- le dio una patada a uno de los banquillos- ME ENFADO CON ELLA PORQUE ES INAGUANTABLE.

-Harry haz el favor de calmarte y hablaremos

-NO QUIERO CALMARME. TENGO QUE IMPEDIR QUE HAGA UNA TONTERÍA

-Ella no hará nada. Y en ese estado no te vamos a dejar salir- contestó Ginny

Harry se volvió y le dio un puñetazo a una de las taquillas, que prácticamente se partió por la mitad. Ron, y Ginny lo miraban parados al puerta del vestuario, parecían asustados de la agresividad de su amigo "Haz algo" le dijo Ginny a su hermano. Ron dudo por unos momentos, se adelanto a su amigo que había cogido uno de los escoberos para tirarlo. Ron lo esquivó y empujando a Harry lo tiro dentro de una de las duchas y encendió el agua helada.

-Harry o te calmas por las buenas o lo hago por las malas- le dijo Ron muy serio

Harry se levantó de pronto e intentó salir de la ducha: "Déjame en paz Weasley, voy a matar a Malfoy y a Jasón como se vuelvan a acercar a Cat" pero Ron se puso delante y le impidió el paso. Harry seguía forcejeando con una fuerza que Ron nunca había notado en su amigo.

-QUE TE CALMES- gritó Ron dándole un puñetazo a su amigo en plena mandíbula tirandolo al suelo de nuevo- no quería pegarte, pero no me has dejado otra opción

-Harry se quedó sentado en el suelo con la mano en la mandíbula en la que el labio partido del chico empezaba a hincharse.

-Lo siento Ron- dijo Harry- me he comportado como un idiota.

-Muy idiota- contestó Ron cerrando la ducha y sentándose junto a él.- Ginny, porque no vais tu y Hermione a ver como se encuentra Cat?

La pelirroja Asintió y cerró la puerta del vestuario. Allí dentro aún se oía el alboroto de la gente celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor

-¿Cat!- exclamó Harry con voz entrecortada- ¿qué he hecho?

-Yo no me preguntaría eso Harry- contestó Ron- sino porque lo has hecho

-No lo se Ron, estaba tan enfadado con ella

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se

-Vamos Harry soy tu mejor amigo

-Es que no puedo soportar que ninguno de esos imbeciles se le acerque, pero es que hay veces en que me saca de mis casillas

-¿La quieres?

-Si, y desde que me enteré que era hija de Sirius ella es como mi hermana

-¿estas seguro de que no es otra cosa?

-Por supuesto Ron- exclamó Harry indignado

-Pues yo no estoy tan seguro. Porque antes de descubrir que era hija de Sirius ya tenías ataques de celos.

-No son celos. Es que no quiero que esos imbeciles le hagan daño

-Creo que ella ya es bastante mayorcita como para saber con quien va o deja de ir ¿no crees?

-Pues mira quien fue a hablar- exclamó Harry- si por tu culpa Ginny ha roto con todos sus novios

-Lo se Harry, pero es diferente. Ginny es mi hermana, en Cambio Cat no lo es tuya. Y además yo no tengo celos de los amigos de mi hermana.

-Pero que dices Ron- exclamó Harry

-Que pienses en como te sientes cuando estás con ella. Tenías que haber visto la cara que traías esta tarde cuando volvíais de Dios sabe donde. Era pura felicidad. De hecho hacía tiempo que no te veía tan contento......

-Veníamos de Hogsmeade. Le enseñe la casa de los gritos y la cueva donde Sirius se escondió en cuarto.

-Pues parecías más feliz que nunca.

-Eso es porque con Cat es como si recuperara a Sirius en parte

-Te entiendo. Pero déjame terminar quieres?- Harry asintió- Luego sin embargo cuando hemos entrado al vestuario tu rostro volvía a ser el mismo que días atrás...

-¿Qué...

-Que tus ojos volvían a estar tristes. No se que ha pasado antes de que Cat saliera a buscarnos, pero desde luego te había cambiado. Y a ella también

-Bese a Cho y creo que ella me vio

-Ay, Harry. Que momento más oportuno. Besar a Cho después de pasar todo el día y la noche juntos.

-Pero si es lo que ella me dijo: "Cuando vaya a decir algo que no te guste la besas", y estaba insultándola.

-Vaya, Harry y no se te ocurre otra cosa que besar a la chica que estaba insultando a la que dices querer como una hermana. Buen premio Harry, seguro que Cho se fue muy contenta.

-Pues si

-Y aun te enfadas con Cat porque estaba "solo" hablando con Malfoy

-Ron es que entre ellos no corría el aire. Además es Malfoy Ron por favor

-Es un chico, un chico con el que siempre te has llevado mal y que al verlo con ella pensaste que tu peor enemigo te la podría quitar, y eso te enfado. Solo que a diferencia de ti ella no lo besó.

-La estas justificando Ron?

-No Harry, Pero ella trató de ponerte celoso. Y lo logró- ante el desconcierto de Harry Ron se puso en pie- Solo entiéndela, le gustas, decidió que te ayudaría con Cho para estar más cerca de ti, pasáis casi 24 horas juntos y cuando la tarde parecía ser perfecta. Tu besas a otra chica. Harry ella solo te estaba pagando con la misma moneda.

Harry se quedó callado unos momentos y miró a su amigo. "Creo que tienes razón".

-Bien, me alegro de que por fin te des cuenta de las cosas

-Si- contestó Harry- ella me quiere, así que si quiero que no haga tonterías con otros chicos debo salir con Cho sin que ella se entere (_y después de todo sale con esto. Lo mato?_)

Harry se levantó para ir hacia la puerta del vestuario dejando a su amigo con cara de "Para que pierdo mi tiempo hablando con este idiota", que Harry por supuesto no notó.

-Quiero hablar con ella. ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Supongo que con Ginny y Hermione en su cuarto.

-Pues vamos- dijo Harry con determinación- creo que le debo una disculpa.

Los dos juntos y teniendo Ron unas terribles ganas de estrangularlo se dirigieron hacía la sala común.

MIENTRAS TANTO

Una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes recorría su habitación de un lado a otro murmurando:

"El muy imbecil, con que solo puede verme como a su hermana pequeña. Ya le daré yo a él hermana pequeña, ja! Ese no me conoce lo más mínimo. Se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine. No tiene ni idea de con quien se la está jugando, pero voy a conseguir que se enamore de mí. Lo voy a tentar y luego voy a pasar de él. Si, que se entere por lo que estoy pasando"

-Al fin te encontramos- dijo Hermione entrando junto con Ginny en la habitación.

-Para que- contestó Cat más bruscamente de lo que quería

-Para hablar contigo- dijo Ginny- así que siéntate

-No quiero hablar y no quiero sentarme

-Pero Cat

-Ni pero Cat ni nada. Estoy harta de él

-Puedo entenderte Cat. Pero a Harry no le ha gustado verte con Malfoy

-Porque. Si él ha besado a Cho

-Bueno, siempre le ha gustado

-Pues yo creo que no le gusta y solo quiere aprovecharse de ella, porque hoy casi me ha besado

-Casi?- preguntó Ginny

-Si, me ha llevado a la cueva donde Sirius estuvo oculto en vuestro cuarto curso, y allí casi me besa, pero al final solo lo ha hecho en la frente. Y luego va y besa a Cho

-Bueno, tu le dijiste que lo hiciera- dijo Hermione

-Ya, lo se, pero creí que después del beso de la otra noche no lo haría- dijo esta sentándose por fin en la cama

-No se lo tengas en cuenta- contesto Ginny- está muy confundido últimamente

-Lo se, pero es que lo de que solo me ve como a su hermana me ha fastidiado mucho. ¿Como puede estar a punto de besarme y luego decir que me ve como a su hermana?

-Quizá por eso mismo- dijo Hermione

-Pues se va a enterar

-Cat- dijo Hermione muy sería- creo que deberías pensar las cosas, podrías hacer alguna tontería y entonces pelearos

-Quieres decir más de lo que no peleamos normalmente

-No, bueno si. No se- dijo la castaña- es que os peleáis por cada tontería

-¿Cómo tu y Ron?- contestó Cat

-Si, pero Ron y yo no llegamos a ser tan violentos como vosotros

-Es que hay veces en que me gustaría partirle la cara.

-Deberíais controlar vuestro genio. Por el bien de todos

-Ella tiene mucho más genio que yo- dijo una voz molesta desde la puerta

Las tres chicas se volvieron y vieron a Harry y Ron a la puerta de su habitación

-Y a vosotros quien os ha invitado a venir?- preguntó Cat molesta- esta es nuestra habitación.

-Mira- dijo Harry- venía a hablar contigo. Pero ya veo que eres imposible

-QUE YO SOY IMPOSIBLE?. Y TU NO VERDAD?

-NO, YO TENGO BASTANTE MÁS PACIENCIA QUE TU

-NO ME HAGAS REIR POR DIOS

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Hermione haciendo callar a los dos que por lo visto habían decidido volver a pelearse- Estoy harta de los dos- se acercó a Cat que estaba sentada en la cama con las brazos en jarras, la cogió del brazo para levantarla y la guió enfrente de Harry- y ahora los dos vais a decir que lo sentís y que no os volveréis a pelear por una tontería

Los dos se miraron unos momentos con sendas miradas de odio, pero poco a poco esa mirada fue apagándose para dejar arrepentimiento:

-Lo siento- dijeron los dos a la vez

-Y ahora un abrazo- dijo Ginny. Los dos se miraron muy serios y bajaron la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Venga- dijo Ron- estamos esperando el abrazo de reconciliación.

Lentamente los dos se abrazaron, Harry rodeo la pequeña cintura de Cat y sintió su piel como la seda entre sus manos y entonces notó que se había quitado la túnica de quidditch y que solo llevaba el pequeño top rojo, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara levemente cuando acarició su espalda, y ella se estremeció en sus brazos. Cat apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le susurro "Siento mucho lo que ha pasado", " y yo siento el haberme portado como un imbécil". Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos, Harry miraba aquellos ojos verdes, sintió el mundo parado, notaba los latidos de su corazón, notaba mariposas en el estómago y de nuevo la sensación de besarla, se acercó mas a ella si era posible, pero para su sorpresa Cat bajó la cabeza haciendo que el beso quedara situado en su frente, luego lo separó dulcemente de ella y le dijo:

-Bien, ahora que estamos reconciliados, me gustaría cambiarme para poder bajar a cenar.

-Bien- contestó Ron serio- nos vemos en la sala común

-Yo también me voy a mi habitación -dijo Ginny- he quedado con Neville.

-¿Con Neville?- preguntó Ron malhumorado- ¿Para que?

-No te importa- contestó la pequeña de los Weasley mientras salía de su habitación.

-Ron por favor!!!!- exclamó Hermione- deja tranquila a Ginny

-Mira Hermione, ella es mi hermana y no quiero que le hagan daño

-Ron, es Neville, tranquilo que no se lo hará

-¿Y como lo sabes?

-Ron, Hermione tiene razón, Neville no le hará nada a tu hermana- contestó Harry- Venga vamos- y cogiendo a Ron por el brazo se lo llevó de la habitación.

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación para ir a la suya, permanecían muy callados por el camino, hasta que al llegar Ron miró sonriente a su amigo:

-Estas seguro de que solo puedes verla como a tu hermana pequeña?

-Por que lo dices?- preguntó Harry molesto

-Porque has estado a punto de besarla y no era en la frente donde tu tenías la intención de hacerlo

-Ayyyyyy Ron, de verás que no lo se. Creo que estoy confundido, la quiero, pero no se como ni de que manera.

-Pues por tu bien y sobre todo el de ella que si te quiere no vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho hoy, porque me parece que solo le haces daño.

Harry se fue hacia la ducha, se sentía confundido y molesto. Él siempre había estado enamorado de Cho, o al menos eso creía, y ahora llegaba una chica a su vida y que no solo era la hija de Sirius, sino que también le hacía dudar de todo lo que había sentido hasta ahora, pero al mismo tiempo había veces en que la mataría y otras en que le encantaría permanecer abrazado a ella todo el tiempo. "Y por cierto" pensó el chico mientras el agua corría por su espalda "Que coño es el lanzamiento en picado?"

* * *

**Gandulfo:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando

**Shagy Sirius**: Mil gracias. Eres mi idolo jejejejeje. Ya he quitado lo de los reviews, gracias. No hace falta que te avise porque tengo muchos capítulos escritos y los voy a subir 1 por día o así. Me gustaría subirlos todos de una, pero tengo una pequeña crisis literaria (jejejejeje), se como acaba la historiapero no se comollegar, espero que me vuelva pronto la inspiración. Muchos besos

**Gran Patronus:** Mil gracias por el review. Puede que tengas razón y zarandear no fuera una palabra afortunada, pero cuando lo escribí no me pareció que fuera a tener una conotación negativa, al menos no era mi intención. Muchos besos


	15. El amor esta en el aire

Hola a todos:

Bueno va hoy por ser sabado y estar de buen humor os voy a subir dos capítulos. jejejejeejejej. Parece que me ha vuelto la inspiración, espero que dure.

Bueno, para que lo sepais me llamo Elena tengo 23 años soy de Valencia (España). Me encanta la música en todas sus formas y soy una fanatica del cine (iria disfrazadade princesa Leia al estreno de Star Wars si enmi puebloestuviesen tan torraos jejejejejeej), tambien me gusta mucho el futbol (AMUNT VALENCIA).Me gusta mucho leer y escribir (claro). Ahora estoy estudiando podología y en verano trabajo de enfermera.No se me ocurre que más contaros. Muchos besos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15: El amor está en el aire**

A partir del día del partido, Harry y Cat intentaban tratarse con cuidado, estaba claro que los dos se irritaban fácilmente, e intentaban evitar cualquier situación que pudiese acabar en pelea.

Por ejemplo, si Harry quedaba con Cho, procuraba no aparecer por lugares donde pudiese estar Cat. Y esta hacia lo mismo si quedaba... "Me da igual con quien haya quedado Ron" solía decir Harry a su amigo cada vez que le venía a chismosear _(y después dicen que las mujeres somos cotillas)._

Tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Cho se pasease con Harry por el castillo orgullosa, mostrándolo como a su premio. Harry cada vez estaba más harto de ella, y de su conversación superficial. Se sabía perfectamente los peinados de moda y hasta el último chismorreo del mundo mágico, hasta el punto que muchas veces se limitaba a asentir sin escuchar a su interlocutora. Ron sabía perfectamente como se aburría Harry:

-Mira Harry, si tan harto estás mándala a freír espárragos y búscate otra- le dijo una soleada pero fría mañana de otoño mientras iban a clase de encantamientos avanzados.

-No es que este harto de ella, es que a veces es un poco superficial, siempre hablando de maquillaje y de cotilleos. Además llevamos muy poco tiempo.

-El tiempo no importa Harry- contestó exasperado Ron- ya deberías saber si ella es tu chica o no

-Pues aún no lo se. Me ha gustado tanto tiempo que no quiero precipitarme

-Créeme Harry, si no estás seguro, déjala y prueba con otras

-¿Otras?, como quien Ron?

-Bueno,...... hay muchas chicas en Hogwarts que creo que estarían encantadas de salir contigo

-Si ya. Y tu cual me recomendarías?- contestó Harry divertido

-Pues....... ¿que tal Cat?

-Pero que dices Ron, si Cat y yo nos estamos siempre peleando. Además creo que ella está con Jason. Ya sabes el buscador de Rawenclaw- Ron no pudo dejar de notar cierto tono de amargura en su voz, con lo que añadió

-No están saliendo aún Harry. Además, ya sabes, los que se pelean se desean

No pudieron seguir con la conversación porque en ese momento llegaron a clase y Flitwick ya los estaba esperando allí, aunque para sorpresa de Harry no le disgustaba la idea de salir con Cat.

Pero a pesar de situación entre Harry y Cat, no podían evitar cuando estaban el suficiente tiempo juntos relajarse, y poco a poco la relación entre los dos se fue suavizando de nuevo, hasta el punto que no se separaban para nada. Incluso los profesores los miraban con una sonrisa: ¡¡¡Black y Potter juntos de nuevo y al ataque!!! Oyeron decir un día a Flitwck después de una clase.

De hecho, habían empezado casi sin quererlo a ocupar el puesto de alborotadores del colegio. Hogwarts aún se reía de una broma que le hicieron a Pansy Parkinson, y aunque nunca les pillaron se decía que había sido cosa suya.

Un Día en que en una clase de pociones en la que Pansy Parkinson había estado burlándose de Hermione y al final le había echado a perder una poción perfectamente preparada, con lo cual Snape le puso muy satisfecho un cero, le habían jugado una mala pasada entre los dos.

Mientras Cat se tropezaba con ella en los lavabos del segundo piso en los que casualmente no había nadie, y la distraía, Harry entró y cogiendo su enorme bolsa de maquillaje le echó a su pintalabios (rojo de la pasión) una serie de polvos que los hermanos Weasley le habían mandado para la ocasión.

El efecto fue inmediato, pues a la hora de la cena, y al reaccionar con el zumo de calabaza, sus morros empezaron a crecer hasta un tamaño que le colgaban de la barbilla. Ella lanzó un grito y se marcho corriendo del Gran Comedor ante la risa de todos los allí presentes, paso varios días en la enfermería hasta que Madam Pomfrey le dio el alta.

Todos se rieron mucho. Además no hubo castigo, pues eran muchos en el colegio los que odiaban a esta pandilla de Slyterin, pero los culpables se lo pasaron bomba, hasta Hermione se rió satisfecha teniendo una pequeña idea de quien lo había hecho.

No tuvieron tanta suerte cuando Millicent Bullstrode insultó a la pandilla después de una clase de pociones y estos le lanzaron hechizo para dejarla colgando boca abajo enseñando para desgracia de todos su enorme culo, pues solo llevaba un tanga. Cosa que a Ron le hizo mucha gracia aunque luego les aseguró que tendría pesadillas de por vida.

Para su desgracia Snape los pilló y después de quitarles 50 puntos a cada uno los castigó una semana entera a abonar los jardines del colegio sin magia.

La penúltima noche de castigo llegaron muy tarde a la Sala Común sucios y oliendo a caca de vaca _(que fina soy)._ Todos sus compañeros ya se habían acostado, pero al entrar encontraron a Ron y Hermione sentados en uno de los sofás hablando muy juntos. Al verlos, se separaron rápidamente:

-¡¡¡No quiero que me expliques nada Hermione!!!!- exclamó Ron enfadado poniéndose de pie. En ese momento vieron a sus amigos ante la puerta del retrato- Ho.. hola- consiguió articular Ron tan rojo como su cabello

-¿Que....que tal el castigo?- dijo Hermione muy seria con los ojos llorosos

-Bien- contestó Harry dejándose caer en un sillón cercano al de ellos

-Os hemos traído algo para cenar- dijo Hermione ya recuperada

-Ufff, menos mal me muero de hambre- contestó Cat

Los dos se abalanzaron sobre la mesa y empezaron a devorar lo que les habían traído sus amigos. Hermione se levantó del sillón y tras darles las buenas noches se fue a dormir. Unos minutos después Ron hizo lo mismo. En cuanto lo vieron desaparecer se miraron los dos:

-¿Que crees que habrá pasado?

-No lo se Cat. Desde luego estaban muy juntitos cuando hemos llegado

-Ya me he dado cuenta, pero no me ha gustado la cara de Hermione. Espero que Ron no haya sido muy arisco con ella, aunque lo dudo. ¿Habrán hablado sobre lo que sienten?

-Lo que pasa es que a Ron lo sucedido en Hogsmeade le bajó los ánimos.- Cat pareció apenada

-No debí decirle lo de Krum conforme lo hice verdad?

-Pues no. La verdad es que mucha tacto no tuviste

-Ya lo se, es que a veces tengo poca paciencia

-A mi me lo dices- exclamó Harry sonriendo

-Oye, que tu no te quedas corto eH?- Los dos se miraron y sonrieron- Espero que consigan arreglarlo, después de todo Hermione quedó allí con Krum para dejarle claro que no quería nada serio con él y luego poder hablar con Ron

-Me he perdido

-Verás, este verano Krum escribió a Hermione para pedirle que fuera su novia. Esta no quiere nada con el porque le gusta Ron, por eso quedo con él en Hogsmeade para aclararlo todo de una vez. De hecho la convencí para que una vez lo hiciera le contase sus sentimientos a Ron, pero después de lo sucedido creo que ya no sabe como hacerlo porque Ron cree que ellos tienen algo

-Entiendo. Pero, se lo tengo que decir a Ron. Quizá se anime

-No!!!- exclamó Cat- eso ha de hacerlo Hermione

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

-Mira, habla con Ron a ver si puedes sacarle algo y yo hablaré con Hermione.

-Vale. Mañana habló con él y en el castigo decidimos que hacemos para juntarlos ¿Vale?

-Me parece bien. Bueno- dijo Cat levantándose- me voy a la ducha. Espero poder quitarme este olor de encima

-Jajajajaaj. Buenas noches.

La mañana siguiente Harry abordó a Ron nada más se levantaron. Su pelirrojo amigo evadió todas las preguntas de Harry de una manera poco sutil. Pero no había manera de sacarle nada. De hecho el resto del día se lo pasó evadiendo a su amigo.

Pero las cosas no estaban mejor con Hermione, porque lo que sea que pasase la noche anterior había hecho que los dos estuviesen tirantes y no hablaran más de lo justamente necesario, incluso si alguna chica se acercaba Ron, Hermione la miraba de malas maneras y se marchaba corriendo.

Por suerte Cat supo lo que había pasado, porque Hermione se lo había contado por la mañana nada más levantarse hecha un mar de lágrimas.

"Hermione me ha dicho que anoche estuvo a punto de contárselo todo. Pero Ron no la dejó hablar, de hecho le dijo que la apoyaba si ella quería a Krum, porque él había conocido a una chica de la que estaba muy enamorado y estaba a punto de salir con ella." Le contó Cat a Harry mientras volvían a la sala común después del castigo, pues para su desgracia Filch los había estado vigilando y no habían podido hablar.

-¿crees que es verdad?

-No lo creo Cat, Ron no me ha dicho nada. Además me parece que le está mintiendo para que no se le note que le gusta.

-Pues tenemos que hacer algo

-Si, pero ¿Qué?- dijo Harry desesperado. Pues deseaba que sus amigos fueran felices juntos.

-No lo se, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Déjame pensarlo esta noche y mañana te cuento

-Buenas noches- dijo Harry en la sala común

-Buenas noches Harry

-Cat!!!- gritó Harry cuando esta ya se iba por las escaleras de su cuarto

-Dime

-¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar a convertirme en animago?

-Oh, es verdad, te lo había prometido ¿Qué tal si empezamos mañana por la tarde después de comer?. Puedes quedar?

-Si, en la sala de los Menesteres

-Vale. Nos vemos

La mañana siguiente amaneció soleada, fría pero soleada, con lo que el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor bajó a entrenar como ya era costumbre.

Harry y Ron se encontraban en el campo proyectando los ejercicios del día mientras el resto del equipo empezaba a cambiarse. Cuando oyeron una voz que arrastraba las palabras:

-Vaya, vaya. Si son la comadreja y el cara rajada

-¿Qué hacéis aquí Malfoy?- preguntó Harry con cara de asco

-Entrenar por supuesto

-Pues ya podéis iros porque tenemos el campo reservado para hoy- contestó Ron

-Nosotros también- dijo Malfoy- tenemos permiso de Snape

-A si?, para que la próxima vez que juguéis un partido no os ganen de una forma tan estrepitosa- peguntó Ron con una sonrisa en su rostro, Malfoy enrojeció levemente

-¿Cómo está tu padre Comadreja?, oí decir que el año pasado le mordió una serpiente y que en San Mungo os dieron la mejor comida de navidad de vuestra vida.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Malfoy- contestó Harry cogiendo a Ron para que no se le echase encima

-Dime Potter, como esta tu querido padrino? Muerto no?

-Y tu padre Malfoy?. Que tal en Azkaban, le dejan llevar la mascara de mortífago?

-No te metas con mi padre Potter

-Ni tu con Sirius

-Bueno, yo al fin y al cabo puedo ver a mi padre cuando quiera, quizá antes de lo que esperaba, pero TU, no volverás a ver a tu querido padrino. Porque murió como un perro por tu culpa

-¿A quien llamas perro?- preguntó una voz fría desde detrás del equipo de Slyterin

-Ahhh, Cat- contesto Malfoy cogiendo a Cat de la cintura y atrayéndosela hacia él, cosa que de pronto a Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia- Estábamos hablando del padrino de Harry.

-Ah, si?- preguntó Cat maliciosa.

-Si, el año pasado murió, ¿Lo sabias?

-Si, y no me parece un tema del que burlarse

-Bueno- contestó Malfoy con superioridad apartándose de ella- es que el se merecía morir. Era un traidor a su sangre pura- ahora era Ron el que sostenía a Harry para que no se le echase encima a Malfoy. En cambio Cat parecía muy tranquila.

-Con que un traidor a la sangre pura eh?

-Si, y murió como un perro. Nunca se encontró su cadáver. Espero que se este pudriendo jajajajaja. Pudriendo como un perro jajajajaja.

-Repite eso- dijo Cat desafiante, pero con una sonrisa como animando a Malfoy a hacerlo.

-He dicho que espero que ese perro sufriera y que se este pudriendo por traidor.

-Es cuanto quería saber- dijo Cat

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Malfoy estaba en el suelo con el labio partido y sangrando abundantemente por la nariz. Cat le había dado un derechazo antes de que él se hubiese dado cuenta si quiera de sus intenciones, y no le atizó más porque Ron y Harry la cogieron que si no....

Los amigotes de Malfoy se acercaron a levantarlo, no sabían si debían pegar a Cat que los miraba con cara de intentadlo si os atrevéis. Harry y Ron se pusieron delante de ella, no iban a dejar que esos bestias le tocasen un solo pelo a Cat.

-Por que has hecho eso?- preguntó Malfoy nada más levantarse- creía que pensabas como yo en la pureza de sangre

-Pues te equivocabas, solo quería saber unas cuantas cosas sobre tus queridos mortífagos. Ahora ya no tengo porque aguantar tus estupideces.

-Te arrepentirás de esto

-No lo creo. Y déjame decirte Malfoy que ese al que tu llamas perro traidor es mi padre.

-¿Qué Sirius Black es tu padre?- preguntó Malfoy más blanco aún si eso era posible.- Nunca lo hubiese dicho, Black es un apellido muy común en el mundo mágico.

-Pues si. Así que como te atrevas a insultar su memoria te las veras conmigo y te aseguro que la próxima vez no te partiré la nariz.

Malfoy hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se llevó a su equipo hacia el castillo, mientras los tres Gryffindor los seguían con la mirada.

-No tenías que haberle dicho que eras hija de Sirius- dijo Harry

-Me da igual, ya no tenía sentido seguir con el juego. Además no aguanto que me toque.

-Por eso tonteabas con él, querías información?

-Si

-¿Pero información para que?- preguntó Ron

Para matar a Bellatrix Lestrange- contestó Cat con tanto odio en la mirada que hasta incluso Harry tuvo miedo.

Autentico miedo, pero no de que pudiese vengar a Sirius sino de que la chica convirtiera la venganza en su vida y eso la consumiese. No podía dejar que le pasara algo así, la quería demasiado, de hecho hacía días que se había dado cuenta de que no le gustaba separarse de ella, y se sorprendía a si mismo despierto por la noche durante horas pensando en el beso que le dio unos meses atrás y en como le gustaría repetirlo y responderle, y ahora que lo pensaba estaba seguro de que ese recuerdo sería capaz de crear el patronus más poderoso que nunca hubiese hecho.

En ese momento sus compañeros de equipo aparecieron por el vestuario, empezaron el entrenamiento:

-Cat, me he estado preguntando que es eso del lanzamiento en picado. No te vi hacerlo el día del partido y no lo he encontrado en ningún libro.

-Pues míralo ahora.

-Ron se dirigió hacia los postes de gol, Cat cogió la quaffle y se dirigió hacia los postes contrarios.

-Es un lanzamiento increíble- dijo Ginny a su lado

Cat empezó a volar hacia los postes de Ron, empezó a coger velocidad y cuando estaba más o menos a mitad del campo empezó a ponerse de pie "Dios mío" pensó Harry al verla totalmente de pie en la escoba, y agarró inconscientemente el palo de la suya para volar a por ella si caía. La chica cogió impulso y mientras caía hacia delante lanzó la quaffle con fuerza hacía la portería de Ron, la escoba se sacudió por el impulso y la chica quedó suspendida de un brazo por la escoba. Harry voló veloz hacia ella.

-Es increíble- dijo muy emocionado

-Lo se

-Pero es muy peligroso, no quiero que lo hagas si no es necesario. Las tres sois muy buenas sin necesidad de hacer esas jugadas.

-Esta bien.

El entrenamiento finalizó, Harry estaba satisfecho, aunque aún preocupado por lo que había visto en los ojos de Cat al decirles que quería vengarse de Lestrange. "Esta tarde hablaré con ella" se dijo.

Se cambiaron y se fueron a comer. Hermione les esperaba a la salida de los vestuarios. Los saludó, pero Ron la ignoró y se fue con Ginny hacia el castillo. Hermione bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar en silencio. Harry y Cat se miraron mientras Cat la abrazaba. La situación requería medidas drásticas.

Tras la comida, Ron dijo que había quedado y se fue dejando a Hermione más desolada aún, en cuanto Ron desapareció por el comedor ella se levantó y les dijo que se iba a la biblioteca.

-Cat, hemos de hacer algo ya- dijo Harry mientras se dirigían a la sala de los menesteres.

-Lo se, mañana ponemos en marcha el plan.

-¿Qué plan?

-Hoy les diremos que mañana vamos a comer al lago. Pero tu y yo una vez allí y después de que yo ponga un poco de magia en el ambiente nos iremos dejándolos solos. Espero que funcione

-¿A que te refieres con lo de magia?

-Bien Harry Potter. Hace unos meses te dije que ahora solo cantaba en la ducha, pero como excepción y sin que sirva de precedente mañana cantaré una canción para ellos. Y espero que reaccionen.

-Cantarás?. En serio? ¿Qué?

-Una canción que he compuesto

-También Compones?

-Si, no esta pulida del todo pero servirá

-Me la cantas?- dijo Harry cogiéndola de la mano para pararla

-Tendrás que esperar a mañana

-¿por qué?, así puedo darte mi opinión

-Porque me da vergüenza

-Joooooo- exclamó Harry poniendo cara de niño bueno

-No me pongas esos ojitos Potter que no me voy a ablandar

-Esta bien tozuda

Los dos llegaron a la sala de los Menesteres y tras pasar por delante 3 veces una puerta se materializó. Entraron, la habitación era la misma que el año pasado en el ED aunque un poco más pequeña. Cat la recorrió con ojos críticos y le dio el visto bueno cuando se giró y le dijo a Harry

-Empezamos?- Harry asintió- bien "Accio velas"- dijo Cat- En primer lugar hemos de averiguar cual es tu animal.

-¿Cómo?

-Ayúdame con esto.

Los dos colocaron las velas formando un circulo:

-Incendio- dijo Cat y las 12 velas se encendieron- Bien siéntate en el centro- Harry obedeció- ahora debes vaciar tu mente de toda emoción.

-¿Por qué?. Como sabré cual es mi animal?

-Me dejas que te lo explique Harry?

-Lo siento

-Bueno, normalmente nuestro animal va conforme nuestro carácter. Por eso al vaciar tu mente siempre quedan ciertos restos del carácter, son los instintos. Esos restos son los que determinan el animal en que nos convertimos.

-Entiendo

-Vale, entonces cuando sientas que tu mente esta en blanco tomas tu varita y dices "extracorpus". Entonces tu animal se materializará delante de ti.

-Vale- dijo Harry tomando su varita nervioso

Harry cerró los ojos mientras Cat apagaba la luz de la habitación mediante un hechizo. Harry trató de vaciar su mente, era difícil, le costaba igual que en oclumancia, pero había que tener en cuenta que la profesora que tenía ahora le gustaba más que pelograsiento. Sonrió. Poco a poco su mente fue quedándose en blanco, sentía como se relajaba cada vez más, sentía como ya no era consciente de su alrededor, solo estaba él y su mente. Se notaba tranquilo y relajado avanzaba por un pasillo hacia una figura, cuando entonces:

-Extracorpus- susurró Harry casi sin darse cuanta.

Un gran rugido lo hizo abrir los ojos sobresaltado y frente a él había un enorme león formado por un humo blanco mirándolo con ojos amenazadores. De pronto la habitación se iluminó y el león desapareció.

Harry miró a Cat que estaba muy sonriente, pero el no se sentía contento. No podía ser un león.

-te sorprendiste verdad?- le dijo Cat

-Pues si, no creo que mis instintos sean los de un león

-Ah no?- la chica avanzó dentro del círculo y se arrodilló frente a él- Piensa entonces. No sientes furia cuando amenazan lo que tu consideras tuyo?, No marcas tu territorio cuando algo te molesta?, no eres valiente hasta el punto de defender a los tuyos?, y sobre todo- Cat sonrió- eres el rey de la selva chaval

-No te burles

-No me burlo. No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero eres un buen líder y serías aun mejor si confiaras en tus posibilidades.

Harry meditó un poco lo que Cat le había dicho y luego una sonrisa asomó a su rostro, era verdad, quizá después de todo él si era un león.

-Ay tontín (_Que coenta_), lo ves- dijo Cat dándole una mano para levantarlo

-Ahora que?- preguntó Harry, pero nada más levantarse le fallaron las piernas y Cat tuvo que sostenerlo, se miraron un momento a los ojos. Lo que hizo que a Harry se le acelerase el corazón y empezasen a sudarle las manos.

-Ahora descansar, esto te quita mucha energía además es casi hora de cenar. Te vendrá bien comer algo.

-Tanto tiempo he estado

-Si, casi 4 horas. Pero no te preocupes a mi me costó más. Además ya habías practicado oclumancia, así que sabías vaciar tu mente.

-Y cuanto tiempo te costo convertirte en animago?

-Dos semanas- contestó Cat- pero era más pequeña de lo que tu eres ahora. Además, todo depende del tiempo que lo trabajes

-Esta bien

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala común y te sientas un rato?

-Espera- dijo Harry cogiendola de la mano- necesito hablar contigo

-Tu dirás

-No me ha gustado nada lo que has insinuado esta mañana

-¿El que?

-Que vas a vengarte de Bellatrix Lestrange

-Ah, eso. No te preocupes por mi Harry

-Si me preocupo.

-No es necesario.

-No ves que no quiero que te hagan daño?- dijo Harry abrazándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

-No te preocupes, no me lo harán, seré mas rápida, más fuerte y más inteligente que ellos.

-Cat, son mortífagos. Podrían matarte

-No tengo miedo de morir

-Ohh!- exclamó Harry empezando a perder la paciencia- vale, tu no quieres morir, pero yo no quiero perderte en una absurda venganza. No quiero que te consumas en el odio y la desesperación y sobre todo no quiero que te hieran. Por favor Cat, prométeme que no iras a por Lestrange, no podría vivir si te pasara algo.

-Gracias por quererme tanto Harry- dijo Cat- no puedo prometerte que si algún día estoy delante de ella no correré a matarla- Harry pareció decepcionarse- pero si te prometo que no haré ninguna tontería que ponga en peligro mi vida.

Harry suspiró y abrazándola añadió- Me vale por ahora. Volvamos.

Los dos salieron de la sala de los menesteres, Harry estaba muy agotado y llevaba su brazo rodeando los hombros de Cat, Esta a su vez llevaba su mano en la cintura del chico.

Ninguno se dio cuenta, pero un hermoso fénix emprendió el vuelo desde enfrente de la sala y se dirigió veloz hasta el despacho de Albus Dumbledore que sonrió satisfecho cuando lo vio entrar y leyó en sus ojos lo que había pasado.

Por la mañana, Harry se levantó más temprano que de costumbre a pesar de ser domingo. Había pasado mala noche. Soñó que un león, una pantera y un perro corrían veloces por un descampado hacía algo que él no podía ver, mientras miles de hechizos los rodeaban. Se preguntó si eso sería un sueño premonitorio de los que había tenido antes, pero en el sueño aparecía Sirius y eso no podía ser porque estaba muerto.

Llegó a la sala común y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Hoy era el gran día. Dejarían a Ron y Hermione en el lago solos para que pudiesen hablar y con un poco de suerte al final de la tarde estarían juntos. "Que bien igual que yo y Cat, pero que digo?, yo estoy con Cho _(Ay el subconsciente),_ CHO" pensó Harry "seguro que está muy enfadada conmigo porque ayer no di señales de vida. Pero, ¿por qué no me importa?, de hecho mientras estuve con Cat ni me acordé de ella. Bueno, creo que debo aclarar mis sentimientos. Por las dos".

En ese momento la puerta del retrato se abrió y entraron dos personas. Dos a las que nunca hubiese imaginado ver juntas.

-Neville, Cat!!!- exclamó el chico- de donde venís?- preguntó molesto por la cara de satisfechos que tenían los dos.

-Hola Harry- saludó Neville- voy a cambiarme- y desapareció por la escalera del cuarto de los chicos

-Buenos días- dijo Cat sentándose en el suelo dejando junto a ella una maleta que parecía contener una guitarra- Neville me ha estado ayudando con la canción

-Neville canta?- preguntó Harry incrédulo

-Pues si, y muy bien. Lo que pasa es que cantándola yo sola quedaba un poco sosa y le pedí que me acompañara con los coros y con su guitarra. Nos ha quedado genial

-Él también vendrá?

-Si, él y Ginny

-Ginny?, y eso?

-Ellos están saliendo

-¿Qué?, ¿desde cuando?

-Desde principio de curso.

-No lo sabía

-Yo tampoco, Ginny nos lo dijo a Hermione y a mi hace unos días, supongo que no dijeron nada por como se pone Ron con los novios de su hermana

-Y como lo llevan?

-Muy bien. Voy a dejar la guitarra en la habitación

-Te espero y bajamos a desayunar?

-Claro

Cat cogió la guitarra y subió por las escaleras a su cuarto mientras Harry la observaba confundido "Definitivamente ella es para mi algo más que mi hermana, pero como saber si solo es amistad o es realmente......bueno eso".

-Nos vamos?- dijo Cat desde las escaleras

-Si- contestó Harry fijándose en ella por primera vez ese día, "está encantadora" pensó el chico

Cat llevaba un pantalón vaquero bajo de cintura, un suéter negro de cuello alto y una chaqueta marrón de lana hasta las rodillas. Su largo y rizado pelo negro estaba recogido en una diadema.

-¿qué pasa?, no has dicho nada desde que hemos salido

-No pasa nada, estaba pensando

-Oh, pues sigue pensando- le dijo poniendo unos morritos que a Harry le dieron ganas de besar.

Los dos llegaron hasta el gran comedor, había muy pocos alumnos, solo los más madrugadores. Pero para desgracia de Harry allí estaba Cho.

-Harry!!!- le gritó la chica yendo hacia él- tenemos que hablar.

-Tu dirás Cho

-A solas, así que coge algo y vamos.

-Oye, no me des ordenes quieres?

-Estoy muy enfadada, así que no me contradigas. Vamos

-Esta bien. Pero que te quede claro que voy porque me da la gana y no porque tu lo digas.

Harry se dirigió a su mesa, donde ya se había sentado Cat y tomo unas tostadas: "Lo siento" murmuró a la chica

-No pasa nada, que te sea leve- contestó con una sonrisa mirando a Cho.

-Nos vemos a la hora de comer

-Si, hasta luego

Harry se dirigió donde estaba Cho y los dos se fueron a la puerta del Gran Comedor:

-No te preocupes por tu amiga- le dijo en un tono que a Harry no le gusto lo más mínimo- ella esta bien acompañada- añadió con una sonrisa

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio como Jason se había sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Cat. No le hizo ninguna gracia, y menos al ver como la achuchaba (_jejejeeje una forma fina de decir que le metía mano_).

Cho guió a un Harry muy contrariado hasta el lago, le hubiese gustado quedarse en el comedor y pararle los pies a ese aprovechado. Siguió andando detrás de Cho por la orilla hasta llegar a unos arbustos donde se metió y apareció en un remanso del lago donde desde luego no podrían verlos.

-Estoy muy enfadada contigo- dijo la chica retirando el pelo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho, Cho- dijo Harry sin emoción

-Pues no parece importarte

-Es que no se porque estas enfadada

-Porque ayer no pudimos estar juntos en todo el día, y me apetecía un montón que estuviésemos solos.

-Lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer

-Con Cat?

-Pues si, con Cat- dijo Harry esperando a que se enfadara, no sabía porque pero le apetecía que la chica se enfadara con él- estuve toda la tarde con ella.

-Oh, está bien- dijo en tono meloso- supongo que siendo tan amiga tuya y estando tan enferma como está la pobre te quedaste con ella.

-¿Cómo sabes que está enferma?

-Tu me lo dijiste

-Si, pero no me creíste

-Ya, pero el otro día entro a los baños con tu amiga Hermione. Estaba muy pálida y respiraba muy mal, casi se desmayó ¿sabes?. Ellas no me vieron porque estaba dentro del baño. Hermione le dio una poción y poco a poco se le pasó. Siento no haberte creído Harry, supongo que ayer se volvería a poner enferma y te quedaste cuidándola. Me encanta que te preocupes por tus amigos (_Falsa, falsa, falsa........)_- dicho esto la chica se acercó a Harry y lo beso, Harry se quedó parado, y más aún cuando noto la mano de ella en su trasero _(Loba, loba..... y lagarta. Ole la variedad de mi vocabulario)._

El chico respondió con desgana a su beso, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vino después, por que con un sutil movimiento la chica lo hizo tumbarse encima de ella en el suelo y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y a pasarle las manos por sus fuertes pectorales _(Ay que me emociono, quien tuviera las manos ahí)._ Harry estaba muy sorprendido, no sabía si apartarla o seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba incómodo, no podía evitarlo, no le gustaba nada la perspectiva que estaba tomado aquello, y menos cuando Cho rodó, para quedarse encima de él, se sentó encima de Harry, se quitó el suéter que llevaba y luego el sujetador. Harry estaba alucinando y rojo como un tomate. Pero cuando la chica le tomo su mano para conducirla por su vientre hasta sus pechos Harry se quedó paralizado "No puedo hacerle esto a Cat" dijo una voz en su mente "la quiero, es con ella con quien quiero estar aquí". Se incorporó de pronto haciendo caer a Cho al suelo (_jajajajaja, que mala soy, seguro que os habíais asustado_). Harry se levantó y miró a Cho

-Se puede saber que te pasa?- preguntó la chica molesta y enfadada

-No estoy listo para esto

-Oh- contestó sorprendida- Harry lo siento, no quería presionarte- se volvió a poner el suéter- pensé que lo deseabas tanto como yo. Pero ya veo que no- dijo apenada

-Bueno, si lo deseo, pero dame tiempo quieres?- dijo el chico. "Si tiempo para irme de aquí y no verte más"

-Esta bien- dijo la chica- te daré el tiempo que necesites- tomándolo de la mano se dirigieron de nuevo hacía el castillo.

Harry llegó hasta la sala común después de despedirse de Cho con un tímido beso _(que castos jejejejeje)_. Allí estaba su amigo Ron sentado delante de los deberes en una mesa junto a la chimenea. Cat y Hermione estaban acostadas en el suelo delante de la chimenea. Cat sonrió a Harry cuando lo vio, pero este bajo la cabeza avergonzado

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ron- tienes mala cara.

Harry le contó lo que había pasado un poco incomodo. Su amigo lo miraba como si fuera su héroe, pero cuando llegó a la parte en que dejaba a Cho con un palmo de narices _(jejejejeje)_ exclamó:

-QUE HAS HECHO QUE?

-Shhhh!- le gritó Harry, pues todos se habían vuelto a mirarlos- Ron no quiero que se entere Cat

-Vale, vale. Pero como las tiene?. ¿Se las has llegado a tocar?

-Eso no te lo voy a decir. Y no, no se las he llegado a tocar. No he podido. Me he sentido sucio y rastreo, como si traicionase a Cat.

-Vaya Harry, creo que eso resuelve todas tus dudas

-Pero es que entre Cat y yo no puede haber nada. Ella esta con Jason.

-Y que?

-Y que, Que?

-Ginny me ha dicho que no están saliendo aún. Ay, Harry que tonto estás

-Yo?, y que hay de ti que tienes que mentir a la chica que te gusta y le haces daño?

-Yo no. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cat me lo contó. Me contó que le dijiste a Hermione que te gustaba una chica

Pero Ron no pudo contestar porque las chicas se les acercaron:

-Creo que si vamos a comer al lago, debemos irnos ya a las cocinas a por la comida.

-Si- dijo Harry- Cat, tu, Hermione y Ginny podríais recoger las cosas que necesitemos mientras Ron, Neville y yo vamos a las cocinas.

-Bien, nos vemos a la salida- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

La mañana en el lago pasó de forma muy agradable. Estuvieron hablando muy entretenidos de todo lo que habían hecho durante el curso, e incluso le contaron a Cat cosas de su padre. Es más se las ingeniaron para sentarse de forma que Ron y Hermione quedaron juntos uno al lado del otro. Lo cual fue una suerte porque estaban tan cohibidos que cuando le dijeron a Ron que Ginny y Neville estaban saliendo, este no dijo nada.

Ron y Hermione solo se limitaban a lanzarse miradas furtivas y se sonrojaban cuando por algún motivo se rozaban al coger la comida.

Cuando el ambiente ya estaba bastante tenso Cat se decidió:

-Bueno, y ahora después de comer nada mejor que una canción para animarnos- y agrandando mediante un hechizo un pequeño paquete que llevaba en la mochila sacó su guitarra- me acompañas Neville?

-Claro- contestó el chico sacando la suya.

-¿Pero?- Ron los miraba atónito- vosotros cantáis?

-Pues si- dijo Cat- es que he escrito una canción y quiero que me deis vuestra opinión

-¿Tu también cantas Nev?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida

-Pues si- contestó el chico azorado- aunque en este caso solo acompaño a Cat

-No me lo habías dicho- dijo Ginny molesta

-Lo siento. Te escribiré una canción para compensarte.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ginny satisfecha

Cat se colocó la guitarra y empezó a tocarla junto con Neville en una melodía alegre. Harry esperaba que al ser una canción de amor fuera triste, pero no.

Y empezó a cantar con una voz dulce, tan dulce que Harry se relajo y cerró los ojos rememorando el beso que la chica le había dado:

_El tiempo no se detiene_

_Ni tampoco le perdona_

_A dos almas que se aman _

_Y no aprovechan las horas_

_No nos alcanza la noche_

_Y mucho menos el día_

_Si al final todo el amor _

_Se vuelve en tierra y en cenizas_

Ron y Hermione se miraron unos segundos, se pusieron rojos, y bajaron la vista, moviendo ambos las manos incómodos.

Ginny por su parte miraba a Neville como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. El chico evitaba mirar a su novia para no desconcentrarse.

Harry por su parte tenía la mirada perdida hacia el lago "El tiempo no se detiene, hay que aprovechar las horas" se dijo

_Amor sin ti nada es igual_

_Sin tu cuerpo, ni tus ganas_

_Ni la eterna luz de tu mirar_

_Ay, no dejes el tiempo pasar_

_Que el beso que no te he dado _

_Quizás nunca te lo vuelva a dar_

Harry miró a Cat, "El beso que no me ha dado, es como si me lo estuviera diciendo a mí. Por dios que guapa está cantando. Me muero por besarla". La canción se animó, lo que hizo que a Harry se le aumentase el pulsó de su corazón.

_Solo preocúpate de hoy _

_Y solo de este momento_

_Que quizá no habrá un mañana_

_Y darte todo lo que siento_

Ron tomo la mano de Hermione que se sobresaltó levemente y levantó la vista hacia él.

_A los héroes en la vida_

_Su memoria lleva el viento_

_Pero nunca nuestro amor _

_Que crecerá más con el tiempo_

"Por dios, eso me faltaba hoy, una canción para confundirme aún más" pensó Harry "Yo no quiero cada día más a Cho, la aborrezco, pero sin embargo quiero estar con Cat cada vez mas"

_Ay, Ay, Ay amor_

_Tan solo preocúpate de hoy_

_Ay, ay, ay amor_

_En la vida todo puede cambiar_

_Ay, ay, ay amor_

_El tiempo no nos va a esperar_

_Ay, ay, ay amor_

_Si yo pudiera explicarte_

_Que de ti no hay suficiente_

_Y cuando la noche acaba_

_Quiero amarte nuevamente _

Ron levantó la barbilla de Hermione que la había vuelto a bajar avergonzada y la obligó a mirarlo. La chica estaba llorando, los dos se sentían abrumados por la verdad de las palabras de la canción.

_Por que tanto preocuparnos_

_De contradicción y envidia_

_Si al final tu cuerpo_

_Se convertirá solo en cenizas_

_Amor sin ti nada es igual_

_Sin tu cuerpo ni tus ganas_

_Ni la eterna luz de tu mirar_

-Tenemos que hablar- susurró Ron a Hermione mientras la abrazaba

Si, tengo que contarte muchas cosas- respondió la chica

_Ay, no dejes el tiempo pasar_

_Que el beso que no te he dado_

_Quizás nunca te lo vuelva a dar_

_Solo preocúpate de hoy_

_Y solo de este momento_

_Que quizá no habrá un mañana_

_Y darte todo lo que siento_

_A los héroes en la vida _

_Su memoria lleva el viento_

_Pero nunca nuestro amor _

_Que crecerá más con el tiempo_

Harry vio a sus amigos abrazados y miró a Cat. Esta le sonrió de una manera muy cómplice y siguió cantando mirándolo a los ojos. "Que hermosa es" pensó Harry "Me gustaría perderme en esos ojos para siempre, pero ahora ella y yo nos llevamos bien y quizá si le confieso mis sentimientos ahora que está con Jasón lo estropee. Por que no me di cuenta antes de cuanto la quería, con mi estúpida manía de decir que solo la quería como una hermana y mi obsesión con Cho solo la he separado de mi"

_Ay, ay, ay amor_

_Tan solo preocúpate de hoy_

_Ay, ay, ay amor_

_Ya quisiera volver a empezar_

_Ay, ay, ay amor_

_El tiempo no nos va a esperar_

_Ay, ay, ay amor_

_Que el beso que no le has dado, quizás nunca se lo puedas dar._

Ante la sorpresa de todos Ron se levantó y tendiéndole una mano a Hermione se fueron juntos por el lago.

-Bueno- dijo Ginny sonriendo- si esos dos no empiezan a salir ahora ya nada se podrá hacer- y añadió mirando a Harry y Cat- mi hombre y yo nos vamos a aprovechar el tiempo

-Vaya- exclamó Cat- tendrán morro se van y nos dejan todo para que recojamos

-Si- se limitó a decir Harry tristemente

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te has peleado con Cho?

-No, no, bueno yo.... No es nada

-Harry si quieres decirme cualquier cosa te escucho

Harry se quedó mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes y pensó en todo lo que había sentido mientras Cat cantaba la canción, en las ganas de besarla, de tenerla todo el tiempo junto a ella, se sonrojó y solo dijo:

-Cantas muy bien

-Gracias- respondió la chica algo desilusionada bajando la cabeza y empezando a recoger

Harry se puso a ayudarla, No podía decirle lo que sentía, no estaba seguro de que estuviese enamorado de ella, aunque por otra parte le daba miedo darse cuenta demasiado tarde de sus sentimientos.

-Hola Harry- dijo una voz

Al levantar la cabeza vieron a Cho de pie frente a ellos. Esta dirigió una mirada de asco a Cat, cosa que hizo que la sonrisa de la chica vacilase durante unos momentos

-Hola, soy Cat- y poniéndose de pie le tendió la mano

-Ya se quien eres- contestó Cho con desprecio mirando su mano y pasando ante ella para ponerse delante de Harry, Cat siguió recogiendo las cosas- Podrías haberme dicho esta mañana que veníais a comer al lago.

-Ah, lo siento- contestó Harry no se me ocurrió

-Pues me hubiese gustado compartir contigo... y con tu amiguita una comida aquí. Pero claro, supongo que querríais estar solos.

-No estábamos solos Cho- contestó Harry cada vez más molesto con ella- estábamos son Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny

-Así que teníais una comida de amigos y no has dicho nada?, Harry, yo soy tu novia y debo formar parte de tu vida

-Perdóname- dijo Harry con tono cansino- pero hoy no podías venir, quizá la próxima vez

-¿Por qué no podía venir hoy?

-Pues porque.... porque.... porque no

-Ese no es un motivo- dijo Cho furiosa- quiero saber porque me apartas de los momentos importantes

-Ejem, ejem- los dos se volvieron- siento interrumpiros pero me voy al castillo. Estaré en la sala común. Vale Harry?

-No, me voy contigo- contestó Harry

-Escucha Potter- exclamó Cho- comprendo que sientas lástima de ella porque está enferma y no quieras dejarla sola, pero de aquí al castillo no creo que le de ningún mareo de esos que le dan

-No es por eso Cho, tenemos cosas que hacer, Verdad Cat?- está asintió ante la mirada de Harry.

-Oh, bueno esta bien- contestó calmándose- entonces nos vemos mañana por la tarde vale?- y sin dejar que Harry contestase se marchó de nuevo al castillo.

Harry tomo el cesto que llevaba Cat en las manos y los dos en silencio se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la sala común. No había nadie, porque todos sus compañeros estaban aprovechando el día de sol para pasear por los terrenos del castillo.

-Deberías haberte ido con ella

-No me apetecía estar con ella después de lo de esta mañana

-¿qué paso esta mañana?

Harry se mordió la lengua, no tenía que haberle dicho nada, sintió como le subía el calor a la cara haciendo que sus mejillas se pusiesen del mismo tono el pelo de Ron, "No le puedo contar lo que pasó esta mañana, que pensaría de mi?".

-Buenooooo- dijo Cat riéndose- jajajajaja que cara. ¿Qué ha hecho, echarse encima de ti cual fiera en celo?

-Yo..., bueno... yo no

-Ahí va!, lo decía en broma Harry, pero ya veo que no. Jajajajaja. Entonces, ¿te estrenaste?(_ufff que mal suena, pero la chica trata de aparentar que no le afecta)-_ preguntó Cat como quien no quiere la cosa pero apretando muy fuerte los puños dentro de su chaqueta.

-Cat, como me preguntas esas cosas?

-Somos amigos no?, seguro que a Ron se lo has contado

-Si, pero el es un chico

-Entonces es verdad no Harry?, ya eres un hombre?(_uffff que espesa estoy hoy)_

-No Cat, no pude acostarme con ella- contestó Harry exasperado

-¿Por qué?

Miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente, pero el que más prevalecía era "por ti, porque te quiero, porque quiero que tu seas la primera, la única, porque me sentía como si fuera a traicionarte. Porque sin ti no puedo vivir y no puedo decírtelo porque ahora tu estás con otro y prefiero tenerte como amiga antes que perderte y porque prefiero soñar con el beso al que nunca te podré responder" pero ninguno de ellos salió a su boca

-Simplemente porque no pude- contestó Harry bajando la mirada

-Esta bien.

Harry no lo vio, pero la cara de Cat cambió de forma radical, sus ojos se iluminaron, una sonrisa enmarco su rostro, sus mejillas se sonrosaron ligeramente y sus hombros se relajaron, y es que para ella aquel primer beso robado fue tan importante como para Harry "Si supieras cuanto te quiero, si supieras que la canción de esta tarde la escribí para ti junto con todas las otras que ya tengo, si supieras que eres mi inspiración, pero ahora que somos amigos de nuevo y que tu estas con Cho, no puedo arriesgarme a perderte por culpa de mis verdaderos sentimientos"

* * *

**Shagy Sirius:** Espero que ya se te haya pasado el enfado. Lo cierto es que si son los dos cabezotas, pero tiene una razón de ser. Espero que tambien te gusten estos capítulos

**Gandulfo:** Ya le queda poco a Harry para darse cuenta de las cosas, solo 1 pelea más y luego la reconciliación jejejejejeje.

**Gran Patronus:** Ya falta poco para que se junten. Un poquito de paciencia. Espero que te sigan gustando y me encanta que te guste el personje de Cat, porque a mi al principio me parecía poco humana o más bien realista. Ah, las peleas tienen una razón de ser....... paciencia


	16. cambios

**CAPITULO 16: Cambios **

El invierno estaba cerca, diciembre llegó terriblemente frío y pesado al castillo haciendo que por los pasillos un viento helado azotará a los estudiantes, que iban abrigados hasta las orejas de un lado a otro. Los terrenos ya estaban prácticamente teñidos de un blanco nuclear. Nadie recordaba un invierno tan duro como aquel.

Era tan frío que muchos de los estudiantes estuvieron varios días en la enfermería por culpa de la gripe. Pero nadie lo pasaba peor que Cat, con aquel frío tan seco le costaba llegar a todas las clases, de hecho, muchas veces llegaba tarde por culpa de una serie de ataques de tos que le impedían seguir andando. Harry estaba tan preocupado por ella que no se separaban ni un minuto, le llevaba los libros y hasta incluso una vez a principios de diciembre la tomo en brazos para subirla a la torre de astronomía por la noche, aunque le resultó bastante difícil porque esta no dejaba de protestar, y encima a Harry le parecía que había ganado peso:

Me parece que estas más llenita- le dijo con una sonrisa al llegar a la sala de astronomía

La chica no le contestó, solo lo miró con ojos llorosos. Pero a la mañana siguiente empezó a vestir raro.

A pesar de todo este ambiente la emoción llenaba el castillo, y es que el prometido baile de navidad estaba cerca. Las chicas ya habían empezado a intercambiar impresiones sobre lo que llevarían al baile, si este peinado o aquel era el mejor para la túnica que llevarían. Definitivamente el ambiente festivo estaba llenando el castillo.

Los únicos que permanecían ajenos a todo esto eran Ron y Hermione que desde que habían empezado a salir juntos vivían en una especie de nube. Iban abrazados a todas partes y siempre desaparecían tras las clases y en cualquier rato libre. Harry se hubiese sentido muy solo de no ser por Cat, aunque en el fondo no guardaba rencor a sus amigos porque sabía que si ella no hubiese estado para hacerle compañía no lo dejarían tanto tiempo solo, "Bueno, no solo, tengo a Cat"

De hecho, Harry y Cat permanecían juntos más tiempo que nunca, ya que entre los entrenamientos de quiddicht, las clases y los entrenamientos en defensa que se daban mutuamente, pasaban juntos todo el día, excepto claro está las noches(jejejejejejeje).

Estas clases incluían el adiestramiento de Harry en transformaciones incompletas. Y es que Harry ya hacía varias semanas que controlaba a la perfección su forma de animago, lo cual era genial, se sentía libre y poderoso en su forma de león, y ahora que conseguía que algunas de esas cualidades aparecieran en su forma humana, se sentía más libre que nunca.

Era un león enorme, de un hermoso pelaje anaranjado, y porte real. Sus ojos eran de un tono verde esmeralda como los suyos propios, pero tenían un tinte salvaje, indomable, un tinte que poco a poco iban tomando los ojos de Harry aunque el no se daba cuenta.

Pero no eran únicamente sus ojos los que habían cambiado en pocas semanas, Harry había crecido, de hecho ahora ya no era pequeño y bajito sino que pasaba del metro ochenta, sus hombros se habían ensanchado y su espalda y torso se habían hecho más fuertes, al igual que sus piernas. _(Vamos que estaba hecho todo una machoman, ya sabréis porque jejejejejeej)_

Le divertían las clases de transformaciones intermedias, el y Cat solían comparar sus cualidades enfrentándose en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, Harry estaba muy orgulloso, era mucho más fuerte que la chica, pero esta a su vez era más rápida y ágil en sus movimientos. De hecho parecía cansarse menos en estado de transformación a medias o transformada completamente.

Cat, creo que deberías plantearte jugar mañana contra Rawenclaw en una transformación incompleta

No Harry, eso no sería jugar limpio

Pero con el tiempo que hace no aguantarás ni 10 minutos, si en los entrenes terminas exhausta.

No voy a hacer una transformación para jugar Harry así que no insistas

Eres muy cabezona cuando quieres

No te preocupes estaré bien.

De acuerdo, pero si necesitas parar dímelo y pediré tiempo muerto para que te tomes la poción, llevaré varias encima y quiero que tu también lleves algunas

Si Harry, no te preocupes- contestó la chica con voz cansina.

Los dos chicos entraron al Gran Comedor, muchas caras se volvieron a mirarlos, bueno, a Harry, que exhibía sus cambios sin vergüenza alguna (_vamos que se lo creía_).

Pero a diferencia de Harry, Cat también había cambiado en cuestión de semanas, había crecido, y mucho ya que solo era unos 5 centímetros más baja que Harry, y tan alta como cualquier chico de su edad, pero su delgadísima figura en lugar de hacerse más estilizada con el aumento de estatura, había cambiado, aunque esta no lo dejaba entrever pues había cambiado su manera de vestir por camisetas y pantalones anchos, tan anchos que su cuerpo quedaba oculto tras ellos. Y no solo eso su pelo antes suave y sedoso ahora estaba descuidado y recogido de cualquier manera, casi tapándole la cara. Caminaba encorvada y con los hombros caídos hacia delante, como para ocultar su pecho y ahora se había vuelto tímida e introvertida, hasta el punto de que los únicos chicos con los que tenía algún contacto eran Harry y Ron, trataba de pasar desapercibida en clase y durante los ratos libres que no estaba con Harry se encerraba en su habitación.

Harry, en el fondo agradecía su nueva actitud, porque desde la chica había empezado a cambiar rechazaba a todos los chicos que se le acercaban, cosa que se notó más aún cuando empezó a vestir de una forma tan poco sugerente, o sea con faldas larguísimas y anchísimas y jerséis que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas. Pero a Harry no le importaba, seguía siendo la misma Cat, la divertida, la buena amiga, la que se enfadaba con facilidad y que conseguía sacarlo de quicio, "¿Qué mas da que ya no este tan guapa por fuera como antes?, mejor, los chicos ya no se le acercan y la tengo toda para mí". Se dijo feliz irguiéndose cuando entraban en el gran comedor, mientras alguien a su lado trataba de encogerse.

Pero todo no estaba tan bien como Harry creía, la chica cada vez comía menos, hablaba menos, había dejado de correr, su guitarra, que antes usase para exteriorizar sus sentimientos ahora estaba en el fondo de su baúl, sus cantos durante la ducha habían cesado y la risa había desaparecido de su rostro, pero esto solo lo notaban sus dos mejores amigas, ya que se cuidaba muy bien de aparentar lo contrario ante los demás, pero a Hermione y a Ginny no las podía engañar, sabían que ella no estaba bien y había coincidido con el cambio tan radical que estaba experimentando su cuerpo en pocos días.

Pero aparte de Harry había alguien más que estaba muy contento con este cambio, pues Cho Chang, aparte de que le encantaba lucir a Harry por el castillo estaba más tranquila y segura que nunca, Cat ya no representaba una amenaza para ella, era imposible que con su nuevo aspecto Harry la prefiriese antes que ella, o al menos eso pensaba cada vez que pasaba por delante de un espejo observándose.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor junto a Hermione y Ron. Harry inmediatamente se puso a comer, en cambio Cat solo se puso un poco zumo de calabaza.

Cat, quieres hacer el favor de comer algo- le dijo Hermione mirándola severamente

No tengo hambre, he comido mucho en la comida

Si ya, un vaso de zumo y una ensalada

Si, pero he pasado por la cocina para comer antes de ir a... al lago

Vamos Hermione- intercedió Harry- si no tiene hambre no la atormentes, además serán los nervios por el partido de mañana.

Hermione miró a Harry y luego a Cat con el entrecejo fruncido, no dijo nada más y empezó a comer tranquilamente.

Harry tiene razón Hermione- dijo Cho Chang sentándose entre Cat y Harry- ¿No me das un beso?- le preguntó coqueta. Harry se acercó y con pocas ganas le dio un beso en la mejilla

Y puedo saber en que tiene razón Harry, Cho?

Verás Hermione- empezó la chica con aires de superioridad- yo se porque Cat no come. No te enfades cariño- añadió mirando a Cat con voz melosa, cosa que hizo que ella la mirase con ojos tristes.

A si?- preguntó Hermione recelosa

Debo decirte Cat que me parece muy bien que te hayas puesto a dieta- Cat a su lado bajó la cabeza entre sus hombros-

¿Por qué estas a dieta Cat?- preguntó Harry sorprendido- yo te veo bien

Ay Harry, eso es amor de amigo, pero se ha puesto bastante gordita estos días.

Y Que?- volvió a preguntar Harry. Cho ignoró a Harry, le dio la espalda y se encaró a Cat

Pero no te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte si quieres, auque te hayas puesto gorda hay formas de disimularlo, y con buen peinado, maquillaje y tu simpatía créeme podrás encontrar a un buen chico.

Gracias Cho- contestó Cat con la mirada baja- pero creo que seguiré como hasta ahora.

Por que?, como ya te he dicho que estés fea y gorda no es....

¡¡¡Ya basta Cho!!!!- gritó Hermione

Cat se levantó de la mesa "Voy a mi cuarto, tendré en cuanta tus palabras Chang". y se fue por el pasillo.

Eres una estúpida- gritó Hermione levantándose por encima de la mesa cogiendo a Cho de la túnica, muchos de los que había cerca se volvieron a mirarlas- te voy a echar un maleficio que hará que te acuerdes de mi toda tu vida.

Tranquila Hermione- dijo Ron tomándola de la chaqueta para sentarla de nuevo, vamos suéltala.

Cho creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu mesa- le dijo Harry que estaba algo molesto con ella

¿Por qué?, si le he dicho la verdad- contestó la chica

si, pero se lo has dicho muy mal

pues tu no me has hecho callar

Cho, he dicho que te vayas

Bueno, ya me voy.

Cho se levantó y se fue a su mesa mientras Hermione la seguía con la mirada como pensado cual de todos los maleficios que conocía podía causarle más daño.

Hermione, no deberías haberte puesto así con Cho

Mira Ron, no me gusta nada lo que le ha dicho

Tampoco a sido para tanto, de todas formas es cierto que ha engordado

A mi tampoco me gusta el tono que ha usado para decírselo- contestó Harry pensativo

Pues no es que la hayas defendido mucho, cualquiera diría que es....

Hermione!!!!!- gritó Ginny que llegaba corriendo a la mesa- ven rápido

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie junto con Ron y Harry que miraban a la pelirroja sorprendidos

Cat se ha vuelto a encerrar en el baño del cuarto, creo que ha vuelto a romper el espejo, vamos, estaba llorando

¿Qué ha vuelto a romper el espejo?- preguntó Harry sorprendido

Bueno Potter, por si no te has dado cuenta, tu querida Cat no lo está pasando precisamente bien con ese cambio que habéis experimentado los dos- y dicho esto salió con Ginny hacia la torre.

Ron y Harry se quedaron mirándolas salir del gran Comedor:

Pues no vamos a ganar para espejos- dijo Parvati sentándose junto con Lavender al lado de los chicos

Porque lo dices?- preguntó Ron

Porque Cat ha roto al menos 3 veces todos los espejos que hay en el cuarto desde que su cuerpo empezó a cambiar- contestó Lavender

Si, siguió Parvati y no lo entiendo, su cuerpo es..... bueno- suspiró con envidia- yo lo ensañaría si lo tuviera

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ron- ella ha engordado bastante en estos días

Te equivocas- dijo Lavender- eso es lo que ella hace creer bajo esas ropas anchas que lleva, pero nosotras que dormimos con ella la hemos visto casi sin ropa y la verdad es que su cuerpo roza la perfección, no entiendo porque no puede soportarlo si antes era plana como una mesa y ahora todos sus atributos están.... bueno digamos desarrollados

Yo la entiendo- dijo Parvati- después de todo ella era bailarina, igual que yo- Lavender asintió- pero ahora su cuerpo ha cambiado, no tiene la estética de las bailarinas.

Me dijo que no le gustaba bailar- dijo Harry

Pues te mintió, le encantaba, pero no le gusta que la vean que no es lo mismo. Yo un día la vi desde el baño y no lo hacía mal.

Harry le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a Ron y ambos salieron del Gran Comedor para dirigirse a la sala común. Ron iba muy parlanchín, no le había dado importancia a nada de lo que las chicas habían dicho, él ya tenía bastante hablando de lo maravillosa que era Hermione.

Harry en cambio se mostraba pensativo y callado no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Cat con los cambios de su cuerpo, al fin y al cabo él estaba muy satisfecho _(Como no),_ y cuando estaba con él parecía contenta, de hecho era la misma de siempre "Como no he podido darme cuenta de lo mal que lo esta pasando?, estaba tan preocupado por tenerla a mi lado que no he visto si necesitaba algo. ¿Y por que Cho le ha dicho todo eso?, será creída la tía, cada día estoy más harto de ella. Voy a cortar, no la aguanto más. ¿Y porque Cat tiene que ponerse así porque este más llenita, a mi me parece que esta igual de guapa que siempre, se lo diré cuando la vea"

Los dos chicos entraron en la sala común. Harry quería subir a la habitación de las chicas para ver como estaba Cat, pero Ron lo detuvo:

Mira, cuando están disgustadas con su cuerpo es mejor no meterse, vale la pena que esperes a que esté un poco más tranquila.

Así que Harry y Ron se sentaron y se pusieron a dialogar tranquilos sobre el partido que tendría lugar a la mañana siguiente contra Rawenclaw y las tácticas a seguir:

Creo que mañana cortaré con Cho- dijo Harry

Y eso?

Estoy harto de ella Ron

Haces bien. ¿Y ya tienes a otra en el punto de mira?

No

Pues no creo que te cueste encontrar a alguna. Tío me tienes que decir lo que has hecho para ponerte así

Jajajajajaja. Eso no se cuenta Weasley (_creído)_

Unos minutos mas tarde bajaron Hermione y Ginny de sus cuartos. Ginny se despidió porque había quedado con Neville y Hermione se sentó junto con Ron en el sofá:

Ya está más tranquila- dijo antes de que ninguno de los dos dijese nada

Pues yo quería hablar con ella

Ahora no Harry, estaba bastante nerviosa y nos ha costado un montón que se durmiera. Mañana habláis- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación.

¿Qué te pasa cielo?- preguntó Ron

Creo que voy a habar con Lupin- dijo Hermione

¿Por qué?

Pues verás Harry, ella no está bien. No entiendo su actitud y me preocupa, lleva días sin comer, esta demacrada y débil, de hecho creo que esos ataques que tiene se deben a eso. Voy a hablar con él- dijo poniéndose en pie y marchándose por el retrato

¿Realmente crees que ella no está bien?

No lo se Harry, las chicas hacen muchas tonterías para mantener su físico

Tengo que hablar con ella- y poniéndose de pie subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de las chicas.

Muy lentamente abrió la puerta del dormitorio, había oscuridad en su interior. Pudo distinguir las cuatro camas adoseladas de las chicas, las mesitas de noche y los cinco armarios. Sentada en la ventana y con la mirada perdida había una figura sentada con un camisón hasta las rodillas

- Creía que dormías sin nada- dijo Harry de pie desde la puerta

La figura se sobresaltó y dos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas se volvieron hacia él, al reconocerlo se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana intentado ocultarlos:

¿Por qué lloras pequeña?

No es nada, es una tontería

Cat, no sabes mentir

No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Eso ya lo he oído antes, y no quiero más excusas Cat. Se que no estas bien. Hermione me ha dicho que no comes, y la verdad es que estas más demacrada que nunca

Bueno, quizás ahora no esté bien, pero mañana para el partido estaré en perfectas condiciones, no te preocupes por mi.

¡¡¡¡El partido me da igual!!!!- y acercándose a ella la tomo de las manos y la hizo levantarse de la ventana- ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?. Bueno, has cambiado y que?, a mi me pareces igual de bonita que siempre

Harry- susurró Cat con lágrimas en los ojos- Abrázame- y dicho esto se recostó sobre su pecho.

Harry se estremeció con su contacto y lentamente le paso las manos por su cintura, sintiendo su olor "sigue siendo la misma, bajo esa ropa holgada, bajo esa mirada triste, es ella. Mi Cat" y la atrajo más hacía si. Quería protegerla por encima de todas las cosas, no soportaba verla llorar y mucho menos tan frágil y delicada "Bueno, al menos si no puedo ayudarla la consolaré, no soporto verla así". Permanecieron varios minutos abrazados sintiéndose el uno al otro, solos en aquella habitación, ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba, con la luna como testigo, la misma luna que lo cambiaría todo.

Cuando Harry sintió que el llanto cesaba y que ella se relajaba, tomo su rostro con las manos para quitarle los últimos restos de lágrimas, y llevando una mano de nuevo a su cintura y la otra a su cuello la miró a los ojos:

Te he ensuciado la camisa- dijo Cat en un susurro

No pasa nada.

Harry yo.....

Shhhh, no digas nada. No es necesario que me cuentes nada si no quieres, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites

Gracias- dijo ella

Harry le dio un suave beso en la frente, mientras una lágrima volvía a surcar el rostro de Cat, Harry vio su recorrido en la oscuridad y como poco a poco bajaba por su mejilla cerca de sus labios y sin tan solo pensarlo, la beso para que no siguiera rodando. Mientras lo hacia noto como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda y al mismo tiempo notó a Cat temblar en sus brazos. Se separó levemente de ella, sus miradas eran mas intensas que nunca, volvió a acercarse y la volvió a besar, esta vez en la comisura de sus labios, no podía parar, sentía su estomago lleno de mariposas, quería besar aquellos labios, pero no sabía si Cat se molestaría, volvió a besarla en la comisura y entonces sintió como ella abría la boca ligeramente dejando escapar un suspiro, Harry no tuvo dudas, y se acercó lentamente a sus labios y los besó, muy suave, con dulzura, como ella se merecía.

Nunca había experimentado nada así, con nadie, sentía los latidos de su propio corazón más fuertes que nunca, y también los de Cat latiendo con la misma intensidad. Se sentía mas unido que nunca a ella, se sentía feliz, quería transmitirle todo lo que había estado sintiendo esos días. Era como si sus bocas hubiesen sido hechas para permanecer unidas.

Poco a poco Cat le devolvió el beso, lentamente subió sus manos del pecho de Harry a su pelo. Harry bajo por su barbilla, hasta su cuello y siguió besándolo, oyó a Cat suspirar y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, se sintió excitado como nunca antes ni siquiera como cuando Cho intentó propasarse con él.

Volvió de nuevo a su boca, el beso paso de dulce y tierno a apasionado, lentamente los dos se desplazaron hasta la cama de Cat, Harry se tumbó sobre la chica mientras se besaban, la mano en la cintura de Cat recorrió el camino hasta su muslo notándolo fuerte y bien formado. Ella bajó las manos por su espalda acariciándola y atrayéndolo más. Harry sintió sobresaltado sus pechos contra su torso y se sintió mas excitado, quería tocarlos, la mano que tenía en su muslo subió hasta su pecho, Harry se quedó sorprendido "No me imaginaba que fueran tan grandes, no lo parecían bajo la ropa", lo apretó con suavidad, Cat gimió en sus brazos. Tenía que tocarlos sin ropa y empezó a subirle el camisón mientras la acariciaba con la mano:

No- (_jejejejejeje)_ dijo Cat levantándose de pronto de la cama y apartándose de él- No me hagas esto Harry por favor

¿Qué no te haga que?- preguntó molesto

No me hagas esto ahora, Harry

No quieres estar conmigo?

Si, lo deseo más que nada en el mundo

Entonces?

Esto no esta bien. Tu estas con Cho

Cho no me interesa, hace tiempo que dejó de interesarme

Pero aún así sigues con ella- contestó con amargura

Pero te quiero a ti- Harry se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Cat, pero esta retrocedió, Harry la miró desconcertado- ¿qué te pasa?

No quiero que me veas desnuda- contestó bajando la mirada avergonzada

¿No quieres que te vea desnuda?- repitió Harry sorprendido- pero porque?, si antes andabas exhibiéndote delante de todos, ¿porque yo no te puedo ver sin ropa?

Porque no quiero

Cat- Harry volvió a avanzar hacia ella, pero esta retrocedió- No lo entiendo de verdad.

Vete Harry, por favor

No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no me des una explicación. Además que tiene de malo tu cuerpo que no quieres que lo vea?

No lo entiendes Harry?- le dijo con los ojos bañados de nuevo en lágrimas- está cambiando. Si esto hubiese pasado hace unos meses no me habría importado, pero ahora mi cuerpo es diferente, yo soy diferente y necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme. Puede que a ti te guste tu nueva apariencia, pero a mi no

Pues yo encuentro igual de hermosa que siempre

No lo soy. No me gusta, no estoy cómoda con él. ¿Por qué no me entiendes?

Por que es una tontería. No me gustas porque tengas buen cuerpo o no, me gustas por lo que eres y como eres. Quiero que estemos juntos hoy y ahora.

Pero yo no estoy lista. No en este momento

Esta bien. Tus argumentos me parecen una estupidez, la verdad _(Hombres)_, te quiero, pero no voy a esperarte eternamente.

Entonces no me quieres- contestó en un susurro- solo quieres poseerme para tenerme más cerca de ti de lo que ya lo estoy. Pero yo no puedo entregarme hasta no saber el porque de todo esto

Cat, las personas cambian, se hacen adultas.

Si, pero no en dos semanas. No es normal el cambio que hemos experimentado. ¿No te das cuenta?

No, me gusta el cambio, y no entiendo porque tu no puedes aceptarlo.

PORQUE ESTA NO SOY YO- gritó desesperada

TE EQUIVOCAS, ERES TU TODO EL TIEMPO. MÁS ALTA, MÁS ESBELTA, LO QUE TU QUIERAS, PERO ERES TU, ERES LA MISMA CAT DE LA QUE ME ENAMORE SIN QUERERLO.

Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo

Esta bien, esperaré- dijo Harry en un suspiro avanzó en dos pasos rápidos hacia ella y la abrazó- buenas noches

Buenas noches Harry. Gracias

Y dándole un beso en la mejilla por miedo a volver a excitarse salió de la habitación de Cat mientras esta se derrumbaba en el suelo llorando.

Harry bajó a la sala común, Ron estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con Seamus, sus compañeros ya estaban volviendo de la cena. No vio a Hermione por ningún lado. Subió rápidamente a su habitación y se hecho en la cama. "Aun estará hablando con Lupin" pensó "Espero que él pueda hacerla recapacitar, la necesito. Ella ha de ser mía". Se levantó y entró al baño, se desnudó para darse una ducha _(jejejeje espero que con agua fría)_, al volverse un chico alto de ojos verdes y de complexión fuerte le devolvió la mirada "No entiendo porque se pone así porque su cuerpo cambie, a mi me gusta el cambio". _(Quien fuera espejo)_

Se duchó tranquilamente, aún podía sentir el olor de Cat en su cuerpo, necesitaba desprenderse de él o no podría dormir. Cuando terminó se puso el pijama y volvió a su cama. Le escocían lo ojos, se los frotó para calmarlos, se quitó las gafas y se encontró un poco mejor. Se acostó y pensando en una chica de ojos verdes se quedó dormido.

Por la mañana un ruido lo despertó temprano, abrió los ojos, no había dormido bien, los ojos le molestaron durante la noche, sin embargo se encontraba descansado. Abrió el dosel y vio a Ron empezando a vestirse.

Buenos días- susurró el pelirrojo

Hola- contestó.

Harry se sentó en la cama y como siempre busco sus gafas sobre la mesita de noche. Las encontró, se las puso. Pero en lugar de aclararse el mundo se volvió borroso. Se las quitó para limpiarlas pero todo se volvió nítido. Se las volvió a poner, borroso, se las quitó lentamente ........ "No puede ser" pensó "puedo ver sin las gafas, no es posible".

Se levantó lentamente y miró a su alrededor, era capaz de distinguir hasta el más mínimo detalle de la habitación. Ron se volvió y lo vio en pie con cara de atontado.

Eh!!!!, que haces ahí de pie sin las gafas?

Es que.... empezó Harry. Me parece que ya no las necesito

¿qué dices?

Que puedo ver sin las gafas

Anda ya

Ron, va enserio

Harry, hoy te has levantado chistoso

No, es la verdad

No puede ser

Pero así es

Pero.....pero eso es genial Harry

Lo se es fantástico.

Harry dejó las gafas que aún tenía en sus manos sobre la mesita de noche, se vistió y muy contento bajo a desayunar junto con su amigo. Había varias personas en la sala común que los saludaron dándoles ánimos.

Hablaste ayer con Cat?- preguntó Ron de pronto

Si- contestó Harry poniéndose rojo al recordar lo sucedido en la habitación de su amiga mientras un retortijón sacudía sus tripas

¿Y bien?

Y bien que- contestó Molesto

Si ya se encuentra mejor

Si, creo que si

Me alegro. De todas formas Hermione me dijo que Lupin también la encuentra rara y que hablará con ella.

Harry se limitó a asentir. De pronto se encontraba muy incómodo, no sabía como reaccionar cuando la viera después de lo sucedido anoche. Llegaron al gran comedor, Ron muy contento y Harry aguantando la respiración, pero respiró tranquilo cuando vio que allí solo estaban Hermione y Ginny, pero de pronto se sintió intranquilo. "Y si le ha pasado algo?", aunque en ese momento sus dudas se despejaron, sabía que ella estaba bien, podía sentirlo, o más bien sentirla.

Buenos días- dijeron los dos al sentarse junto a las chicas

Hola- contestaron estas a la vez- Harry, y tus gafas?- preguntó de pronto Hermione

No las necesito, hoy cuando me he levantado me he dado cuenta de que veía perfectamente sin ellas

Es genial Harry- exclamó Ginny

Si genial- respondió Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior

¿No te alegras Hermione?- preguntó Ron ante la actitud de su novia

Claro que me alegro, pero es raro. Y justo ahora, que coincidencia- esto último lo dijo como para ella

Hola chicos- los saludó una voz risueña tras ellos

Hola profesor Lupin- contestaron

¿Dónde esta Cat?, esperaba hablar con ella

Esta fuera- contestó Hermione- hoy se ha levantado pronto para correr

¿Correr?- exclamó Harry- pero si lleva días que no puede dar dos pasos sin cansarse y encima hoy tenemos partido

Lo se, pero hoy se ha levantado.... no se ¿normal?- contestó Hermione porque no se le ocurría otra palabra

Bueno, pues cuando la veáis le decís que quiero hablar con ella.....Oye Harry ¿Y las gafas?

No las necesito ya

¿Cómo que no?

NO, hoy por la mañana veía perfectamente

Una excelente noticia señor Potter

Oh.... buenos días profesor Dumbledore

Bueno, y ahora hagan el favor de desayunar bien, en especial la señorita Black que últimamente no se encuentra bien de salud. Y suerte

Dumbledore se llevó a Lupin a la mesa de los profesores, Lupin parecía preocupado, por lo que se acercó a Dumbledore para hablar con él. Este negó algo con la cabeza y siguió con su desayuno.

El resto del equipo, excepto Cat, apareció cuando estaban terminando de desayunar, por lo que Harry y Ron esperaron allí hasta que hubieron terminado para ir a cambiarse al campo.

Era un día frío pero soleado, Harry recorrió los terrenos de Hogwarts con la vista, pero no había ni rastro de Cat "Supongo que ya estará en el vestuario, no querrá hablar conmigo después de lo sucedido anoche".

Llegaron a los vestuarios y entraron a cambiarse, cuando salieron para desplazarse al cuarto de estrategias ya se oía fuera a la gente que llegaba a ver el partido: "Porque Cat no está aquí?" pensó Harry empezando a preocuparse. Pero en ese momento la puerta del vestuario se abrió y entró la chica con la túnica de quidditch. Harry se quedó mirándola, no estaba muy diferente a la noche anterior, la túnica larguísima ocultando su cuerpo, el pelo medio tapándole la cara, su porte encorvado.... pero cuando posó su mirada en él notó algo diferente en ella, aunque no supo decir el que.

Siento llegar tarde- dijo sonrojándose

No pasa nada, entra y siéntate- contestó el chico de la forma más natural posible

¿Y tus gafas?- preguntó Cat de pronto

No las necesito

Ah, no?- y de pronto pareció muy preocupada- bueno empieza

Harry recordó a sus compañeros las tácticas de juego contra Ravenclaw. Después de darles instrucciones sobre lo que quería que hicieran cogieron sus escobas y se dirigieron al campo.

El ambiente era increíble desde la entrada de los vestuarios. La gente aplaudía emocionada.

Como te encuentras?- le preguntó algo cohibido a Cat antes de salir

Bien- respondió esta escuetamente

¿Has desayunado?

Si

Solo vas a hablarme con monosílabos?

Harry.....- llamó una voz a sus espaldas

Cho chang avanzaba hacia el cargada con el bate y la escoba. "Vengo a desearte buena suerte", intentó acercarse a él para besarlo pero Harry apartó la cara:

Ahora no- murmuró

¿Por qué?

Por que no

Bueno, pues entonces lo dejamos para luego

Ya veremos- repuso Harry secamente

Cho se dio media vuelta contrariada para ir con los de su equipo. Harry dirigió su vista hacia Cat, que miraba hacia el suelo con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó a ella y con la mano le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos:

Nerviosa?

No

Los jugadores de Gryffindor salieron al campo seguidos por los de ravenclaw. El partido fue duro, y emocionante, ninguno de los equipos bajo el ritmo frenético durante el partido. Harry observaba a sus jugadores desde lo alto del juego mientras trataba de divisar la snitch. Sus chicas, como él las llamaba estaban haciendo un trabajo fantástico, llevaban 3 tantos de ventaja sobre Ravenclaw. En ese instante cogió su escoba con fuerza, Cat había esquivado una bludger lanzada por Cho por los pelos y había perdido la quaffle. Rápidamente la chica volvió sobre sus pasos para tratar de recuperar el balón, pero tuvo que detenerse a mitad camino para esquivar otra bludger de Cho.

Harry la miraba, sorprendido "Que hace?, Cat no supone ningún peligro para el juego, porque en lugar de atacar a las otras jugadoras le lanza a ella? Cielos, va a por Cat, quiere derribarla de la escoba" pensó Harry mientras Cat sola en el campo esquivaba otra bludger. "Tengo que apresurarme con la snitch".

Harry escrutó el campo frenético, tenía que encontrar la snitch pronto, entonces la vio volaba entre las gradas de Ravenclaw, pero no fue el único porque Jason la había visto y ya iba a por ella. Harry se lanzó veloz a buscarla, tenía que alcanzarlo o perderían el partido. Poco a poco le fue ganando terreno, la snitch consciente de que la seguían retomó el vuelo en dirección a los postes de gol. Harry se inclinó sobre la escoba y ganó velocidad. Estaban ya a la misma altura, en un último esfuerzo apartó con un golpe la mano de Jason y cerró su mano sobre la snitch. Harry se elevó victorioso. Habían ganado 200- 80. estaba muy contento, se volvió para buscar con la mirada a Cat y lo que vio le helo la sangre, Cat bajaba hacia el terreno de juego ayudada por Ginny. Soltó la snitch y fue rápido hasta donde estaban.

¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó asustado

Que me ha golpeado una bludger en el brazo- respondió Cat mostrándole el extraño ángulo que formaba haciendo una mueca de dolor

Si, pero esa cerda te ha lanzado la bludger cuando Harry ya había cogido la snitch- contestó Ginny furiosa

Es culpa mía, estaba despistada y no la vi

Por supuesto que no la viste- Contestó Ginny- estabas mirando a Harry que ya había cazado la snitch

Harry cogió a Cat del codo sano y tras decirle a Ginny que felicitara al equipo se la llevó a la enfermería del colegio.

Los dos iban en silencio, Harry notaba a Cat temblar a su lado. Hacía bastante frío, se quitó su túnica, se la puso encima de los hombros a la chica y los rodeo con su brazo "Gracias" musitó la chica acercándose a él.

Vaya!- exclamó Madam Pomfrey en cuanto los vio entrar en la enfermería- y ahora que le ha pasado señor Potter?

No es a mí- contestó Harry molesto enseñándole el brazo de Cat

Señorita Black!!!!, está bien venga conmigo. Espere fuera Potter

Madam Pomfrey se llevó a Cat a una cama y la rodeó con el paraban. Harry empezó a dar pasos nerviosos en el pasillo de la enfermería. Estaban tardando bastante, "Quizá ella hoy se encuentre peor de su asma y la esté reconociendo".

Harry, ¿cómo está Cat?

Hola Hermione- respondió este- Maddam Pomfrey la está reconociendo

Tienes que hablar seriamente con Cho- dijo esta de pronto

¿Por qué?

Porque le lanzó la bludger cuando ya había terminado el partido

Pero probablemente lo hiciera antes de que atrapara la snitch

No, lo hizo después- contestó la castaña- además ha estado todo el partido lanzándole bludgers sin sentido

Harry miró a Hermione pensativo, él había visto a Cho hacerlo en tres ocasiones seguidas, pero le costaba creer que la chica fuera a por Cat, pero decidió hablarlo con ella esa tarde, eso y lo otro se dijo.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, por ella aparecieron la enfermera y Cat muy sonriente con el brazo en cabestrillo.

Hola- les dijo a todos

Bueno señorita Black, ya sabe que quiero que hoy al menos este en reposo

Si madam Pomfrey no se preocupe

La enfermera entro en la sala de nuevo cerrando la puerta. Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la sala común a cambiarse.

¿Por qué estás tan contenta?- le preguntó Hermione

Es mi primera herida de batalla- respondió enseñándole el brazo

Oh, entonces felicidades

Gracias Ron- contestó esta mirándolo, pero al mirar a Harry bajó de nuevo la vista y se sonrojo ligeramente.

Harry y Ron sonrieron, pero Hermione frunció el entrecejo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Nunca los entendería.

Una vez cambiados, los dos chicos bajaron a esperarlas para ir a comer. La sala común estaba muy animada por la victoria, todos iban felicitándolos. Cuando acabaron se dirigieron a uno de los sillones de la sala común de espaldas a las escaleras por donde bajarían Cat y Hermione.

¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Cho?- le preguntó Ron

Después de comer

Bien

Voy a cortar con ella- dijo Harry tras pensarlo un momento

¿A si?, y eso?

No la aguanto. Estoy harto

Me alegro, la verdad es que no me caía bien. ¿Pero con quien irás al baile?

¿Al baile?

Si, es la semana que viene, justo con el equinoccio de invierno

Ohhhh. Pues con Cat- dijo Harry con una sonrisa recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior

¡Con Cat!- exclamó Ron- bueno Harry, se que te gusta desde hace tiempo y me alegro que al final te hayas decidido. Pero Cat para ir al baile.......

¿Qué tiene de malo?

Hombre, hace unos meses nada. Pero ahora....., bueno digamos que no es de las más populares del colegio

Y que?

Pues que eres el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y tienes una imagen. Y créeme Potter, ella no la acompaña.

Harry parecía meditarlo, lo cierto es que aunque quería mucho a Cat ahora que Ron se lo decía era verdad que ahora no era la pareja ideal para ir a un baile.

quizás tengas razón- dijo en voz baja

Claro tío. Solo quiero que no te precipites. Mira, ve con Cho y luego cortas con ella.

Si, creo que eso haré....., la verdad es que muy guapa no está como para ir al baile.

Boom, varios libros habían caído al suelo detrás de ellos.

¿Qué haces Cat?- exclamó Hermione

Harry se levantó del sillón como si se hubiera quemado. Cat estaba de pie mirando a Hermione como recogía los libros. Harry avanzó hacia ella temiendo lo peor, la cogió del brazo para mirarla y la vio llorando "nos ha oído" pensó Harry.

Lo siento- musitó el chico

No te preocupes- contestó ella con ojos llorosos- entiendo que no soy todo lo que un capitán de quidditch como tu pueda querer para ir a un baile

Eso no es así

Suéltame Harry- dijo sacudiendo el brazo

Necesito que e escuches

NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, YA HE OIDO BASTANTE- y dándole a Harry un bofetón salió corriendo de la sala común.

¿Qué le habéis hecho ahora?- dijo Hermione enfadada

Nada- contestó Ron mansamente

¿Nada?, y ¿Por qué estaba así?

No lo se- mintió Harry, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Se dejó caer en su cama, con la mano en la mejilla. Se había portado como un imbecil y lo sabía "Soy tonto, ayer le dije que la quería por lo que era y no por su físico y hoy cuando se lo puedo demostrar la insulto"

Harry cerró los ojos y recogió sus piernas.

Harry- dijo la voz de Ron desde la puerta- vamos a comer, seguro que ella estará allí

Harry se levantó de la cama, no tenía ganas de discutir, quizá Ron tuviera razón y ella estaba allí. Le pediría disculpas de rodillas si era necesario.

Pero Cat no estaba en el Gran Comedor, Hermione ya estaba esperándolos en la mesa.

No la has encontrado?- le preguntó Ron

No, ha desaparecido. Estoy preocupada.

Pues hay que encontrarla- dijo Harry con desesperación en su voz

Sino quiere que la encontremos será imposible. Y después de todas las tonterías que dijisteis

Pero necesito disculparme- dijo Harry

¿Dónde esta Cat?- los tres se volvieron y vieron a Lupin

Este iba acompañado de un hombre mayor, de aspecto venerable y sabio. De hecho a Harry le recordó a Dumbledore por la forma en que los miraba, en especial a él que lo estaba observando detenidamente como si pudiera ver a través de él, de hecho era como si lo estuviera evaluando, se movió incómodo en la silla. Llevaba una túnica rojo oscuro muy elaborada con bordados en dorado. Sus ojos eran azules y el poco pelo que tenía era blanco, era alto más alto que Lupin, parecía fuerte a pesar de su edad.

Ella no está profesor Lupin, no la encontramos- dijo Hermione

Buenos días profesor Lupin

Hola señor director, déjeme que le presenta a....

Hannibal!!!!- exclamó Dumbledore

Hola Albus, perdona por llegar sin avisar a tu colegio. Pero necesitaba ver a Cat

¿Os conocéis?- preguntó Lupin sorprendido

Pues si, de cuando éramos jóvenes, digamos que ambos tenemos misiones parecidas- contestó Hannibal- yo tengo a Cat y él.... bueno todo llega- respondió mirando a Harry

¿Cat?, vaya, entonces.....- de pronto pareció muy feliz- ella es....- Hannibal asintió- genial

¿Dónde está?- les preguntó Dumbledore

No lo sabemos, la hemos buscado pero ha desaparecido- contestó Hermione

Si, es un don que tiene- contestó Hannibal- Tu debes ser Hermione- está se sonrojo y asintió- Cat dice que eres muy inteligente y que la has estado ayudando mucho

Bueno, si, ella es mi amiga

Hannibal, si quieres mando a Fawkes a buscarla

No será necesario. Mira

Cat apareció por las puertas del Gran Comedor, con la mirada triste. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaban. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Hannibal. Corrió hacía el y se le hecho a los brazos. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Él la abrazó

Vaya pequeña, cuanto has crecido

Lléveme a Italia, quiero irme de aquí

Harry se quedó congelado en la silla. Ella no podía irse

Porque?

Porque no quiero estar aquí, mi padre ha muerto ya no tiene sentido que me quede

Pero no puedes irte- la voz de Harry salió desesperada de sus labios, todos se volvieron a mirarle

Por favor, necesito ir a Italia- dijo Cat ignorándolo completamente

Bueno, no hay ningún problema para que vengas a mi casa por navidad, pequeña

¿Pequeña?, pero me ha mirado bien?

Si, ¿qué pasa?

Que qué pasa?. Que en dos semanas me han salido apéndices en partes de mi cuerpo que yo no sabía ni que existían- contestó enfadada

Jajajajajajajaja. Apéndices?, curiosa forma de decir que te has convertido en una mujer. Y a todo eso, para que me pasé semanas enseñándote a caminar erguida si cuando puedes lucir te encorvas.

Lucir?, lucir que?

Pero Cat, te has mirado últimamente al espejo?

Si, todas las noches y la que me mira desde allí no soy yo

Uff. Dumbledore, creo que me la voy a tener que llevar a Italia unos días

No hay problema- respondió Dumbledore- creo que ha perdido la perspectiva. Pero me gustaría que estuvieran los dos juntos. Cat, quieres ir a Italia con Hannibal?

Si

No quieres esperar hasta que pase el baile?

No, de todas formas no pensaba ir

¿Qué baile?

Ah, este equinoccio celebramos un baile de navidad

El viernes que viene?- Dumbledore asintió- ella estará aquí. No necesito más de una semana

No voy a venir al baile- respondió tozuda.

Vamos a hacer un trato- dijo Lecter con calma- Si en una semana no te gusta lo que ves no vienes al baile y te quedas conmigo hasta pasar la navidad

De acuerdo. Mis cosas?

No las necesitas, voy a comprarte ropa nueva, tómalo como un regalo de navidad para los próximos 5 años. Vamos despídete de todos.

Cat se dirigió a Lupin y le dio un abrazo y un beso. "Siento perderme tus clases, pero necesito encontrarme de nuevo", Lupin le puso una mano en la boca "Ve, tranquila. Cuídela", añadió mirando a Lecter. Luego se dirigió a Hermione y Ginny y les dio un abrazo a cada una.

¿Nos vamos?

No vas a despedirte de Harry- preguntó Lupin

¿Qué Harry?

Ya os habéis vuelto a pelear- exclamó Lupin exasperado

No, es que simplemente no quiero que se avergüence de que me vean con él.

Yo no me avergüenzo de ti

Hasta pronto- dijo Cat cogiendo a Lecter de brazo

¿Me has oido?- Harry se levantó la cogió del brazo y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos- No me avergüenzo de ti, se que me porte como un imbecil y lo siento

No lo sientas, ya no me importas. Ah, y dimito del equipo. No es negociable

No puedes hacer eso. No lo voy a permitir

Ya lo estoy haciendo. Suéltame Potter- dijo esta empujándolo con fuerza. Pero Harry apretó más su brazo- QUE ME SUELTES!!!!!

NO QUIERO SOLTARTE HASTA QUE HABLEMOS

NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR. NO ERES NADIE PARA MI, NO ME IMPORTAS. TE ODIO

MENTIROSA

De pronto Harry abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella, era como si le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo silenciador, soltó el brazo de Cat y cayó petrificado al suelo. Cat lo miraba directamente a los ojos con ira contenida. Finalmente se dio media vuelta y tomando a Hannibal de la mano se lo llevó de allí.

Harry poco a poco consiguió levantarse, no sabía como pero había pensado los contrahechizos para el embrujo y sorprendentemente se había librado de ellos sin varita. La vio alejarse y la sensación de perdida fue parecida a la que sintió cuando Sirius murió.

Dumbledore sonrió abiertamente y se dirigió a la mesa de profesores, se le veía mas contento incluso que cuando vio a Lecter.


	17. Conectados en la distancia

**Hola a todos, aquí os dejo el capítulo 17.**

**Creo que en el anterior debí haber dicho que el nombre de Hannibal Lecter no me pertenece a mi, como siempre, Pero este es uno de los personajes del cine que más me han fascinado desde siempre y digamos que el llamar al mentor de Cat así fue un pequeño homenaje, pero sin canibalismo.**

**Muchos besos**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 17: Conectados en la distancia**

Harry iba por los pasillos del colegio ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Hacía dos días que Cat se había marchado con su mentor, como lo llamó Lupin cuando fueron a hablar con él:

-No os preocupéis chicos, el cuidará de ella igual que lo hizo con su madre

-¿Volverá para el baile?- preguntó Harry

-Si Lecter dijo que con una semana tenía bastante, es porque es cierto.

-Que envidia, Italia es genial. Cat se lo pasará en grande- suspiró Hermione

-No creas, conociendo a Lecter en este momento la tendrá caminando de arriba a abajo del salón de su casa con el libro más pesado que encuentre sobre la cabeza

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Oh, es un maniático del protocolo. Jejejejeje. Le encanta la elegancia, el refinamiento y todas esas chorradas. Además es un amante del arte, seguro que Cat se pasa la semana yendo a teatros y exposiciones, ufffff pobre, bueno a ella le gusta. Aun recuerdo cuando Cat era pequeña que la obligaba a sentarse erguida en la mesa y a usar todos los cubiertos correctamente y no le dejaba tocar el plato si no lo hacía con el cubierto adecuado. Oh, y cuando cumplió los 11 años le regaló la Divina Comedia de Dante, se pasaron una semana debatiendo sobre el libro. Creía que me moría del aburrimiento.

-Pero si sería solo una niña- exclamó Ron

-Si, pero su madre me dijo que obedeciera en todo lo que él me dijera. Así que......

-Pues aquí no se comportaba de esa forma- observó Harry

-Quizá no durante las comidas, pero seguro que recuerdas su forma de caminar y lo erguida que iba.

-Pues a mi eso del refinamiento y del teatro en un hombre me suena un poco raro- dijo Ron haciendo un ademán con su mano

-Ron, que tu seas un insensible no significa que todos los hombres lo sean- contestó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo

-Te equivocas, yo puedo ser muy sensible, pero en bajas dosis, y cuando la ocasión lo requiera

-Si te sirve de consuelo Ron- dijo Lupin-Es un poco Don Juan. Se ve que a las mujeres les gusta eso del refinamiento. Si hasta le preparan la crema de las manos con los ingredientes que a él le gustan, y oliendo un perfume es capaz de distinguir hasta el mínimo ingrediente.

-¿Y eso para que?- preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Cuando veas a Cat se lo preguntas, porque yo no le encuentro la utilidad.

-¿Cat también?

-Pues si, y no solo con los perfumes y todo eso, sino con el vino y las comidas, te pueden distinguir hasta la mínima especia.

-Caray- dijo Hermione- por eso Cat siempre se ducha la primera, no aguanta el olor en la ducha después de que nos duchemos las demás, con semejante olfato....

-Jejejejeje- se rió Lupin- es muy susceptible para los olores

-Bueno, entonces tu crees que volverá para el baile?- preguntó serio Harry

-Hace unos meses te habría dicho que no se lo perdería por nada del mundo, le encanta ponerse de etiqueta. Pero ahora......., pero no te desanimes, confía en Hannibal si el no la puede hacer reaccionar nadie lo hará. Y te aseguró que cuando vuelva tendrá el ego por las nubes.

-Pues estamos bien- contestó Harry

Los días pasaban y Harry esperaba cualquier señal de Cat, una carta... algo. La echaba terriblemente de menos, nunca se imaginó que su ausencia fuera a perturbarle tanto, si había estado 15 años de su vida sin ella, porque la necesitaba ahora?.

Pero pensándolo la respuesta era sencilla, ella se parecía mucho a él, de hecho creía que era su compañera ideal.

Ron y sobretodo Hermione y Ginny, también la echaban mucho de menos, la sala común parecía vacía sin ella, sin sus bromas, sus risas....

La única que parecía alegrarse con toda la situación era Cho Chang, que cada vez asediaba a Harry de forma más obsesiva, después de clase, tras las comidas, por las noches, nada más levantarse.... El chico aún no había roto con ella, le resultaba difícil hacerlo, prefería provocarla y esperar a que fuera ella la que se decidiera, pero no había manera.

-Tío- le dijo Ron una tarde en la sala Común en la que Harry se había pasado todo el día ocultándose por los pasillos para evitarla- corta con ella y ya está.

-Es que no se como hacerlo....

-Es fácil, le dices que ya no la quieres y la mandas a freír espárragos- contestó Ron

-Ay Ron, que poca delicadeza!!!!- exclamó Hermione- mira Harry, yo creo que deberías decirle que tus sentimientos han cambiado y que no puedes seguir con ella para no hacerle daño.

-Pues eso- contestó Ron- Que ya no la quieres ver ni en pintura- Hermione frunció el entrecejo y añadió.

-Mira Harry, creo que si no te gusta y cortas con ella antes del baile podrías suavizar las cosas con Cat

-¿Tu crees?

-Estoy segura

-Mañana hablo con ella

-¿Y si no viene al baile?, te quedarás sin pareja- preguntó Ron

-Me de igual Ron, ya no la aguanto más

-Bien dicho Harry!!!!- exclamó Hermione

La mañana siguiente, cuando bajaron a desayunar, Cho estaba esperando a Harry a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Hermione se llevo a Ron de la manga dentro del salón, pues parecía dispuesto a decirle a la chica cualquier cosa y seguro que sería un desastre

-Buenos días, cariño- dijo Cho Chang intentado besar a Harry en los labios, pero el le giró la cara y ella solo puedo besarlo en la mejilla

-Buenos días Cho- contestó Harry sin ningún entusiasmo

-¿Qué tal dormiste anoche?, ¿soñaste conmigo?

-Dormí bien y la verdad no recuerdo lo que soñé

-Oh, esta bien- contestó desilusionada- ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde como no tenemos entrenamiento vamos al lago?

-Me parece bien

Cho tomó a Harry de la mano y lo llevo orgullosa dentro del comedor, al llegar a sus mesas, volvió a intentar besarlo pero sin éxito de nuevo. "Hasta la tarde cariño". Harry se volvió sin contestarle y se dirigió a la mesa junto a sus amigos.

Hermione estaba desaparecida detrás del profeta, pero Ron lo esperaba entusiasmado, seguramente querría saber si ya había roto con ella. Harry se sentó a su lado.

-Curiosa forma de romper- le dijo con sorna

-No he roto aún, lo haré esta tarde, he quedado con ella para ir al lago.

-Ya veo, seguramente te lo pasarás bien con ella y luego la mandarás a freír espárragos.

-Pues no Ron, iré directo al grano

-Ya, pues es una pena, la verdad es que está muy buena

-¿Perdona?- preguntó Hermione de pronto bajando levemente el profeta mirando a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido

-Pero ninguna está tan buena como tú- apresuró a añadir el pelirrojo

Hermione volvió a su lectura satisfecha, mientras Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios empezaba a desayunar.

Lo cierto es que en esos momentos en que sus mejores amigos se comportaban como siempre no se sentía tan solo. Quizá por eso en parte aún no había roto con Cho, porque cuando ellos desaparecían juntos se sentía terriblemente solo, "pero ella volverá pronto, ojalá, le echo tanto de menos". Su mirada se había perdido en su plato de cereales y se quedó pensativo:

-¿qué te pasa Harry?- le preguntó Hermione preocupada al verlo revolviendo los cereales sin comer nada. De hecho hacía días que no comía casi nada, porque nada lo llenaba.

-Esta noche soñé con Cat- dijo de pronto

-Yo también la echo de menos Harry- suspiró Hermione- me gustaba comparar con ella mis deberes y hablar de cosas de chicas, ella siempre le veía el punto divertido a las cosas.- Ron puso los ojos en blanco

-Por favor- exclamó Ron- estáis hablando de ella como si se hubiese muerto.....

-No es eso Ron- le explico Hermione- ella era muy amiga nuestra, sentiríamos lo mismo si Ginny o tu no estuvierais aquí.

-Bueno, no nos pongamos melodramáticos- contestó Ron moviendo la mano como para quitarle importancia al asunto- ¿y que soñaste?, si se puede saber- preguntó mirando a Harry con una sonrisa

-Soñé que ella estaba en pie en lo alto de la escalinata de la entrada con un vestido verde oscuro, pero muy diferente de cuando se fue, casi irreconocible, pero era ella estoy seguro- contestó Harry en un suspiro, quedándose de nuevo con la mirada perdida

-Tío, creo que lo tuyo es un caso grave de enamoramiento- respondió Ron dándole una colleja a su amigo para que volviese a la realidad

-Puede que sí- susurró Harry- si al menos supiera algo de ella estaría mas tranquilo

-No te preocupes Harry, ella estará bien- Harry asintió y siguió con su desayuno.

Las clases ese día no fueron muy provechosas para él, porque estaba un poco despistado, bueno muy despistado. Flitwick le mando trabajo extra sobre los encantamientos de levitación, pero lo realmente preocupante fue que McGonagall le mandará un trabajo sobre animagos y transformaciones intermedias. No había prestado atención a nada de la clase, todo se lo había explicado Cat ya y por eso se estaba aburriendo como una marmota, la profesora McGonagall se dio cuenta, pero lo que más la irritó y lo que seguramente le hizo castigarlo fue que contestó perfectamente a su pregunta al final de la clase cosa que le hizo pensar que alguien le había ayudado en la respuesta .

"lo que se reiría Cat si lo supiera" pensó Harry mientras recogía sus cosas para salir de clase de transformaciones e ir a la biblioteca antes de comer a buscar información para un trabajo de pociones. Su rostro debió tornarse triste de nuevo, porque Hermione frunció el entrecejo y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no le escribes una carta?

-Si, y que le digo: mira Cat siento haber dicho que eras fea, pero te quiero y te echo mucho de menos. Me va mandar a la porra, y eso si se digna a contestarme.

-Pues me parece que no sería un mal comienzo

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, y también pienso que te contestará, quizá para mandarte a la porra como tu dices, pero es su decisión

-Lo pensaré

Hermione asintió con la cabeza satisfecha, estaba segura de que Harry le escribiría y quizá si ella le contestaba saldría del estado de apatía en el que se encontraba.

-Si- dijo de pronto Harry- voy a escribirle- y dando media vuelta se fue rápidamente de camino a la sala común.

"quizá si le pido disculpas y le digo como me siento ella me perdone". Rápidamente saco papel y pluma y se puso a escribir, eran tantas las cosas que deseaba decirle que no sabía por donde empezar. Después de una hora y de muchos borradores la carta quedó así:

_Querida Cat:_

_Son muchas las cosas que me gustaría decirte, pero no las puedo expresar con palabras. He escrito un montón de borradores pero ninguno expresaba lo que realmente estoy sintiendo._

_Creo que con un simple "lo siento" no puedo enmendar todo lo que dije aquella tarde, pero no se me ocurren más palabras que no sean ¡soy un idota, un necio, un engreído....." se que te resultará muy difícil perdonarme, pero te prometo que en cuanto estés de vuelta haré lo posible por lograr tu perdón._

_De vuelta......, no sabes como te echo de menos, las clases no son clases si tu no estas aquí, no logro concentrarme en nada de lo que hago. Por cierto, hoy la profesora McGonagall me ha castigado por no prestar atención a su clase sobre los animagos, pero cuando me ha preguntado y le he contestado bien se ha mosqueado mas porque ha pensado que alguien me ha dicho la respuesta y me ha mandado un trabajo. Menos mal que tuve a la mejor profesora que alguien podría desear...... y el trabajo es fácil de hacer._

_Ya se que como quizá me estés odiando, esto no te importe mucho, pero quiero que sepas que esta tarde he quedado con Cho y voy a cortar con ella. No la aguanto más, no es con ella con quien quiero pasar mis tardes, ni con quien quiero reír, me gustaría estar contigo aunque se que no te merezco porque tu me lo has dado todo y yo a cambio solo me he portado mal contigo. ¿qué habría sido de mi si tu no hubieras aparecido en mi vida?. Seguramente seguiría amargado por la muerte de Sirius, pero tu me has dado nuevas ganas de vivir, de superarme día a día, te necesito a mi lado como no tengas ni idea. Se que soy injusto al decirte todo esto ahora que estas lejos, pero no podía soportar ni un día mas sin que lo supieras. _

_Si no respondes a mi carta te entendiendo perfectamente, me gustaría saber si estas bien aunque se que yo tuve parte de culpa en tu partida, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te quiero._

_Bueno, creo que debo despedirme te echo de menos _

_Harry_

Harry releyó un par de veces la carta, estaba bastante bien. La dobló y emprendió el rumbo hacia la lechucería para buscar a Hedwing.

-Ah, Harry que haces por aquí?- dijo la voz de Dumbledore desde la puerta de la sala de profesores

-Iba a la lechucería a enviar una carta- respondió el chico

-¿A Cat?

-Pues si, quería saber como se encontraba

-Ella está bien, el doctor Lecter me escribió ayer. Parece ser que Cat ya empieza a aceptar los cambios- Harry asintió contento, "quizá para el baile"_- _Tengo una idea Harry, que te parece si vienes a mi despacho y le enviamos la carta con Fawkes, de ese modo probablemente tengas contestación esta noche.

-Profesor no quiero molestar.

-No es molestia Harry, vamos- le dijo tomándolo del hombro para guiarlo a su despacho- de todas formas quiero hablar contigo.

-Los dos se fueron tranquilamente y en silencio hacia el despacho del profesor "gusarajos rebozados"

-Dame la carta Harry- dijo el director. Este se acercó hasta la percha donde Fawkes estaba dormitando y le dio la carta

-Llévasela a la señorita Black- y dicho esto Fawkes desapareció en una bola de fuego.

-Profesor que quería decirme?- preguntó Harry tratando de no parecer muy curioso.

-Verás Harry, se que tú y Cat habéis sufrido una serie de cambios en estas dos semanas, eso tiene una razón de ser que se os explicará en su momento, ya que a los dos os ha pasado algo parecido. De hecho, en navidades, tu y Cat empezareis un programa especial de entrenamiento en el combate, por lo que iréis a pasar las vacaciones en Grimauld Place.

-¿Entrenamiento?, ¿Cambios?- preguntó Harry sorprendido- ¿Y no me lo puede decir ahora?

-No Harry, una vez más te ruego que disculpes a este viejo, pero de momento no. Tú y Cat debéis saberlo a la vez.

-Bueno esperaré- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie

-Gracias, cuando tenga la carta de Cat te la haré llegar a través de Hedwing

-Bien profesor. Me marcho a clase, con su permiso

Harry se levantó y se encamino hacia su siguiente clase, que era DCAO con Lupin, no había comido nada, pero tampoco tenía hambre. Torció por el pasillo y llegó a la clase, Ron y Hermione ya estaban a las puertas junto con sus compañeros.

-¿Le escribiste?- preguntó Ron

-Si, ya le he enviado la carta con Fawkes. Dumbledore me lo ha dejado

-Genial Harry- dijo Hermione- de ese modo podrás tener la respuesta inmediata

-Lo se, siempre que ella me conteste

-Lo hará Harry, no te preocupes.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, "Estoy un poco harto de todo este secretismo, la verdad es que nunca me pregunté el motivo de este cambio, simplemente pensé que me estaba convirtiendo en adulto, ahora veremos con que me toca lidiar, primero la profecía y ahora esto. Menos mal que Cat estará conmigo..." una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

No pudo seguir pensando porque Lupin llegó para dar la clase. Fue muy interesante, les enseño a hacer hechizos protectores de un nivel más elevado que el protego, de hecho eran capaces de detener una maldición imperdonable, excepto claro el Avada Kedabra, si eran realizados con alguien que tuviera el suficiente poder, de hecho eran pocos los magos capaces de realizarlos, pero Lupin quería que los conociesen por si acaso.

Tras la clase, Harry se dirigió al lago para encontrarse con Cho, no tenía ninguna gana de verla, por lo que iba lo más despacio que podía, por otra parte el tener que cortar con ella era algo que le resultaba difícil, ya que no quería herirla, pero tenía que hacerlo, no lo aguantaba más.

Cuando salió del castillo la vio de pie junto al lago, se acercó lentamente, ella se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa. Iba muy guapa con ropa muggle, llevaba un pantalón negro y un suéter rojo muy ajustado con un abrigo marrón "genial, solo me faltaba que se hubiera vestido para mi" pensó el chico.

-Hola Harry- dijo Cho quitándose el pelo de la cara juguetonamente, pero para su sorpresa, no intentó besarlo.

-Hola Cho- contestó Harry nervioso

-Ven conmigo- dijo tomándole la mano

-Espera, creo que debemos hablar

-Ven, lo haremos en un lugar más íntimo

Harry asintió y siguió a Cho por el camino que meses antes lo llevó a aquel lugar apartado donde estuvieron solos. Tras cruzar los arbustos, Harry se quedó sorprendido, en ese lugar no había nieve, sino que la temperatura era mucho más elevada y cálida, en el suelo había una manta junto con una botella de Whisky de fuego y a su lado una pequeña hoguera. De pronto sintió como lo agarraban por detrás y le mordían el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Sorprendido?- dijo Cho- este lugar siempre tiene la misma temperatura, lo llaman el agujero temporal, y he pensado que era ideal para celebrar las 3 meses que llevamos juntos

-Ehh, si genial- contestó sin entusiasmo- pero debemos hablar, se volvió hacía ella pero se quedó parado, solo llevaba ropa interior.

"Luego" dijo la chica mientras le metía la mano por debajo del jersey de Harry y empezaba a quitárselo

-Cho, no espera.....-dijo Harry cogiéndole las manos para detenerla, pero ella se soltó y tomándolo por el trasero lo acercó a ella y lo besó.

Harry podía notar los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, pero no respondió al beso, mantenía los labios bien apretados, intentaba separarse de ella pero no podía.

-¡¡¡¡Se puede saber que te pasa?????- gritó Cho unos minutos después de intentar que Harry le respondiera sin éxito empujándolo para separarlo de ella- y no me vengas con el cuento de que no estas preparado

-Pasa que no me da la gana hacerlo contigo Cho- gritó Harry enfadadísimo

-¿Cómo?, quien te has creído que eres?, yo que te concedo este honor y tu lo rechazas

-Si, lo rechazo, no voy a tocarte un pelo, además tu y yo hemos terminado desde este momento

-Terminado?, tu no puedes terminar conmigo Potter, esto acabará cuando yo quiera

-Te equivocas Cho, hemos acabado desde ya y que sepas que te aborrezco y lamento el tiempo que he perdido contigo- contestó furioso pasando por delante de ella para irse

-Muy bien Potter, corre detrás de esa zorra de tu amiguita si es lo que quieres

-No te atrevas a llamar zorra Cat,- gritó - porque no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos- la miró de arriba abajo- y vistete que no estas tan buena como para ir por ahí desnuda- ahora si se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia los arbustos.

Me las pagaras Potter- gritó Cho lanzándole la botella que Harry esquivó perfectamente- JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARÁS AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA- gritó más fuerte pataleando como una loca.

Harry salió de los arbustos y dejó de oír los gritos de Cho "Pero que tía mas salida" pensó enfadadísimo "y encima viene con se terminará cuando ella lo diga, si es que cuando pienso que solo me quería de trofeo, seguro que si me hubiese acostado con ella a las dos horas ya lo sabría todo el colegio."

Llegó a la Sala Común, pero Ron y Hermione estaban muy ocupados haciéndose arrumacos, por lo que decidió no molestarlos y se fue hacia su habitación.

-Eh, Harry- lo llamó Hermione- no te vayas

-No quería interrumpiros- dijo Harry sentándose en un sillón cercano al de ellos

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Cho?- preguntó Ron interesadísimo

-Bien. Hemos roto

Harry les contó lo que había pasado mientras Ron lo miraba con cara de no creerse que hubiera rechazado a Cho, por su parte Hermione estaba indignadísima con el comportamiento de la chica, y aprobó que hubiese roto con ella. Cuando terminó su relato, Hermione dijo que se iba a la biblioteca a terminar sus deberes y dejó a Harry y Ron solos en la sala común.

-Tío, tienes una voluntad de hierro. Yo no se si hubiera aguantado con esa perspectiva

-Lo hubieras hecho Ron- dijo Harry convencido- quieres a Hermione y no te hubiese gustado herirla

-Ya, pero Cat no se habría enterado

-si, porque tengo la sensación de que Cho lo habría publicado por todo el colegio

-Bueno, pero le podrías haber dicho a Cat que te sentías muy solo y que ella te consoló

-Ron, de verdad que a veces no se en lo que piensas- contestó Harry exasperado

-Bueno, soy un hombre- dijo como si esto o aclarara todo- una partida de ajedrez?

A la hora de la cena Hermione fue a recogerlos para bajar al Gran Comedor. Al entrar Harry vio a Cho hablando con una de sus amigas en susurros, no sabía porque pero no le daba buena espina. Al verlo le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio.

Se sentó junto con sus amigos y empezó a cenar, en ese momento vio que varias personas miraban hacia arriba señalando algo. Harry levantó la vista y vio a Hedwing volar hacia él, cosa que hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Junto a ella entro otra lechuza de un pelaje atigrado y se fue directa a Hermione.

Harry cogió la carta de Hedwing nervioso y dejó que su lechuza bebiera de su zumo de calabaza antes de que empezase a volar de nuevo.

-Carta de Cat- exclamó Hermione empezando a leerla- os manda saludos- dijo mirando a Ron y Harry. Ginny se inclinó para leer la carta junto con Hermione.

Harry por su parte desplegó la suya y empezó a leer:

_Hola Harry:_

_Hace unos días mande una carta a Hermione, creo que os llegarán casi al mismo tiempo. Si no le ha llegado por favor díselo, vale?, porque esta es solo para ti._

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Harry interesado guardando su carta para leerla más tarde el solo

-os leo- dijo Hermione

_Hola chicos:_

_¿Cómo estáis?, yo bastante bien, no recordaba lo bonita que es Italia en invierno, es raro ¿no?, toda la vida viviendo aquí y no le he echado nada de menos. Pero los paseos por las viejas calles de Florencia son quizá una de las cosas más relajantes que he experimentado nunca. Ahora estoy sentado en una cafetería tomándome un chocolate caliente, si chocolate.....y media docena de churros. Siiii, ya estoy comiendo de nuevo como una zampabollos jejejejeje._

_Bueno solo quería que supierais que estoy bien, de hecho mejor que nunca y que al final si que iré al baile, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, y menos con el vestido que me he comprado......_

_Bueno me encantaría que me escribierais, pero yo llegaré antes que vuestra carta así que preparaos para contarme todo lo que me he perdido._

_ Cat J. Black_

_Pd: Por fa dadle un beso a Lupin de mi parte_

-Parece que ya está mejor- dijo Hermione con un suspiro- me alegro, no me gustaba verla así.

-A mi tampoco- contestó Harry más aliviado de lo que había estado en los últimos días

-¿Qué decía tu carta?- preguntó Ron-

-Nos mandaba besos a todos y me pedía que le dijera a Hermione que si no le había llegado la otra carta que le dijera que le había escrito. Lo demás no te importa

-Ah, vale- contestó Ron algo molesto

-Venga, Ron no te enfades- le dijo Hermione dándole un beso- seguramente esa carta sea muy personal

-Bueno, vale- contestó Ron- no preguntaré más

-Me voy a mi cuarto- dijo Harry levantándose.- Hasta luego

-Hasta luego- dijeron sus compañeros

Harry casi corrió hasta su cuarto, quería leer la carta de Cat, no estaba seguro de lo que le diría, desde luego en la carta de Hermione no parecía que estuviera enfada con él.

Llegó a su cuarto se sentó encima de la carta y empezó a leerla con ansiedad.

_Hola Harry:_

_Hace unos días mande una carta a Hermione, creo que os llegarán casi al mismo tiempo. Si no le ha llegado por favor díselo, vale?, porque esta es solo para ti._

_Bueno, debo decir que me sorprendió mucho el contenido de tu carta, pero que puedo decir si desde que llegué a Florencia no he hecho otra cosa sino echarte de menos, me encantaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, estoy segura de que la ciudad te encantaría, es mágica. Quizá alguna vez podamos venir juntos, así podrás conocer el lugar donde crecí, y donde de nuevo me he encontrado a mi misma._

_Si, se que suena raro pero cuando me marche no sabía quien era, experimente una serie de cambios y no tenía la sensación de ser yo, pero todo esto tiene un significado, el doctor Lecter me ha dicho que nos lo contarán antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Menos mal que estaremos juntos._

_Por cierto, no tienes que pedirme perdón de nada, se que a veces las personas decimos cosas que no pensamos, pero yo estaba en un mal momento (Bueno creo que fue una suerte, porque de haber estado bien te habría partido la cara jejejejeje), así que no tienes que pedirme disculpas, hace días que ya no estaba enfadada, aunque si agradezco tu gesto. _

_También quiero decirte que no te odio y que me importas mucho, aquello solo te lo dije porque estaba dolida, así que perdóname._

_Quería decirte también que no tienes que cortar con Cho por mí si quieres estar con ella, entiendo que el beso de mi cuarto quizá me lo diste para consolarme movido por la situación, aunque para mi fue muy especial, casi todas las noches lo recuerdo y siento que me faltas (me he puesto roja) por que te quiero más de lo que he querido a nadie en mi vida._

_Bueno, me despido. Nos veremos en el baile ya que llegare un poco antes para vestirme allí. Si al final cortas con Cho y no tienes pareja he pensado que quizá......... bueno lo que quieras._

_Un beso Cat_

Harry cerró los ojos contento "Ella no esta enfadada conmigo y quiere que vayamos juntos al baile, oh si, claro que quiero ir contigo". Se dejó caer la carta sobre el pecho y de pronto sintió un olor a manzana verde que le llenaba los sentidos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

El hall que daba al gran comedor estaba lleno hasta los topes, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban allí vestidos con túnicas de diferentes colores, Harry pudo ver a Ron y Hermione junto a él los dos muy guapos con sus túnicas de gala. Estaba nervioso, más que nunca, cuando de pronto en lo alto de la escalinata apareció una joven de oscuros cabellos, Harry la reconoció al instante, era Cat, estaba preciosa. De pronto todos desaparecieron y ellos dos se encontraron en el centro del hall.

-Hola Harry- Harry la miró detenidamente antes de contestarle, estaba preciosa, sabía que cuando despertara no podría recordar lo que llevaba puesto, pero si recordaría para siempre aquella sonrisa.

-Hola Cat, estoy soñando?

-Ya sabes que si- respondió esta- los dos estamos soñando

Se miraron y se sonrieron, los dos parecían muy felices, se tomaron de las manos, en ese momento la sala cambió de pronto y se volvió oscura y fría, tan fría como la risa que había empezado a sonar por todos los rincones de la oscura habitación. Harry tiró de Cat y la colocó detrás de él. Sabía a quien pertenecía esa risa, y lo peor de todo era que Cat estaba allí con él y la podría lastimar.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz fría- Cuanto has crecido Harry, y no solo físicamente....así que nuestro querido Potter se ha enamorado, y nada mas que de la hija de su padrino

-Deja que se vaya Voldemort y entonces hablaremos

-Me gustaría, pero estoy muy intrigado y quizá ella pueda resolverme una duda que tengo

-No te resolveré ninguna duda- contestó la chica con voz altanera poniéndose al lado de Harry

-Veo que eres tan valiente... o insensata según se mire. Exactamente igual que tu querido padre

-No te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra Voldemort

-Verás Harry, en estos últimos meses te he estado preguntando acerca de la profecía, pero ahora ya no me interesa. Debo decir que me intrigó mucho más que en nuestro último encuentro alguien te librara de mi sueño, y mira por donde ese alguien es la hija de Sirius Black

-No se donde quieres llegar Voldemort

-Verás Harry, quiero saber porque ella también está conectada a nosotros y sobre todo porque esta conectada a ti, ya que los dos estabais soñando lo mismo cuando os he interrumpido.

-Pues entonces estas perdiendo el tiempo, porque no lo sabemos

-Harry, no me mientas, se que ese amante de los muggles que tienes como mentor te habrá dicho algo

-No, no lo ha hecho- Harry apretó fuerte la mano de Cat y se volvió a colocar delante de ella "He de sacarla de aquí" pensó

-Que conmovedor- rió Voldemort con sorna- quieres protegerla a toda costa porque la amas, y eso te hace vulnerable

-Te equivocas Voldemort- saltó Cat de pronto- el amor es una de las armas más fuertes que existen, aunque tu seas incapaz de comprenderlo.

-Jajajajajajajaja. Lo que tu digas pequeña. ¿sabéis niños?, voy a proponeros un trato- Voldemort movió la varita y en la pared apareció un hombre inconsciente atado con cuerdas. Harry en cuanto lo vio sintió como se le secaba la garganta.

-Sirius- murmuró el chico

-Si Harry, Sirius, vivito y coleando rescatado gracias a un hechizo de mi invención del velo

-Es mentira- exclamó Harry- él esta muerto y tu estas tratando de engañarme para conseguir lo que quieres igual que lo hiciste el año pasado

-No Harry, tu padrino esta vivo y esta en mis manos- volvió a mover la varita y Sirius desapareció- piénsalo y dime si cuando nos volvamos a ver me dirás lo que quiero.

-Nunca

-Ya lo veremos Potter "Crucio"- gritó Voldemort

Su rayo dio a Cat que se había alejado de Harry para acercarse a Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos. Esta cayó al suelo revolviéndose de dolor, sus gritos perforaron los oídos de Harry y empezó a dolerle la cicatriz.

"tengo que hacer algo" pensó en medio del dolor de cabeza "si al menos tuviera mi varita" en ese momento la sintió en su mano. Harry abrió los ojos, miró a Voldemort que estaba pendiente de Cat revolviéndose en el suelo y gritó "Expelliarmus", la varita de Voldemort voló por los aires, este lo miraba sorprendido. Creía que Harry no iba armado.

En ese momento de confusión, Harry tomo a Cat en brazos que estaba inconsciente en el suelo y busco la forma de salir de allí. No había salida.

-Concéntrate Harry- le susurró la voz de Cat- piensa en volver a tu cuarto, siente las sabanas de tu cama, los ronquidos de tus amigos y saldremos del sueño.

Harry cerró sus ojos y abrazó con fuerza a Cat contra su pecho. En ese instante se levantó de golpe en su cama. Estaba empapado y sudoroso, le dolía la cicatriz y las sabanas estaban revueltas.

"Necesito saber si Cat está bien" pensó desesperado mirando a su alrededor.

En ese momento a miles de kilómetros de allí una chica de cabellos oscuros se levantaba sobresaltada de su cama con el camisón blanco totalmente pegado a su cuerpo por el sudor y con el cuerpo dolorido a causa de la maldición imperdonable que lo había golpeado minutos antes. Poco a poco el dolor fue remitiendo y se dejo caer en su cama inquieta

"¿Harry habrá logrado salir del sueño?" se dijo en voz alta y como contestación oyó una voz conocida en su cabeza

"Necesito saber si Cat está bien"

-Lo estoy- murmuró en voz alta- no te preocupes ¿Y tu?

El chico de oscuros cabellos, miraba desesperado a todas partes, cuando dentro de su cabeza oyó la conocida voz de Cat en contestación a su pregunta

"Lo estoy, no te preocupes. ¿y tu?" En ese momento un alivio recorrió su cuerpo, no solo sabía que Cat estaba bien sino que podía sentirla a pesar de la distancia, cerró los ojos, casi pudo ver una silueta vestida de blanco recostada en su cama

-Ahora ya estoy bien- murmuró abriendo los ojos de nuevo sorprendido, tenía la sensación de haberla visto. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cat sentada en su cuarto miró hacia su armario, le había parecido ver a Harry frente a ella mirándola y había oído como él le decía "Ahora ya estoy bien". Pero lo más intrigante de todo esto había sido que tras las palabras la chica había podido sentir la tranquilidad y el bienestar de Harry al volverse a quedar dormido.

"Me estoy volviendo loca. Una cosa es que nuestros sueños estén conectados, pero de ahí a saber lo que sentimos en cada momento". Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama quedándose profundamente dormida en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

**Lila Dogwood:** Hola. Gracias por tu review estoy contenta de que te guste la historia. Prometo que me leere tus fics, pero cuando termine los exámenes. Muchos besos

**Shagy Sirius: **Hola. Espero que te pongas bien pronto. Creo que lo sabrás, pero el calor suele ir muy bien para el lumbago. Estos dos no tardaran nada en estar juntos, de hecho en el siguiente capítulo se recocilian y con lemmon. En cuanto a Ron, bueno no me gusta la pareja que hace con Hermione así que lo necesitaba un poco capullo.muchos besitos


	18. Un reencuentro muy especial

**Hola............**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo 18, que espero que os siga gustando, este capítulo es muy especial porque al principio había hecho otra versión menos.............explicita, pero que caray, una amiga me animó a hacerlo así, ella lo leyo mientras lo reescribía a través del mesenger, así que se lo dedico a Esther con mucho cariño**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 18: Un reencuentro muy especial

Después del sueño Harry estaba algo preocupado, quería hablar con Cat, pues a él también lo tenía intrigado el hecho de que Cat apareciese en sus sueños

Pero lo que más desconcertado y confundido lo tenía era la imagen de Sirius atado con cuerdas. Harry no sabía si creer que estaba vivo o no. Voldemort ya lo había engañado una vez y no sabía si fiarse, aunque en parte quería que fuera verdad.

A medida que se acercaba el baile el ambiente en el castillo era cada vez más festivo, los profesores ya habían empezado a sacar la decoración navideña para la ocasión y miles de rumores llenaban el castillo, aunque Harry no daba mucho crédito a ninguno de ellos.

La noche antes del baile nadie podía estarse quieto en la sala común, todos estaban muy nerviosos, y Harry el que más "Mañana podré ver a Cat de nuevo" pensó emocionado cambiando de postura en su sillón mientras miraba hacía la chimenea emocionado.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- exclamó Ron

-A mi nada

-Si, ya. Desde que hemos llegado de las clases no te has estado quieto en el sillón ni un minuto

-No es nada Ron- contestó Harry volviendo a cambiar de posición

-Mañana vuelve Cat- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa

-Ahhhhh, con que es eso- dijo Ron sonriendo

-Que va, no seáis paranoicos

-Bueno Harry, lo que tu quieras. ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?

Los tres salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda para dirigirse al gran comedor, Harry iba un poco más adelantado porque Ron y Hermione iban detrás dándose besos "Quizá yo mañana pueda hacer lo mismo con Cat" pensó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras recordaba su último beso antes de que ella se marchara.

Entró al comedor y fueron a sentarse en los lugares de siempre, Ron y Hermione que ya se habían soltado llegaron unos minutos después.

Se sentaron a cenar. Al poco se les unieron Neville y Ginny que ocuparon los asientos enfrente de ellos.

-Buenas noches- dijo Neville

-Hola cuñado- contestó Ron

-No me lo puedo creer, será estúpida la tía- exclamó Ginny mirando hacia la entrada del gran comedor

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a quien se refería y vieron a Cho Chang avanzar por el gran comedor con Jason, Harry volvió a lo que estaba, no le importaba lo más mínimo, de hecho no apareció ni el mínimo asomo de celos "yo mañana tendré todo cuanto quiero" se dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Porque montas ese escándalo Ginny?- preguntó Ron asombrado- todos sabemos como es Cho

-Pues porque me parece increíble que ese chico salga con ella.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry

-Porque le pidió a Cat que fuera su pareja para el baile

Harry escupió el zumo de calabaza que estaba tomando sobre Neville

-Lo siento Neville, Y ella que le contesto?

-Que no- Harry suspiró aliviado

-Entonces?- preguntó Ron

Él le dijo que la esperaría hasta el día del baile para que se lo pensara, pero me parece que se ha cansado de esperar.

-Mejor- dijo Harry con rotundidad- porque la pareja de Cat para el baile soy yo

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron todos a la vez

-Pues si, lo acordamos..... es complicado

-Pues si que lo tenias calladito- contestó Ron con sorna

-Ya ves

Terminaron de cenar y subieron de nuevo a la sala común. Ron y Harry empezaron una partida de ajedrez mágico mientras Neville los observaba. Mientras Hermione y Ginny hablaban sobre lo que llevarían para el baile.

-Creo que al final me pondré la túnica que me regaló Cat- decía Ginny en ese momento

-Si, yo también- contestó Hermione- me gusta la que me compraron mis padres, pero la que me regaló Cat es fantástica

-¿Cuándo os regaló Cat una túnica?- preguntó Ron confuso

-Ah, no os lo dijimos es verdad- contestó Ginny

-El día que recibimos la carta, en nuestras habitaciones teníamos un regalo para cada una. Eran regalos adelantados de navidad- explicó Hermione

-¿Y porque túnicas de gala?- preguntó Harry

-En la carta decía que las vio y no se pudo resistir, dice que son ideales para nosotras, la verdad a mi me encantan. Nos dijo que si nos quedaban grandes cuando llegara nos arreglaría con un hechizo.- explicó Hermione

-Son geniales, ya las veréis- dijo Ginny- creo que me voy a dormir sino mañana tendré unas ojeras espantosas- Le dio un beso a Neville- vienes Hermione?

-Si- se levantó y le dio un beso a Ron- buenas noches chicos

-Los tres las vieron marcharse por las escaleras a su cuarto

-No se si alegrarme o asustarme por ellas- dijo Ron cuando desaparecieron

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Neville

-Oh, simplemente me estoy acordando del día de la primera visita a Hogsmeade

-Tienes razón- contestó Harry empezando a reírse- no te gusto como iban vestidas, sobre todo Hermione

-No es que me moleste que Cat se vista así, pero Hermione y mi hermanita pequeñita....no se

-Tranquilo Ron, no creo que Cat les haya regalado túnicas que no sean de su estilo- contestó Harry para tranquilizar a su amigo

-Bueno, quizá tengas razón. Y hablando de Cat, mañana la tienes aquí, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Nervioso, impaciente......

-Entonces vayámonos a dormir- dijo Ron- así mañana llegará antes

Los tres chicos subieron a su cuarto y se acostaron en sus camas. Ron se quedó profundamente dormido en unos momentos y Neville igual, Harry no podía dormir, se levantó en la cama y miró por la ventana. Era una noche despejada, llena de estrellas, iluminada por una hermosa media luna "Mañana, estaré de nuevo contigo"

A miles de kilómetros de allí una chica de cabellos oscuros estaba haciendo las maletas en su habitación, tenía que recoger muchas cosas.

Pasó por delante del espejo de cuerpo entero de su cuarto y se quedó observándose, "Esta es mi nueva yo" se dijo "más fuerte, más rápida, más inteligente......me encanta, que tonta al disgustarme por los cambios, después de todo no eran tan malos."

Se dirigió a la ventana, se detuvo unos momentos en la mesita de noche, había una foto, su padre y su mejor amigo, aquel por el que sentía que sería capaz de dar la vida por protegerlo. Sonrió y se dirigió a la ventana, salió al balcón. Las luces de Florencia habían empezado a apagarse dejando paso a un cielo fantástico lleno de estrellas iluminado por una hermosa media luna "Mañana, estaremos juntos de nuevo".

Por la mañana Harry se despertó más tarde que de costumbre, no le apetecía levantarse, había tenido el sueño de siempre, Cat en lo alto de las escaleras de la entrada del gran comedor, lo había revivido una y otra vez, pero nunca llegaban a encontrarse. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando que como muy tarde la vería en el baile. Y lleno de ánimos se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

Sus compañeros de cuarto ya se habían levantado. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Ron y Hermione en la sala común haciendo los deberes "Hermione es una buena influencia para Ron" se dijo "Esta mucho más aplicado desde que sale con ella"

-Buenos días- los saludo

-Buenos días- respondió Ron rascándose la cabeza con cara de confusión

-Hola Harry- saludó Hermione divertida viendo la cara de Ron

-¿qué hacéis?

-Yo la tarea de pociones sobre venenos – contestó Hermione

-Ah, y que veneno has elegido Hermione?- le preguntó Harry interesado

-El veneno de la media noche- respondió esta con orgullo

-Si, el más difícil de los del temario- respondió Ron exasperado- yo era incapaz de lograr antídotos para los más sencillos.......... al menos ya no tengo esa asignatura

-¿Cuál has elegido tu?- preguntó Hermione a Harry

-Había pensado investigar sobre el veneno rojo- respondió este- estoy haciendo algunos progresos, ya se como identificarlo, ahora solo me falta el antídoto.

-Genial- exclamó Hermione

-Ufffffff, otro que tal- bufó Ron exasperado- otro de los más difíciles

-Bueno Ron, no es para tanto- respondió Harry sacando sus cosas para empezar con la tarea

- Claro- se burló Ron- como a Cat le gustan tanto los temas sobre venenos y antídotos tu quieres quedar bien con ella- Harry tan solo se limitó a sonreir.

-Te hemos traído el almuerzo- le dijo Hermione dándole una botellita con zumo de calabaza y unos bollos envueltos en unas servilletas, mientras arrugaba el ceño por el comentario de Ron.

-Gracias- y empezó a comer mientras leía un libro "si al final las pociones son interesantes y todo" pensó mientras investigaba los ingredientes de la poción y la manera de contrarrestarlos.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana sentados haciendo las tareas, ya prácticamente las habían terminado a la hora de comer.

Tras la comida decidieron ir al lago a dar un paseo, junto con Ginny y Neville. Pasaron una tarde muy agradable y hasta Harry consiguió olvidarse de mirar el reloj, y más cuando terminaron haciendo una batalla de bolas de nieve.

-Ginny, cuidado- gritó Harry, pues le había lanzado una bola, la chica haciendo gala de sus reflejos de cazadora la esquivó- lo siento- añadió Harry recibiendo una bola por parte de Ron

-Mira- dijo Ginny señalando en dirección al castillo

Uno de los carruajes que solía llevarlos de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts estaba detenido delante de las puertas del colegio. Todos se volvieron a mirar, se podía distinguir a dos personas bajando del carruaje, pero no sus siluetas ya que llevaban unas pesadas capas cubriéndoles los hombros y la cabeza. Entraron al castillo.

-¿Creéis que es ella?- preguntó Hermione

-Quien sino- exclamó Ginny empezando a correr hacia el castillo seguida de sus amigos.

Harry se quedó paralizado viéndolos correr "Ella" sonó esa palabra en su mente y reaccionando empezó a correr hacia el castillo intentando atrapar a sus compañeros que ya se perdían de vista por la entrada.

Cruzó la entrada del castillo y frenó de pronto. Dumbledore, Lecter y Lupin estaban en pie el la entrada hablando entre ellos, pero callaron al ver a Harry.

-Ah, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- porque no estas arreglándote para el baile?

-Estaba en el lago con mis amigos- respondió Harry levemente rojo- cuando vimos el carruaje y supusimos que era Cat. Por cierto, los han visto?

-Si, han subido a la sala común- respondió Lupin con una sonrisa

-Oh, entonces me voy a ver si veo a Cat antes del baile

-Potter un momento- dijo la voz profunda de Lecter- Cat prefiere que esperes hasta el baile

-¿Por qué?

-Lo sabrás cuando la veas- respondió con una sonrisa- y créeme valdrá la pena

-Esta bien- respondió con fastidio- voy a vestirme, con su permiso

-Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Mañana a las 12 os quiero en mi despacho a los dos. Ha llegado el momento de saber, pero hoy no te preocupes de nada y disfruta.

-Esta bien señor director- dijo Harry volviéndose, pero alcanzó a oír la voz de Lupin

-Es increíble lo que me habéis contado, pero ahora que los veo me parece que hay una esperanza.

"¿Una esperanza?, ¿Ver a quien?, de que hablaba Lupin?, empiezo a estar intrigado con todo esto". Su paso se volvió mas lento, sino iba a poder ver a Cat hasta el baile no tenía sentido correr.

Finamente llegó a la sala común, Ron y Neville estaban sentados delante del fuego comiendo dulces.

-Hola Harry, que lento- le dijo Ron- ¿no querías verla?

-¿La habéis visto?- preguntó Harry intrigado

-No, cuando hemos llegado ya había subido a su habitación, desde entonces las chicas se han encerrado con ella.

-Nos tienen abandonados- exclamó Neville

-Bueno, que os parece si subimos a arreglarnos?

Los tres chicos subieron a su habitación y empezaron a ducharse por turnos, el primero fue Ron, mientras Harry sacó su túnica nueva de su baúl, estaba algo arrugada, pero con un sencillo hechizo la hizo perfecta. Se la quedó mirando, era muy elegante, color azul oscuro con unos acabados en amarillo ocre en los cuellos y los puños, y tenía el cuello alzado.

Ron salió del baño al momento ya vestido con su túnica nueva regalo de sus hermanos

-¿Qué os parece?- preguntó

-Esta muy bien- afirmaron sus compañeros

La túnica era de un bonito color verde, y le hacía resaltar más sus ojos azules y su pelo rojo.

Harry entro al cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso su túnica. Le sentaba bien, teniendo en cuenta lo que había crecido y que la tuvo que comprar por catálogo ya que la otra que se había comprado a principio de curso se le había quedado pequeña. Salió del baño:

-¿Alguien sabe que puedo hacer con mi pelo?- preguntó

-Ten- le dijo Neville pasándole un bote verde- es gel despeinador, ya que no puedes agacharlo, despéinalo

-Gracias.

Harry se fue al espejo de su armario y se puso el gel, la verdad es que el pelo desecho le quedaba bien, y ahora encima lo llevaba peinado pero despeinado al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Neville al salir de baño vestido con su túnica de gala color ocre- las damas nos deben estar esperando

Harry dirigió una última mirada al espejo y trató de colocarse bien la túnica, cosa que era totalmente innecesario.

-Vamos- dijo Ron tomándolo del brazo- estas increíble, ella estará muy contenta.

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente esperando ver a las chicas allí, pero solo había unas cuantas personas, ni rastro de ellas. Se sentaron en los sillones junto a la chimenea.

Pasaron unos minutos, la primera en bajar fue Ginny, Neville suspiró extasiado y se levantó derecho a ella: "Estas preciosa" le dijo. Y no era para menos Ginny llevaba una túnica larga hasta los pies azul celeste ceñida hasta su cintura y luego se abría elegantemente hasta sus pies. Las mangas eran estrechas hasta llegar a la altura de los codos donde se volvían muy anchas, el escote era cuadrado, este, las mangas y los bajos estaban rematados con unos acabados en dorado que le resaltaban más sus ojos azules, o quizá fuera el suave maquillaje que llevaba. Su pelo estaba recogido de los lados detrás de su cabeza enrollado en pequeñas matas, el resto de su pelo rojo caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros hasta su cintura.

-Gracias Neville, Tú también estas muy guapo

-¿Y las demás?- preguntó Ron

-Cat está dándole los últimos retoques a Hermione, no creo que tarde.

-¿Cómo esta- preguntó Harry rápidamente, a lo que Ginny sonrió

-Bien- se limitó a responder la pelirroja- ya la verás

Se volvieron a sentar, Neville no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su pareja, estaba como hipnotizado, no creía que hubiese chica más guapa en todo el colegio.

A los diez minutos bajó Hermione por las escaleras, la reacción de Ron fue muy similar a la de Neville. Hermione estaba preciosa, llevaba una túnica rojo sangre con escote redondo dejando ver algo de sus hombros, este escote hacía una pequeña uve delante de sus senos dejando ver su nacimiento, el vestido se ceñía a su silueta perfectamente, bajo el pecho llevaba una cinta amarilla ancha en la que una de sus tiras iban una por encima del hombro y la otra cayendo elegantemente por su vestido. Las mangas eran estrechas ciñéndose a sus delgados brazos. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto

-Lamento haberme retrasado

-Estas muy guapa- dijo Ron sin quitarle la vista de encima

-Gracias, tú también. ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó al resto

-¿Y Cat?- preguntó Harry preocupado

-Estaba vistiéndose, ha dicho que bajemos y que nos vemos en la entrada del gran comedor

-¿Cómo?- exclamó Harry poniéndose en pie- Me esta evitando

-No Harry, no lo hace. Espera y verás. Vamos- dijo Hermione tomando de cada brazo a sus dos amigos y llevándolos hacia la entrada al salón seguidos por Ginny y Neville.

Cuando llegaron muchos se volvieron a mirar a las Gryffindors, y es que estaban guapísimas con sus túnicas, cosa que a Ron no le hizo ninguna gracia, aunque luego se irguió de orgullo al ver que Hermione era la más guapa del baile.

Se mezclaron con la gente, Harry miraba con ojos nerviosos a su alrededor buscando a Cat con la mirada, estaba tardando mucho, entre la gente vio pasar a Cho cogida del brazo de Jason, llevaba una túnica azul marino con un gran escote que prácticamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

En ese momento Harry empezó a sentirse raro, tenía una extraña sensación de Deja Vu, como si ya lo hubiera vivido

-Que pasa Harry?, pareces confundido

-Ah, profesor Lupin- contestó- tengo una sensación rara

-¿Como de que esto ya lo has vivido?- preguntó Lecter que se había acercado con una sonrisa- quizá en tus sueños?

-Pues si- respondió Harry nervioso

-Lo se, Cat me ha vuelto loca para encontrar el vestido de tu sueño, pero creo que ha valido la pena- Lecter miró hacia lo alto de las escaleras al igual que Harry, el chico se quedó sin habla

-Igual que en mi sueño- murmuró

Cat hizo su aparición en lo alto de las escaleras, ya no era la chica insegura y tímida de antes de marcharse permanecía erguida y con la cabeza bien alta, recorriendo el hall con la vista como buscando a alguien, cuando lo vio le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Harry se quedo observándola sin poder moverse, estaba preciosa. Llevaba una túnica verde oscuro palabra de honor. Era estrecha y remarcaba todas sus curvas, a la altura de las rodillas se ensanchaba hasta cubrirle los pies Cat se inclinó y recogió la cola que nacía un poco mas debajo de sus nalgas y empezó a bajar por las escaleras, llevaba unos guantes del mismo tono que el vestido por encima de los codos.

-vamos Harry- le susurró Lecter al oído- ve a la escalera a por ella

Harry empezó a avanzar hasta las escaleras, sus compañeros se apartaron para dejarlo pasar. De cerca pudo observarla mejor, llevaba su oscuro pelo en un recogido elegante a la altura de la nuca con la raya partida al lado formando una serie de ondas hasta el recogido. Su porte era orgulloso y elegante, como el de una princesa sacada de un cuento.

Cat lo miraba directamente a los ojos, Harry ya estaba esperándola en el inicio de las escaleras, cuando un chico se le acercó, era Jason, Harry sintió hervir la sangre.

-Estas preciosa- le dijo- Has pensado en lo que te dije?

-Si, Jason- su voz era dulce, pero al mismo tiempo tenía autoridad y determinación. Le miró levantando la barbilla y añadió- Harry me espera- y paso de largo.

Harry sonrió satisfecho, ella al llegar a su altura le miró directamente y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Harry sintió un cosquilleo por la espalda, le miró los labios suavemente maquillados con brillo, se moría por besarla.

-Estas preciosa- le susurró dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla- igual que....

-En tu sueño- terminó ella con una sonrisa

-Si, pero mejor, porque ahora eres real

Cat sonrió de nuevo y tomando el brazo de Harry pasó entre sus compañeros hasta donde estaban sus amigos, Lupin, Lecter y Dumbledore.

-Bien pequeña- dijo Lecter- lo has conseguido

-Si- afirmo contenta- no me hecaído por las escaleras

¿Y eso?- preguntó Harry extrañado

-Es que en mi vida he llevado unos tacones mas altos- se levantó levemente los bajos de la falda donde se pudieron ver unos elegantes zapatos de tacón finísimo de casi 10 cm.

-Ya decía yo que me parecías más alta que cuando te fuiste- contestó Harry riendo feliz por primera vez en una semana

-Si, entre los tacones y que ya no me encojo es evidente

-Bueno- empezó Dumbledore- creo que me voy dentro para abrir las puertas del comedor. Vienen?- añadió a Lupin y Lecter para que le acompañaran

Los muchachos les siguieron con la mirada, mientras se alejaban.

-Bueno- dijo Cat- que me he perdido

-En realidad nada interesante- contestó Ron- perdimos 100 puntos en pociones

-Si, pero fue porque Harry le lanzó a Malfoy una escama de dragón en su poción haciéndola explotar- respondió Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo

-¡En serio?- pregunto Cat divertida- vaya y yo me lo perdí

-Cat- la reprendió Hermione- estos dos nunca dejaran de meterse en líos si los animas- Esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros

En ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron y todos los alumnos entraron a su interior. La decoración era fantástica, había miles de luciérnagas volando por el salón a modo de farolitos, los estandartes de todas las casas decoraban el comedor. Las cuatro mesas habían desaparecido para dejar paso a mesas pequeñas para 6 personas.

Harry tomó a Cat de la mano y la condujo hasta una mesa vacía al fondo del comedor, sus amigos los siguieron hasta allí y tomaron asiento.

Pronto las chicas empezaron a hablar sobre la decoración del gran comedor, sus acompañantes se limitaban a mirarlas embobados.

-Sabes que Jason esta saliendo con Cho?- le preguntó Ginny a Cat

-En serio?- contestó esta- Vaya. Da igual era un creído

-¿Te importa?- preguntó Harry molesto

-No, la verdad es que no- le respondió esta tomándole la mano y sonriéndole- y a ti?

-No, no aguantaba a Cho ya lo sabes

-Si, lo se. ¿te resultó difícil terminar con ella?

-Pues.....- Harry pareció dudar por unos momentos al recordar como habían roto- pues no

-¿Y no te montó ningún numerito?

-No, bueno si, dijo que se vengaría

-Si, a parte, el numerito se lo montó antes

-¡¡¡Ron!!!!- exclamó Hermione

-No me digas que volvió a acosarte- preguntó Cat con una sonrisa en los labios

-Pues si- contestó Harry bajando la mirada

-Jajajajajajajaja. No pasa nada no te preocupes.

-¿Y que hiciste por Italia?- preguntó Ginny interesada para cambiar de tema.

-Oh, a parte de las sesiones de comportamiento y protocolo, que lata, fui al teatro a ver un musical y a una exposición sobre Dalí.

-¿Quién es Dalí?- preguntó Ron interesado

-Un pintor catalán- le respondió Hermione, ante la cara de confusión de Ron añadió- Cataluña esta en España.

-Ohh, Y te gustó?- preguntó Harry

-Si, sus cuadros son.... desconcertantes, esa obsesión por el tiempo y luego puedes mirar un cuadro y descubrir mil detalles en su interior. Fue fascinante

-Veo que no te aburriste- observó Harry

-No, pero cuando estaba sola en mi cuarto os eche mucho de menos

-Y nosotros a ti- añadió Harry sonrojándose levemente ante la mirada de Cat.

Los demás se miraron y sonrieron, pero ninguno de los dos pareció apreciarlo porque se miraban con mucha intensidad, como si no hubiera nadie más.

En ese momento la cena apareció ante ellos. Los más suculentos platosestaban ante ellos y empezaron a devorar, sobre todo Harry y Cat que como pudieron comprobar ya había recuperado su apetito normal, aunque teniendo en cuenta la ocasión hizo gala de sus refinados modales.

Tras los postres, Dumbledore se levantó:

"Bueno Chicos, ahora que estamos todos debidamente comidos ha llegado el momento de mover el esqueleto. Por favor todos en pie."

Con un momento de varita hizo desaparecer las mesas, dejando solo unos pequeños bancos al final del salón, luego hizo aparecer una tarima, las luces bajaron y tres chicas aparecieron encima del escenario y empezaron a bailar una canción muy movida:

_Cambiaria el mundo por ti_

_Cambiaria mi religión_

-Las Magic Sound Machinne- chillo Ginny emocionada y arrastró a Neville hasta la pista de baile

-Vamos Ron?- preguntó Hermione

Ron tomó aire y se llevó a Hermione hasta la pista de baile, la chica empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música, Ron por lo menos lo intentaba.

_Paso a paso bajaría la montaña_

_Para complacer a tu imaginación_

_Paso a paso yo te llevo al infinito_

_Y acelero el pulso de tu corazón_

-Cat, ¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunto Harry

-Solo si tu quieres- respondió esta

-Bueno, intentaré estar a la altura de las circunstancias, teniendo en cuenta que no se bailar y voy a hacer lo con una profesional- dijo Harry riéndose

-Solo una aficionada. Vamos- le tomó la mano- yo te enseño.

Pero apenas llegaron a la pista de baile, la música cesó y empezó una más lenta. Las parejas poco a poco se fueron tomando para bailar.

Cat tomo la mano de Harry y la puso en su cintura, ella llevó su mano al hombro de Harry, y tomo con su otra mano la de Harry.

-Y ahora despacio

Lentamente, empezaron a moverse, ninguno podía apartar la vista de los ojos del otro. Lentamente fueron acercándose más hasta que entre ellos no quedó ningún espacio. Cat apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y escondió su rostro entre su cuello

Harry se puso nervioso, sentía su respiración acompasada y tranquila. No sabía porque, pero estando ella en sus brazos lo embargó una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. "Nada malo pasará mientras estemos los dos juntos" pensó.

En ese momento la música cesó, la gente empezó a aplaudir, ella levantó la cabeza y le miró con dulzura "me siento tan segura en sus brazos, como si nada malo pudiera pasar" pensó la chica.

-¿Que te parece si nos sentamos un rato?- dijo Cat sabiendo que el ritmo de la canción era quizá demasiado para Harry.

-Me parece bien, ¿Qué tal unas cervezas de mantequilla?

-Bien- respondió con entusiasmo

La tomó de la mano y la condujo a través de sus compañeros fuera de la pista de baile, hasta la barra que había al final del comedor. Tomó dos cervezas y le pasó una a Cat.

-vaya, vaya- dijo una voz tras de ellos con incredulidad- menudo cambio Cat.

-Hola Cho- respondió la chica secamente

-Me tienes que dar el numero de tu sanador plástico, para que cuando me ponga vieja obre conmigo el mismo milagro que contigo

-Estaré encantada de dártelo- respondió Cat- aunque creo que contigo sería incapaz de hacer nada- la observó de arriba abajo- Ni siquiera ahora.

Harry empezó a toser, para ocultar lo que parecía una risa.

-Me resulta sorprendente que hayas venido con Potter

-Porque?

-Pero claro, el es tu amigo y dadas las circunstancias había que guardar las apariencias ¿verdad?

-No se que quieres decir

-Si, ya. Vamos Jason- tomó de la mano a el chico y se alejaron

-¿Qué habrá querido decir?- preguntó Cat entrecerrando los ojos

-No le hagas caso, vamos a sentarnos ¿quieres?

Tomo a Cat del hombro y la llevó hasta los bancos en los que ya había varias parejas descansando. Cat se sentó y Harry lo hizo junto a ella.

-Te he echado mucho de menos- le dijo

-Y yo- le respondió Cat bajando la mirada.

Harry le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos, cosa que hizo que los dos se ruborizaran y más cuando Harry rozó suavemente los labios de Cat.

-Harry yo....

-No digas nada, me moría por hacerlo desde que te he visto en lo alto de la escalera. Justo como en mi sueño

-Lo se, recuerda que yo también estaba allí

-Como olvidarlo- dijo Harry bajando la mirada al recordar como Voldemort torturó a la chica

-¿Qué pasa Harry?, es por lo de Voldemort? O por Sirius

-Ambas cosas- suspiró el chico- me asusté tanto cuando te torturo....

-No sufras por eso, es un ser cruel y despiadado. Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a asumir.

-Ya, pero no se si yo lo estoy

-Es mi decisión Harry, apoyarte en todo lo que pueda

-No quiero que te hagan daño

-Pero tampoco puedes evitarlo. Además yo estaba despistada. Fue culpa mía. Es más tu impediste que siguiera haciéndolo.

Harry bajó la mirada recapacitando con lo que Cat le había dicho.

-Estoy harto de que la gente que quiero sufra por mi causa- dijo de pronto a punto de llorar

-Harry, a los que estamos a tu lado no nos importa sufrir- le retiró las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer con los dedos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos- porque te queremos.

-Lo se pero

-No hay peros que valgan. No voy a permitir que te disgustes ni que Voldemort te impida ser feliz. Hoy es día de celebración - Cat se levantó y tendió su mano a Harry- Vamos, tienes una clase de baile conmigo.

-Esta bien- dijo Harry sonriendo de nuevo y tomando su delicada mano para levantarse.

Dos magos de aspecto venerable contemplaban la escena desde lejos sonriendo levemente al mirar a sus dos pupilos:

-Ha sido una suerte que después de tantos años, los dos se hayan reunido de nuevo, y justo ahora cuando las cosas no podían ir peor- susurró Dumbledore a su acompañante

-Cierto, cuantos ha habido antes de ellos y no se han encontrado- suspiró Lecter- pero recuerda lo que decía la profecía

-Lo se, pero no me imaginaba que fuera a ser ahora, desde luego es una gran noticia

-Lo es. Pero nos espera un gran trabajo para prepararlos

-Si, pero son fuertes. Lo superaran y se que juntos vencerán

-¿Y no crees que son muy jóvenes para saber si lo que sienten es amor de verdad?- preguntó Dumbledore preocupado

-Míralos, el brillo de sus ojos, la felicidad que irradian juntos, su aura, el estremecimiento de sentirse el uno al otro... si eso no es amor, el amor no existe.

Los dos magos guardaron silencio mientras observaban a la feliz pareja avanzar hacia la pista de baile. Pero lo que no sabían es que el amor no siempre es un camino de rosas y que muchas veces los celos y la desconfianza pueden separar hasta a la pareja mas unida...........

Avanzaron entre sus compañeros para unirse a ellos en la pista de baile. Cat llevaba la cola de su túnica totalmente sucia, pero no pareció importarle cuando dándole una graciosa patada la retiró hacia atrás y empezó a moverse delante de Harry al ritmo de la música mientras intentaba que este hiciera lo mismo.

La noche pasó deliciosa para todos que se lo pasaban genial. Ron y Hermione desaparecieron antes de que el baile terminara, al igual que lo hicieron Neville y Ginny nada más Ron y Hermione salieron por la puerta. Lavender y Parvati estaban sentadas en los bancos rodeadas de un montón de chicos que las adulaban de manera descarada. Dean estaba muy entretenido con una chica de Hupleffuf y Seamus con una de Ravenclaw que jugaba de cazadora en el equipo de quidditch.

En cambio había dos personas ocultas en las sombras que miraban a Cat y Harry bailar tranquilamente en la pista.

-Te digo que él lo hará en cuanto ella se lo pida- dijo una chica de oscuros cabellos retirándose un mechón de la cara

-Es esencial que lo haga, de lo contrario no podrás vengarte de él.

-Marietta, te digo que en cuanto Anna aplique sus encantos al Gryffindor nos ayudará, el pobre estúpido, y mañana podré llevar a cabo mi venganza, ningún hombre me ha rechazado nunca y él lo pagará.

-Si, y de paso la pelea que tuve con mi madre cuando se enteró de lo del ED, me he pasado castigada desde el año pasado.

-Toma la cerveza Cho

-Gracias Jason. Nos vemos Marieta

Dicho esto Cho y Jason fueron hacia la pista de baile, Cho se las arregló de manera para ponerse a bailar junto a Harry y Cat que estaban tan emocionados con la música que no se dieron cuenta.

-Hola Cat- dijo Jason

-Ah!, hola Jason.... hola de nuevo Cho- Contestó al darse cuenta de quien era.

Siguieron bailando tranquilamente sin importarles nada, cuando de pronto:

-Oh Dios mío Cat te he ensuciado el vestido- dijo Chang fingiendo pena- te he tirado toda la cerveza que torpe soy

-No te preocupes- contestó algo molesta- de todas formas la cola estaba hecha ya un desastre

-Si quieres vamos al baño y te ayudo a limpiarlo

-No gracias, yo sola puedo. Me acompañas Harry?

-Por supuesto

Tomando a Harry de la mano los dos salieron de la pista de baile en dirección al baño más próximo, mientras Cho reía satisfecha por haberles estropeado la noche. Que equivocada estaba.

Harry y Cat salieron del comedor, Cat bastante enfadada y Harry contento, había tenido una idea:

-La vaca estúpida- bramó Cat en las escalinatas- seguro que lo ha hecho a posta.

-Si, pero en el fondo debemos darle las gracias

-Las gracias, ¿por qué?

-Porque ahora todos nos han visto salir del Gran Comedor y si no volvemos pensaran que no has querido entrar de nuevo con el vestido sucio

-¿Y?

-Pues que podemos ir a donde queramos porque pensaran que estamos en la sala común

-¿Y donde quieres ir Potter?- preguntó acercándose a él y acercándoselo cogiéndolo de la túnica.

-Que tal a la sala de los menesteres?- contestó Harry tomándola de la cintura y susurrándole al oído

-Genial

Harry tomó a Cat de nuevo de la mano y subieron las escaleras rápidamente en dirección al pasillo donde aparecía la puerta. Cat se quedó de pie mientras Harry pasaba tres veces por el mismo sitio "necesitamos un sitio con todo para pasar la noche y que no nos encuentren" pensaba Harry. La tercera vez que Harry pasó apareció una puerta. Harry avanzó hacia ella y la abrió entrando seguido por Cat.

-Es perfecto- la oyó susurrar- como la primera vez que pasamos aquí

-Si, pero esta vez tenemos pijamas- contestó Harry acercándose a la cama donde había encima un pijama y un camisón blancos plegados.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Cat volviendo a acercárselo cogiendolo de la túnica- esta noche no los necesitaremos

Harry se sonrojó levemente y tomando a Cat de la cintura se acercó a ella y la beso como había estado deseando hacerlo toda la noche. Cat respondió a su beso explorando el interior de la boca de Harry con su lengua mientras él hacía lo propio con la de la chica.

Lentamente Harry fue bajando por su cuello hasta el nacimiento de su pecho donde empezaba el escote, sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de recorrer su cuerpo con su boca y aquel vestido no hacía mas que molestar.

Cat le cogió de las mejillas y lo volvió a llevar a su boca. Harry sintió como las manos de Cat iban recogiendo su túnica, se separó de él y se la sacó por la cabeza. Cat empezó a acariciarle sus pectorales bien formados y sus abdominales perfectos, para llegar hasta su pantalón, desabrocharlo y dejarlo solo con unos boxers negros.

Harry recorrió el cuerpo de Cat buscando la cremallera del vestido por la espalda de la chica, necesitaba quitárselo, empezaba a estar desesperado, no la encontraba por ningún sitio.

-Esta aquí- dijo Cat llevándole la mano al lado izquierdo de su vestido.

Harry encontró la cremallera, por fin. Empezó a bajársela lentamente mirándola a los ojos. Cuando el vestido estuvo ya desabrochado se lo fue bajando lentamente dejando al descubierto el pecho de Cat y el resto de su anatomía, ya que solo llevaba unas pequeñas braquitas negras y unas medias de seda.

Harry se quedó observando el cuerpo de Cat, nunca había visto nada más bonito en su vida, tenía unas caderas perfectas, sus piernas eran interminables, su vientre era plano y bien formado y sus pechos eran ...."Tengo que tocarlos".

Como si Cat le hubiese leído el pensamiento le cogió una de sus manos y se las llevó a sus pechos. Harry los apretó con suavidad, eran increíbles. Cat gimió satisfecha.

Volvieron a besarse, estaban muy excitados y sudorosos. Harry cargó a Cat sobre sus caderas mientras iba hacía la cama y se acostaron quedando Harry encima de Cat, lentamente Harry fue bajando por el vientre de Cat hasta llegar a sus piernas y mientras las besaba le fue bajando primero una media y luego a otra. Luego volvió a subir y lentamente le bajo las braguitas dejando al descubierto su cuerpo.Volvió a situarse encima de ella y mientras la besaba y acariciaba

Con un rápido movimiento Cat estaba encima de Harry. Beso sus pectorales y su vientre y lentamente le quitó los boxers, dejando a Harry ya totalmente desnudo.

Harry volvió a situarse encima de Cat mientras la besaba:

-Cat, ¿Estas segura?

-Nunca en mi vida había estado tan segura de nada

-No quiero hacerte daño

-No me lo harás adelante

Con mucho cuidado Harry se introdujo lentamente dentro de Cat, notó como esta apretaba fuerte sus manos contra su espalda, cosa que hizo vacilar a Harry y se detuvo "Todo esta bien, sigue" le susurró al oído.

Sus movimientos se fueron volviendo más acompasados, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda, se sintieron más unidos que nunca, como si sus cuerpos fueran uno solo.

Poco a poco aumentaron la intensidad de sus movimientos haciéndolos más rápidos y desesperados. Harry de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y de pronto una sensación de felicidad los inundó a ambos, el calor se apoderó de sus cuerpos sintiendo algo que no se puede explicar con palabras.

Harry cayó sobre Cat agotado apoyado su cabeza en su hombro, la chica le acarició el pelo. Harry lentamente salió de ella y notó como temblaba a su lado, quizá por la misma sensación de perdida que tenía él.

La rodeó con sus brazos haciendo que descansase sobre su torso sudoroso, le acarició su suave pelo que en estos momentos ya estaba totalmente desecho y le susurró al oído:

-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero Harry

Con una sonrisa en los labios, los dos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**Shagy Sirius**: Gracias por el review. Pues si, yo tambien creo que la contestación de Cat es un poco surrealista, pero tienes razón, hasta yo estaba harta de que se pelearan. Con respecto a Ron y Hermione no puedo prometer nada: No me gusta la pareja que hacen, lo siento pero Ron me parece demasiado......... no me gusta esta palabra porque es cruel, pero la voy a decir "mediocre" para Hermione, además recibí amenazas de muerte si los dejaba juntos por parte de mis amigas que ya han leído todos los capítulos que he escrito. Ya veremos lo que hago con ellos, bueno ya lo se porque tengo empezada la segunda parte de la historia jejejejejejeje. Muchos besos y espero que no te haya decepcionado este capítulo ale ta luego. 

**Gandulfo: **me alegro de que al final pudieses leer el capítulo 16 y de que te guste el 17, ahora vienen una serie de capítulos con más acción. besos

Bueno, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo, no se cuando volveré a actualizar (seguramente el miercoles)porque los capítulos que tengo escritos ya no son muchos, tenedme un poco de paciencia porque estoy de exámenes y además estoy ensayando una obra de teatro y voy escasa de tiempo.Prefiero tardar un poco en actualizar para que me de tiempo a escribir y luego no tardar más.

Muchos besitos


	19. El Furiano y la amazona

**Hola a todos............. bueno aquí teneis otro capítulo, es el que más me ha costado escribir, lo reescribi cientos de veces y aún así no estoy convencida, pero es que cuanto más lo retoco......... en fin**

**Bueno mira hoy voy a contestar a los reviews antes de:**

**averavaer:** bueno, primero que nada gracias por el review.Ya se que era exasperante, me di cuenta mientras subia los capítulos, pero cuando lo escribí me parecia divertido, de hecho mi idea era que estuviesen asi toda la historia, pero note que los personajes no evolucionaban. Por cierto, acertaste de lleno en que las de ravenclaw les hagan algo......... bien. En cuanto a lo de peleas raras.......... te aseguro seran felices y comeran perdices ( por cierto he dicho ya que la historia tiene dos partes), y la segunda ya la tengo empezada, y sin terminar esta, si es que......(ahhhhhhhh, ¿Que pasara en la segunda parte y como acaba la primera?). Creo que he desvelado demasiadas cosas, o no. Besos y espero que te siga gustando a pesar de todo.

Bueno a Gandulfo y Karito 22 muchas gracias y a ver que os parece.

**Shagy Sirius**:bueno, como me suele pasar no se que decirte, ya me darás tu opinión a ver que tal.......... aún así **quiero review** que me tienes malacostumbrada. jejejeejejejeje, muchos besos

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 19: El Furiano y la Amazona**

Harry abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche, por un momento se sintió desorientado porque no sabía donde se encontraba, ya que esa no era su habitación.

Miró hacia abajo donde una chica de pelo oscuro dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho "Cat" pensó y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar lo sucedido unas horas antes.

La miró detenidamente, allí, desnuda en sus brazos le parecía aún más hermosa que antes, se habían hecho un gran regalo unas horas antes. "Creo que estos momentos son los más felices de mi vida" pensó el chico "me siento como nunca antes cuando ella está conmigo, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de reír?, ¿por qué cuando esta a mi lado siento que nada puede ir mal?.... Si esto es amor, me encanta"

Harry se volvió a quedar observando a la chica, le daba miedo dormirse y que al despertar todo hubiese sido un sueño, no sabía cuanto tiempo pasó observándola, pero cuando miró el reloj que había en la mesita marcaba las 5 de la mañana "Deberíamos volver a la sala común, para que cuando todos despierten estemos allí"

-Cat- susurró Harry- despierta- Esta se revolvió en sus brazos se apretó más contra él haciéndole sonreír- Cat, vamos, hemos de volver.

-Uhmmmmmm, ¿Harry?- preguntó sin abrir los ojos

-Si soy yo. Venga despierta que hemos de volver a la sala común- de pronto abrió los ojos sobresaltada

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó incorporándose un poco

-Las 5

-¿Tan tarde?, Vaya- Se sentó en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con una sabana- ¿de que te ríes?

-De ti- respondió Harry sin quitar su sonrisa

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca habías estado más hermosa que ahora, tratando de ocultar lo que ya he visto

-Ah si, Potter- respondió golpeándole con una almohada

-Te vas a enterar- dijo Harry abalanzándose sobre ella

-Nooooooo!!!, cosquillas no, sabes que no las aguanto- Cat empezó a revolverse en la cama mientras Harry seguía haciéndole cosquillas

PUM!!!!, Cat había caído al suelo enredada con todas las mantas dejando a Harry desnudo en la cama, este asomó la cabeza desde arriba

-Estas bien?

Desde luego lo estaba, porque estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la risa. Harry se levantó y tomándola en sus brazos a ella y a las mantas la volvió a acostar situándose encima.

-¿qué vas a hacerme ahora?- le preguntó con una pícara sonrisa

Como respuesta Cat solo obtuvo un apasionado beso de Harry, y allí entre el lío de mantas volvieron a amarse por segunda vez en aquella noche.

En la esquina que da al pasillo del cuadro de la dama gorda había un enorme león que se había detenido para observar que no hubiera nadie. Mientras una hermosa pantera negra se detenía a su lado y para llamar su atención ronroneaba haciéndose la remolona con el león, este sorprendido empezó a lamerle la cara, de pronto como por arte de magia aparecieron dos jóvenes que se daban un apasionado beso. Cuando se separaron el chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes tomo de la mano a la chica que iba con él, ambos vestidos con túnicas de gala y juntos cruzaron a una habitación adornada con bonitos tapices rojos. Se volvieron a besar y cada uno se fue por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Unas horas más tarde Harry despertó en la cama de su habitación. Sonrió, había sido una noche fantástica, aún podía sentir la piel de Cat sobre la suya propia. Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar como después de amarse de nuevo se habían vestido y habían vuelto a la sala común convertidos en sus animales.

Se restregó los ojos pensando que por fin iba a saber el porque de tanto cambio, ya que él y su chica (sonrió al pensarlo) tenían que estar en el despacho del director a las 12 para hablar con ellos.

Abrió las cortinas de su cama y observó que sus compañeros ya se habían levantado, solo estaba Seamus que salía del baño estaba en esos momentos.

-Buenos días, Seamus- dijo Harry desde la cama haciendo al chico sobresaltarse.

-Ho, ho... la Harry- rápidamente guardó algo en su túnica- me voy aaaaaaa...... a desayunar. Nos vemos

Salió rápidamente de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de Harry, "Y a este que mosca le ha picado?" se preguntó.

Se levantó ansioso por bajar a desayunar para ver a Cat de nuevo, cogió sus cosas y se marchó a la ducha feliz por el nuevo día que empezaba.

Mientras tanto una chica bajaba a desayunar al comedor, donde esperaba ver a Hermione su mejor amiga "me noto rara, espero que ella no se de cuenta, me moriría de la vergüenza" y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Cat!!!!!- gritó una voz desesperada desde el otro extremo del pasillo- detente

-Ah, hola Hermione. Buenos días

-Calla y escúchame- La cogió del brazo y la arrastro dentro de una clase.- estoy es muy importante. Harry.........

A los pocos minutos, una chica de cabellos castaños salió rápida hacia la sala de profesores, mientras otra de cabellos oscuros se volvía invisible bajo una capa que había atraído y se dirigía hacía el gran comedor situándose en un lugar desde donde podría actuar en el momento preciso.

Hermione volvió a entrar en el gran Comedor, dirigió la mirada hacía donde sabía que estaba su amiga, hizo un leve movimiento afirmativocon la cabeza y fue a sentarse junto a su novio en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry salió de la ducha, miró con mala cara las toallas, eran de color rosa. Pero no había ninguna más, se encogió de hombros y se la colocó a la cintura una pequeña toalla y con otra empezó a secarse el pelo. Avanzó descalzo por el baño, "esta más resbaladizo de lo normal" pensó el chico. Cuando de pronto se sintió muy mareado, sentía como el mundo le daba vueltas y como la habitación se iba haciendo cada vez más trasparente. Cerró los ojos, se estaba mareando. De pronto el movimiento cesó, pero algo no iba bien, oía murmullos a su alrededor, poco a poco estos murmullos fueron aumentando convirtiéndose en silbidos, notó a alguien a su lado. Harry lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una cara de rasgos orientales delante de él sonriendo maliciosamente

-Ya te dije que me las pagarías- susurró- voy a acabar con tu reputación

Harry miró a su alrededor, estaba en el gran comedor y solo con una diminuta toalla rosa a la cintura. Pero lejos de avergonzarse se irguió cuan alto era haciéndose aún mas imponente de lo que ya era vestido.

-Es absurdo que tomes esa posición de macho Harry- dijo Cho en voz alta haciendo que todo el gran comedor guardase silencio- porque ya muchos sabemos de que pie cojeas.

-¿Qué quieres decir Cho?- preguntó Harry visiblemente enfadado. "Porque no interviene ningún profesor?" pensó Harry de pronto al verlos a todos mirándolo con una sonrisa, sobre todo Dumbledore que le guiño un ojo.

-Esta claro Potter- dijo Marieta la amiga de Cho- sabemos que aunque te gusta pavonearte como todo un hombre en realidad es solo una farsa - añadió mostrando con una mano la toalla rosa de Harry.

-¿Queeeee?- exclamó Harry, toda la situación era absurda, así que empezó a avanzar para bajar de la mesa

-Si Potter- siguió Cho- lo que oyes que te gustan los chicos- Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero una voz que arrastraba las palabras salió antes que la suya

-Es cierto, ayer intentó propasarse conmigo en el pasillo de las mazmorras- Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa. Harry se había quedado sin habla, no podía reaccionar, los murmullos en el gran comedor se hacían cada vez más fuertes cuando de pronto

-HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!!- gritó una voz enfadadísima que conocía muy bien desde la entrada del salón "Lo que me faltaba, que ahora ella piense que me gustan los hombres", se volvió lentamente porque el comedor se había quedado mudo de nuevo, pero lo que vio le dejo más paralizado si era posible, porque Cat estaba allí de pie con un albornoz, el pelo mojado y aparentemente sin nada debajo- ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME SOLA EN LA DUCHA Y ENCIMA SIN TERMINAR LO QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?.

-OYE- reaccionó Harry entendiendo lo que Cat pretendía- ¿Y QUE TE CREES QUE YO NO ME HE QUEDADO A MEDIAS?- añadió tapándose con las manos sus partes como si estuvieran en un mal momento. En el comedor reinaba un gran silencio, sobre todo Chang que estaba blanca ante los acontecimientos

-PUES YA ESTAS BAJANDO DE ESA MESA Y ESTAS VINIENDO CONMIGO A TERMINAR LO QUE EMPEZASTE-Cat empezó a sollozar mientras Harry avanzaba hacia ella. Al pasar por el lado de sus amigos oyó a Hermione susurrar por lo bajo "remátalo con un beso"- No puedes hacerme sentir como lo haces y luego dejarme a medias.

-Venga va, te prometo que estaremos todo lo que quieras.- añadió tratando de mantenerse serio, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran

-Estaremos hasta que quede plena y completamente satisfecha- respondió ella con una pícara sonrisa.

-Hecho

Harry ya había llegado a su altura, la cogió de la cintura y atrayéndola salvajemente hacia el le planto el mejor beso que se ha visto en la historia de Hogwarts, mientras tanto todos sus compañeros empezaron a aplaudir y muchas chicas gritaban emocionadas.

Cat tomó a Harry de la mano, le colocó un albornoz que llevaba colgado del hombro y se lo llevó hacía la sala común.

Cho Chang se dejó caer abatida en su silla, no solo no había conseguido vengarse de Harry arruinando su reputación sino que encima ahora el quedaba como un héroe y ella como una mentirosa. "Me las pagarás Potter, tu y ella no seréis felices nunca, Lo juro"

Harry y Cat entraron en la sala común ya vacía y dejándose caer en el sofá empezaron a reírse sin parar. A los pocos minutos llegaron Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville y se sumaron a las risas "Habéis visto la cara de Chang cuando Cat ha entrado en el salón", Lo mejor ha sido tu cara cuando has aparecido Harry..... estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que las risas cesaron.

-¿Cómo lo supisteis?- preguntó Harry

-Pues verás- empezó Hermione- estaba en la biblioteca porque había ido a devolver un libro. Y entonces he oído una conversación entre Cho y Malfoy en una de las aulas, en la que le pedía que la ayudara. Entonces he corrido a buscar a Cat para contárselo.

-Si, y mientras ella a avisar a Lupin para que no interrumpieran

-¿Por qué?- cortó Ron

-Porque si Dumbledore hubiese intervenido- dedujo Ginny- eso no habría hecho más que confirmar la historia, puesto que habrían argumentado que estaba protegiéndolo.

-Exacto- siguió Cat- Entonces yo he conjurado tu capa invisible- Hermione la sacó de la mochila que llevaba y se la devolvió a Harry- he transformado mi ropa en el albornoz y luego he ido hasta el comedor ocultándome para intervenir en el momento preciso.

-Genial!!!!- exclamó Ron

-Si, pero a mi me gustaría saber quien ha sido el que ha puesto esa sustancia en el baño- respondió Harry- porque ha de ser de Gryffindor

-Cierto- siguió Neville- ¿pero quien quiere vengarse de ti en Gryffindor?

-No tengo ni idea, pero tendremos que averiguarlo y devolvérsela- respondió Cat

-Por cierto- siguió Ginny- Dumbledore y Lecter se lo estaban pasando bomba al veros

-Por merlín!!!!!- exclamaron Cat y Harry poniéndose a la vez en pie- la reunión

Y salieron disparados hacia sus cuartos a vestirse dejando a sus amigos atónitos ante la reacción de ambos.

Bajaron los dos ya vestidos y rápidamente salieron de la sala común y corrieron como locos por los pasillos vacíos hacia el despacho del director, llegaban ya cinco minutos tarde.

Llegaron a la gárgola y pararon en seco tomando aire por la carrera.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Harry a Cat entre jadeos

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Por tu enfermedad- respondió Harry preocupado

-Ohhhhh, es verdad. No te lo he dicho

-El que?

-Pues que el día que tu dejaste de usar tus gafas yo también me curé

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Si, es la verdad.

-¿Qué raro?

-Bueno, ahora sabremos porque

-Si. Gusarajos rebozados- dijo Harry

La gárgola giró para dejar paso a la escalera que llevaba hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, ambos subieron. Harry llamó a la puerta.

-Pasad- dijo la voz del director desde dentro

Harry abrió la puerta y dejó a Cat entrar primero, esta se quedó maravillada ante lo fantástico del despacho del profesor. Harry entró y cerró la puerta.

-Sentaos chicos- dijo Lecter que estaba sentado al lado del director con una sonrisa amable señalando dos cómodos sillones ante la mesa del director.

-Bueno, en primer lugar felicitaros por el numerito del gran comedor, creo que se hablará durante años- exclamó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Los dos bajaron la mirada y sonrieron

-Si, nos ha gustado mucho veros trabajar en equipo paraayudaros el uno al otro

-Por no hablar de lo gracioso que ha sido cuando habéis aparecido los dos en paños menores allí- Los dos empezaron a reírse con ganas- bueno, -siguió Dumbledore- no os voy a entretener más porque supongo que estaréis deseando saber a que se deben estos cambios que estáis sufriendo y porque vuestros sueños y pensamientos están conectados.- Los dos asintieron con la cabeza.

-En ese caso- siguió Lecter - empecemos con una pequeña historia:

_Hace muchos, muchos años, reinaba el caos dentro del mundo mágico, pues el mal amenazaba con destruir todo lo que se había creado con tanto ahínco._

_La comunidad mágica se hallaba dividida, nadie sabía en quien confiar porque en realidad no había un enemigo material contra el que luchar y los distintos clanes de magos se encontraban enfrentados._

_Eran días oscuros, pero la esperanza renació de nuevo cuando una conocida oráculo llamada Hestia profetizó la llegada de dos niños, uno que representaría al día y otro a la noche, que restablecerían el orden en el mundo mágico y que tendrían la marca del día en que nacieron._

_En ese momento las fuerzas del bien y del mal empezaron la búsqueda de los niños, unos para matarlos, los otros para protegerlos, pero eran muy pocos los datos y no tuvieron mucho éxito._

_Pero en el seno de dos clanes de grandes magos nacieron dos niños. Uno de ellos al que llamaron Heldar nació en pleno verano, uno de los más calurosos que se recuerdan. Al clan de_ _Heldar se los conocía como los furianos, eran grandes guerreros, más altos y fuertes que cualquier hombre normal, y además eran grandes magos._

_Unos meses más tarde, en pleno invierno y en una de las noches más frías que se recuerda, nació una niña, una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Ayla. Ayla pertenecía al clan de las amazonas, que eran básicamente igual que los furianos pero del sexo contrario_.

_Ya desde su nacimiento, Heldar y Ayla empezaron a demostrar grandes cualidades, andaron antes que los demás niños, eran muy inteligentes y despiertos, pero nadie sospecho que aquellos niños fueran los elegidos, más al llegar a la edad de 16 años eran ya unos grandes magos._

_El mismo año en que ellos nacieron, Merlín, un joven y talentoso mago inició la búsqueda de ambos niños, ya que por designio de la Orden Mágica, una orden de los hombre y mujeres más sabios de cada clan, se le había designado para buscar y entrenar a los elegidos. Pero habían pasado 16 años sin éxito._

_Un día iba caminando por un bosque cuando fue atacado por un enorme dragón, no supo en que momento perdió el conocimiento, pero lo último que acertó a ver fue a dos jóvenes luchando a fieramente con él._

_Despertó unas horas después en una cueva, un chico y una chica se encontraban a sus lados. Los observó detenidamente, parecían grandes guerreros._

_-Donde está el dragón?- preguntó mirándolos sorprendido_

_-Lo vencimos- respondió el muchacho- ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

_-Vosotros lo vencisteis?- inquirió el mago_

-_Si- respondió la chica mirando al muchacho que estaba frente a ella_

_-¿Cómo os llamáis?_

_-Yo soy Heldar, del clan de los furianos_

_-Y yo Ayla de las amazonas_

_-Interesante- susurró el mago- y lo vencisteis entre los dos?_

_-Si, le lanzamos a la vez un hechizo aturdidor- respondió Heldar_

_-Pero los hechizos aturdidores de dos jóvenes no son suficiente para vencer a un dragón- respondió el mago_

_-Pues lo logramos- respondió la chica dándoles la espalda y moviéndose hacia el fuego donde bullía una poción._

_-Ya veo- respondió el mago mirando la parte baja de la espalda descubierta de la chica donde se podía apreciar una marca como de nacimiento que formaba una media luna.- esa marca la has tenido desde siempre Ayla?_

_-No, apareció unos días después del equinoccio de invierno_- _respondió esta_

_-¿En que fechas naciste_?

_-En pleno invierno. En una noche muy fría- respondió la chica sorprendida por la pregunta_

_-¿Y tu Heldar tienes también alguna marca?_

_-Pues si- respondió el muchacho levantándose y enseñando la parte baja de su espalda en la que había un sol tatuado- también apareció con el equinoccio._

_-¿Tu cumpleaños?_

_-En julio, yo nací en pleno día. Uno de los más calurosos que se recuerdan._

_Merlín sonrió satisfecho, tantos años de búsqueda y ellos habían venido a él. Por fin los guerreros que lograrían vencer al mal estaban juntos._

_Merlín los hizo tomar asiento y les relató todo lo que sabía acerca de la profecía y de que él había sido designado para enseñarlos a los dos con el fin de vencer al mal. Tras la incredulidad de ambos, Merlín los convenció para que se marcharan con él durante el periodo de un año para poder demostrarles lo buenos que eran como magos y guerreros_.

_Los muchachos aceptaron, Merlín los llevó a Camelot donde inició su educación. Desde luego ambos eran los mejores magos que hubiese existido nunca, de hecho eran capaces de hacer magia sin varitas. Pero no todo fue fácil, porque los muchachos no se llevaban nada bien y les costaba trabajar en equipo quizá debido al hecho de que los habían educado de forma que desconfiaran de todos los que no eran de su clan, o quizá simplemente a que ambos eran unos cabezones que no cedían ante nadie._

_Merlín harto de la situación decidió llevarlos al centro del bosque más oscuro que se conoce, un bosque lleno de criaturas tenebrosas y los dejó en medio de un cruce de caminos, retándolos a que salieran con vida de allí._

_Pronto empezaron las peleas, pues lo dos querían tener razón e imponerse a su rival, ya que en esos momentos eso es lo que eran. Decidieron separar sus caminos, Ayla tomó el de la derecha y Heldar el de la izquiera, pero a medida que el muchacho se alejaba de la chica no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por ella. A Ayla le pasaba lo mismo que al chico. Ambos decidieron dar la vuelta y volvieron a encontrarse en el cruce. Decidieron caminar juntos y echar a suertes el camino a elegir, cuando de pronto una sombra los envolvió, un basilisco apareció delante de ellos. Heldar sacó su espada y Ayla sus puñales, ambos cerraron los ojos pues sabían que su mirada era mortal. Pero eran buenos guerreros capaces de luchar solo escuchando el movimiento de su adversario. Esa fue la segunda_ _vez que lucharon juntos y vencieron, desde ese momento y al darse cuenta del poder que ambos tenían decidieron unirse, pero no solo eso, sino que al salir del bosque estaban enamorados y sabían que nunca podrían vivir el uno sin el otro._

_El clan de magos que había estado creando el desequilibrio y la desconfianza hizo su aparición: El clan de los señores oscuros se los llamó, con su líder a la cabeza Argland._

_La intención de estos estaba clara, sabían que los elegidos habían aparecido, y pretendían hacerse con el poder antes de que tuviesen tiempo de actuar, para ello sembraron el mal por el mundo mágico y el muggle. Miles de personas perecieron, pero a pesar de todo este caos, los diferentes clanes de magos se unieron para combatirlos, pero les faltaban los líderes que les llevarían a la victoria, pues no lograban organizarse y cada vez quedaban menos._

_Una noche en que un grupo de 10 magos estaban guardando los tesoros de la comunidad mágica, fueron atacados por un grupo de señores oscuros, lucharon como fieras, pero era una batalla perdida, les doblaban en número. Mas cuando todo parecía perdido, dos jóvenes hicieron su aparición él envuelto en una aura de fuego amarillo y ella en un aura de fuego azul. Lucharon con los señores oscuros y vencieron fácilmente. Nunca habían visto a nadie hacer magia a una velocidad como esa, ni moverse tan rápido. Lo único que vieron antes de quedarse inconscientes fue al último señor oscuro caer a los pies de los chicos._

_Cuando despertaron, solo quedaban los cadáveres de sus adversarios, se llevaron los de sus amigos para darles sepultura. Pero como suele ocurrir en el mundo mágico, a las pocas horas todos sabían que los elegidos, un chico y una chica habían hecho su aparición._

_Hubieron varias escaramuzas más, pero siempre aparecían dos jóvenes que impedían la victoria del señor oscuro. La gente comenzaba a impacientarse, querían ver los rostros de sus salvadores._

_Una noche oscura, en la que los líderes de los clanes se reunieron para planear un ataque a la fortaleza de los señores oscuros y en la cual no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Heldar y Ayla hicieron su aparición acompañados de Merlín._

_Al principio no creían que aquellos jóvenes fueran los elegidos, pero tras dejarlos a todos petrificados con una simple mirada, supieron quienes eran._

_El asalto a la fortaleza, se llevó a cabo un día en que se produjo un eclipse solar, para aprovechar la poca luz. Fue un éxito, los magos lograron acabar con los servidores de Argland._

_Ayla y Heldar por su parte lograron llegar hasta el señor oscuro, fue una batalla terrible. Cuando todo parecía perdido para Argland este les lanzó un hechizo formado por odio, furia, malos sentimientos........todo lo malvado del mundo. Heldar se lanzó sobre Ayla para protegerla, y esta a su vez lo abrazó con fuerza, pero el hechizo no los venció, porque ante esta muestra de su amor creo una especie de escudo que hizo que el rayo rebotase contra Angland, logrando abatirlo y acabar con su vida. Ayla y Heldar estaban agotados tanto física como mentalmente, por lo que murieron abrazados. Pero el señor oscuro antes de morir logró pronunciar un último maleficio: "El mal siempre inundará la tierra, el mal volverá, y entonces venceré, y el amor no logrará pararme"._

_Se dice que el Sol y la Luna que observaban juntos desde el cielo, conmovidos por el amor que se profesaban decidieron darles una segunda oportunidad de luchar y sobrevivir. Decidieron que cuando el mal volviera dos jóvenes de las estirpes de los furianos y las amazonas aparecerían de nuevo, para luchar contra él._

El silencio inundó el despacho del profesor, Harry y Cat estaban atónitos ante la historia. Los dos hombres se limitaban a observarles detenidamente esperando que hubiesen entendido lo que querían decirles. "No pueden insinuar lo que me parece que están diciendo" pensó Harry

-¿Nos están diciendo que Harry y yo somos descendientes de esos guerreros?- preguntó Cat atónita

-Por supuesto- añadió Lecter- tu eres descendiente directa de las amazonas, y Harry de los furianos

-¿pero como puede ser?- preguntó Harry

-Porque Janne y James también lo eran- respondió Dumbledore

-Pero, porque nosotros y no ellos?- preguntó Cat

-No lo sabemos Cat- dijo Dumbledore rápidamente- aunque debo admitir que debí darme cuenta cuando tu y Harry empezasteis a tener sueños conectados, aunque hasta que vi a Hannibal no me lo imagine.

-Pues no!!!- exclamó Harry de pronto y todos se lo quedaron mirando- Ya es suficiente con que yo tenga que arriesgar mi vida para matar a Voldemort. Cat no tiene porque hacerlo.

-Cálmate Harry- le susurró Cat tomándole la mano

-NO ME DA LA GANA CALMARME. NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA MALO. YO SOY EL DE LA PROFECÍA, NO TU. TIENEN QUE ESTAR EQUIVOCADOS.

-Cálmate Harry- dijo Dumbledore- es cierto que la profecía de Sybill te afectaba a ti únicamente, pero en el fondo el que Voldemort te eligiera precisamente a ti, a un furiano fue una suerte, porque el representa el mal y con Cat ahora tenemos más esperanzas de vencerle que nunca.

-CAT NO VA A LUCHAR CONTRA VOLDEMORT

-PUES CLARO QUE SI- exclamó esta poniéndose de pie

-PUES CLARO QUE NO

-TU NO ME VAS A IMPEDIR QUE LUCHE. ESTARÍA BUENO

-CLARO QUE LO VOY A IMPEDIR

-PUES....

-¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!- gritó Lecter con su potente voz dejando a los dos en silencio

-Calmaos chicos. Harry la decisión de luchar o no es de Cat. Pero no estoy diciendo que ella tenga que enfrentarse a Voldemort directamente. Pero si paarte importante en la lucha, puesto que ella será la que te ayude tanto si es de forma indirecta, como directa. Y nadie va a poder impedirlo, porque los designios de los dioses Sol y Luna son más poderosos que los de cualquier mortal.

-Ya veremos- susurró Harry dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla.

-¿Hay algo más que queráis saber?- preguntó Lecter

-Claro- exclamó Cat- porque hemos cambiado, porque nos hemos curado, porque nuestros sueños están conectados, porque hay veces que puedo sentir lo mismo que Harry.....¿sigo?

-Bueno- empezó Dumbledore con una sonrisa- habéis cambiado porque para poder dominar vuestros nuevos poderes necesitabais cuerpos más fuertes. De hecho ahora sois como lo eran vuestros clanes, con el paso del tiempo y las uniones entre clanes y muggles se fueron mezclando sus características. Pero ahora vosotros sois como una amazona y un furiano digamos aunque no me gusta la palabra ¿puros?

-Mas bien- añadió Lecter- sois como eran ellos originalmente en el principio de los días

-¿Eso quiere decir que si Harry y yo no hubiésemos sido los elegidos, tendríamos aún el aspecto de antes?

-Puede que si, o puede que no- respondió Dumbledore- quizá con el paso de los años este hubiera sido vuestro aspecto, pero digamos que dadas las circunstancias cambiasteis antes.

-Por eso también nos curamos- añadió Harry- para ser mejores guerreros- Dumbledore asintió

-En cuanto a lo de vuestros sueños y sensaciones- siguió Dumbledore- creemos que vuestras capacidades mentales han aumentado, y al estar unidos por el destino podéis sentiros.

-Entiendo- respondió Harry mientras que Cat asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Algo más?

-Por mi parte nada profesor Dumbledore

-¿Y por la tuya Harry?

-Nada más de momento profesor

-Bien, entonces estas navidades empezareis vuestro entrenamiento. No se lo digáis a nadie lo que os hemos dicho aquí. De momento no queremos que llegue a oídos no indicados.

-Y si os preguntan. Vais a pasar las navidades a Italia conmigo- añadió Lecter

-Bien. El día de la partida hacia casa venís a mi despacho y nos marcharemos. Podéis decir que nosotros os acompañaremos. ¿Entendido?- pregunto Dumbledore

Los dos asintieron, se levantaron y se marcharon del despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

Harry permanecía silencioso durante el camino hacia la sala común Estaba confundido, él y Cat eran descendientes de antiguos guerreros y poderosos magos. El era un furiano, y Cat era una amazona que le ayudaría a derrotar al señor tenebroso. "Es demasiado increíble" pensó cerrando los puños. Notó la mano de Cat rodeando la suya y la abrió para cogersela, le daba tranquilidad. La tranquilidad que necesitaba en ese momento, pero algo lo inquietaba.

La guió hasta uno de los pasillos por los que menos gente pasaba y la paró para mirarla a los ojos:

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla

-Es que..... bueno, yo.....- Harry dudó un momento, no sabía como plantearle lo que estaba pensando

-Dime lo que pasa- dijo ella con decisión

-Es que....¿Crees que debemos decirles a todos que estamos saliendo?

-Estamos saliendo?- repitió esta con una sonrisa

-Pues si- respondió Harry abrazándola- o crees que después de lo de anoche te voy a dejar sola para que cualquiera se acerque a ti.-Cat se limito a bajar la mirada y a sonreír.- Eso es un si?

-Claro Harry, pero entonces, ¿por qué no quieres que nadie lo sepa?

-Te equivocas, me gustaría que todos lo supieran. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no ¿crees que deberíamos ocultarlo?, ¿Y si nos piden que nos separemos?

-No creo que lo hagan- respondió esta

-Pero podría pasar, ya que eso nos hace más vulnerables

-Cierto. ¿Entonces quieres vivir una mentira?, ¿podrías hacerlo?

-No sería una mentira, sino un secreto- respondió el chico molesto- y no sería por mucho tiempo, es por precaución

-Harry, no me malinterpretes, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario mientras podamos estar juntos.

-¿Entonces estas de acuerdo?

-Estoy de acuerdo, si tu crees que es lo mejor

-Entonces, no se lo diremos a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione

Cat asintió, Harry la tomo de la cintura y la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho "No soportaría perderte, te prometo que aunque estés metida en esta guerra no voy a dejar que te pase nada" pensó el chico abrazándola más fuerte.

-Gracias- susurró Cat entre sus brazos antes de besarlo, pues aunque no había oído el pensamiento de Harry, fue capaz de sentir su amor y su protección.

Tomados de la mano volvieron a la sala común, donde se separaron antes de cruzar el cuadro "Empieza el espectáculo" pensó Harry tristemente.

Bueno, y hasta aquí: reviews, vociferadores, lo que querais decirme o saber ya sabeis donde


	20. Regreso a Grimauld Place

**Y un nuevo capítulo, no muy largo.......... lo siento por algunos, pero ahi va.................. muchos besos**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20: Sueños en Grimauld Place**

Harry y Cat entraron a la sala común, había mucho escándalo. Sus compañeros se dedicaban a recoger las pertenencias. En una mesa lejos de todo este escándalo se encontraban Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Seamus, hablando entre susurros.

-Tenemos noticias- dijo Hermione nada más verlos- sentaos

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Cat algo tensa tomando asiento al lado de su amiga junto a Harry

-Seamus tiene algo que decirte Harry- añadió Ron algo enfadado

-si?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa

-Bueno, si- empezó el chico bajando la cabeza avergonzado- es que, bueno yo......

-Quieres hacer el favor de hablar!!!!- bramó Ron

-Ron!!!!!- exclamó Hermione haciendo que se callara- déjalo hablar

-Bueno, verás Harry. Yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana. De verdad me siento muy mal. Yo no pensé que esto fuera a pasar, pero ella me prometió..... bueno eso, si las ayudaba a gastarte una broma, lo siento de veras- Seamus lo dijo todo de carrerilla

-Espera, espera que me aclare. Entonces el que puso esa sustancia viscosa en el baño eras tu?- Seamus asintió- pero Seamus!!!!!- exclamó Harry enfadado- ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Lo siento, ella me dijo muchas cosas, me volvió loco....

-Ella, ¿Quién?- exclamó Harry

-Elissa Whitman, ya sabes esa chica rubia de Ravenclaw. Una de las amigas de Cho- añadió Seamus al ver que Harry no sabía de quien hablaba.

-¿Una amiga de Cho?- preguntó Cat- Vaya, vaya, que interesante. Pues si quiere pelea la tendrá. Tenemos que vengarnos- añadió mirando a sus amigos.

-¿De mi también?- preguntó Seamus

-No Seamus- añadió Harry- no estoy enfadado contigo, puedo entender porque lo hiciste. Pero cuando pensemos en la manera de vengarnos tu contacto con esa tal Elissa puede sernos muy útil. ¿Nos ayudaras?

-Por supuesto- respondió convencido poniéndose en pie- Lo siento de veras Harry. Cuando decidáis lo que vais a hacer me lo decís. Voy a hacer la maleta.

El resto del día paso muy tranquilo, los chicos se dedicaron a hacer las maletas para las vacaciones. Ron y Ginny se marchaban a la madriguera, Ron estaba disgustado por que Harry y Cat no podían ir. "Ordenes de Dumbledore" dijo con fastidio cuando se los contó a estos que se limitaron a encogerse de hombros con resignación. Hermione, por su parte se iba con sus padres a ver a su tía a Francia.

A la mañana siguiente, se despidieron de sus amigos y tras desearles felices vacaciones cargaron con sus baúles dirigirse al despacho del director.

-Buenos días- Les dijo Lecter con una sonrisa nada más entrar.

-Hola- respondieron ambos

-Bueno, en unos momentos estará listo el traslador- les dijo Dumbledore apareciendo por las escaleras de su despacho- iréis a Grimalud Place. Hoy tenéis el día libre, aprovechad para hacer los deberes porque mañana ya no habrá tiempo- les tendió un viejo reloj.

Los dos chicos acercaron sus manos hasta él y posaron sus dedos encima tomando sus cosas en la otra. Sintieron el ya conocido tirón en el estómago. Harry cerró los ojos. Notaba el pelo de Cat rozándole la cara. De ponto sus pies tocaron el suelo, notó a Cat tambalearse y soltando su maleta la cogió justo a tiempo quedando ambos a escasos milímetros.

-Mi salvador- susurró esta acariciándole el pelo y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Harry la atrajo más hacia si, y volvieron a besarse, esta vez prolongando mas el momento. De pronto oyeron unos pasos caminar hacia ellos y se separaron rápidamente.

-Hola chicos- dijo Tonks desde la puerta del comedor

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Este es el cuartel de la orden- añadió Tonks- Dumbledore y Lecter quieren que hoy hagáis vuestros deberes y os los supervisemos. Mañana iréis a otro lugar, esta noche durante la cena de noche buena os informaran. Así que no deshagáis las maletas.

-Hola chicos- saludo Lupin desde la entrada del salón- Harry será mejor que le digas a Cat cual es su habitación. Dormirá en la que compartían Ginny y Hermione

-Esta bien- respondió Harry- vamos.

Los chicos tomaron sus maletas para salir al vestíbulo, Tonks retrocedió ligeramente y fue a tropezar con el paragüero de trol que había en el vestíbulo haciendo un gran ruido. De pronto comenzaron unos gritos muy conocidos para Harry:

"¡Cerdos!, ¡Canallas!, ¡subproductos de la inmundicia y de la cochambre........"

Harry corrió hacia el vestíbulo para ayudar a Lupin a cerrar las cortinas del cuadro de la madre de Sirius. Cat se acercó lentamente a Tonks y le dijo:

-¿Quién es?

-Querida, te presento a tu abuela paterna

-Oh!!!- Cat se volvió hacia el cuadro que seguía dando alaridos y se quedó contemplándolo. De pronto la mujer del cuadro la miró y se quedó en silencio- Hola abuela- añadió Cat con una sonrisa

-No puede ser- susurró el cuadro- ¿Abuela?, yo abuela..... así que ese hijo mío, esa vergüenza de mi estirpe se ha reproducido?.........

-Pues si, ya ves- añadió la chica ante la sorpresa de todos

-Esos ojos.....- siguió la abuela- ¡¡¡¡son los ojos del demonio!!!!- gritó de pronto- Iguales a los de un gato, señor de la entrada al inframundo.......

Harry y Lupin consiguieron cerrar las cortinas, para hacerla callar, Lupin miró a Cat que sonreía:

-No le hagas caso

-Ya, solo me ha sorprendido lo de los ojos de demonio

-A mi me gustan tus ojos

-Gracias Harry, ¿por qué no me enseñas mi habitación y luego la casa?

-Tenéis que hacer los deberes- les dijo Tonks

-En cuanto Harry me enseñe la casa nos ponemos a ello- le respondió Cat llevándose a Harry con una sonrisa.

Los dos subieron a la planta de arriba, Harry le indicó a Cat cual era su habitación, justo enfrente de la suya. Entraron a dejar sus cosas, Harry salía a buscar a Cat, cuando una mano salió de la habitación y lo metió dentro:

-¿Por donde íbamos?- le dijo apoyándolo en la pared y poniéndole los brazos alrededor del cuello- a sí

Pero Harry fue más rápido, le quitó las manos y la apoyo contra la pared dándole un apasionado beso en los labios, estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que empezaron las caricias. Cat se apartó de él:

-Será mejor dejarlo ahora o no podremos parar- le dijo a Harry

-Yo no puedo parar- le respondió mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello

-Venga Harry- y lo apartó con un suave empujón- duchas frías hasta la noche.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, para bajar a la sala seguida de Harry "eres muy mala" le dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el salón dispuestos a hacer sus deberes.

-¿por qué habéis empezado?- les preguntó Lupin desde la puerta

-Por pociones- respondió Cat leyendo algunos libros

-¿Y como lo lleváis?

-Bien- respondieron los dos a la vez.

No terminaron sus deberes hasta bien entrada la tarde, solo pararon para comer y despejarse algún rato, los dos eran muy conscientes de que lo que iban a hacer esas navidades era muy importante y debían de tenerlos terminados para cuando volviesen a Hogwarts.

Lo recogieron todo y subieron a cambiarse como Lupin les había dicho para la cena de Noche buena, Harry estaba más silencioso que por la mañana, echaba de menos a Sirius, y a media que se acercaba la noche lo tenía más presente que nunca. Mientras subían las escaleras Cat le cogió la mano y se la apretó delicadamente, para ella que no había conocido a su padre, el estar en su casa cuando solo hacía un año que había muerto era algo muy extraño y doloroso. En el fondo ambos se sentían como almas gemelas, habían perdido a sus padres, y un destino terrible les aguardaba juntos.

Sin decir palabra se despidieron con un rápido beso en los labios y entraron cada uno a su habitación. Una media hora más tarde Harry ya estaba listo para bajar a cenar "Voy a ver que hace Cat" pensó el chico abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Llamo a la habitación de la chica pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que abrió y entró. La habitación estaba a oscuras y encima de la cama habían unos pantalones negros y un sueter rojo oscuro.

-Que pronto te has cambiado- Harry se volvió y se quedó de piedra.

Cat iba envuelta en una diminuta toalla, su piel aún estaba húmeda, y su pelo mojado y peinado hacía atrás caía por su espalda. Harry pensó que nunca la había visto más hermosa, la luna que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en su blanquecina piel y emanaba un resplandor mágico, haciendo que sus ojos pareciesen mas verdes de lo que ya eran.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa- creo que ya me has visto con menos ropa

-Pero nunca tan hermosa como ahora- respondió Harry con una sonrisa atrayéndola hacia él y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Cat sonrió en medio del beso y dejó caer su toalla hasta el suelo, mientras poco a poco iba quitándole la ropa a Harry.

Media hora más tarde los chicos salían vestidos de la habitación dispuestos a cenar, cual fue su sorpresa al llegar a la cocina y encontrarse además de a Lupin y Tonks a Dumbledore y Lecter. Fue una cena muy alegre y tranquila, estuvieron hablando hasta bien entrada la noche, sobre todo Hannibal y Lupin que se pusieron a hablar de cuando Cat era más pequeña y hacía trastadas dignas de la hija de un merodeador.

Harry recordaría aquella cena como una de las más felices de su vida, a pesar de la falta de Sirius, estaba con personas a las que quería y apreciaba mucho.

-¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche?- le preguntó Cat antes de entrar a su habitación

-Bien, dentro de un rato cuando todos se duerman voy.

Se volvieron a dar un beso y entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Harry se puso el pijama rápidamente y después de esperar un rato prudencial volvió a la habitación de su amiga. Se sorprendió de no encontrarla en la cama, sino sentada en el afetizar de la ventana contemplando el cielo.

-Son hermosas, ¿verdad?- le pregunto sin volverse- me encantan las estrellas

-Si- respondió Harry- pero ninguna lo es tanto como tu.

Cat se volvió y le sonrió dulcemente, se levantó y tomándole la mano se acostaron en la cómoda cama quedándose dormidos al momento abrazos el uno al otro.

Harry se vio de pronto en una oscura habitación, parecía una celda, en el fondo estaba la silueta de un hombre atada a la pared. Miró a su alrededor cuando de pronto notó a alguien agarrándose fuerte de su brazo, Cat estaba allí junto a él con los ojos muy abiertos mirando al hombre.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo- dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas

-Ambos se volvieron lentamente, y Lord Voldemort apareció entre las sombras.

-Me alegro de veros

-Y nosotros a ti. ¿qué quieres?- le preguntó Cat con las manos sobre las caderas. Voldemort la miró sorprendido y sonrió

-Eres una digna sucesora de tu padre, necio hasta la muerte

-Una muerte que tu le diste- le respondió ella avanzando hacia él pero siendo sostenida por Harry

La risa de Voldemort inundó la celda haciéndola más espeluznante por el eco.

-¿Qué quieres Voldemort?- preguntó Harry que aún cogía a Cat que parecía con toda la intención de echársele encima en cualquier momento

-Haceros una propuesta

-No me digas- respondió Cat con desprecio- pues puedes ahorrarte el trabajo

-Escuchadme primero, creo que estoy siendo muy paciente con vosotros

-Oh!, pobrecito- exclamó Cat. Harry tiró de ella y la colocó detrás de él

-Que monos, típico de los mortales, enamorarse- dijo con desprecio, torció el labio- dejémonos de tonterías. Os he traído para proponeros que os unáis a mi

-Nunca- chilló Cat intentando salir de detrás de la espalde de Harry

-Dejadme terminar

-No pierdas tu tiempo- le dijo Harry- nunca nos uniremos a ti

-Ni siquiera para salvar a vuestro querido Sirius?- Voldemort hizo un movimiento con su varita y la celda se iluminó- mirad.

Harry y Cat miraron hacia atrás, acostado en un pequeño catre de piedra estaba Sirius inconsciente y con muy mal aspecto.

Ha estado conmigo desde nuestro último encuentro. Debo decir que es bastante testarudo, porque por mucho que le he interrogado no ha habido manera de que me diga donde se esconde la orden.

-El murió al caer por el velo- susurró Harry cada vez menos convencido

-No, como ya os dije ese velo le traslado a otra dimensión. Pero lo traje de vuelta

-¿Y que quieres a cambio de su libertad?- preguntó Harry

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que empezamos a entendernos- susurró Voldemort con una sonrisa- quiero que os unáis a mi- los dos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos- ¿por qué luchar cuando entre los tres podemos conquistar el mundo?

-Porque nosotros no queremos el mundo como tu nos lo ofreces- respondió Cat

-Esa es una decisión precipitada, pensadlo antes de contestarme

-No necesitamos pensarlo- le dijo Harry

-Pues si no es por las buenas, será por las malas- Voldemort sacó su varita- Crucio- añadió apuntándoles.

Harry y Cat se abrazaron para protegerse y cerraron los ojos, lo último que oyeron antes de despertarse en su cuarto fue el grito desgarrador de Sirius al golpearle la maldición.

Harry y Cat se levantaron sobresaltados de la cama cogidos de la mano, envueltos en sudor y respirando agitadamente. Harry soltó a Cat y se llevó las manos a la cara. Esta por su parte se limitaba a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados, ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra, hasta que al final Cat Habló:

-Harry- le dijo la chica poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro- Creo que deberíamos contárselo a alguien.

-No- fue lo único que tuvo por respuesta. Mientras el chico se levantaba de la cama.

-¿por qué?

-Porque no sabemos si está jugando con nosotros y si se lo contásemos a la orden internarían rescatarlo y quien sabe cuantos morían por nada.

-¿Y que hacemos?, algo en mi corazón me dice que mi padre esta vivo- respondió Cat poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo- le dijo Harry posando su verde mirada sobre ella- pero no quiero que pase como el año pasado y alguien de la orden salga herido

-¿Entonces que sugieres?

-Que investiguemos donde se encuentra Voldemort e iré a rescatarlo

-Querrás decir que iremos a rescatarlo ¿no?

-No iré yo solo

-Pues entonces no te ayudaré a buscar información- respondió Cat cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otra parte

-Oh, Cat- Suspiró Harry- mira que eres tozuda. No ves que no quiero que te hagan daño?

-Si, y yo no quiero que te lo hagan a ti- respondió esta- así que cuando sepamos algo iremos juntos y nos cuidaremos mutuamente.

-Pero....

-No hay peros que valgan. Y ahora vuelve a la cama y tratemos de dormir un rato

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. Sabía que no podría dormir, pero no ganaba nada con quedarse despierto toda la noche. Notó como Cat que se había acostado a su lado le ponía la mano por la cintura y se abrazaba a élde pronto se sintió relajado y tranquilo, ella le daba tranquilidad. Se volvió lentamente y se abrazó a Cat reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica, que lo había rodeado con ambos brazos y ahora estaba acariciándole el pelo de una manera suave y relajante, hasta que poco a poco se quedó dormido.

Pero alguien en la habitación seguía despierto, Cat tenía los ojos muy abiertos dejándose embargar por el aroma de Harry: "¿Cómo podríamos averiguar donde se encuentra?, sería genial que estuviese vivo. Quizá podría probar aquel hechizo de magia antigua que leí para localizar a los magos, pero para eso necesitaré algo que perteneciera a mi padre y un mapa terráqueo, aunque quizá con uno de Inglaterra baste, porque lo que se veía a través de la ventana era un paisaje típico de aquí".

Lentamente separó a un Harry dormido, se levantó y tras ponerse un batín salió de la habitación. Si recordaba bien lo que Harry le había dicho esa noche la habitación de Sirius estaba en el último piso.

Se encaminó por el pasillo y subió lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta. La abrió sigilosamente, no podía ver nada porque dentro todo estaba oscuro. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Mierda- dijo en voz alta buscando entre los bolsillos del batín- no me he traído la varita.

"Espera, el día que me marche a Italia embrujé a Harry con solo pensarlo, quizá....". Cat cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentro en lo que quería lograr mientras susurraba "Lumos". Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió satisfecha, la habitación se había iluminado. Al frente podía observar una cama adoselada con motivos de serpientes, al fondo había un armario. Cat avanzó rápidamente por la habitación, parecía que no hubiese entrado nadie en mucho tiempo por la cantidad de polvo que había. Se dirigió en primer lugar a un escritorio, abrió todos los cajones pero estaban vacíos. Se dirigió al armario y lo abrió, pero nada.

Ya desesperada y sin saber donde buscar se dejó caer en la cama abatida. Pero un crujido la hizo detenerse y volvió a saltar sobre ella volviendo a oírse el crujido. Rápidamente se puso a cuatro patas y sacó de debajo de la cama una caja de madera oscura con un león esculpido en la tapa.

La abrió emocionada y dentro encontró un montón de cosas que seguramente pertenecieron a su padre en época escolar: había plumas, varios libros de las asignaturas de las clases, una túnica de Hogwarts vieja, empezó a revolverlo todo, necesitaba algo que fuera muy personal para que el hechizo surtiera efecto. Pero de pronto la chica notó un nudo en la garganta. Había cogido una vieja foto y en ella aparecía su madre con una encantadora sonrisa. Desde luego había sido hecha sin que ella se diera cuenta, porque miraba hacia otro lado, pero sonreía animadamente a alguien que parecía estar frente a ella. Cat miró melancolia la foto y se guardo en el bolsillo.

Siguió rebuscando entre las cosas hasta que encontró un colgante dorado con la forma de la cabeza de un león _(lo siento, no se me ocurría nada más original)_ por detrás vio unas letras grabadas "de cornamenta a canuto por su cumpleaños" _(que espesita estoy hoy)_ "Esto es justamente lo que necesitaba". Cat se la guardo junto con la foto. Cerró la caja, la puso en su sitio y salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo, se volvió y dijo "nox" haciendo que la luz se apagase. Con una sonrisa en sus labios volvió junto con Harry que aún estaba profundamente dormido y se acurrucó sobre su pecho

* * *

Se acabo........ 

lo se es corto

pero el siguiente es mas largo

**K will be mine 4ever** : Hola, gracias por el review. Prometo que me leere tus historias, pero por favor no me tenteis que estoy de examenes y soy de voluntad debil. Espero que te siga gustando

**Shagy Sirius:** Bueno, la razón de que aculten la relación es que.......... vamos a ver para Harry la persona más importante en esos momentos es Cat y a la inversa, por tanto teme que les pidan que esten separados para evitar esa vulnerabilidad, lo que ellos no saben es que son los elegidos porque precisamente estan enamorados como Heldar y Ayla. Me explico?????. Muchos besos

**Gandulfo:** ahora ya va a empezar la acción, aunque esta parte de la historia es mas introductoria, la segunda parte tiene mas, ya que la trama se complica. Muchos besos


	21. Rescate en la guarida de Voldemort

**HOLA A TODOS: **

Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo 21, que por cierto es el último que tengo escrito así que a partir de ahora paciencia, aunque prometo ir lo más rápido posible.......

**Gandulfo:** que decir solo que me has leido los pensamientos, te aseguro que Harry y Cat lucharan con espadas, bueno a Cat le he puesto un arma más femenina, pero es igual de cortante que la espada, manejaran magia antigua y los elementos pero no los mismos, ya que cada uno se especializara en una materia, peropara esto aún es algo pronto. Quiza te decepcione el capitulo, ya que no me he centrado mucho en los entrenamientos, pero veras los resultados de ellos al final y si son capaces de hacer lo que van a hacer solo despues de un día de entrene, imagina lo que haran luego....... Besos

**Shagy Sirius:** Es verdad que se lo estan pasando bien, ¿consecuencias?....... siempre jajajjajajajajjajaj ya veremos, son magos digo yo que queda implicito que algun hechizo conoceran ¿No? sino serían muy irresponsables. Te parece que estaba apurada al escribir los reviews??????, jejejejejeejeje, ¿a que no te imaginas con quien hablaba mientras subia el capítulo??????. Bueno, ya me diras que te parece. Muchos besos

Si se me ha olvidado responder a alguien que me mande un vociferador, de todas formas muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo muchos saludos y besos.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 21: Rescate en la guarida de Voldemort**

Harry despertó bien temprano para poder irse a su habitación antes de que los demás se levantasen. Movió con cuidado a Cat que estaba sobre su pecho dormida profundamente y se levantó sentándose en la cama. Se desperezó y se volvió a mirar a la chica, se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ya en su habitación Harry se volvió a dejar caer sobre su cama, no esperaba haber dormido tan bien después del sueño que tuvieron con Voldemort, y lo que más le intrigaba era porque Cat no estaba en la habitación cuando él se había despertado en medio de la noche, sino que había aparecido un rato más tarde y se había vuelto a acostar. Pensó que debería preguntárselo.

"Aunque ahora lo que debería hacer es pensar en formas de localizar a Sirius y pensar como llegamos hasta él y lo sacamos de allí. Aunque lo primero es averiguar donde esta, quizá a Cat se le ocurra algo".

Cerró los ojos perezosamente para ver si se podía dormir, pero al cabo de un rato, cuando oyó movimientos por la casa se puso en pie y tras vestirse bajó al piso de abajo. Donde vio a Lupin charlando animadamente con Cat.

-Buenos días- le dijo Cat levantándose de la mesa para servirle el desayuno

-Hola- respondió este

-¿Qué tal habéis dormido?- les preguntó Lupin- hoy os espera un día muy duro

-bien- respondieron los dos al unísono aunque un poco nerviosos. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba mentir a Lupin

Estaban desayunando en silencio cuando Dumbledore y Lecter llegaron con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Buenos días chicos- saludó Dumbledore- espero que ya tengáis vuestras cosas a punto porque nos vamos en media hora.

-Por fin hemos terminado de arreglar la casa- añadió Lecter

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Verás Cat- empezó Lecter- vamos al valle de Godric

-Si- añadió Dumbledore- Harry, por fin vas a conocer la casa de tus padres

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el chico dejando caer la cuchara de los cereales- ¿Creía que quedó destruida?

-Y es cierto- contestó Dumbledore- pero la mandamos reconstruir. ¿Te gustaría conocerla verdad?, al fin y al cabo es tuya

-Pues claro- contestó Harry entusiasmado

Unas horas después, dos hombres mayores y dos jóvenes aparecían en un campo de césped en una colina bañada por el sol de medio día. Cualquiera diría que habían aparecido por arte de magia, pero eso es justamente lo que había sucedido ya que los cuatro eran grandes magos.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto allí de pie pensaría que estaban locos, pues los cuatro sostenían entre sus manos un bota vieja. El más anciano de todos se volvió y dijo:

-Tenemos que subir la colina, entonces podréis ver la casa

Harry y Cat asintieron y siguieron a Dumbledore y Lecter por la colina, quedando parados al ver la inmensa mansión de caravista de dos pisos con enormes ventanales. Unos enormes pilares que salían desde el ultimo piso daban paso a una enorme marquesina en la que se podían ver varios sofás y mecedoras.

Hasta la casa había un camino lleno de rosales en flor que daba paso a un jardín centrado por una enorme fuente y tras ella se encontraba la entrada. Los chicos caminaron por el sendero mirando la casa sorprendidos. Adosada a esta había lo que parecía ser un garaje. Por fin llegaron a la enorme puerta de la entrada. Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con la varita y la puerta se abrió.

Cat, Dumbledore y Lecter entraron, pero Harry se quedo plantado sin atreverse a avanzar.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- le preguntó Cat dulcemente

-Es la casa de mis padres, donde murieron, donde viví una vida que no puedo recordar

-Vamos- le dijo Cat tendiéndole la mano- es el momento de empezar una nueva, ¿no crees?- Harry la miró dulcemente y tomó su mano.

Dumbledore y Lecter vieron a los muchachos avanzar hacia la casa tomados de la mano y esbozaron una cómplice sonrisa.

El interior de la casa era aún más espectacular que el exterior, toda la casa era de madera de ébano que la hacía muy acogedora. El enorme recibidor tenía una alfombra roja, y en el centro había una pequeña mesa con un hermoso jarrón lleno de rosas amarillas. A la derecha había una gran escalera de madera que llevaba a los pisos superiores, detrás de la escalera se veía un pasillo que debía llevar a las cocinas, porque al otro lado a través de unas enormes puertas correderas de cristal se dejaba entrever un gran salón.

Siguieron a Dumbledore y Lecter hacia el piso de arriba donde se encontraban sus habitaciones. Un cálido pasillo lleno de cuadros antiguos y valiosos lo adornaba, unos se movían, otros no lo que denotaba que eran cuadros muggles.

Había unas 10 puertas en 2 filas de 5 que debían ser las habitaciones, avanzaron por el pasillo:

-Estas dos primeras son nuestras habitaciones- dijo Lecter señalando las dos primeras puertas una enfrente de la otra- las vuestras son las del final del pasillo- les indicó- No os decimos cual es la de cada uno, decididlo vosotros. La de la derecha perteneció a tus padres Harry. Os esperamos dentro de una hora en el jardín trasero de la casa.

Harry asintió y empezó a caminar hacia allí cargando con su baúl seguido por Cat que caminaba a su lado en silencio. Por fin llegaron hasta las puertas, al lado había una última escalera que no se veía desde el final del pasillo.

-¿dónde irá?- preguntó Harry

-seguramente arriba haya una buhardilla- le dijo Cat- las casas de este estilo solían tenerlas

-Si tu lo dices- respondió Harry mirando la habitación que había a la derecha y que había pertenecido a sus padres.

-Vamos Harry abre la puerta- lo animó Cat

Así lo hizo, una enorme cama que debía medir dos metros de ancho y largo abría paso a la gran habitación, estaba cubierta con una bonita colcha de color anaranjado con cojines decorativos de varios colores encima. A los lados había dos mesitas con una lamparita de latón cada una. Un enorme armario a la derecha y un tocador con un espejo, que debió pertenecer a la madre de Harry, y a la izquierda una gran estantería con infinidad de libros.

-Es increíble- susurró Cat.

Harry avanzó hasta la cama, en una de las mesitas había un portafotos en la que se veía a Harry cuando era un bebe con a su madre sentados en la marquesina durmiendo ambos tranquilamente. Harry se dejó caer en la mullida cama y la tomó entre sus manos, haciendo que una lágrima cayera por sus mejillas. Cat no dijo nada, solamente se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

-Yo dormiré aquí- le dijo Harry

-Me parece bien- respondió ella con una sonrisa- además, en esta cama podrías dormir durante un año y seguro que nunca lo harías en el mismo sitio

Este comentario consiguió arrancar una sonrisa del rostro de Harry. "Porque no vamos a ver tu habitación?" le dijo el chico tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hasta la otra.

Esta era también una habitación grande, aunque no tanto como la otra, una gran cama estaba a un lado y enfrente un armario de madera enorme y un tocador, junto a un gran escritorio y una pequeña estantería con libros. Se notaba que era una habitación de invitados porque no había ni rastro de fotos o de que alguien hubiese vivido allí

-Es perfecta- dijo Cat

-Es un poco impersonal no te parece?

-Si, pero esta muy bien

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, esta será oficialmente tu habitación a partir de ahora, así que puedes ponerle lo que sea, que nadie la tocará. Hasta que....- Harry se detuvo

-¿Hasta que.....?- preguntó Cat con una sonrisa

-Hasta que todos se enteren de lo nuestro y podamos dormir oficialmente juntos.

-Jajajajaajajajaja. Gracias Harry- le dijo la chica

-Hola Harry Potter señor y señorita Cat- les dijo una voz chillona a sus espaldas

-Doby- exclamaron los dos a la vez- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- preguntó Harry

Doby y Winky se trasladan a la casa para cuidarla señor

-¿En serio?- le preguntó Harry

-Si, serán sus elfos domésticos mientras estén aquí. Doby y Winky estarán encantados de guardarles sus secretos

-Eso es genial Doby- le dijo Cat con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que dejen aquí sus cosas, nosotros nos encargaremos de guardárselas- les apremio el elfo- Dumbledore y Lecter les están esperando.

-Bien, gracias Doby- Harry le dedicó una sonrisa a Cat- voy a cambiarme de ropa- le indicó mientras salía de la habitación seguido Por Doby.

-Doby, a partir de ahora esa será la habitación de Cat, única y exclusivamente de ella.

-Doby entiende señor. ¿esta todo de su agrado?

-Si Doby.......escucha, podrías hacerme un favor?

-Por supuesto Harry Potter señor

-Podríais encargaros tu y Winky de que la habitación de Cat siempre tenga un ramo de flores frescas?

-Por supuesto señor. ¿Qué flores quiere?

-Rosas, rojas y blancas

-Por supuesto, cuando la señorita vuelva de su entrenamiento ya las tendrá allí

-Gracias de nuevo Doby.

El elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció con un suave pop. Harry entró de nuevo a la habitación de sus padres y se cambió de ropa para el entrenamiento.

Unos minutos más tarde Harry salía de su habitación con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de manga larga, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Cat y levantó la mano para llamar, pero esta se abrió antes y la chica se quedo mirando a Harry con la mano levantada.

-¿qué haces?

-Iba a buscarte

-Ya veo- contestó dándole un beso suave en los labios- ¿vamos?

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la planta inferior, por el lado de la escalera se dirigieron a la cocina donde Doby los saludó afectuosamente y guiño un ojo a Harry

Una vez salieron al exterior, pudieron ver una gran explanada con cientos de setos rodeándola. Dumbledore y Lecter se encontraban en el centro esperándolos.

Bien chicos, vamos a comenzar vuestro entrenamiento

-¿Y en que consistirá el entrenamiento?

-Buena pregunta Cat- le dijo Lecter con una sonrisa- yo os entrenaré en el combate con armas, y Dumbledore en magia sin varita.

-¿Combate con armas?- preguntó Harry atónito

-Si, íbamos a empezar por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ya sabemos que sois hábiles en el tema porque peleabais durante las transformaciones intermedias.....

-No pongáis esas caras chicos- les dijo Dumbledore riendo con ganas- en mi colegio no pasa nada sin que yo me entere- los dos se miraron incómodos y se sonrojaron pensando en la noche que pasaron en la sala de los menesteres- al menos la mayor parte de las cosas- añadió Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Cat- dijo Lecter- esto es para ti. Lo estuve guardando y otros antes que yo para cuando volviera la heredera de Ayla.

Lecter le paso una bonita caja de ébano con una luna tallada. Cat la tomo entre sus manos, se agacho para apoyarla en el suelo y la abrió.

-Ohhhhh!!!!- fue lo único que salió de su boca cuando vio el contenido.

Dentro había dos puñales de afilado filo con mangos plateados con un bonito y elaborado dibujo de hojas enlazadas en tonos verdes. Cat tomó cada una en una mano, se levantó y las observó detenidamente.

-Son perfectos

-Ya lo creo- respondió Dumbledore- son los que Ayla usó en la batalla y fueron restaurados para su Heredera- Cat seguía observándolos embelesada.

-Bien-empezó Lecter- Tu te quedas aquí conmigo Cat, te enseñaré a usarlos. Harry, tu iras con Dumbledore para ejercitarte en la magia sin varita. Esta tarde cambiareis.

Los muchachos asintieron. Harry se marcho tras Dumbledore. El mago lo guió a través del comedor y la biblioteca hasta una sala que había al final.

-Bien Harry, esta sala es muy especial. En ella la magia que hagamos aquí dentro no tendrá repercusión fuera.- el chico asintió- vamos a empezar con conjuros sencillos....... como por ejemplo Wingardium Leviosa. Quiero que te concentres en esta silla- Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con su varita e hizo aparecer una silla de madera- quiero que sientas la magia que hay a tu alrededor, la magia esta en todo en cada trozo de madera, en el cemento de estas paredes, en tu ropa, en el aire que respiras, todo es magia..... debes sentirla y visualizar el hechizo en tu cabeza.

Harry se concentró, se concentró en cada átomo que conformaba la habitación en el aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones, empezó a notar una ligera vibración en su cuerpo, su ser quería elevar esa silla. De pronto una voz en su mente dijo Wingardium leviosa, y la silla se levantó del suelo.

-Muy bien Harry. Seguiremos con hechizos cada vez más complicados.

Y así lo hicieron, Dumbledore hizo practicar a Harry cada uno de los hechizos que había aprendido en sus seis años de clases, el chico consiguió hacerlos todos a la perfección, y cada vez le resultaba más fácil y lograba hacerlo más rápido, sin necesidad de concentrarse prácticamente, de hecho fue capaz de realizar algunos de ellos sin conocerlos, solo deseaba su efecto.

-Estupendo Harry- lo felicitó Dumbledore al final de la mañana- estoy muy satisfecho, mañana podremos aprender hechizos defensivos nuevos.

-Estoy un poco cansado- dijo el chico que tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza.

-Es normal, pero has progresado mucho, será mejor que vayamos a comer algo.

Harry siguió a Dumbledore hasta la cocina, donde ya estaban Cat y lecter sentados. Cat sostenía un trapo de aspecto viscoso sobre su hombro.

-Estas bien?- le preguntó Harry corriendo hacia ella

-Si, solo es un pequeño corte- le respondió con una sonrisa levantándolo levemente para que Harry lo viera- casi esta ya cerrado. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, me parece que mejor que a ti

-Oye......

-Estoy seguro de que los dos lo habéis hecho muy bien- dijo Dumbledore dando por finalizada la discusión

-Cierto, Cat se maneja muy bien con los puñales, a aprendido a sostenerlos con facilidad, por lo que hemos estado ejercitando sus reflejos y su puntería. Ese corte se debe a que no ha podido evitar el último cuchillo que le he lanzado.

-Harry lo ha hecho muy bien también, ya prácticamente controla todos los conjuros que les han enseñado en estos seis años. Mañana empezaré con los conjuros de combate.

Empezaron con la comida en silencio. Solo se escuchaban los golpes que los cubiertos daban sobre la mesa, eso y las miradas fugaces que se lanzaban Cat y Harry.

Tras la comida Cat se marcho con Dumbledore y Harry con Lecter al patio donde esa mañana había estado Cat.

-Bien Harry, esto es para ti- le dijo el hombre tendiéndole una caja similar a la de Cat pero más larga y con un sol tallado en la tapa. Harry la abrió lentamente y sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-La espada de gryffindor- susurró Harry

-Si, Dumbledore me ha dicho que mataste a un basilisco con ella. Bien hecho. Pero esta espada antes que a Godric Gryffindor perteneció a Heldar. De hecho Gryffindor era uno de sus guardianes. Bien empecemos.

Lecter era un maestro casi tan estricto o más que Dumbledore, lo tuvo casi media hora enseñándole como debía coger la espada, luego le enseño algunos movimientos de defensa, para ello el saco otra espada larga y afilada. Harry lo hizo bastante bien, sus reflejos eran buenos, pero los de Lecter también, tanto que a Harry le sorprendió, pues esperaba que al ser tan mayor no se movería tan rápido.

Tras esto se separó de él unos veinte metros y empezó a lanzarle cuchillos a tanta velocidad que Harry creía que no podría esquivarlos todos, pero los que no consiguió evitar los desvió a golpes de espada.

Pasadas unas horas, cuando Harry ya no tenía fuerzas ni para sostener la espada dio por finalizado el entrenamiento.

Volvieron a entrar en la casa, Dumbledore y Cat aún no habían aparecido. Se sentaron en la cocina y Lecter le dio a Harry una compresa viscosa como la de Cat para que se la aplicara en los rasguños que le habían causado los cuchillos.

Unos minutos después aparecieron Cat y Dumbledore. También parecía que les había ido bien, pues Albus parecía muy satisfecho.

Cenaron y mandaron a dormir a los muchachos, pues por la mañana tendrían un día igual o más duro que el de hoy.

-Dumbledore es fantástico- le dijo Cat a Harry

-Creo que lo mismo puedo decir yo de Lecter, creía que al ser tan viejo no tendría buenos reflejos, pero me equivoque

-Ay, Potty- respondió Cat con una risa- primera regla del combate, nunca menosprecies a tu enemigo por muy insignificante que te parezca.

-Bueno, no lo volveré a hacer

Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, estaban molidos, pero contentos habían progresado mucho en un día y sabían que cuando volvieran de las navidades serían mucho mejores.

Harry entró en su habitación, a los pies de la cama había un montón de regalos, "Vaya, se me había olvidado que era navidad con todo esto. Supongo que habrán llegado mientras estábamos en el entrene".

Se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a desenvolverlos. Ron le había mandado un gorro como el que tenía en su habitación de los Chudley Cannons, los gemelos le mandaron un surtido de sus bromas, y los Weasley el ya conocido jersey y un montón de dulces navideños. Hermione le mandó un libro sobre magia antigua que parecía muy interesante. Lupin por su parte le mandó un montón de sus chulerías favoritas. Pero el regalo que más le desconcertó fue el de Cat, le había regalado el enorme peluche de una pantera negra, y en una nota en la que ponía "_para que lo abraces cuando no puedas dormir conmigo_". De pronto la pantera abrió la boca sobresaltando a Harry y una dorada snitch salió de su boca.

Haciendo gala de sus reflejos, Harry la atrapó fácilmente, llevaba una fecha grabada con las iniciales C y H. Y una pequeña nota: _Es la Snitch de nuestro primer partido contra Slyterin besos Cat._

Harry sonrió, desde luego había logrado sorprenderlo. Se puso a revisar el libro que le regaló Hermione cuando entró Cat y sin decir palabra saltó a sus brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Harry

-Me encanta muchas gracias- respondió dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

-Ah, No tiene importancia, a mi también me ha gustado tu regalo.

Cat se retiró levemente hacia atrás y entreabrió la camisa del pijama donde se podía ver un delicado colgante con una media luna plateada engastado en una fina cadenita de plata.

-No me lo quitare nunca- le dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó de la cama

-¿Qué te han regalado?- le pregunto Harry

-Ah, Ron un gorro de los Chudley Cannons

-Como a mi

-Y Hermione un libro sobre pociones de la antigüedad, es muy interesante

-No se que les ves a las pociones

-Son fascinantes, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó de Pronto Cat

-¿El que?- preguntó Harry

Cat se agacho, revolvió entre los papeles de regalo que Harry había tirado al suelo y sacó un gran sobre de aspecto amarillento "Esto" repitió dándoselo a Harry.

-No tengo ni idea

Harry empezó a abrir el sobre, y dejó caer el contenido sobre la cama, en el había un viejo calcetín, lo que parecía ser el mapa de una casa y una carta, Cat se sentó a su lado y empezaron a leerla.

_Harry:_

_Soy muy consciente de que quizá no creas en mis palabras. Pero tu padrino esta vivo y quiero ayudarte a que lo salves al igual que tu evitaste que yo muriera._

_El calcetín viejo es un traslador que te llevará al lugar donde se encuentra la guarida del señor oscuro, para activarlo solo tienes que golpearlo con la varita y decir "vix" , el traslador se activará llevándote y devolviéndote al lugar desde el que lo uses._

_El mapa, pertenece a la guarida del que no debe ser nombrado, Sirius esta en las mazmorras del sótano. Generalmente en la guarida no suelen haber muchos mortífagos, pero no puedo decirte con exactitud cual es el mejor momento para venir a por él, eso dependerá de tu suerte._

_Dicho esto es decisión tuya confiar en mi o no. Pero Sirius no resistirá mucho tiempo._

_Colagusano_

Harry dejó caer la carta y miró a Cat que ya tenía el mapa de la casa entre sus manos y lo estudiaba detenidamente.

-No estarás planteándote confiar en esta rata

-Harry, hasta ahora es lo mejor que tenemos, si al menos mi hechizo hubiese funcionado- suspiró Cat- Quizá quiera enmendar un poco sus actos ayudándote a salvar a Sirius.

-Cat, ES UN MORTÍFAGO. ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa para atraparnos y llevarnos directamente hasta Voldemort?

-No lo sabemos, pero ahí esta la gracia

-¿Gracia?, Cat, eres muy temeraria. Si hubieras pasado por lo mismo que yo no dirías eso. Voldemort ya me ha usado muchas veces.

-Mira- siguió Cat tendiéndole el mapa- esta debe ser la entrada principal, pero por aquí parece haber una trampilla oculta que nos llevaría hasta el pasillo central de la casa, una vez allí, debemos buscar las escaleras para bajar a las mazmorras, la de Sirius es la última. Creo que de noche podríamos lograrlo. No creo que haya mucha vigilancia.

Harry la miraba con una cara entre la exasperación y la diversión, parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea.

-Tu no vendrás

-¿Cómo que no?

-Pues no

-Ya lo creo que si, si no me dejas ir te seguiré sin tu permiso

-Cat- exclamó Harry exasperado

-Nada, o me dejas ir por las buenas o voy por las malas, tu decides, pero recuerda que juntos podemos hacer grandes cosas.

-Esta bien, pero no estoy muy convencido de que debamos ir

-Oh, hace unos días querías que investigáramos y ahora que tenemos una buena pista no podemos ir

-Esta bien..... ¿Y que eso de que el hechizo que hiciste no funcionó?

-Es que se me ocurrió una idea. Busque algo de Sirius en la casa para hacer un hechizo localizador, pero marca una zona en la que solo hay bosques y montañas, no hay indicios de que haya una casa por allí.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no lo había hecho nunca y no sabía si funcionaría. Para que no te ilusionaras.

-Quizá sea una zona inmarcable y por eso no hay nada

-Es posible. ¿Nos vamos?

-Ahora?

-Cuando sino?. Mañana podría ser tarde. Voy a cambiarme. Corre vístete, y procura que sea de color oscuro.

Cat salió rápidamente de la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto. Harry empezó a buscar la ropa más oscura que encontrase.

Diez minutos después estaban los dos vestidos de negro en la habitación de Harry.Cat llevabalos puñales escondidos bajo una túnica negra, al igual que Harry la espada.

-¿Has cogido la varita?- le preguntó Harry

-¿Para que?

-Tienes razón- respondió el chico arrojándola encima de la cama

-Mejor voy a por ella

-¿Qué?

-Si, es que creo que si tenemos que hacer magia es mejor que Voldemort no sepa que podemos hacerla sin varita.

Unos minutos después Cat volvía a aparecer en la habitación con la con la varita en el bolsillo.

-Lista?- le preguntó Harry, a lo que ella solo asintió.

Harry tomó el calcetín y Cat puso una mano encima de él. "Vix". El calcetín resplandeció levemente iluminando sus rostros. Lo último que Harry vio antes de sentir al conocido tirón en el estomago fue a Cat guiñándole un ojo.

Aterrizaron en un vasto campo en medio de la oscuridad. Era una fría noche sin luna, lo cual era favorable porque no los verían acercarse. Miraron a su alrededor, unos 200 metros más allá se veía la silueta de una enorme mansión que tenía unas cuantas ventanas iluminadas.

-Es la mansión de nuestro sueño- murmuró Cat- el paisaje es el mismo que se veía en el sueño desde la ventana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, yo no puede ver nada

Cat se volvió hacia él y Harry dio un respingo, sus ojos verdes eran más verdes que antes y su pupila se había encogido hasta ser solo una pequeña ranura, Cat estaba en una transformación incompleta.

-Vale- susurró Harry sintiéndose estúpido, e hizo lo mismo que Cat

En ese momento, cuando sus ojos verdes tomaron la forma de león, la vista se aclaró y pudo ver a la perfección lo que había a su alrededor.

-Será mejor que vayamos hacia la casa- le dijo Cat mirando el mapa- señaló hacía un lateral- allí está la entrada principal, por tanto la trampilla estará hacia la izquierda bordeando la casa.

-Que te parece si nos trasformamos del todo para llegar más rápido.

-Bien. Sígueme

Con un suave pop, aparecieron en sus lugares un enorme león y una delicada pantera negra. La pantera tomo el mapa cuidadosamente en su boca.

Ambos emprendieron una veloz carrera hacia la casa, llegaron hasta estar protegidos por ella y la bordearon sigilosamente como dos predadores tras su presa. Por fin llegaron delante de la trampilla, que no era más que dos puertas de tosca madera de lo que probablemente habría sido un trastero.

Con un suave pop ambos muchachos volvieron a su forma original, o casi, porque sus ojos como dos felinos indicaban que seguían en una transformación incompleta.

Harry abrió la trampilla y entró primero por ella, como bien había supuesto era un trastero que ahora estaba totalmente abandonado. Sintió algo sigiloso a su lado y supo que Cat también había entrado porque inmediatamente se cerraron las puertas.

Cat volvió a consultar el mapa totalmente a oscuras, era una suerte que la pantera fuera una criatura nocturna, porque podía ver cosas en la mas total oscuridad, Harry sabía que incluso mejor que él, eso les evitaba tener que recurrir a algún hechizo para alumbrar la zona.

Cuando salgamos por la puerta hemos de ir hacia la derecha hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde hay una escalera que lleva a las mazmorras- susurró Cat guardándose el mapa.

-Vamos- Harry se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Harry- susurró Cat- por favor, si encontramos a Sirius no le digas que soy su hija

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se si estoy preparada para que lo sepa.

-Esta bien

Se dirigieron hacia la salida, Harry abrió levemente la puerta y miró hacia el final del pasillo, estaba escasamente iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas. No había nadie. Harry miró a Cat y esta asintió. Los dos salieron al pasillo y empezaron a andar sigilosamente hacia la derecha con todos los sentidos alerta.

Harry estaba algo preocupado. Había sido muy fácil, extremadamente fácil, cuando ya estaban llegando al final, Harry notó un gritó ahogado a sus espaldas. Se volvió rápidamente y vio a Cat que había sido retenida por un mortífago, Harry sacó su espada, pero Cat con habilidad se había soltado de él y le había atizado con el mango de sus puñales dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo con una gran brecha en la cabeza. Se miraron y abandonando toda precaución corrieron hasta el final del pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta, que por desgracia estaba cerrada.

-Alohomora- susurró Harry sin la varita y la puerta giró sobre sus goznes para dejarles paso.

Ambos se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras y llegaron a un largo pasillo iluminado con tres antorchas. Había mucha humedad y varias goteras. Harry tomo una de las antorchas y corrió hacia el final del pasillo seguido de cerca por Cat.

Harry paró en seco delante de la última celda. Alumbró dentro, se distinguía una figura agazapada en el fondo. Intentó mover la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-Sirius?- susurró Harry, la figura se movió en el fondo y levantó la cabeza.

-Harry?- preguntó la conocida y profunda voz de su padrino

-Hemos venido a por ti, apártate de la puerta

-¿Cómo?, quienes?

-Ahora no hay tiempo, por favor- le dijo Cat a Harry cuando vio que iba a contestarle.

-Alohomora- repitió Harry, pero la cerradura puerta no se movió- Mierda!- exclamó Harry

-Aparta- le empujó Cat- Abrexeter.

Este hechizo si surtió efecto y la puerta se abrió ante ellos. Harry entró apresuradamente y se abalanzó a los brazos de Sirius.

-Harry!!!!- exclamó este sorprendido- ¿Eres tu?. Por Merlín cuanto has crecido en estos meses

-Ya, ¿cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó mirando la cara demacrada de su padrino y su increíble delgadez.

-He estado peor. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-¿Quiénes?

-No me digas que has venido solo- exclamó exasperado Sirius

-No, He venido con Cat

-¿Has venido con un gato?

-Cat soy yo- dijo la figura de la chica surgiendo entre las sobras- me llamo Catherine

-Oh, no te había visto nunca

-Ahora no es momento para esto- respondió la chica

-Hemos de irnos- afirmo Harry

-Espera- Lo detuvo Cat- ¿Cómo sabemos que realmente es Sirius y no un mortífago?- Harry se volvió a mirarlo

-Preguntadme algo que solo el verdadero Sirius pudiese saber

-¿Qué me regalaste.......?- empezó Harry

-¿Con quien saliste en secreto mientras estabas en Hogwarts?- le preguntó de pronto Cat, haciendo que los dos chicos la mirasen

-Con Janne Addams- respondió en un susurró Sirius- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

-Esta bien, Vámonos

Cat se dio media vuelta y salió de la mazmorra seguida de Harry y Sirius que iba apoyado en el hombro de Harry que era ya más alto que él.

-¿Cómo lo sabía?- le preguntó a Harry

-Pronto lo sabrás- fue lo único que respondió

-Es guapa, es tu novia?

-No

-Pues eres tonto, aunque yo creí que acabarías con Hermione

-¡¡¡Sirius!!!!!- exclamó Harry

-Oye- se volvió Cat hacia ellos- o hacéis el favor de callar o nos va a oír todo el mundo- se volvió a dar la vuelta

-¿Siempre es así?- preguntó Sirius, a lo que Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Llegaron al inicio de la escalera de las mazmorras, Cat se detuvo y dejó la antorcha en la entrada. Se detuvo un momento delante de las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Harry

-¿No tienes la sensación de que esto ha sido demasiado fácil?

-Si, pero ahora no podemos detenernos a pensar en ello, tenemos que salir cuanto antes- respondió Harry

-Toma- Cat le tendió su varita a Sirius- ¿Crees que tienes fuerza para usarla si es necesario?

-Por supuesto- respondió Sirius mirándola por primera vez a los ojos, haciendo que los suyos se abrieran como dos platos- Tienes los ojos igual que Janne

-Ahora no hay tiempo, Sirius por favor coge mi varita

-¿Pero y tu?

-No la necesito

-Pero........

-Que la cojas!!!!!!

Sirius obedeció mirando a Harry con cara interrogativa, pero este se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Sirius se soltó del hombro de Harry. Cat se volvió hacia la escalera y sacó los puñales, al mismo tiempo que Harry sacaba la espada.

-No preguntes- se adelantó Harry a Sirius- Luego te lo contamos todo

Cat empezó a subir las escaleras sigilosamente seguida de Sirius y Harry. Llegaron hasta la puerta entreabierta y esta asomó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Oh, genial. Sabía que tenía que matarlo

-¿Qué pasa?

-El mortífago no esta, seguro que ha dado la voz de alarma

-¿No tenéis un plan de escape?- preguntó Sirius, ante la cara de los dos añadió- si se tiene un plan para entrar se debe tener uno para salir

-Y lo tenemos- respondió Cat

-¿A si?

-Si, cúbreme Harry

Y sin más salió al pasillo, de donde empezaron a llover hechizos aturdidores de todas partes. Cat los esquivo y se volvió a meter en la puerta.

Bien, he contado 10 hechizos, por la puerta que está ahí enfrente llegaremos a un salón, y a través de él a la cocina donde hay una puerta trasera

-Bien, bien, bien.......- exclamó una voz fría desde el pasillo que todos conocieron como la de Voldemort. Harry se agarró con fuerza la cicatriz- sabía que vendrías a por él, pero no me imaginaba que tan pronto.

-Harry- Cat lo tomó de los hombros- vacía tu mente

-Ya estoy mejor. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Voy a salir para hablar con él

-¿Pero......

-Deberás guiar a Sirius en la oscuridad para llegar a la otra habitación

-Chicos- repitió la voz de Voldemort- por favor salid y hablaremos. Estáis atrapados

Cat se levantó tomó la puerta y salió al exterior del alumbrado pasillo para encarar a Voldemort. Que se encontraba rodeado de 10 de sus fieles mortífagos.

-Hola pequeña- le dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa- desde luego eres una digna heredera de ese traidor

-Por supuesto- respondió Cat cruzando los brazos en el pecho sonriendo

-Oh, no eras tan valiente cuando te lancé la maldición cruciatus.

-Pues tu no te quedaste atrás, porque francamente atacar a alguien por la espalda......... pero claro que se puede esperar de una asquerosa serpiente?

-Niña, no me provoques

-Ohhhhh, que pasa, te duele saber las verdades lengua bífida?

-Pero que hace?- le preguntó Sirius a Harry- la va a matar

Pero Harry se limitó a decirle que se callara y siguió escuchando la conversación.

-Si no fuera, porque tu y Potter parecéis tener una conexión ya estarías muerta- le dijo Voldmort

-No le temo a la muerte, al revés que tu, verdad VoldY?, que no eres más que un cobarde

-Niña estúpida, ya estoy harto de tus tonterías. Matadlos a los tres.

Los diez mortífagos se abalanzaron sobre ella. "Ahora Harry" oyó este dentro de su cabeza. "Vamos, es el momento" le dijo Harry a Sirius ayudándolo a levantarse, Sirius lo miró "Por Merlín" dijo al ver los ojos felinos de Harry. Oyeron claramente la voz de Cat desde fuera.

-¿Alguno de vosotros puede ver en la oscuridad?- Cat levantó las manos y un viento azotó el pasillo apagando las antorchas- porque yo si puedo.

Empezaron a oírse golpes de caídas de los mortífagos, mientras la voz de Voldemort tronaba en el ambiente "matadlos, estúpidos". Todo era confusión, Harry vio a Cat en medio del pasillo abriéndose paso a golpe de puñal por para llegar a la puerta. Sirius iba cogido del hombro de Harry siguiendo sus pasos hasta la puerta.

Uno de los hombres cogió a Cat por el brazo impidiéndole el paso. Harry empujó a Sirius dentro de la habitación, sacó su espada y la blandió sobre el hombre haciéndole un profundo corte en el brazo. Inmediatamente soltó a Cat, por lo que Harry la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta la habitación.

Con un simple movimiento de sus manos la iluminó. Mientras Cat delante de la puerta hacia un nuevo movimiento para que no se pusiese abrir.

-Genial- oyeron exclamar a Sirius- estamos atrapados

Harry y Cat se volvieron hacia él. La puerta que en teoría daba a la cocina estaba tapiada.

-Esto no aparecía en el plano. Debe ser cosa de Voldemort- Exclamó Cat avanzando hacia la puerta

-¿Y ahora que?, no tardaran en llegar.

-Tranquilo Sirius, encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí- trató de calmarlo Harry mirando a su alrededor con gran serenidad.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación explotó en mil pedazos, pero Cat ya había unido todos los muebles de la habitación formando una buena barricada, por lo que Harry y Sirius corrieron a esconderse detrás, mientras miles de hechizos tronaban sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Cat con una sonrisa

-Ninguna- respondió Sirius

-Puede que si- añadió Harry- veréis........

De pronto los hechizos cesaron. Pero ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta porque Harry estaba contándoles su plan de escape.

-Bien chicos, ya esta bien de tonterías- dijo la fría voz de Voldemort- salid, estáis atrapados.

Harry y Cat se pusieron en pie y salieron de detrás de la trinchera con los brazos en alto.

-Esta bien, tu ganas Voldemort- dijo Harry con la mirada baja

-Así me gustáis, sumisos y obedientes. ¿Dónde esta Sirius?

-Inconsciente- respondió Cat

-Bien, entonces hablaremos tranquilamente. Dejad vuestras varitas en el suelo, y las armas.

Harry dejó su varita y la espada y les dio una patada alejándolas unos metros de él. Mientras Cat dejaba los puñales en el suelo y repetía el mismo proceso de Harry

-La mía la tiene Sirius- añadió Cat- si quieres alguno de tus mortífagos puede cachearme.

Voldemort hizo un gesto con su cabeza y varios de sus hombres se acercaron a ellos con unos grilletes que resonaban por el suelo.

Cat y Harry se miraron unos momentos, esos mortífagos estaban a su merced. Sin tan solo moverse les lanzaron hechizos aturdidores, creando una gran confusión en la habitación, porque al mismo tiempo una de las ventanas había explotado por los aires. En ese momento un enorme perro corrió hacia la ventana.

-Nooooooo!!!!!- Gritó Voldemort- que no escapen.

Pero Harry y Cat con unos ágiles movimientos ya habían recuperado sus armas y corrían hacia la ventana. Lo último que los mortífagos vieron fue una pantera negra y un león saltar por la ventana.

Llegaron al suelo y un enorme perro negro salió a su encuentro. La pantera tomó la delantera mientras otros dos veloces animales la seguían bordeando la casa. Llegaron a la puerta principal y echaron a correr hacia donde sabían se encontraba el calcetín que los llevaría de nuevo a el valle de Godric.

Los mortífagos salieron por la puerta principal, mientras en el cielo se proyectaba la marca de Voldemort. Miles de hechizos pasaban rozándoles la cabeza, pero ellos no se detenían, seguían corriendo cuando de pronto, otros 10 mortífagos aparecieron del bosque, justo donde estaba el calcetín y empezó un fuego cruzado de hechizos.

Se detuvieron a mitad camino, estaban atrapados, cuando de pronto un grito cruzó el ambiente helando la sangre a Harry.

Cat estaba en el suelo en su forma humana sosteniéndose el hombro que sangraba profusamente, la había alcanzado uno de los hechizos. Inmediatamente, Harry y Sirius volvieron a su forma humana y corrieron hacia ella, que se apretaba el hombro con fuerza, Harry la ayudo a levantarse para seguir con su carrera, pero ya era tarde. 30 hombres encapuchados los habían rodeado encerrándolos en un círculo. Voldemort apareció ante ellos con el rostro blanco por la ira.

-Como os atrevéis, niños estúpidos a venir a mi casa, herir a varios de mis hombres y pensar que os marcharíais de aquí como si nada.

Harry instintivamente puso a Cat detrás de él, lo mismo hizo Sirius varita en alto con la chica, cubriéndola con sus espaldas de los mortífagos.

-Yo tenía grandes planes para vosotros- empezó Voldemort- pero lo habéis estropeado todo. Y pensar que si nos hubiésemos unido los tres el mundo sería nuestro

-Nunca nos uniremos a ti serpiente- exclamó Cat intentando salir de detrás de la espalda de Harry, pero esta la detuvo y la volvió a ocultar- es mejor morir que ser un asqueroso mortífago.

-Pues eso es lo que vais a hacer- dijo Voldemort con los ojos encendidos en ira, levantó lentamente la varita.

Harry sabía lo que iba a pasar, iba a lanzarles la maldición imperdonable que acabaría con sus vidas, y lo peor de todo es que Cat y Sirius estaban allí con él. No podían morir aún, ellos no, Sirius debía saber que tenía una hija preciosa, una hija a la que él amaba con locura. Se colocó delante de ellos enfrentado a Voldemort. Estaba dispuesto a morir para que ellos tuviesen una oportunidad.

Pero de pronto el canto de un fénix inundó sus corazones. Fawkes volaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad, inmediatamente creó una jaula de fuego a su alrededor que ningún mortífago ni Voldemort fueron capaces de atravesar.

Voló hacia ellos y se volvió indicándoles que se agarrasen a su cola. Así lo hicieron. En un instante sintieron un gran calor alrededor de su cuerpo. Un fuego los envolvió a los tres y desaparecieron mientras iban a toda velocidad, para terminar cayendo al suelo inesperadamente en una sala que conocían muy bien.

Harry sabía que estaba encima de Cat, y esta a su vez encima de Sirius. Harry levantó la cabeza y vio a Dumbledore mirándolos con una cara de enfado que ninguno de los dos había visto nunca.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo.................... ¿que os ha parecido?????

QUIERO REVIEWS

Muchos besos a todos


	22. Navidades en familia

**Holaaaaaaaaaa a todos jejejejeejejeje**

Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo 22, siento haber tardado tanto pero no quería subirlo hasta no tener el 23 adelantado, pero unos problemas con el ordenador me han impedido seguir escribiendolo. En fin, para que no desespereis he decidido subiroslo. Espero que os guste.....

Por cierto, esto va para todos en general teneis mucha curiosidad con lo que va ha decir Dumbledore, lo cierto es que esta enfadado, pero creeis que despues de lo que han hecho los va ha regañar???????. Bueno, ahora lo sabreis, aunque yo me preocuparía mas por otras cosas jejejeejejejeje. la cosa se complica

**Contesto a los reviews abajo**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 22: NAVIDADES EN FAMILIA**

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar a Dumbledore que los observaba con los ojos encendidos, estaban en Grimauld place junto con otros miembros de la orden, incluidos los Weasley

-Espero que tengáis una buena excusa para esta desaparición- exclamó Lupin con ira contenida- estábamos como locos buscándoos

-Pues.....- empezó Harry

-Podríais levantaros los dos de encima de mi- exclamó Sirius

-¿Qué?, no puede ser- exclamó Lupin avanzando hasta ellos junto con Dumbledore.

Harry se levantó con cuidado de no pisar a ninguno de los dos, le tendió una mano a Cat y la ayudo a levantarse. Inmediatamente Lupin y Dumbledore pusieron en pie a Sirius.

Se quedaron mirándolo unos momentos, ninguno era capaz de asimilar que Sirius estuviese de otra vez de pie en el salón de su casa, delgado, demacrado,...... pero vivo después de todo. Lupin y él se miraban fijamente:

-¿Qué pasa Lunático?- le preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa- parece que estés viendo a un fantasma

-¿¡Sirius!!!- exclamó Lupin abrazándolo- viejo amigo. Me alegro de verte.

-Y yo a ti Lunático.

Inmediatamente, los miembros de la orden fueron a saludar a Sirius, algunos con lágrimas felices, otros con risas sin medida, incluso Harry no cabía en si de felicidad, no se separaba ni un momento de Sirius.

Pero había una persona que permanecía ajena a todo lo que sucedía alrededor, se limitaba a contemplar la escena feliz, pero tenía la sensación de que no pertenecía a ella, aunque en parte era responsable de que él estuviera de nuevo allí.

De hecho desde que se había levantado del suelo, todos la habían ignorado, incluso Hermione que fue corriendo a abrazar a Sirius, él único que se había acercado al rincón en el que permanecía fue el hermoso fénix rojo y dorado que le había derramado unas lágrimas sobre su herida y la había sanado antes de desaparecer.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, le llegaban los gritos de júbilo de los miembros de la orden "Por Merlín" pensaba la chica sosteniendo un vaso de zumo fuerte entre sus manos "¿Cómo se lo tomará cuando se lo digan?, ¿ y si le decepciono, y si no le gusto.... Y si no me quiere.......?" de pronto una lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos, había pasado 16 años esperando conocer a su padre, y ahora que lo tenía delante no tenía el valor de darle un abrazo y decirle cuanto había soñado con conocerlo y lo triste que se sintió cuando pensaba que había muerto, pero tenía terror, autentico terror de lo que él pensaría de ella. Apoyo la cabeza entre las manos y se quedó dormida con lágrimas en los ojos.

En el salón de Grimauld place todo eran risas y felicidad, Sirius, le pasó a Harry una mano por encima del hombro y empezó a contarles orgulloso como él y la chica que lo acompañaba lo habían sacado de allí.

-¿Dónde esta Cat?- exclamó de pronto Lupin- No la he visto desde que te hemos levantado del suelo.

-Ni yo- añadió Harry preocupado por no haberse acordado que ella estaba allí y herida- Tenía una herida en el hombro!!!!- exclamó de pronto.

Cat se removía inquieta en la silla de la cocina en la que se había quedado dormida, estaba delante del cuadro de su abuela que le gritaba diciéndole que tenía los ojos de un demonio, de pronto el cuadro se convirtió en un espejo y pudo verse reflejada en él, parecía algo mayor pues su cuerpo había cambiado. Su tez era de un tono blanco casi transparente, que hacía resaltar sus labios de un rojo sangre. Sus ojos eran verde profundo, con un tinte salvaje, acentuados por la línea negra que había aparecido debajo de ellos, su pelo seguía siendo rizado y rebelde, pero ahora era de un tono negro azulado. Su cuerpo era más delgado. Llevaba un vestido largo, negro y ceñido "_Cat_" dijo una voz dulce de mujer desde dentro de su cabeza " _es tu destino, no puedes huir de él, porque tu serás la reina......._" Cat se levantó sobresaltada de la mesa de la cocina derribando la silla.

-Vaya forma de despertarse- exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa, que desapareció en cuanto vio los ojos de Cat que reflejaban un miedo que no había visto nunca- ¿qué te pasa?

Cat se abrazó a su amiga y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, Hermione la rodeó con sus brazos para reconfortarla, permanecieron así unos minutos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Hermione

-He tenido una pesadilla terrible- Hermione la miró con el entrecejo fruncido- he soñado que me convertía en un demonio

-Cat!!!!- exclamó Hermione exasperada- no ha habido demonios desde hace siglos, así que cálmate.

-¿De verdad?

-Si- Cat se relajó y se soltó de Hermione

-Que tonta, debe ser que estoy estresada- añadió con una sonrisa secándose las lágrimas- me he quedado dormida

-Pues todos te están buscando como locos, Sirius quiere darte las gracias- de pronto la cara de Cat se volvió a ensombrecer

-No le habréis dicho nada, ¿verdad?

-No, aún no.

-Pero que hacéis ahí?- exclamó Harry entrando y pasándole a Cat un brazo por encima del hombro- vamos, Sirius quiere hablar contigo- Cat asintió y se dejó guiar por Harry hasta el comedor- ¿cómo va tu herida?- añadió algo preocupado

-Bien Fawkes me curó

Los miembros de la orden ya se habían marchado, solo quedaban los Weasley, Remus, Tonks, y Dumbledore. Entraron en el salón, Cat se apegó más a Harry, se sentía incómoda ya que todos la miraban, y había algo en la sonrisa de Ron que la ponía nerviosa.

-Ah!!!- exclamó Sirius en cuanto Cat estuvo frente a él- Gracias pequeña!!!- exclamó dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Cat vio los brazos de Sirius rodeándola, al principió se sobresaltó, pero al momento y sin poderlo evitar ella también lo abrazó con fuerza, tenía a su padre allí a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos, dándole un cariño inconsciente que no había conocido nunca. El abrazo se estaba prolongando, quizá más tiempo del que ella esperaba, pues Sirius a los pocos segundos había enterrado su cabeza en su hombro y había cerrado los ojos, al igual que ella.

Sirius llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de la chica y la separó mirándola con ternura a los ojos, incluso más de la que tenía al mirar a Harry.

En todos los presentes que contemplaban la escena había una sonrisa en el rostro "Quizá es cierto que la sangre tira" pensó Harry mirando a Cat y Sirius, " me muero por ver su cara cuando lo sepa".

-Bueno......- empezó este algo descolocado- yo, creo que ya sabes que soy Sirius Black- añadió tendiéndole una mano

-Yo soy Cat- añadió esta estrechándosela conteniendo los impulsos de darle un beso.

-Bueno, ahora que ya están hechas las presentaciones- interrumpió Dumbledore- creo que es mejor que nos contéis como lo encontrasteis.

Harry tomó asiento al lado de Sirius, y Cat lo hizo al otro lado. Él que ya tenía algo más de experiencia en estos casos empezó con su relato, que iban desde los sueños hasta la carta de Colagusano y como habían llegado hasta la celda.

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio escuchándolos, no hizo ningún comentario, ni tan solo cuando Harry mencionó la carta

-¿Pero como pudisteis ir siendo una carta de esa rata?- exclamó Sirius enfadado, mirando a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido- y más llevar a Cat contigo

-Fue culpa mía- añadió rápidamente la chica algo avergonzada- yo lo convencí, era la mejor pista que teníamos.

-O sea- empezó a reprenderla Sirius- que recibís una carta de un mortífago diciéndoos donde me tienen y venís a buscarme sin decírselo a nadie.

-No estábamos seguros y no queríamos poner en peligro la vida de los de la orden

-Pero Cat....- exclamó Sirius- eso fue una irresponsabilidad

-No lo es más que salir de paseo con un hombre lobo en plena luna llena- añadió esta, a lo que Sirius se puso en pie.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- preguntó de pronto- ¿como sabías lo de Janne?, ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres una espía de Voldemort?

-Por favor- exclamó Cat cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Cómo se lo habéis contado?- añadió mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Ellos no me lo han contado, yo lo sabía de otras fuentes

-¿Qué fuentes?, responde niña

-Otras en general

-Bueno basta- añadió Dumbledore- esta claro que han sido irresponsables y que nos han ocultado información, pero hasta ahora, ocultar información no les ha ido mal.

-¿Pero que esta diciendo profesor?, esta niña es una mala influencia para Harry

-Como tu lo eras para James- añadió Lupin defendiéndola

-No te pongas de su parte Lunático

-Vamos a calmarnos- exclamó Dumbledore haciéndolos callar- ahora lo que importa es que todos estáis bien- se volvió hacia Cat y Harry- Habéis hecho un buen trabajo de equipo, enhorabuena.

-Albus!!!- exclamó Molly Weasley, Harry se sobresaltó, "Ya me extrañaba que no dijera nada" pensó- yo estoy de acuerdo con Sirius, Cat ha sido muy irresponsable por arrastrar a Harry hasta allí, con todo lo que ha pasado y tener que enfrentarse a Voldemort tan joven otra vez.

-Un momento- saltó Harry- yo fui por que quise, Cat no me obligó a ir hasta allí- añadió mirándola, pues había bajado la cabeza y Harry sabía muy bien que hacía un esfuerzo para no llorar.

-Harry, cariño- dijo la señora Weasley- ya sabemos que ella no te obligó, pero si que te convenció, lo cierto es que muy buena influencia sobre ti no tiene.

Cat se puso en pie, miró a todos los presentes con ojos de suficiencia y añadió

-¿Dónde esta Lecter?

-En Godric- añadió Dumbledore

-Pues me voy con él

-Cat, hemos decidido que pasareis aquí el resto de la navidad, e iréis a entrenaros por las mañanas

-Yo pasaré allí las navidades

-Cat!!!!- exclamó Harry- no puedes irte allí- miró nervioso a Sirius- no ahora

-Mira, no quiero ser una mala influencia para nadie, así que será mejor que este lejos de vosotros, no sea que se os peguen mis instintos asesinos- y dicho esto se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación, hubo un silencio aplastante, en el que Lupin y Dumbledore miraron a Molly con dureza, esta bajó la mirada.

-Tus transformaciones han sido increíbles- le decía Sirius a Harry orgulloso- y las intermedias también, ¿Quién te ha enseñado?

-Yo

Todos se volvieron hacia la entrada del comedor, Cat estaba allí con mirada de absoluta satisfacción. Sirius abrió los ojos y la miró mientras sus labios se abrían y cerraban con incredulidad. Cat lo miró y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con aire majestuoso dando un atronador portazo

"HIJOS DE LA INMUNDICIA Y DE LA COCHAMBRE" empezó la madre de Sirius "HOMBRES LOBO, SANGRES SUCIAS..... "Todos corrieron hacia el recibidor, Cat estaba en pie mirando el cuadro "y TUUUUU, HIJA DEL DEMONIO........"

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLA!!!!!!!!- gritó Cat enfurecida. De pronto el cuadro calló al suelo y se hizo añicos- ups!!!, creo que le acabo de quitar el hechizo de permanencia.

Y sin mirarlos subió a su cuarto. Sirius avanzó hacia el cuadro de su madre y se quedó mirándolo entre confuso y sorprendido.

-Sirius, creo que será mejor si todos os vais a dormir- propuso Dumbledore- ha sido un día muy largo

-Si, eso creo- añadió la señora Weasley- ¿No te ibas a dormir?- añadió mirando a Cat que bajaba de nuevo de las escaleras

-Es que no quiero que también me acuséis de ladrona, esto es tuyo.

Alargo la mano y le tendió a Sirius la cadenita que había cogido de su cuarto, este alargo la mano y la cogió.

-Necesitaba algo tuyo para hacer un hechizo localizador sobre un mapa, pero no funcionó.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció de nuevo por las escaleras.

-Molly, te agradecería que cuando te dirijas a Cat lo hagas con más respeto- respondió Lupin molesto- no me gustaría despertarme un día y ver que ha vuelto a desaparecer

-La tienes muy consentida- le respondió Molly- hace lo que le viene en gana

-Ella es fantástica- la contradijo Lupin- y lo sabrías si no la hubieras atacado echándole la culpa de todo.

-¿Y tu porque la defiendes?- preguntó Sirius curioso- la conoces de unos meses ¿no?

-No Sirius, yo he visto crecer a esa niña desde el día que nació y perdió a su madre.

-¿Cómo?

-Ella es hija de Janne Addams

-¿Cómo?, espera, espera, me estas diciendo que Janne, mi Janne tuvo una hija, y que esa, esa, ella........

-Si, eso mismo.

-¿Quién es su padre?

-Hasta ahora yo. Pero estaré encantado de contarte toda la historia mañana

-¿Y porque no ahora?

-¿Otra vez aquí Cat?- susurró la señora Weasley

-Pues si- añadió con enfado bajando las escaleras.

-Cat- empezó Lupin tratando de sonar razonable- es mejor hablarlo mañana cuando todos estemos más tranquilos

-No hay nada que aclarar- saltó Sirius de pronto con mirada encendida- Janne tuvo una hija. Pues bien. No me interesa saber quien es tu padre- añadió mirando a Cat.

-Pues debería interesarte- le contradijo Lupin

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Porque Cat es tu hija- dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

La cara de Sirius se quedó más blanca de lo que ya estaba, rápidamente sus ojos volaron hasta Cat que había bajado la cabeza algo avergonzada. Sirius abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó Cat en un susurro

-Tu no puedes ser mi hija- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sirius- es una broma ¿verdad?- añadió mirando a Lupin

-Por suerte no- respondió este- y te ruego que me perdones por no decírtelo antes

-¿Suerte?, ¿Perdonarte?- consiguió articular Sirius- pero yo no puedo tener una hija, no....... no podéis estar hablando en serio

-Sirius, Janne estaba embarazada cuando rompisteis, por eso se marchó. Luego, cuando fuiste a Azkaban me llamó porque quería que fuera el padrino de Cat, pero me hizo prometerle que no te revelaría nada. Yo entonces pensaba que eras culpable, así que decidí que sería lo mejor ocultar que Sirius Black tenía una hija. Cuando reapareciste, pensé en hacerlo mil veces, pero estabas tan preocupado por el bienestar de Harry que no quise aumentar esa preocupación con Cat.

-Pero, pero......- empezó Sirius- es que yo no quiero una hija, no puedo hacerme cargo de una hija.......

Pero Sirius no terminó lo que estaba diciendo porque Cat había salido veloz escaleras arriba con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry casi inmediatamente intentó correr tras ella. Pero Hermione lo retuvo.

-Yo habló con ella- le dijo, empezando a subir las escaleras

-Espera, yo también voy- exclamó Ginny corriendo

Sirius se dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo en el salón, se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos abatido. Había metido la pata y lo sabía.

-Sirius- entró el profesor Dumbledore seguido de Lupin, Harry y la señora Weasley, que acababa de mandar a Ron y los gemelos a dormir- creo que has sido un poco duro con ella ¿no crees?

-Si, se que he metido la pata, pero ahora no puedo hacerme cargo de una hija adolescente.

-Ella no quiere que te hagas cargo, es muy independiente- empezó Lupin- creo que se conformaría con un poco de tu cariño, con conocerte mejor.

-Pero..... yo no se quien es, no la conozco, no sabría como actuar.

-Tampoco me conocías a mi y me diste el cariño de un padre- añadió Harry

-Pero es diferente, tu eres como James y Lily, y a ellos los conocía.

-Y ella es como tu- respondió Lupin, haciendo que Sirius abriera los ojos para mirarlo- y por suerte un poco como Janne, bueno a veces es responsable, ¿sabes que Cat y Harry son los nuevos alborotadores de Hogwarts?

-¿Cómo?

-Pues si, los chicos han hecho algunas de las suyas por el colegio, dignas de los hijos de un merodeador- añadió Dumbledore con una sonrisa, que se contagió a Sirius que cerró los ojos complacido, suspiró hinchando el pecho y susurró:

-Una hija........ de Janne y mía........... Tengo que hablar con ella- exclamó de pronto abriendo los ojos y poniéndose en pie.

-Ahora no- respondió Hermione entrando por el comedor acompañada de Ginny- acaba de dormirse.

-La hemos convencido para que se quede hasta mañana

-Gracias chicas, creo que le debo una disculpa.

-Creo que será mejor que con más calma hablemos mañana- apuntó Dumbledore- vamos todos a dormir.

Poco a poco fueron abandonando el salón de Grimaluld place. Harry ardía en deseos de ir a la habitación de Cat para ver como se encontraba, pero sabía que no podía ya que ella dormía con las chicas y él con Ron y no sería prudente, y más después de cómo se había puesto la señora Weasley: "Mañana hablaré con ella".

Harry entró en la habitación, su amigo Ron estaba sentado en la cama esperándolo impaciente junto con los gemelos para que les contara como había terminado todo.

Cat se levantó sobresaltada en su cama, era bien temprano, y no conseguía recordar que era lo que había soñado, aunque si recordaba los ojos verdes que la miraban a través del espejo en que estaba reflejada: "los demonios ya no existen, y yo no me voy a convertir en uno de ellos" pensó apartando esa idea de la cabeza. Con sumo cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto se levantó, y tras vestirse salió de su habitación.

La casa estaba solitaria a esas horas del día, no había ni un ruido, tenía deseos de ver a Harry, pero sabía que dormía con Ron y los gemelos y no podía arriesgarse a entrar y despertarlos.

Bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina, estaba muerta de hambre, pero algo la sobresaltó, pues notó como una mano se cerraba sobre su muñeca y la metía en el salón de la casa.

Muy sorprendida miró con el entrecejo fruncido a la persona que la había asustado:

-Buenos días- le dijo- iba a la cocina si no es mucha molestia

-No ninguna- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa y empezó a darle la vuelta mirándola detenidamente, desde sus vaqueros hasta su pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó molesta cruzándose de brazos mirándolo como un gato rabioso- no me gusta que me observen como lo estas haciendo- añadió molesta

-Tienes el porte elegante de tu madre y su misma mirada de gato rabioso- Cat se sobresaltó- pero tu belleza y encanto natural los has heredado de mi- Cat se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos- Creo que te debo una disculpa por como me comporte anoche.

-Yo,..... no.... bueno, es normal que te sorprendieras- respondió bajando la mirada

-Si, pero no debí hablarte como lo hice Catherine. Lo siento de veras y espero que me perdones y te quedes estas navidades conmigo

-Yo, no tengo que perdonarte nada- ella lo miró a los ojos y vio algo que la dejo sorprendida, había una gran ternura en Sirius, ella sonrió

-¿Entonces te quedarás?, me muero por conocerte más

-Si, me quedare. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa

-¿Cuál?

-Que no me llamaras más Catherine, sino Cat

-Esta bien Cat.......... ¿Cómo vas a llamarme tu?- preguntó incómodo

-Oh- respondió ella igual de incomoda- se como me gustaría llamarte, pero no se si a ti te gustará- Sirius la miró unos momentos y rápidamente la abrazó muy fuerte contra él

-Me encantaría que me llamaras así- le susurró al oído para luego darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte, papá- le respondió ella enterrando la cabeza en su pecho- tenía tanto miedo de decepcionarte.

-Cat- Sirius la apartó suavemente y le limpió las lágrimas de la cara de la chica- no te conozco y lamento no haber estado durante 16 años de tu vida, pero se que nunca podrías decepcionarme.

En ese momento sendos rugidos como dos leones hambrientos se oyeron en la sala:

-Por Merlín- exclamó Sirius- no puedo creer que mi estomago ruja ya doble

-No lo hace- respondió Cat bajando la mirada- ha sido el mío- Sirius la miró con una sonrisa- ya te he dicho que iba a la cocina

-Pues será mejor que les demos de comer, vamos.

Sirius rodeó con su brazo el hombro de Cat y se dirigieron a la cocina en silencio:

-¿Qué te apetece?- le preguntó Sirius

-No se, ¿que hay?

-¿quieres que haga tortitas?

-Bueno, y mientras yo preparo zumo de calabaza

-¿Y que tal si hacemos unos huevos revueltos?

-¿Con Bacon? (_yo personalmente me los comería con jamon serrano_)

-Genial

-Mira Cat- exclamó Sirius con júbilo- aquí hay pastelitos de nata con nueces....... mis favoritos

-Y los míos

-Pues toma

Entre risas y algún pastelito de por medio llegó Harry a la cocina para ver la tierna escena sonriendo satisfecho al ver a Sirius en plan Cheff lanzando las tortitas al aire y a Cat sentada en la mesa de la cocina riendo con ganas de algún chiste de su padre.

-Harry!!!!- exclamó Cat- llegas justo a tiempo de desayunar

-Genial- respondió sentándose a la mesa al lado de Cat

-Buenos días Harry

-Hola Sirius.

-Bueno, quiero que durante el desayuno me contéis exactamente a que se refería Dumbledore con lo de nuevos alborotadores- Harry y Cat se lanzaron sendas miradas cómplices y con una sonrisa en sus labios empezaron a relatarle a Sirius sus aventuras.

Los días pasaban felices en el número 12 de Grimauld place, la relación entre Cat y Sirius era cada vez mejor, de hecho se parecían increíblemente como pronto descubrieron los habitantes de la casa al verlos juntos sentados a la mesa o al reírse o quitarse el pelo de la cara.

Cat y Harry se iban todas las mañanas al valle Godric donde Lecter les estaba entrenando, pues Dumbledore había tenido que ausentarse por asuntos de la orden, pero los chicos prefirieron no preguntar porque a la Señora Weasley no le hacía ninguna gracia.

A estas clases se les habían unido Ron, Hermione y Ginny con Sirius de profesor, pues Dumbledore consideró oportuno contar a los miembros más cercanos y de confianza de la orden la verdad sobre la nueva profecía.

Sus progresos eran buenos, pero no llamaban tanto la atención como los de Cat y Harry, y muchas veces se sentaban en la hierba para verlos en acción. Era increíble su control de la magia, les sorprendía verlos realizar conjuros complicadísimos con gran facilidad y sin varitas. Sirius se hinchaba de orgullo al verlos progresar rápidamente, y aunque al principio se sintió horrorizado al saber que "Su niña" corría un destino similar al de Harry, se tranquilizó al saber que quizá no tendría que formar parte de la lucha final y que su ayuda a Harry quizá solo fuera de manera indirecta, pero solo quizá.

Por su parte Harry y Cat llevaban su relación secreta como mejor podían, pues tenían pocos momentos para estar solos, y después de un pequeño incidente donde la señora Weasley casi les sorprende besándose en el cuarto de Harry prefirieron esperar para estar juntos a que se acabaran las vacaciones.

Pero si había a alguien a quien no podían engañar esa era Hermione, que rápidamente se dio cuenta de sus miradasycontactos fugaces, de losminutos robados............, convirtiéndose sin decírselo en la que les sacaba de los apuros inventando excusas verosímiles para sus desapariciones, para eso y para los sueños de Cat, pues continuaba teniendo pesadillas en las que se convertía en demonio, por eso le sugirió una noche probar con una poción para dormir sin soñar:

-Cat- le dijo la castaña extendiéndole una botellita con la poción- prueba a tomarla esta noche, no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

-Esta bien, pero cada vez es peor, a veces cuando me miro al espejo me veo como en mi sueño

-Quizá se deba a que estas muy agotada, necesitas dormir bien una noche y verás como esos episodios pasan

-Espero que tengas razón, porque cada vez son más seguidos- suspiró mientras se tomaba la poción.

En ese momento entró Ginny muy nerviosa con una carta en la mano que escondió rápidamente de sus amigas, aunque no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos, pero sabían lo sensible que estaba su amiga con el tema pues ya lo habían hablado y se ponía a la defensiva, solo esperan que no estuviera metida en algún lío.

Faltaban pocos días para el regreso a las clases, la navidad estaba llegando a su fin y con ella el entrenamiento de los chicos. Y que entrenamiento, pues el cambio era más evidente que nunca, pero no era un cambio físico, sino en su aura, de la que emanaba una sensación de poder que antes apenas era apreciable, había intensidad en sus miradas, una intensidad que muy pocos eran capaz de soportar. Seestaban convirtiendoen los grandes magos que todos esperaban.

Harry y Cat se encontraban en el patio trasero del valle de Godric siguiendo con su plan de entrenamientos, Dumbledore y Lecter los hacían trabajar sin tregua bajo su mirada orgullosa. Ahora habían empezado una serie de combates en los que les permitían usar todo lo que quisiesen, desde sus manos hasta el hechizo mas poderoso que fuesen capaces de imaginar.

Harry lanzaba a Cat un dragón de fuego cuando una lechuza paso volando sobre sus cabezas, Cat a su vez creaba un muro de agua ante ella para neutralizarlo. La lechuza se posó junto a Dumbledore para darle la carta. Cuando Cat se proponía a contraatacar con un poderoso hechizo aturdidor:

-¡¡¡¡¡HARRY, CAT!!!!, A CASA YA- gritó Dumbledore de pronto

-¿Qué pasa profesor?- preguntó Cat contrariada

-Entrad, tenéis que volver- apuntó Lecter que había leído la carta.

Los dos chicos entraron tras sus profesores en la casa y se dirigieron hacia la chimenea conectada a Grimauld place. Harry no pudo dejarse de dar cuenta de la preocupación en la cara de ambos hombres cuando tomó los polvos Flu "Num. 12 de Grimauld Place" todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor hasta que sintió como iba perdiendo velocidad y finalmente puso los pies en el suelo.

La casa era un hervidero de miembros de la orden entrando y saliendo por todos lados, Harry miró desconcertado a todas partes buscando a alguno de sus amigos, pero parecía que no se encontraban por allí.

-¿Que habrá pasado?- preguntó Cat a su lado

-No tengo ni idea

-Parecen preocupados- Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Chicos- dijo la señora Weasley entrando por el salón- los demás están en vuestra habitación- añadió señalando a Harry- subid hay reunión de la orden.

Harry y Cat se dirigieron miradas cómplices y se encaminaron al piso superior, donde Ron, Ginny y Hermione los esperaban ansiosos.

-¿Tenéis noticias?- preguntó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior

-No, nosotros esperábamos que nos dijerais algo- contestó Cat molesta sentándose junto a Harry en su cama

-Lo único que sabemos- empezó Ginny- es que estábamos en la cocina haciendo los deberes y ha llegado Kingsley muy alarmado pidiendo hablar con Dumbledore. Mi madre nos ha echado y entonces han empezado ha llegar miembros de la orden.

-Mas o menos lo mismo que a nosotros- apuntó Harry mirando a Cat que se había levantado y tenía la mirada perdida por la ventana- a mitad entrene Dumbledore nos ha obligado a volver después de leer una carta, parecía seriamente preocupado.

-Espero que no haya pasado nada grave- suspiró Hermione

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose incómodos, esperando a que terminara la reunión para ver si se podían enterar de algo, cosa que encontraban bastante difícil pues la señora Weasley no era muy partidaria de que supiesen muchas cosas.

-Cat- la llamó Hermione, pero esta seguía con la mirada perdida- Cat!!!- la llamó un poco más fuerte, haciendo que se volviera- ¿por qué no te acuestas un rato?

-No tengo sueño- le respondió

-¿No has dormido bien esta noche?- le preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Si, duermo bien- fue lo único que respondió dándose la vuelta de nuevo para mirar por la ventana

Hermione y Ginny se miraron incómodas. Sabían que era mentira, lo cierto es que prácticamente todas las noches tenía pesadillas, la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, ella convertida en un demonio, pero no quería hablar con nadie para no preocupar a la orden y mucho menos a Dumbledore o Lecter con tonterías. Pero lo cierto es que la falta de sueño empezaba a notarse, ya que estaba más irritable y huraña.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió unas horas después, asomándose Sirius por la puerta. Todos lo miraron.

-Hola, ya podéis bajar, ha terminado la reunión

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry inmediatamente

-Bajo os contaremos lo que podamos

Los chicos se apresuraron a salir de la habitación, Cat pasó por delante de Sirius y esta la rodeó con uno de sus brazos:

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pequeña

-Si, ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Pareces cansada

-Es por los entrenamientos, Harry es muy bueno

-Ambos lo sois

Llegaron al final de la escalera, los chicos estaban parados al final mirando a alguien vestido de negro y con el pelo grasiento que los miraba con odio en los ojos, pero Cat se separó de Sirius y pasado a través de ellos lo detuvo antes de que se marchara

-Profesor Snape!!!!- lo llamó con urgencia, este se volvió para dirigirle una de esas miradas de odio tan conocidas para Harry

-Black, ahora no tengo tiempo

-Necesito hablar un momento con usted- ella bajó la mirada sumisa- no le llevará mucho tiempo

-De se prisa, no estoy para tonterías

-Asolas

-¡¡¡CAT!!!!- la reprendió Sirius sorprendido.

Snape avanzó hacia el salón de la casa y entró en su interior esperando a Cat con mirada furiosa.

-No os preocupéis, será un momento. Tengo algunas dudas de las clases

-Yo puedo ayudarte- apuntó Sirius

-No, prefiero que lo haga él

-No querrá ayudarte- le dijo Hermione

-Ya veremos- les dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el salón y cerraba la puerta

-No me gusta nada todo esto- Dijo Sirius mirando a Harry

-A mi tampoco, pero es su decisión

Todos se dirigieron hacia la cocina

-Bien Black, espero que no me haga perder el tiempo

-Yo, verá profesor, necesito su ayuda

-¿En serio?- una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro- ¿Y porque no la ayuda su querido padre?

-Porque él no puede, usted es el único que puede hacerlo

-¿Que le hace pensar que la ayudaré?

-Ayudarme o no es decisión suya desde luego. Me conformo con que me escuche y luego decida- Cat lo miró con ojos llorosos- Se que no le caigo bien porque me considera una engreída y porque odia a mi padre. Pero no quería recurrir al profesor Dumbledore para no aumentar su preocupación.

-Black. Quiere hacer el favor de hablar ¿Qué quiere?

-Que me enseñe Legeremancia

-¿Qué?, no se como se atreve a pedirme eso- Cat bajó la cabeza, mientras una lágrimas caían por si rostro

-Estoy desesperada, tengo sueños horribles todas las noches- se cubrió la cara con las manos- apenas duermo, no me puedo concentrar, y hace unos días empiezo a tenerlos despierta

-¿Qué clase de sueños?, ¡deje de llorar de una vez!

-Es horrible- empezó quitándose las lágrimas de la cara- empezaron el día que rescatamos a mi pa... a Sirius- rectificó rápidamente ante la mirada de Snape-. Soñé que me convertía en un demonio y una voz de mujer me decía que era mi destino y que no podía huir. Luego empecé a soñar que el inframundo se reconstruía y que yo era la reina de los demonios, pero de un tiempo a esta parte a veces al mirarme a un espejo me veo convertida en demonio

-Señorita Black, ¿esta consciente de que no ha habido demonios desde hace siglos?

-Si, pero estoy asustada. ¿Me ayudará?

-No, y no debió hacerme perder el tiempo de esa manera- Snape se dio la vuelta para salir del salón con cierta satisfacción en sus ojos, pero se detuvo

-Por favor, haré lo que sea- su voz sonaba desesperada- dejaré el equipo de quidditch, haré mal las pociones para que pueda quitarme puntos...... lo que usted me pida, pero no quiero seguir soñando, no quiero, no puedo

-Me parece sorprendente- empezó sin mirarla- que a una chica tan inteligente como usted no se le haya ocurrido tomar pociones para dormir sin soñar

-Lo he hecho, pero no funcionan

-Eso no es posible- se dio la vuelta de pronto

-Lo es, no funcionan, sigo teniendo los sueños y cada vez son peores, la otra noche soñé que trataba de matar a Harry y Cho, y lo peor es que parecía.... no se mas demonio

-Explíquese

-En los primeros sueños yo al principio era mitad demonio, seguía siendo yo pero con rasgos y poderes de demonio, pero ahora me veo convertida en un demonio completamente como si no fuera yo o el me controlara a mi

-Eso no es posible

-Lo se, pero estoy asustada. Por favor ayúdeme

Snape la recorrió con la mirada llena de odio, ella bajó los ojos para ocultar las lágrimas que caían sin tregua, tan fuerte y poderosa ahora parecía un pequeño gatito asustado y desesperado, o quizá fuera que Snape siempre estuvo enamorado de su madre en silencio, pero su mirada se ablandó considerablemente, casi había ternura en aquellos ojos oscuros como dos pozos negros:

-¿Trabajará duro- Cat levantó la mirada- ¿y hará lo que yo le diga?

-Le prometo que no se arrepentirá

-Ya estoy empezando a arrepentirme. Venga el primer día de clase a mi despacho a las 6

-Gracias- había gratitud en los ojos de la chica

Snape no se lo esperaba, pero Cat saltó a sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, para luego separarse avergonzada de él "Lo siento" murmuró por lo bajo.

Snape le lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser de odio, pero no lo logró, de hecho su piel había adquirido un todo rojizo

-Diga a todo el mundo que le voy a dar clases sobre venenos y antídotos, incluidos a sus amigos. Todo el mundo sabe el interés que tiene en el tema

-Si profesor, y gracias de nuevo

Snape se dio la vuelta y salió del salón directo a la calle, muy contrariado, pero no pudo dejar de notar que en su interior había empezado a nacer un nuevo sentimiento, uno que lo desconcertaba, se llevó la mano donde ella le había dado el beso y sonrió, nunca en su vida le habían dado un beso tan tierno, con tanto cariño........... ¿era posible que el frío corazón de Snape se ablandara con algo tan simple? "ella es diferente" pensó mientras desaparecía con un suave pop en una abandonada y destartalada calle.

Mientras, en la cocina la señora Weasley preparaba la comida para los allí presentes, que esperaban preocupados el regreso de Cat:

-No entiendo de que tiene que hablar solo con él- refunfuño Sirius- tengo derecho a saber si le pasa algo

-A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia- apuntó Harry- ¿Y si se pone desagradable con ella?

-Que se atreva- exclamó Sirius arrugando las cejas como un perro

Empezaron a poner la mesa, ya estaban todos prácticamente sentados cuando Cat entró muy contenta, todos se volvieron a mirarla, ella sonrió y les dijo:

-Se ha portado muy bien conmigo, y ha accedido ha darme clases particulares de antídotos y venenos

-¿Qué?- exclamó Harry

-Pues eso- Cat se dirigió hacia donde se guardaban las servilletas y las sacó- le estaba comentando unas dudas sobre mi trabajo y como le ha parecido fantástico me ha propuesto darme clases

-Imposible- apuntó Sirius con cara incrédula

-A mi también me ha sorprendido, pero ha sido idea suya

-Cat, estas loca- Ron ponía cara de terror- clases particulares con Snape

-Vamos Ron- intercedió la señora Weasley- es fantástico que Cat pueda recibir clases particulares con Severus, es muy bueno en esos temas

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- replicó Sirius- ¿Y si te envenena?

-Ohhhhhh!, vamos papá, no hace falta ser tan melodramáticos, solo son unas clases extras.

-Bueno, pero si se porta mal contigo me lo dices

-No te preocupes ¿vale?

-Esta bien

-Bueno, cambiando de tema- empezó la chica- ¿Vais a contarnos que ha pasado?

-No creo que sea un tema para que ellos lo sepan, son muy jóvenes- intervino inmediatamente la señora Weasley, ante lo que los chicos la miraron de malas maneras

-Vamos Molly- intervino Remus- después de todo lo van a saber pronto

-Es que no quiero que se preocupen por cosas de mayores

-Es curioso- intervino Cat- somos lo suficiente mayores para recibir clases extras de defensa pero no para saber que pasa.

-Cat- empezó la señora Weasley algo antipática- son cosas de la orden y vosotros no formáis parte de ella

-Pero algún día lo seremos- intervino Ron

-Molly, Dumbledore ha dicho que se lo podemos contar sin problemas de todas formas mañana lo sabrán por el profeta

-Bueno Remus, pero no quiero que os excedáis con demasiada información

-No te preocupes- intervino Sirius- Veréis- esta vez se dirigió a los chicos con cara sombría- ha habido una fuga en masa de Azkaban de los mortífagos

Inmediatamente Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, Ginny soltó gritó ahogado, Ron bajó la cabeza apesumbrado y Cat y Harry se dedicaron sendas miradas preocupadas.

-¿Cómo ha sido eso posible?- exclamó Harry- si los dementores ya no eran los guardias

-Tienes razón Harry- intervino Lupin- Pero los aurores que custodiaban a los presos han sufrido una emboscada y no han podido evitarlo, además parece que ha sido un golpe desde dentro

-¿Ha habido muchos heridos?

-No Cat, por suerte solo unos cuantos arañazos y magulladuras, parece ser que el objetivo de los mortífagos por esta vez no era acabar con las vidas de los magos que había allí

-Es curioso

-Si Hermione, parece mentira

-¿Y que vais ha hacer?- susurró Ginny con temor

-No os preocupéis la orden ya ha tomado medidas- la reconfortó Remus

-¿Que clase de medidas?- preguntó Cat

-Pues verás.......

-Creo que ya saben lo suficiente- intervino Molly

-Pero......

-Pero nada Sirius, los asuntos de la orden no son cosa de ellos

-Esta bien

Los chicos le dirigieron una mirada a Molly un tanto enfadados, pero decidieron callar, pues sabían como se ponía la mujer en esos casos. De pronto Ginny se levantó y diciendo que tenía que preparar sus cosas para volver a clase salió rápidamente de la cocina. Hermione y Cat se dirigieron miradas cómplices, otra vez volvía a marcharse.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron haciendo las maletas para regresar al colegio, en un silencio mayor que de costumbre, pues se encontraban consternados por la fuga de Azkaban después de lo que pasaron el año anterior en el departamento de Misterios. Harry estaba de espaldas a la puerta solo en la habitación, pues Ron había ido ha ver como se encontraba Hermione, cosa totalmente incesaría porque la chica estaba perfectamente, de pronto oyó como se abría y alguien avanzaba sigilosamente hacia él. Harry no se volvió, sabía quien era y sabía que quería asustarlo, una sonrisa traviesa asomó a los labios de Harry mientras permanecía de espaldas, sintió como una mano se levantaba y con un rápido movimiento agarró a Cat y la acercó a su cuerpo

-¿Qué pretendías hacer?- le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo

-Nada, que desconfiado- respondió ella poniendo vocecita afectada y bajando la mirada como si se hubiera enfadado

-¿Seguro?- la atrajo más hacia él y sonrió travieso. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa

-Bueeeeno, solo quería asustarte un poquito- le puso pucheritos mientras lo decía- ¿Te enfadas?- añadió con voz melosa

-Si me pones esa carita es imposible que me enfade- Cat sonrió y Harry la beso- Hermione sabe lo nuestro- le susurró Cat en medio del beso. Harry se separó rápidamente y la miró asombrado

-¿Se lo has dicho tu?- le preguntó molesto

-No, pero es Hermione Harry, se ha dado cuenta sola y hoy me lo ha preguntado, así que se lo he tenido que decir

-Entonces Ginny también lo sabe

-Pues no ella no estaba pero no te preocupes Hermione me ha dicho que guardará el secreto hasta que queramos decirlo.

-Se que lo hará, es una gran amiga. ¿Qué opina?

-Se alegra un montón por nosotros, ¿qué esperabas?

-Eso mismo- respondió con una sonrisa- Te hecho de menos- le susurró al oído mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello

-Y yo a ti- respondió ella cerrando los ojos

-¿Qué te parece si mañana por la noche vamos a la sala de los menesteres?

-¿Para que?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa haciendo que Harry la mirase sorprendido

-No me digas que tu no tienes ganas

-Si, pero mañana no

-¿Por qué?

-Ay Harry, se te tiene que decir todo..........- Cat se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que hizo que Harry se sonrojase ligeramente

-Vale, mensaje captado, y ¿hasta cuando?

-Pronto- le respondió ella soltándose de sus brazos- me voy a terminar de hacer la maleta

-Hasta dentro de un rato

Cat salió de la habitación dejando a Harry embobado cara a la puerta.

Y como suele pasar al final de las vacaciones estas terminan más rápido de lo que uno espera, así que cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaban todos en el recibidor cargados de maletas y baúles para coger el autobús noctámbulo y volver a Hogwarts escoltados por Tonks, Lupin y los gemelos que casualmente iban a ver un nuevo bajo para su tienda de bromas que iba viento en popa. Aunque quizá lo más triste era la despedida

-Bueno chicos- les decía Sirius a Cat y Harry en el recibidor- portaos como los hijos de un merodeador que sois (ellos sonrieron), escribidme a menudo y si tenéis problemas no dudéis en decírmelo, en especial tu (añadió mirando a Cat), si Snape te molesta, te incomoda o cualquier cosa me lo dices y le doy su merecido

No te preocupes papa- respondió ella con una sonrisa en sus labios- no pasara nada ya lo verás

E inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un beso, pero Sirius no pudo menos que retenerla en un momento dulce y tierno en que trató de transmitirle a "su gatito" como la llamaba cariñosamente todo el cariño que le tenía. Cat se separó de él con los ojos vidriosos, sabía que lo echaría mucho de menos.

-Te echare de menos

-Y yo a ti gatito- Cat volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza- vamos pequeña, tienes que marcharte, nos veremos pronto

-Si- susurró ella separándose de él

Harry le apretó uno de los hombros para reconfortarla, aunque lo que más deseaba en esos momentos no era precisamente eso, ella se dio media vuelta y fue a despedirse del resto, Harry la observaba con la mirada perdida, se volvió hacia Sirius que lo miraba con una sonrisa cómplice:

-Cuídala............... ¡y ojito con lo que hacemos!- exclamó Sirius de pronto con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Y cuídate tu también- añadió dándole un fuerte abrazo en medio de una gran carcajada

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya era de noche y estaban todos en sus habitaciones listos para empezar un nuevo semestre en Hogwarts, un semestre lleno de emociones y sorpesas.

* * *

¡Que!!!!, ¿os gusto o no?????, ¿era lo que esperabais???????. dejadme muchos reviews ¿vale? jajajajajajajajajajaj

**Algida:** Hola.... Moltes gracies pel teu review. jajajajajajajajaja Soy de Valencia. ¿se me ha escapdo alguna "i" por ahí????, o he conjugado algun verbo con V en lugar de con B??????, porque siempre me han dicho que mi forma de hablar y expresarme es muy neutra y que no se me nota que sea de Valencia, pero tu me has pillado a la primera jajajajajajajajaaj, porque "Che" creo que no lo he puesto por ningun sitio y eso que es mi coletilla favorita jajajajajajaajaja. Bueno en cuanto a Ron se que lo he puesto machista, lo necesito un poco chulito, además no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, al igual que la señora Weasley, es que no me gusta la pareja que hace con Hermione y si a eso le sumas que he recibido amenazas de muerte si los dejaba juntos....... bueno creo que ya te imaginas como van a acabar, pero ya tengo una pareja para Hermione con mucho morbo jjajajajajajajaja. Al menos a mi me lo da y es otro personaje de ficción, pero no de Harry Potter, aunque tendras que esperar a la segunda parte de la historia para saberlo. Creo que estoy hablando de mas jajajajaajajajajajaja. Bueno gracias de nuevo por el review y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Cornamenta 727:** Si has llegado hasta aquí supongo que ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta jajaajajajajajajajaja. bueno gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando

**Shagy Sirius:** "Hola solet", gracias por el review, lo cierto es que si que lo esperaba, y has tardado mucho en mandarlo teniendo en cuenta que serías el primero en leer el capítulo ¿no? jajaajajajajajajajaja, bueno ya se que estabas muy atareado. ¿La reacción de Dumbledore era la que esperabas? o hubieses preferido que los regañase?, a mi no se me ocurrio en ningun momento dadas las circustancias que se enfadara con ellos. Bueno, muchas gracias y a ver si te gusta este capítulo

**K Will be mine 4ever: **Hola, siento no haberte contestado en el capítulo anterior, se me paso. Ya he empezado a leer tus historias y te deje un review en una de ellas como supongo que habrás visto. Ahora estoy de examenes, pero en cuanto los termine me leere el resto. Tienes mi palabra. Espero que te guste este capítulo

**Mandy:** Hola. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por el review. Me alegro de que te guste la historia y espero que este capítulo sea como te lo esperabas, y si no que al menos te haya gustado. Muchos besos

**Gandulfo:** Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo, lo cierto es que accion lo que se dice acción habrá algo mas, aunque no se si mucha, ya que igual hago unos cambios en el mundo mágico. Ya veremos aún no lo he decidido, lo que si puedo asegurarte es que al final de estaprimera partehabrá una batalla, aunque quiza te sorprendan quienes participan y quienes no jejejejejejeeje. ¿Como siempre no?. Ayyyyy, no digo mas que me emociono y hablo mas de la cuenta. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Gala Potter:** Creo que despues de este capítulo tu duda sobre si Sirius esta vivo o no queda resuelta. La idea de resucitarlo surgió de un debate con mis amigas un aburrido sabado por la noche y es que todas coincidimos en que no esta muerto, aunque no se si en el debate influyeronlas ganas de que no este muerto porque nos encanta el personaje, al menos el del libro, porque aunque Gary Oldman es un gran actor no es precisamente el Sirius que nosotras teníamos en mente. Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿no crees que Rowling sería muy, muy muy mala (por no llamarla algo peor)si matase al único padre que ha conocido Harry?, en fin ella sabrá porque hace las cosas. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando.

Bueno, aquí me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo y para que no desespereis os dejo un Spoiler jajajajaajajajajaja. No es muy hasta alla, pero es que aún estoy a mitad capítulo:

- _Veras Harry, esta mañana varios alumnos se me han acercado para preguntarme si volveríamos a formar el ED_

_- Si- siguió Luna- sería genial. Además después de la fuga de Azkaban de los mortífagos estoy segura de que mucha gente se apuntaría_

_- No se- dudó Harry- después de lo del año pasado_

**Os he dicho alguna vez que me encanta contestar reviews????? ¿No?, pues ya lo sabeis, ahora no hay excusas jajajajajajajajaja.**

**Muchos besos**


	23. La vuelta del ED

Holassssssssss. ¿he tardado mucho?. Muchas Gracias por vuestros reviews.

Bueno aquí teneis el capítulo 23, uno de esos capítulos en los que en general no pasan muchas cosas, pero son necesarios para la historia.

Este se lo voy a dedicar a Andres, _aunque sabes que precisamente este no era el que te iba a dedicar jajajjajajajaajjaajaja_, y porque además me alegra las tardes. Muchos besitos para ti.

* * *

**CAPITULO 23: La vuelta del ED**

Harry se levanto temprano esa mañana, no había podido dormir debido a una sensación rara en la boca de su estomago. Así que cuando el sol empezó a iluminar los terrenos de Hogwarts decidió bajar al comedor o mejor aun a la sala común para ver si con suerte Cat se levantaba temprano.

La sala común estaba vacía, Harry avanzó pesadamente hasta uno de los sillones cercano a la ventana, y como no tenía nada que hacer sacó su libro de quidditch a través de los tiempos, aunque pronto cambio de idea y sacó el libro de Hermione sobre magia antigua.

Tan enfrascado como estaba en la lectura interesantísima de un conjuro que permitía bloquear los poderes de sus adversarios durante un tiempo determinado por el mago que lo realizase y en función de sus poderes no vio como la puerta de la dama gorda daba paso a una silueta muy conocida para el, una silueta que seguramente vendía de correr a juzgar por su aspecto.

Se acercó sigilosamente a él, aunque luego recordó que podía sentirla y se lo pensó mejor abandonando sus intenciones de darle un buen susto como ya era costumbre siempre que estaba despistado.

-Buenos días Harry- le saludó con una sonrisa

Pero el chico no levantó la cabeza del libro lo más mínimo, Cat lo miró extrañada pensando que quizá se había dormido, pero al verlo pasar la página descarto esa idea de su mente.

-Buenos días- repitió un poco más fuerte, pero nada "genial, este se ha vuelto sordo" pensó Cat "habrá que tomar medidas drásticas"

Caminó sigilosamente hacia él, aunque no era necesario, se situó a un lado de sus piernas y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, era imposible que no la viera, pero aún así el tenía sus ojos pegados al libro leyendo ávidamente "parece Hermione" pensó con una sonrisa, lentamente levantó una de sus piernas para pasarla por encima de las suyas hasta el suelo, se sentó encima de su regazo y con dedo bajo el libro que estaba leyendo.

Esto si que lo hizo reaccionar al momento, sobre todo el peso sobre sus rodillas, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro en cuanto vio de quien se trataba

-Hola preciosa- le dijo situando sus manos en las caderas de la chica acercándosela para darle un beso

-Buenos días- respondió ella poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho para impedírselo- te he llamado dos veces y no me has hecho caso

-Estaba leyendo

-Me di cuenta

¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenos días?

-No- Cat empezó a levantarse pasando de nuevo una pierna por encima de las de Harry para marcharse

¿dónde crees que vas- Harry la cogió del brazo y la empujo para hacerla caer de nuevo en su regazo, aprisionándola entre sus brazos

¿Qué haces¿no ves que estoy sudando- lo reprendió ella incómoda intentando levantarse

-No me importa- Harry la aprisiono más fuerte y le quitó el pelo de la cara que se le había escapado de la coleta, bajo hasta su mentón y le levantó la cara para darle un beso. Esta vez si lo consiguió- te echo de menos

-Y yo a ti- Cat se levantó del regazo de Harry- voy a ducharme, me esperas para bajar al comedor

-Claro. ¿saliste a correr?

-Es evidente ¿no?

¿Para que, pareces cansada no deberías esforzarte tanto

-Me gusta salir a correr y estoy cansada porque esta noche no he dormido bien

-Lo se

¿Lo sabes- preguntó Cat incómoda¿estuviste en mi sueño?

-No, pero te sentí durante la noche

-Ya, lo siento intentaré que no vuelva a pasar

-No tiene importancia- Harry se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella- pero no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupado, Hermione ya dijo en navidades que tenías pesadillas

"maldita Hermione"- pensó Cat- No tienes de que preocuparte, tarde o temprano pasaran

¿qué sueñas?

-No puedo recordarlo- apuntó ella incómoda

¿me estas diciendo la verdad?

-Pues claro- respondió ella inmediatamente- ahora bajo

Cat se dirigió hacia las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas, Harry se volvió a dejar caer en el sillón y tomó su libro, pero ya no puedo concentrarse, Cat tenía el mismo aspecto que él el año anterior cuando soñaba con Voldemort y no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto. La chica estaba más demacrada desde navidad, y unas ojeras se hacían visibles bajo sus ojos.

Empezó a bajar gente por las escaleras, el colegio empezaba a ponerse en marcha después de las vacaciones, con pereza los alumnos iban de un lado a otro recogiendo sus cosas para las clases, mientras que otros le daban los buenos días..

Cat bajó un rato después junto con Hermione, así que se sentaron a esperar a Ron que llegó casi al instante, y bajaron a desayunar.

Ron y Hermione iban unos pasos por delante de ellos haciéndose arrumacos. Harry lanzó un suspiro, que hizo que Cat sonriese. Llegaron al gran comedor, pero algo ese día estaba fuera de lo normal. Por todas partes había grupos de alumnos cuchicheando en voz baja. Pero cuando entraron los 4 muchas personas se volvieron a mirarlos, en especial a Harry.

-Ya se deben haber enterado de la fuga de Azkaban- le susurró Cat, a lo que Harry se limito a asentir.

Fueron a sentarse en su mesa, Harry se situó junto a Cat de espaldas al comedor, no quería ver a nadie, aunque en su misma mesa había gente mirándolos y cuchicheando.

Empezaron a desayunar en silencio, más Hermione desapareció detrás del profeta.

-Solo dicen lo que ya sabíamos- refunfuño Hermione cerrando el periódico- que todos los Mortífagos se han fugado de Azkaban y que no ha habido ningún herido, los aurores creen que ha sido un golpe desde dentro.

-Lo mismo que nos contaron- apuntó Harry en un suspiro

-Si, lo único interesante es que dice que la capacidad de Fudge esta en tela de juicio y que es muy probable que en las próximas horas dimita de su cargo

-Pues no creo que ahora sea el momento de cambiar de Ministro- apuntó Cat- eso no haría más que causar desconcierto entre la población mágica

-Cierto, pero Fudge no ha sido un buen ministro- contestó Ron- quizá si dimite pongan a alguien más capacitado

-Es posible- respondió Hermione- pero más vale malo conocido...

-Señor Potter, señorita Black- los llamó McGonagall- el director quiere verles en su despacho

¿por qué- preguntó Harry atónito

-Eso se lo comunicará el- respondió la profesora- vengan conmigo

Cat y Harry siguieron a la profesora en silencio hasta la entrada al despacho del director. Una vez allí y dicha la contraseña "piruleta de fresa" les indicó que subieran.

Harry entró seguido por Cat y empezó a recorrer las escaleras. Abrió a puerta y dejó entrar a Cat primero.

El director les estaba esperando sentado tras su mesa, les sonrió inmediatamente en cuanto los vio.

-Buenos días, espero que os haya dado tiempo a desayunar, es importante hacerlo antes de un día de clases.

Ninguno de los dos supieron que contestarle, así que se limitaron a mirarlo curiosos y a asentir con la cabeza.

-Los he hecho venir porque tengo que comunicarles una cosa e informarles de sus nuevos horarios de prácticas en combate.

¿Vamos a seguir practicando- preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Por supuesto, aún no habéis llegado al límite de vuestras posibilidades, de hecho dudo mucho que estéis a la mitad

¿Y cuando entrenaremos- preguntó esta vez Cat

-Hannibal vendrá los martes y jueves después de las clases. Os adiestrará en la sala de los menesteres

-Muy bien- respondió Harry¿qué vamos a aprender ahora?

-Pues la idea es que sigáis desarrollando vuestra magia, así que seguirá enseñándoos hechizos de toda clase

-Esta bien- respondió Cat

-Pues empezareis mañana, a las cinco os espera allí. Ahora tengo algo para vuestras clases- Dumbledore se levantó y sacó sendas varitas de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se las tendió

-Ya tenemos varitas- respondió Cat algo sorprendida

-Lo se, estas son replicas exactas de las vuestras pero sin el núcleo mágico. Quiero que las uséis en las clases para que sigáis ejercitando vuestra magia

-Bien- respondió Harry avanzando para tomar su varita y la de Cat, que se la tendió para que ella la cogiera.

-Ahora vayan a clase. No quiero que el profesor Flitwick los regañe por llegar tarde

-Si, que tenga buenos días profesor- se despidió Cat dándose la vuelta seguida de Harry

-Adiós Profesor

Ambos salieron rumbo a la clase de encantamientos en silencio. Los pasillos estaban desiertos pues ya todo el mundo estaba en clase, Harry aprovecho el momento para tomar a Cat de la mano y atraerla suavemente hacia él para rodearle con su brazo la cintura. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero Harry fue más rápido y giró la cara para besarla en los labios. Cat se separó sorprendida de él y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿qué- le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa

¿Y si nos ve alguien?

-Vamos Cat, están todos en clase

-Si, pero alguien nos podría ver

-Ven aquí

Harry le rodeo rápidamente la cintura con sus brazos y la volvió a atraer hacia el para darle un nuevo beso. Un beso más largo, más tranquilo, un beso sin miedo a ser descubiertos, un beso al que Cat por supuesto si respondió. Y por fin cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron

-creo que llegamos 10 minutos tarde- susurró Harry

-Por Merlín- exclamó Cat corriendo rápidamente seguida por Harry que se reía con ganas hasta la clase de encantamientos.

La mañana pasó tranquila, Harry y Cat controlaron perfectamente el encantamiento inversor de Flitwick y lograron transformar su mesa de clase en un conejillo de indias a la primera para satisfacción de McGonagall y para alegría de sus compañeros que recibieron 20 puntos cada uno, mas otros 10 de Hermione que fue la siguiente en lograrlo.

A la hora de la comida se dirigieron al Gran Comedor junto con Ron que aún se burlaba de ellos por lograr hacer el conjuro a la primera, pero nada había cambiado, seguía habiendo grupitos de gente por todas partes cuchicheando entre sí. Fueron a sentarse a sus lugares de siempre, donde un Neville muy compungido ya estaba comiendo

¿Qué te pasa Neville- preguntó Cat sentándose a su lado

-Nada- respondió él moviendo la comida de su plato pesadamente

¿Y porque estas así- le preguntó Hermione- tu transformación en clase ha sido bastante buena

-No estoy así por eso

¿Y que te pasa- le preguntó Ron¿Algo que ver con Ginny- a lo que Neville bufó resignado

¿Os habéis peleado- preguntó Cat mirando hacia la otra punta de la mesa donde Ginny comía rápidamente

-Peor que eso. Ginny ha terminado conmigo

¿qué- exclamaron los 4 a la vez

-Si, esta mañana, me ha dicho que ya no siente lo mismo por mi y que esta apenada por hacerme daño, pero que no podía seguir saliendo conmigo. Aunque yo se que hay otro... ella lo niega, pero yo lo se

-Vamos Neville- trató de animarlo Ron- si ella dice que no hay otro será porque es verdad

-Si- Neville se levantó y encaminó hacia la salida del comedor con aspecto abatido.

-Vaya- suspiró Harry- lo siento por él

-Y Yo, me gustaba para cuñado- respondió Ron empezando a servirse la comida

Cat y Hermione se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, pensando que esto estaba relacionado con el extraño comportamiento de su amiga durante las navidades. Con una simple mirada acordaron hablar con ella más tarde y empezaron a comer.

-Hola- les saludó una voz soñadora

-Hola Luna- saludaron todos a la vez¿otra vez por aquí- añadió Ron con una sonrisa encantadora, que extraño a Cat que estaba sentada delante de él.

¿puedo sentarme- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa, a lo que todos asintieron- Hola soy Luna

-Hola luna, me llamo Cat

-Bueno Harry ya lo has pensado?

¿El que- preguntó atónito

-Aun no he tenido tiempo de comentárselo Luna- añadió rápidamente Hermione

¿El que?

-Veras Harry, esta mañana varios alumnos se me han acercado para preguntarme si volveríamos a formar el ED

-Si- siguió Luna- sería genial. Además después de la fuga de Azkaban de los mortífagos estoy segura de que mucha gente se apuntaría

-No se- dudó Harry- después de lo del año pasado

-Verás Harry- empezó Hermione- lo he estado pensando y creo que estaría bien, pero primero si pedimos permiso a Dumbledore para evitar problemas- Harry dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Cat

-A mi me parece bien- añadió la chica con una sonrisa- pero lo que tu decidas se har�- Harry asintió

-Esta bien, formemos de nuevo el ED

-Entonces hablare con McGonagall y a ver si hay suerte- exclamó Hermione con júbilo

-Y yo voy a decirlo en mi casa, seguro que son muchos los que quieren entrar

-Espera Luna- intervino Cat- Creo que será mejor que primero tengamos el permiso de McGonagall y luego lo hagamos público

-Si, tienes razón

-Vaya Luna- dijo Ron que hasta el momento había permanecido callado- no sabía que fueras tan impulsiva

-No sabes muchas cosas de mi Ronald- contestó la rubia con una sonrisa- ahora creo que será mejor que vuelva a mi mesa

-Hasta luego- se despidieron todos excepto Ron que miraba a Luna como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Cat que inmediatamente arrugó el entrecejo.

¿Dónde vas Hermione- interrogo Harry al ver que su amiga se había puesto en pie de inmediato

-Voy a buscar a McGonagall a ver si la encuentro antes de la clase de Herbología

-Voy contigo- respondió Cat poniéndose también en pie- hasta luego

Harry se quedó contemplando como Cat y Hermione se dirigían hacia la salida. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero volver a formar el ED le apetecía mucho. Harry miró a Ron que tenía la mirada perdida por el comedor

¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Eh, a mi nada

¿Y porque tienes esa cara de despiste?

-Luna esta cambiada ¿verdad?

-Yo la vi como siempre

-Ya, quizá tengas razón

Dos chicas caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts rápidamente, hablando en voz baja

-Solo te digo que vigiles bien a Ron

-Vamos Cat- susurró Hermione con una sonrisa- seamos realistas, Ron no se enamorara de Luna. El me quiere

-Lo se, solo digo que te mantengas alerta

-No te preocupes. Hemos llegado

Las dos chicas miraron la entrada del despacho de McGonagall, llamaron "pasen" se oyó desde el interior, abrieron la puerta y entraron al despacho de su profesora.

Harry y Ron bajaban por los terrenos del castillo rumbo a los invernaderos de Sprout, no es que les fascinara la clase excesivamente, pero al menos las plantas que estaban viendo ahora eran de lo mas interesantes, lo cual ayudaba a tenerlos un poco más entretenidos, pero a quien era extraño ver triste en esta clase era a Neville, que caminaba junto a ellos con la cabeza gacha.

-Venga Neville, trata de animarte- trató de consolarlo Harry

-Pse

-Vamos hombre, que no es tan grave, si hay infinidad de chicas por ahí- siguió Ron

-Pero ninguna como Ginny, además ellas no quieren nada conmigo.

-Eso no puedes saberlo

-Venga Harry, no soy ni tan guapo ni tengo tu cuerpo, ni siquiera tengo la simpatía de Ron. ¿cómo iban a fijarse en mi?

¿Y esa actitud a que viene- Los tres chicos se volvieron hacia atrás para ver como Cat y Hermione detrás de ellos se unían a la conversación- si una chica se enamora de ti por esas chorradas no te merece

-Gracias Hermione, pero no veo las cosas como tu. ¡Si aún no entiendo como Ginny se enamoró de mi!

-Alto- le gritó Cat poniéndose delante de él impidiéndole el paso- No se te ocurra seguir por ese camino chaval. Eres un chico fantástico, del que cualquier chica se enamoraría. Eres dulce, simpático y muy agradable ahhh, y un gran amigo- Neville se sonrojó hasta las orejas

¿Enserio- preguntó incrédulo

-Pues claro que si- siguió Hermione- pero nadie lo vera hasta que tu no lo creas

-Pero yo estoy enamorado de Ginny

-Lo sabemos, pero no puedes venirte abajo por algo así, tienes que seguir adelante y animarte, plantarle cara a la vida y dejar que las cosas fluyan. Te aseguro que si tu destino es estar con ella nada impedirá que os juntéis de nuevo

-Gracias Cat

-Con esto no quiero decir que vivas solo esperando uniros. Tienes que dejar las puertas abiertas para todo aquel que quiera entrar, quizá la mujer de tu vida esta esperando el momento.

-Tienes razón- exclamó de pronto Neville levantando la mirada- voy a luchar por Ginny, confiare mas en mi y si no es mi destino buscaré hasta encontrar a la mujer que me haga feliz

-Bien dicho Neville- exclamó Ron andando con él hacia los invernaderos junto con Hermione

-Buen trabajo- le susurró Harry a Cat- llevamos toda la hora de la comida intentando animarlo

-No tiene importancia. Las cosas suelen seguir su curso, pero me molesta que se tenga en tan baja estima

-Lo ha hecho desde siempre, creo que es en parte ese el motivo por el que nunca le salen los conjuros, pero tenías que haberlo visto el año pasado en el ED, era bueno- Cat asintió

-Por cierto, McGonagall dice que esta noche nos dará una contestación, pero le gusta la idea.

-Estupendo

Llegaron al invernadero donde todos sus compañeros ya habían llegado y se pusieron junto con Ron y Hermione a trabajar. La clase fue interesante, aunque para desgracia de todos paso demasiado rápido pues la mayoría de ellos tenían luego pociones con Snape.

Las expectativas sobre la clase de Snape seguían igual que antes de marcharse de vacaciones para los Gryffindor, eran muy malas, y eso que eran pocos los que había elegido esa asignatura, pero el hecho de seguir cursándolas con Slyterin era lo que mas les atormentaba.

Cat, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacia las sombrías mazmorras tras despedirse de Ron,

¿estas segura de tomar esas clases extra Cat?

-Si Harry, es una oportunidad única- Hermione miró a Cat con desconfianza, no se había tragado el cuento.

-Si, ya se que el tema de los venenos y antídotos te apasiona¡Pero son clases extra con Snape!

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que se portará bien

-SUCIO PERDEDOR- gritaba una voz que arrastraba las palabras desde las mazmorras seguido de un hechizo y un resplandor rojizo

-NO NEVILLE- gritó la voz de Ginny, pero acto seguido se oía la voz de Neville y un resplandor verde.

Cat, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la entrada de la clase, para ver como Neville era detenido por Ginny y Dean, al cual el hechizo de Malfoy le hacía crecer el pelo de forma rápida tapándole los ojos. Los tres amigos avanzaron entre los alumnos de 5º y sexto curso para llegar hasta la pelea.

Malfoy estaba colocándose bien la túnica mientras empezaban a crecerle unos tentáculos de la cabeza y dos de sus amiguitos hacían crujir los nudillos mirando amenazantes a Neville que parecía dispuesto a atacar a Malfoy con sus puños.

¿qué ha pasado- preguntó Hermione furiosa mirando a Neville y Ginny y luego a Malfoy que trataba de encontrar el contrahechizo para sus tentáculos

-Esta serpiente estaba molestando a Ginny

-Ya te he dicho que no tenía importancia- contestó la pelirroja

-Pero Ginny...- empezó Neville intentando quitarse el pelo que casi le llegaba al suelo de la cara

-Pero nada- gritó la chica- yo se defenderme sola y no hace falta que me ayudes- contestó esta dándose media vuelta para marcharse de allí furiosa

-Bien perdedor- siguió Malfoy- creo que tu exnoviecita no quiere saber nada de ti

-Cierra la boca Malfoy- lo reprendió Harry

-Metete en lo que te importe cararrajada

-Finnite incantatem- susurró una voz por detrás de ellos haciendo que a Neville le cayese el pelo que le crecía por la cara

-Gracias Cat- contestó el chico

-Tentaculus mortis- volvió a decir la chica apuntando a Malfoy con la varita haciendo que sus tentáculos desaparecieran al instante.

Malfoy se limitó a mirarla sorprendido, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de Slyterhin

¿Porque ayudas a Malfoy- la reprendió Dean sorprendido

¿qué quieres que llegue Snape y nos quite puntos- contesto Cat mirándolos a todos

¿Y que le hace pensar que no se los quitare igualmente- preguntó la sombría voz de Snape desde la puerta- 20 puntos menos para el señor Longbotom por pelearse en los pasillos y 10 puntos menos para Black por hacer magia en los pasillos

-Pero profesor- empezó Hermione- Malfoy estaba molestando a Ginny

-Señorita Granger no le he pedido su opinión- Hermione enrojeció levemente y bajo la cabeza avergonzada- HAGAN EL FAVOR DE ENTRAR TODOS A CLASE. Y señorita Black si no quiere que le quite mas puntos acostúmbrese a llamarme profesor Snape o Señor

-Si profesor- respondió Cat bajando la mirada

Los de Slyterhin empezaron a reírse con ganas mientras entraban en clase seguidos de los Gryffindor. Y como si esta pelea hubiese sido la premonición de la desastrosa clase que seguía a continuación los de Gryffindor perdieron 50 puntos mas por una mala contestación de Harry y una poción mal preparada de Neville. Puntos que ganaron los de Slytherin por acercarle al profesor los trabajos de vacaciones y por preparar perfectamente las pociones, cosa bastante dudosa ya que la única salvable era la de Malfoy.

Cuando Snape dio por finalizada la clase y después de mandarles dos rollos de pergamino sobre como combatir los efectos de los venenos todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas, excepto Cat que se quedó en pie ante su pupitre.

-Si te hace algo no dudes en decírmelo

-No te preocupes Harry no pasará nada- le contesto ella con una sonrisa apretándole la mano ligeramente.

-Te espero en la sala común para la cena

-Allí nos vemos

Snape estaba de espaldas a la chica guardando algo de material de pociones en el armario. Cat se acercó algo temerosa hacia él y tomando aire dijo:

¿Profesor?

Snape se dio la vuelta lentamente y se la quedó contemplando unos instantes

-Vamos a mi despacho- le contestó andando hacia la puerta que daba a las mazmorras.

Cat cogió su mochila del suelo y salió tras él hacia su oscuro y lúgubre despacho, cruzo la puerta y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Snape se sentó tras su escritorio y le indicó a Cat con un ademán que se sentara enfrente de él, así lo hizo. Tras unos momentos de silencio Snape preguntó

¿Ha seguido con los sueños?

-Anoche volví a soñar lo mismo, yo con poderes de demonio

¿A que cree que se deben esos sueños?

-Si he de ser sincera no lo se

¿reconoce la voz que le habla?

-No, solo se que es una voz de mujer- Snape volvió a permanecer en silencio unos segundos

¿cree que se trata de una inclusión externa en su mente?

-Es lo único que se me ocurre, porque de lo contrarío la poción para dormir sin soñar habría funcionado

¿quién cree que este intentando entrar y para que- Cat bajó la mirada y arrugó las cejas

-Puede que Voldemort- susurró seguido de un escalofrío de Snape

¿Y porque piensa que el señor oscuro esta intentando entrar en sus sueños?

-Quizá porque Harry y yo tenemos sueños conectados

-Es posible, pero no veo que pueda lograr con eso- contestó Snape clavando sus negros ojos en Cat

¿asustarme quizás para que me aleje de Harry?

-Es una posibilidad..., bien Black, cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos. ¿qué sabe de la Legeremancia?

-He leído algunos libros sobre el tema. Se que se trata de la incursión en la mente de una persona, pero que es muy difícil hacerlo ya que los recuerdos se hayan almacenados de manera muy compleja y no se puede acceder a ellos fácilmente- una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Snape

-Bien Black, Potter no fue capaz de ver ese punto de sutilidad, quizá por eso el no hace bien las pociones y usted si

-Es diferente, yo crecí en el mundo mágico y el no

-Lo que usted quiera- respondió Snape de mala forma- ahora quiero que vacíe su mente de todo recuerdo, saque su varita y trate de detenerme porque voy a descubrir sus secretos mas preciados- Cat se hizo atrás en la silla un poco asustada, había cosas que no quería que nadie viese, y menos Snape. Pero haciendo gala de ser una Gryffindor sacó su varita con valor y trato de vaciar su mente

-Legeremens- susurró Snape

Sin darse cuenta de como Cat tenía 4 años y estaba paseando por un elegante salón con un enorme libro sobre la cabeza mientras un hombre la regañaba por no andar con soltura, de pronto tenía 7 años y estaba jugando con Lupin en el salón de su casa, pero al instante empezó a sentirse fría mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en un abandonado cementerio sobre la una tumba fría. "_no_" pensó una voz dentro de su cabeza "_no quiero recordar eso, sal ahora mismo de mi cabeza_" "_quiero seguir avanzando" "he dicho que salgas"_ esto último lo dijo en voz alta y de pronto se volvió a ver en el despacho de Snape sentada en su silla y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Snape la miraba de una forma rara.

¿qué era eso?

-No quiero recordarlo- respondió ella secándose las lágrimas con la palma de su mano

¿era la tumba de su madre?

-Si- se limitó a responder

¿y porque lloraba?

-Porque hay veces en las que se echa de menos tener a alguien que te arrope y te de un beso de buenas noches- añadió ella

Snape bajó la mirada triste, mientras Cat lo observaba, y por un momento la chica tuvo la impresión de que había recordado algo, mas cuando volvió a levantar la vista su mirada era fría, pero ni por asomo parecida a las miradas que le dedicaba antes.

-Debo felicitarla- empezó de nuevo- Para ser la primera vez no ha estado mal. Potter solo consiguió expulsarme de su cabeza con un hechizo. Vamos por el buen camino, pues aunque me ha dejado avanzar bastante ha sabido pararme usando su mente. Volvamos a intentarlo, pero esta vez trate de no pensar en nada.

Harry estaba en la sala común sentado con Ron y Hermione junto a la ventana haciendo los deberes, bueno, más bien intentándolo ya que cada 10 segundos su mirada se iba hacia la puerta de la sala común.

-Tranquilo Harry- le dijo Hermione- Cat estará bien

-Eso espero. No quiero ni pensar en lo que Snape puede hacerle después de lo de esta tarde

¿y que le iba hacer- intervino Ron- bueno... quizá se ponga un poco desagradable con ...auch- Hermione le había dado una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Era casi de noche cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Cat, que parecía realmente agotada, pero en cuanto los vio sonrió feliz y se acercó a ellos dejándose caer en una silla.

-Hola- saludó¿qué tal los deberes?

-Bien- respondió Hermione- aunque Harry no creo que haya avanzado mucho...estaba tan preocupado por ti

-Pero si no había porque- contestó ella con una sonrisa dirigida a Harry haciendo que este enrojeciera levemente, pero no retiro el contacto visual con Cat

¿Se ha portado bien?

-Todo lo bien que pueda esperarse tratándose de Snape

¿te hizo algo?

-No Harry, no me ha hecho nada

¿y como van los venenos- preguntó Hermione algo pícara

-Bien...¿bajamos a cenar- añadió antes de que nadie le preguntara nada más

Ya en el Gran Comedor se sentaron en sus sitios de costumbre y empezaron a cenar. Cuando la profesora McGonagall se acerco a ellos.

Señorita Granger, ya he hablado con el profesor Dumbledore con respecto a lo que hemos hablado esta mañana

-Que bien profesora. ¿qué ha decidido el director?

-Que pueden volver a formar el ED, pero con una serie de condiciones

¿Qué condiciones- preguntó esta vez Cat

-Pues podrá formar parte del grupo cualquier alumno que quiera ingresar a partir de 5º curso. Por lo que mañana se publicaran avisos en todas las casas citándolos para esa misma tarde en la el aula de transformaciones que se adaptará los miércoles de 7 a 9 de la noche según los requerimientos. Además el señor Potter se encargará de la dirección del grupo con la ayuda de la señorita Black. Deberán darme una lista con los alumnos que se inscriban y un programa de las clases. ¿alguna duda?

¿por qué tengo que ayudar yo a Harry, yo no formaba parte del ED el año pasado

-Son ordenes del Director señorita Black- la profesora McGonagall los miró unos instantes antes de seguir- Bien, pues mañana a las 7 procuren estar en la clase de transformaciones. Buena suerte

Se quedaron mirando como la profesora se dirigía a la mesa de profesores y se sentó. Harry dirigió una mirada a su director y este le sonrió y le guiño un ojo antes de seguir con su cena.

¿qué ha dicho- preguntó Luna sentándose en junto a ellos

-Que podemos volver a formar el ED- contestó rápidamente Hermione

¡Genial- exclamó Luna emocionada¿Cuándo nos reunimos?

-Mañana a las 7 en el aula de transformaciones- respondió Ron con una sonrisa

-Si, pero de todas formas mañana tendréis un aviso en el tablón de vuestra casa- apuntó Cat

¿y eso porque?

-Porque se podrán unir todos los alumnos que así lo deseen- explicó Hermione

¿Y eso incluye a los Slytherin?

-Me parece que si Luna- respondió Hermione

¿Y vas a seguir siendo tu nuestro profesor- preguntó la rubia a Harry

-Si, y Cat me ayudará con las clases- Luna miró a Cat con los ojos muy abiertos

-Eso no le va ha gustar a Cho

¿Y que tiene que ver Cho en esto- preguntó Cat de mal talante

-Es que hoy vino a preguntarme sobre Harry- empezó a aclarar la rubia- y le comente lo del ED, parecía muy contenta. Creo que aún le gustas

¿en serio- preguntó Harry sorprendido mirando a Luna con una sonrisa incrédula

-Pues mira que bien- saltó Cat poniéndose en pie

¿Dónde vas- le preguntó Harry sobresaltado por su reacción

-A la sala común. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Espera voy contigo

-No, quédate para poder oír todo lo que Cho dice de ti que parece que te guste

¿Pero de que estas hablando- pero Cat no alcanzó a oírlo porque Cat ya cruzaba las puertas del comedor.

Varias personas se habían vuelto a mirarlos y muy enfurruñado Harry se dejó caer de nuevo en la mesa con una cara de exasperación total.

Hermione lo miró unos momentos e hizo ademán de levantarse,

-Ni se te ocurra ir con ella- la amenazó Harry

¿Y eso porque?

-Porque si tiene rabietas de niña pequeña que las pase sola, tu no vas a perderte la cena por eso.

Hermione volvió a dejarse caer en su silla, cuando de pronto el gran comedor quedó en silencio, de la entrada se había oído un grito y un gran estruendo, como de un cristal al romperse, mas bien de uno de los espejos que adornaban la entrada, seguidos de unos gritos de varios alumnos. Los 4 se levantaron inmediatamente de su mesa para salir al Hall seguidos de cerca de Dumbledore y varios profesores más.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Cat de rodillas en el suelo medio inconsciente ante el espejo roto susurrando algo mientras era sostenida por..."Snape" exclamó Harry y avanzó hacia él hecho una furia, más cuando iba a hablar Dumbledore se le adelanto.

¿Qué ha pasado Severus?

-La señorita Black ha perdido el control de su magia- respondió este algo inseguro sin mirar al director mientras rodeaba a Cat a con uno de sus brazos para ayudarla a levantarse y esta a su vez le dirigía una mirada agradecida- creo que debemos llevarla a la enfermería. Esta agotada.

-Bien la llev...

-Si no le importa yo la llevo señor director- contestó Snape ante la mirada atónita de todos mientras hacia aparecer una camilla para acostarla. Se dio media vuelta desapareció arrastrando la camilla de Cat con su varita.

-Vuelvan todos al comedor- exclamó McGonagall

Harry se acercó a la profesora algo aturdido por lo sucedido. Mientras esta hablaba en voz baja con el director.

-Disculpen- empezó Harry

¿Si señor Potter- preguntó la profesora McGonagall

-Me preguntaba si me concederían permiso para después de la cena ir a la enfermería a ver como se encuentra Cat

-Por supuesto señor Potter- respondió el director- y si así le place puede quedarse a pasar la noche con ella

-Gracias señor- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-Todos volvieron a sus sitios

¿Qué creéis que le ha pasado- preguntó Ron

-Estaba un poco enfadada... perdería el control de su magia

-Ya Hermione, pero no es normal que lo pierda

-Lo se Harry, pero si le sumamos que esta noche no ha dormido bien...

-Las pesadillas. Las tiene desde Navidad

-Cierto

¿Qué sueña?

-No lo se- respondió Hermione sin levantar la vista de su plato

-Esas pesadillas no tendrán nada que ver con Quien-vosotros-sabéis ¿verdad- preguntó Ron algo temeroso

-No lo creo, además ella sabe que debe contarlo

-Espero que sea verdad Hermione, porque yo se mejor que nadie lo que puede pasar. Me voy a verla- añadió Harry de pronto levantándose de su silla

¿qué problema tiene tu amiga con los espejos- preguntó Parvati- porque antes de Navidad ya le daba por romperlos

-Metete en lo que te importe- respondió Harry de malas maneras abandonando el Gran Comedor

Snape abría las puertas de la enfermería con la camilla ante él. Inmediatamente la señora Pomfrey se encargaba de llevar a Cat a una de las camas y desvestirla tras un paraban, que era retirado instantes después.

Cat permanecía sentada en su cama apretando fuertemente las sábanas entre sus manos mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Snape se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó en una silla.

-gracias- susurró la chica

-Señorita Black...

-Cat

¿Perdone?

-Que si le importaría llamarme Cat cuando no estemos en clases- Snape se sonrojó unos momentos y en un impulso le tomo una de sus manos haciendo que la chica le mirase sorprendida. Al momento puso su otra mano sobre la de Snape

-Cat, voy a darte una poción un poco más fuerte que la que os enseñe en clase para ver si puedes dormir.

-Gracias Señor

-Si yo te voy a llamar Cat, creo que tu deberías llamarme Severus- apuntó el profesor con una sonrisa ¿cálida? Que acompañaba a su mirada tierna

-Gracias Severus- repitió la chica aumentando su sonrisa

-Pero quiero que sepas que si con la Legeremancia esas pesadillas no pasan le contaré al Director lo que te esta pasando

-Esta bien

-Toma

Snape le tendió a Cat una botellita con un líquido azul oscuro, ella la cogió, sin soltar la mano de Snape y se la tomo arrugando su nariz por el sabor. Se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos quedando al instante profundamente dormida.

Snape se levantó de su silla y soltó su mano de la de Cat. Muy despacio le apartó algunos mechones de cabello de su cara y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente. Se levantó para contemplarla unos momentos

-Duerme pequeña, que yo me encargo de velar por tus sueños- y con una vuelta de su capa se dirigió a la salida de la enfermería.

Harry entró a la silenciosa enfermería. Al final de esta bañada por la luz de la luna se encontraba Cat durmiendo placidamente. Harry avanzó hasta el despacho de Madam Pomfrey para hablar con ella. Llamó a su puerta y entró cuando esta le dio paso.

¿qué hace aquí Potter?

-He venido a quedarme con Cat esta noche. Tengo permiso del director

-Esta bien vaya

¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Ella esta bien. Agotada pero bien. Mañana podrá marcharse a su sala común.

-Gracias

Harry salió del despacho y se encaminó hacia la cama donde dormía Cat. Se la quedó contemplando unos momentos le parecía casi irreal la belleza que irradiaba de ella, la serenidad en su tranquilo rostro, había colocado una de sus manos bajo la almohada y tenía la cabeza reposada sobre ella y la otra estaba sobre su vientre.

Harry acercó una de las sillas hasta su cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se sentó para quedarse dormido.

"_tu podrás ser su reina, una reina que ayudará a conformar el inframundo, deberás elegir si matar al único que te hará olvidar o unirte a él. Porque es tu destino...Tu serás..."_

¡NOOOOOOOOOO- gritó Cat de pronto quedándose sentada en la cama de la enfermería. Estaba empapada en sudor

¿qué pasa?

¿Harry, que haces aquí?

-He venido a cuidarte esta noche- Cat empezó a llorar desconsoladamente- tranquila- le susurró sentándose a su lado en la cama mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos

-Siento haberme puesto celosa en el comedor

-Me gusta que te pongas celosa. Pero sabes que no tienes motivos para ello

-Lo si...

-Shhhhhh, no necesitas pedir disculpas- le susurró Harry mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Poco a poco ella se calmó y empezó a responderle. Se sentía tan protegida entre los brazos de Harry... como si nada malo pudiera pasar.

¿te quedaras conmigo toda la noche?

-Me quedaré contigo siempre, pequeña

Cat se hizo a un lado y Harry tras quitarse los zapatos se tumbo junto a ella en la cama. La rodeó con sus brazos, la acostó sobre su pecho y empezó a acariciarle suavemente el pelo.

¿qué sueñas- volvió a preguntar

-No lo se. Cuando me despierto soy incapaz de recordar nada

¿por qué no se lo cuentas a Dumbledore?

¿Y que le iba a decir?. Mire profesor tengo pesadillas que no me dejan dormir pero no me acuerdo de lo que sueño. No Harry, tarde o temprano pasaran

¿Y si no pasan?

-Pasaran- respondió ella con seguridad ocultando más su rostro en el pecho de Harry mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

En pocos minutos los dos estaban dormidos de nuevo. Un sueño feliz para Harry ya que tenía a su amada entre sus brazos y un sueño por fin feliz y tranquilo para Cat, porque esa noche no hubieron más pesadillas quizá por la seguridad que Harry le brindaba.

Un rayo de sol se filtraba a través de los ventanales de la enfermería dando paso a un nuevo día. Dos jóvenes dormían abrazados y tranquilos, cuando poco a poco el sol se fue desplazando para ensañarse con los ojos de la chica. Que inmediatamente arrugo las cejas y empezó a abrirlos con pereza.

Se sentía descansada como hacía días que no lo estaba, y una sensación de calor y bienestar recorría su cuerpo. Miró a su lado y vio su mano sobre el pecho de alguien, cosa que la hizo sonreir. Levanto la mano de su pecho para acariciar su suave y alborotado pelo negro, para luego llegar a su mejilla. Se levanto con cuidado de no despertarlo y se la beso.

El chico sonrió y abrió lentamente los ojos para mirar a su acompañante.

-Me encantaría que todos los días me despertaras así

-Y a mi me encantaría despertarme todos los días entre tus brazos

Harry atrajo a la chica hacia si y esta vez la beso en los labios, pero al momento ella se separó:

-Será mejor que te levantes o la señora Pomfrey nos armará una buena

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti Harry

¿Has tenido más pesadillas- le preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama

-No

-Entonces tendré que dormir mas contigo- le respondió mientras acariciaba la punta de la nariz de Cat con uno de sus dedos, a l que ella se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, y como ya o dije me encanta responder Reviews, así que eso voy ha hacer:

**Shagy Sirius:** me alegro que hayas visto el paralelismo, ya que en principio Cat iba a ser un gato, pero me pareció algo mas apropiado una pantera ya que mi idea era que Sirius y Cat de tan iguales que son se llevan como el perro y el gato. Por supuesto que a Sirius no se le puede engañar, y tendrá el orgullo de llevar a su pequeña al altar para que se case con Harry, eso te lo aseguro, pero de momento es un secreto que son pareja. En cuanto a lo de Ron y Hermione, dudo mucho que puedas convercelas de que no me amenacen de muerte jajajajajajaja, pero ya te dije que no me gustaba la pareja que hacían, y repito que tengo la segunda parte de la historia demasiado adelantada como para cambiar nada, ya verás com te gusta la pareja de Hermione, a mi me encanta, y no es Will Smith jajajajajaajajajajaja. Despues de este capítulo creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que Snape va ha querer mucho a Cat, tanto como si fuera su propia hija y si no tiempo al tiempo. ¿Los sueños de Cat, pueden serlo todo... o nada. Ya veremos. Muchos besos de esta piscis.

**Niv Riddle:** Hola, vaya no era mi intención hacerte llorar... jajajaajajajaa, si te pones así con eso no puedo imaginarme lo que te pasara al final de la historia. Espero que este capítulo tambien te guste, y que me dejes otro review.

**Gandulfo:** bueno aquí tienes un capítulo y creo que te alegrara porque es largo. En cuanto a lo de los spoilers esta vez no lo dejo porque no tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito, aunque podría dejaros una conversación que tengo en mente, pero como cuando empiezo a escribir tengo una idea y luego termino con otra muy diferente de lo que había pensado no lo pongo. muchos besos

**Mandy:** Gracias por el review. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, y en cuanto a lo de Snape me parece que tu duda queda aclarada con lo que ha pasado no?. Espero que si tu hermana decide ingresarte en el manicomio tengas un ordenador para que puedas seguir enviandome reviews, jajajajajajajajajja porque me dan muchos animos. En cuanto a lo de Cat, como ya he dicho puede que no sea nada y que Voldemort este tratando de atormentarla para que se aleje de Harry... ya lo sabrás tranquila, aunque igual tardas un poco en enterarte

**Ellie Burns:** Se que he tardado en subir el 23, pero teniendo en cuenta que empecé a escribirlo el mismo día que subí el 22 (que no me acuerdo en que dia estaba) creo que no he tardado mucho. A ver si para el viernes o el sábado tengo el siguiente, aunque no prometo nada. Gracias por tus review. Muchos besos para ti tambien

**Algida:** Doncs si, m'ahs enganxat a la primera jajajajajajajajaajaja. Ja sabia que ets de Barcelona perquè em vaigficar a la teua biografía, tinc costum de fer-ho en tots els que m'envien reviews. ¿Tu tambe ets una fanatica de la parella Ron y Hermione? vaja. doncs crec que et disgustaras perque no acavaran junts. Espere que no sigues també una fanatica de Neville i Ginny perque a ells tampoc van a acavar junts, per a Ginny sempre m'ha agradat una serp rossa, i provablement siga en qui acave la pèl-roja dels Weasley, ja te descobert un dels secrets de la historia jajajaajajajajajaj, de fetno pensava contar resfins al final de aquesta primera part, jajajaajaja espere que molta gent dels que lligen la historia noentenguin el que he possat, encara que de totes formes tampoc passaría res. Bé espere que també t'agrade aquest capítol i que em deixes un review contantme el que t'ha paregut. Per cert no escric en valencia o català (com preferisques) desde fa sis anys. ¿se me nota molt?. Petons pa tu tambe. Ahhhhi tenía dubte de si debía contestarte en castella o en valencià perque no me pareixia just que la gent no entenguera el que estic diguent, pero tinc constum de contestar segons em parlen així que al final vaig decidir fer-ho així. Petons que ha avorrisc.

Por favor, recordad todos que me encanta contestar reviews.


	24. Un San Valentin con sorpresa

Buenooooooooo, hola a todos.

Como veis me he portado bien y me he pasado un día entero escribiendo este capítulo jajajaajajajajajaja, y es que ya falta poco para llegar al final... siiiiiii, el final de esta primera parte, pero clarodepende de lo que se lien los personajes jajajaajjajaj que a veces parece que tienen vida propia.

**AVISO GENERAL PARA TODOS:** Lo siento mucho, pero Ron y Hermione no van a acabar juntos, lo he repetido y lo vuelvo a decir NO ME GUSTA LA PAREJA QUE HACEN. Por eso en la segunda parte le he buscado a Hermione otro novio, que no pertenece a Harry Potter pero que a mi me encanta (aunque creo que se me ha ido la mano, aunque a mis supervisoras de Historias les encanta tambien) y que va a estar muy relacionado con los acontecimientos que vendrán. En cuanto a Ron y Luna van a acabar juntos y revueltos (esa pareja si me gusta), no van ha hacer sufirir a Hermione, aunque pasara algunos tragos que... bueno ya vereis. Os cuento lo de Ron y Luna porque no me voy a parar a contar como se enamoran. Y creo que esoy dando demasiadas pistas jajajajaajjajajajajaa. Muchos besos y hasta otra.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Prue Potter y Netzach que para eso son las supervisoras y las que me dan consejos cuando me quedo atascada... eso y amenazas de muerte como no haga lo que estoy haciendo jajajajajajaaja. Aunque creo que el resultado es bueno.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24: Un San Valentín con sorpresa**

El primer día de la reunión, Harry, Cat, Hermione y Ron llegaron un poco antes de la hora señalada para ver como había quedado la clase de transformaciones. El resultado era bastante bueno, ya que la habían agrandado, pero tenía la misma forma que la sala de los menesteres el año anterior, con todos los útiles necesarios para ello.

Harry avanzó observando todo con curiosidad junto con Hermione y Ron, mientras Cat se dejaba caer en uno de los cojines que había esparcidos por la sala, venía de la clase de Snape y como el día anterior, parecía cansada, aunque no tanto teniendo en cuenta que había dormido perfectamente bien en los brazos de Harry.

Una vez inspeccionado todo los chicos fueron a sentarse junto a Cat, que miró a Harry interrogante

¿ya sabes que les vas a decir?

-Si, algo he pensado. Espero que venga bastante gente

-Tranquilo- contestó Hermione- vendrán, ya lo veras

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala común y empezaron a llegar alumnos y coger los cojines para sentarse por el suelo, unos saludaban a los chicos con muchos ánimos como Justin Finch Fletchey que de inmediato les hizo saber cuan orgulloso estaba de haber pertenecido el año anterior a esta formación pionera en la lucha contra las fuerzas del mal y de participar de nuevo, claro esta por supuesto después de presentarse a Cat oficialmente pues aunque compartían muchas clases, nunca habían hablado mucho (por no decir nada). Cat le dirigió una sonrisa incómoda mientras miraba de reojo como Harry hacía crujir las mandíbulas.

Siguió entrando gente durante casi 10 minutos, prácticamente todos los miembros del ED del año anterior estaban allí. Aunque para desgracia de Harry, Jasón estaba entre ellos, y por supuesto no perdió la oportunidad de saludar afectuosamente a Cat, o al menos intentarlo, porque la chica se deshizo elegantemente de él.

Cuando se hizo la hora Harry se puso en pie y con los ojos le pregunto a Cat si quería levantarse con él, pero ella negó con la cabeza, a Harry le pareció que estaba preocupada por algo.

Harry avanzó entre sus compañeros para situarse en la tarima que normalmente ocupaba la profesora McGonagall. Los miró a todos con una sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente al mirar al final de la clase. Como por instinto Cat lo imitó haciendo que en su cara apareciese una mueca de desagrado.

-Sentimos llegar tarde- dijo Cho Chang segura desde la puerta

Harry dirigió una mirada desconcertada a Cat que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, poniéndole cara de "puede participar cualquiera ¿recuerdas?"

-Ehhhh, aun no hemos empezado, pasad y sentaros les indicó Harry

Cho y varias de sus amigas, entre ellas Marieta entraron y tomaron asiento al final de la clase.

" Bueno en primer lugar muchas gracias a todos por venir" empezó Harry " se que muchos de los aquí presentes os unís al ED por los acontecimientos recientemente sucedidos en la prisión de Azkaban, y creo que yo mejor que nadie puedo conocer vuestros miedos. Así que lo que vamos a hacer aquí es aprender a defendernos de los mortífagos y cualquier otra criatura que se pueda unir a Voldemort. Hemos preparado un programa de entrenamiento en defensa y ataque contra las artes oscuras que espero os sea de utilidad. Pero debo decir que los que habéis venido vais a tener que trabajar muy duro para llegar al nivel requerido, así que antes de inscribiros en la lista, pensad bien si es lo que queréis" la sala guardo silencio mirando a Harry atónitos, cuando de pronto Neville con determinación preguntó

¿Dónde esta esa lista?

-Si, dádnosla- exclamó un chico de quinto de Huppleffuf que Harry no conocía

-Bien, Hermione si eres tan amable.

Hermione sacó un pergamino y tras inscribir su nombre, el de ron y Cat se lo pasó a Luna que estaba sentada a su lado.

"Bien" prosiguió Harry "ahora quiero que sepáis cual va ha ser la dinámica de las clases. Vamos a dividiros en dos niveles, el de principiante al que irán todos los que el año pasado no pertenecieron al ED para que puedan aprender algunos de los hechizos útiles, y el de Avanzado, a él irán todos los miembros del ED, pero cualquiera del nivel principiante podrá acceder cuando su profesora considere que esta preparado, al igual que los de nivel avanzado podrán bajar de nivel si no cumplen los requisitos" terminó Harry

¿Alguna pregunta más- la mano de una de las amigas de Cho se levantó al final de la clase¿si- preguntó Harry

¿Quién va ha ser nuestro profesor en el nivel principiante?

-Ah, es cierto, la profesora va a ser Cat Black- unos murmullos recorrieron la clase. Harry miró a Cat que permanecía impasible con cara de "sabía que esto iba a pasar"

-Yo no quiero que una loca hija de un asesino me de clase- exclamó otra amiga de Cho

¿perdona- preguntó Harry perdiendo la paciencia¿cómo la has llamado?

-Loca, porque eso es lo que esta, rompe espejos, se enfada por tonterías, y además es la hija de un asesino. Es la hija de Sirius Black- Los murmullos se fueron extendiendo más alto por el comedor

¿De verdad eres hija de Sirius Black- preguntó uno de los de quinto a Cat

-Si, lo soy

-Pues yo no quiero que la hija de un asesino me de clases- gritó esta vez uno de sexto

-Ni yo

-Yo tampoco

¡BASTA- gritó Harry haciendo que todos lo mirasen asustados- Si no queréis que ella os de clase yo tampoco lo haré

-Pero Harry...- empezó Cho

-Pero nada, porque puede que Sirius Black sea el padre de Cat, pero también es mi padrino, así que supongo que no querréis que el ahijado de un asesino os de clase- el silencio siguió a esta afirmación- Así que largo todos

-Harry a mi no me importa que Cat y tu nos deis las clases, ella es tan buena como tu en defensa- dijo Neville- y creo que estoy hablando por todos los Gryffindor

-Eso, eso...- gritó Dean Thomas

-Entonces vosotros quedaros, los demás �¡largo!

-Bueno ya esta bien- exclamó Cat poniéndose en pie y acercándose a Harry, le puso una mano en el hombro y se volvió hacia sus compañeros- Sabía que reaccionaríais así, ya que yo no fui miembro del ED el año pasado y hubiese sido más lógico que alguno de vosotros ocupase mi lugar, pero el profesor Dumbledore puso como condición que yo ayudase a Harry. Si no estáis de acuerdo podéis presentar una queja por escrito y a un nuevo candidato. Y si Dumbledore lo acepta yo estaré de acuerdo.

¿Dumbledore te eligió a ti- preguntó Hannah Abbot

-Si

-Pues si Dumbledore confía en ti yo no tengo ningún problema en que me des clases, además no tienes que pagar tu por lo que tu padre hizo.

-Gracias- susurró Cat algo molesta

¿Tu sabes hacer un patronus- preguntó Jasón

-Si, Harry me enseño hace meses

-Demuéstralo- la retó Cho Chang. Cat sacó su varita, miró a Harry unos momentos

-Expecto Patronum- susurró la chica.

Una fantástica luz plateada hizo que todos cerrasen los ojos, cuando los abrieron una enorme y terrorífica pantera los miraba a todos amenazantes junto a Cat

-Finnite incatatem- susurró la chica antes de hacerla desaparecer

-Eso ha sido genial- exclamó Neville

-Pues esperad a ver los dragones de fuego de Harry y el hechizo de jaula de fuego de Cat- exclamó Hermione jubilosa

¿Sabéis realizarlos- preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw- pero si son hechizos que se enseñan para el adiestramiento en auror

-Si- continuó Harry con una sonrisa- y espero que al final de este año vosotros también sepáis realizarlos

¿cuándo empezamos- preguntó ansioso Jasón mirando a Cat

-La semana que viene a la misma hora aquí. Empezareis conmigo los del ED con hechizos defensivos, el resto irán con Cat que les enseñará lo que nosotros hicimos el año pasado.

-Aquí estaremos- respondió Seamus

-Por favor, los que hayáis puesto vuestro nombre en la lista ya podéis iros y los que no hacedlo- termino Harry- buenas noches a todos.

El tiempo iba pasando en Hogwarts de manera inexorable, y ya faltaba poco para San Valentín. Los profesores conscientes de que ya había pasado el ecuador del curso se dedicaban a darles un montón de tareas y trabajos para prepararlos para los exámenes.

En cuanto a las clases del ED, no podían ir mejor, Cat era una profesora tan exigente que rápidamente sus alumnos pasaron al nivel avanzado y ya trabajaban todos en lo mismo.

En cuanto a los entrenes con Lecter, la magia de Harry y Cat crecía a pasos agigantados y ya se habían desplazado a Hogsmeade para practicar apariciones, pero no se basaba simplemente en desaparecer y aparecer en otro sitio, sino que lo usaban en los combates, y claro debían ser apariciones muy rápidas, casi instantáneas, pero lo más complicado de la clase era que al desaparecer Harry y Cat debían notar la magia que desprendía su adversario para conocer por donde iba a atacar, y claro esta ellos debían hacerlo empleando la menor cantidad de magia posible.

Un sábado por la mañana a principios de febrero, estaban desayunando en el comedor Harry, Cat y Ron cuando Hermione llegó toda alterada con el periódico en la mano.

-Ha habido un ataque en el callejón Diagon- gritó dejándoles el periódico a Cat y Harry que se pusieron a leerlo con las cabezas muy juntas.

_Ayer por la tarde apareció la marca del Lord oscuro en el callejón Diagon, haciendo cundir el pánico entre los magos presentes._

_En medio de la confusión, unos 20 mortífagos atacaron a las familias que habían decidido pasar un día de compras, provocando 20 heridos leves que fueron llevados a San Mungo, y 5 muertos, dos mujeres y 3 hombres. _

_Por suerte, la rápida intervención de los aurores del Ministerio que se unieron a varios magos que ya se encontraban tratando de controlar la situación, logró debilitar sus filas. Y aunque algunos de ellos escaparon y no se les ha podido identificar, 3 de estos mortífagos se encuentran ahora en los cuarteles del Ministerio para ser interrogados._

_Se desconoce las identidades de estos Mortífagos que fueron apresados, pero los aurores son muy optimistas y creen que podrán obtener de ellos información provechosa sobre los movimientos de el que no debe ser nombrado, como bien ha declarado Kingsley Shakelboth para este periódico en exclusiva:_

" _La identidad de los tres mortífagos apresados va ha quedar en el anonimato por el momento, pero somos optimistas y aunque no son de los más cercanos al círculo del señor oscuro creemos poder obtener información y sobre todo aclarar antiguas injusticias llevadas a cabo contra algunos miembros de nuestra sociedad mágica"._

_En vista de los recientes acontecimientos, seguiremos informándoles sobre todo lo que pueda dar de si este caso._

El artículo seguía hablando sobre los desperfectos ocasionados en el callejón, y varias declaraciones de los testigos presenciales.

Harry levantó la vista hacia Hermione que lo miraba apenada abrazada a Ron, mientras Cat era incapaz de levantar la vista del periódico mientras cerraba fuertemente sus puños.

¿por qué habrán atacado el callejón- susurró Ron

-Necesitan un motivo- pregunto Cat- son mortifagos, seguramente querrían causar el pánico entre la población

¿no tuvisteis ningún sueño?

-No Ron- respondió Harry- nada

¿quiénes serán los mortífagos a los que han atrapado- interrogó Hermione

-Ni idea, pero eso de antiguas injusticias me ha llamado mucho la atención- observó Cat¿a que se referirán?

-Podríamos ir a ver a Dumbledore- propuso Ron- quizá nos cuente algo.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta Ron, Dumbledore no esta en la mesa de profesores, seguramente habrá ido a tomar medidas, o quizá a interrogar a los sospechosos.

-Perdona Hermione, por no ser tan observador como tu

-Pues ya va siendo hora de que lo seas

¿qué estas tratando de decirme?

¿Queréis parar de una vez?

-Si, esto es serio

-Joder tíos- exclamó Ron mirando a Harry y Cat- parecéis un matrimonio, que compenetración

Harry y Cat ignoraron el comentario y siguieron desayunando, varios de sus compañeros del ED se les acercaron para preguntarles acerca de lo sucedido en el callejón, pero ellos como muy bien hicieron notar no sabían nada mas que ellos.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente del comedor, por lo que a la hora de la cena Dumbledore que ya había vuelto se vio obligado ha hablarles:

"_Buenas noches a todos, soy consciente de su preocupación ante los hechos ocurridos hace poco en el callejón Diagon. Pero deben estar tranquilos y seguir con su vida normal, ya que el Ministerio esta tomando medidas al respecto, y los sospechosos han sido interrogados con éxito. Para aumentar la seguridad del castillo, los profesores van a realizar hechizos en lugares estratégicos para evitar incursiones externas, y así mismo evitar que los alumnos puedan abandonar el castillo_" añadió mirando a Harry y Cat de reojo_ "por otro lado, la excursión para Hogsmeade del día de San Valentín queda suspendida" _varios murmullos llenaron el comedor_ "pero la que se llevara a cabo a final de curso se mantendrá de momento. Es muy posible que en unos días se lleve a cabo un cambio en el profesorado, pues otro auror se unirá junto con Tonks y Lupin a la plantilla, aunque de momento no les puedo adelantar nada. Buenas noches a todos_".

Dumbledore se sentó dejando a los alumnos más tranquilos pero consternados por lo que había dicho.

¿cambios en el profesorado- susurró Hermione¿ahora cuando estamos casi en exámenes?

-Tranquila Herms- añadió Ron con sorna- estoy seguro de que la profesora McGonagall seguirá en su puesto así que no sufras- Hermione le dirigió una dura mirada

¿quién vendrá y a quien sustituir�- preguntó rápidamente Cat para aligerar un poco la tensión entre sus amigos

-Lo sabremos cuando venga- respondió Hermione levantándose de pronto para marcharse del comedor

¿No te parece que te has pasado con ella- lo reprendió Harry

-Lo siento es que últimamente no se que le pasa

-Pues deberíais aclarar vuestras diferencias, y no la presiones, tarde o temprano ella estará lista- añadió Cat levantándose para seguir a Hermione

¿te lo ha contado?

-Pues si. Nos vemos en la sala común- añadió mirando a Harry con una sonrisa.

Harry se quedo mirando como Cat se alejaba de la mesa y miró a Ron

¿qué le ha contado Hermione a Cat que no me has contado tu a mi?

-Nada

-Venga Ron

-Es que... verás. Le propuse dar un paso en nuestra relación pero ella me dijo que no estaba lista

¿y no puedes esperar?'

-La quiero y quiero estar con ella

-Si, pero ten un poco de paciencia Ron

-Quizá tengas razón. Me disculparé con ella y le prepararé algo para San Valentín para que me perdone.

-Muy bien- aprobó Harry

¿y tu que vas ha hacer en San Valentín?

¿qué?

-Estoy seguro que chicas que quieran estar contigo no te faltan

-Bueno, es posible.

-Te sigue gustando Cat ¿no?

-Pues si¿tanto se nota?

-A la legua amigo. Y yo que tu le diría lo que sientes antes de que otro como ese Jasón se te adelante

¿qué quieres decir?

-El otro día los vi hablando muy amablemente en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca

-Cat no me ha dicho nada- respondió Harry cerrando los puños con fuerza

¿Y porque iba ha hacerlo, solo sois amigos, o hay algo que no me has contado?

¿de donde sacas esas ideas?

-No, solo lo comento porque... ¿dónde vas?

-A la sala común

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la chimenea totalmente enfurruñada, mientras Cat a su lado la miraba sin saber que decirle (que ya es difícil).

-Mira- empezó la castaña- no es que no quiera dar ese paso, es simplemente no se...

-Herms, si no estas segura no lo des, tendrás tiempo de sobra para estar con Ron

-Pero si quiero darlo, solo me molesta que Ron insista tanto en ello.

¿por qué no se lo dices?

-Se lo he dicho, y se pone borde conmigo

-Ya lo he visto, pero tu y el siempre os habéis peleado. ¿no será que tu ahora estas más susceptible?

-Puede ser- las dos guardaron silencio unos minutos- Cat...- empezó Hermione¿tu y Harry ya...- Cat la miró atónita, no esperaba que su amiga le preguntase algo así- Lo siento, no me respondas si no quieres

-No es eso solo me ha sorprendido

-Ya... ¿y?

¿Desde cuando eres tan curiosa?

-Se me habrá pegado de Ron- las dos empezaron a reír con ganas- es que en el fondo creo que tengo un poco de miedo por si me va a doler y esas cosas.

-Al principio duele un poco, pero luego es fantástico

¿Eso significa...

-Si- respondió Cat con una sonrisa- la noche del baile de navidad

¿Entonces no me doler�?

-No Herms

¡Cat- gritó Harry entrando por el retrato

-Hola Harry

-Ven conmigo

¿qué te pasa?

-Tenemos que hablar

¿qué he hecho?

-Ven por favor

-Esta bien- Cat se levantó del sofá y siguió a Harry. Inmediatamente su sitio fue ocupado por Ron

Harry guió a Cat sin mirarla por los pasillos del colegio hasta los jardines que se encontraban bañados por la tenue luz de la luna llena, y desde ahí al lago. Y se detuvo mirando al vacío

¿Vas ha decirme que pasa?

¿qué tal con Jason?

¿qué?

-Ron me ha dicho que el otro día estabais hablando muy juntitos en la biblioteca

-Ahh eso

-Si eso

¿estas celoso?

-Pues si¿qué quiere ese contigo?

-No se lo que quiere él- respondió Cat con una sonrisa- pero se lo que quiero yo- se acercó a Harry lentamente hasta estar prácticamente pegada a él- y es a ti- añadió dándole un fugaz beso en los labios. Se hizo hacia atrás lentamente, pero Harry le paso las manos por la cintura y la retuvo frente a él.

¿En serio?

¿No sabes que si?

-Necesito que me lo digas más a menudo

-Te quiero- le susurró Cat al oído antes de empezar a besarle el cuello

-Y yo a ti

Lentamente los dos resbalaron hasta la hierba donde sus besos y sus caricias se hicieron mas apasionadas (menudo frío, lo se).

Los días continuaban pasando en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y finalmente llegó San Valentín. El comedor estaba muy bonito decorado de rojo y había montones de parejas paseando tranquilos por el colegio, en el lago...declarándose su amor, y como si el sol quisiera ayudar a las parejas brillaba con intensidad en el cielo haciendo que la temperatura fuera más cálida que unos días atrás.

Ron estaba en la sala común esperando a Hermione para llevársela a un programa de amor preparado por Harry y Cat (que alcahuetas estos dos), primero un desayuno a orillas del lago, luego un paseo en barca con música de violines (cortesía de Cat por supuesto que había elegido las piezas y encantado los violines para que les siguieran todo el trayecto. Por supuesto a Ron le tocaba remar), después comida debajo del roble, y contemplar el cielo y tras la cena en el comedor una visita a la torre de astronomía donde Ron le daría a Hermione su regalo: un bonito anillo con la fecha del día empezaron a salir.

-Recuerda ser amable con ella- le decía Harry

-Siempre soy amable con ella

-Y no te pongas borde- siguió Cat

-Yo no me pongo borde, es ella la que me hace ponerme borde

-Estate tranquilo y no te alteres- siguió Harry

-Y...

-Bueno¿queréis para los dos?. Me estáis poniendo nervioso. Esto en lugar de un día especial para que me perdone por ser tan borde parece un ¿cómo triunfar en la primera cita?

-Oye que tu nos pediste ayuda porque no sabías que hacer- lo reprendió Cat

-Y yo os estoy muy agradecido

-Estaselo a Cat que prácticamente todo fue idea suya

¿pero que dices, tu me ayudaste a prepararlo. Ah- Cat se volvió hacia las escaleras- y ahora tu sorpresa Ron

-Buenos días- saludó Hermione con una sonrisa, Ron la miraba embobado

-Esto también es cosa tuya ¿verdad- le susurró Harry a Cat que asintió, y tomándola por el brazo se la llevó hacia la ventana- Espera a ver su vestido para la cena- le contestó con una sonrisa

-Estas preciosa

-Gracias Ron

Hermione llevaba un pantalón vaquero bajo de cintura y un suéter azul encima muy ceñido a sus delicadas curvas y con un pequeño escote se había colocado un pañuelo largo en el cuello, llevaba el pelo muy liso y recogido en dos coletas bajas que la hacían parecer inocente y un suave maquillaje le hacía resaltar sus ojos miel. Pero quizá lo que mas llamó la atención de Ron a parte de su vientre descubierto era su forma de caminar, erguida y segura como era ella pero al mismo tiempo sexy y divertida. La tomó de la mano y tras despedirse de sus amigos se marcharon por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Definitivamente eres una mala influencia para todas las chicas que están cerca de ti

¿por qué dices eso- contestó Cat arrugando la nariz y parando de rizar uno de los rizos que había capturado con sus dedos. Gesto que solo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o emocionada por algo.

-Por nada- contestó el con una sonrisa¿qué te apetece hacer?

-No se, que quieres hacer tu

-Pues teniendo en cuenta que ya no podemos ir al lago a desayunar y comer porque ellos van a disfrutar nuestra comida deberías pensar algo.

¿eso es un reproche, porque estabas de acuerdo cuando te lo propuse

-Y sigo estándolo. Yo con estar contigo me conformo- contestó Harry haciendo aparecer una rosa roja en su mano para dársela a Cat

-Gracias- le contestó ella con una sonrisa tomando la rosa y dándole un beso.

-Vamos a dar un paseo

-Vale

Harry y Cat salieron de la sala común, Harry tomó a Cat de la mano para guiarla a uno de los torreones del castillo, uno que era casi tan alto como la torre de Astronomía desde donde se podía divisar toda la extensión del bosque y el lago y con suerte si el día estaba despejado Hogsmeade.

-Ohhhhh- exclamó Cat- No me habías traído nunca

-Jajajajajajaja. Si te lo hubiese contado habrías traído aquí a Ron y Hermione

-Oye- contestó ella molesta, pero Harry la atrajo hacia si para callarla con un beso, uno tranquilo y dulce. Lentamente se separaron.

-No se como lo consigues pero me vuelves loco

-Eso es un secreto- contestó ella tras el beso separándose de él asomándose al torreón

-Cat- susurró Harry abrazándola por detrás

-Dime- ella se apoyó en su pecho

La puerta del torreón se abrió de golpe y ambos se volvieron sobresaltados, pero la pareja que los miraba desde allí estaba más asustada que ellos que seguían abrazados.

Draco Malfoy y Ginny estaban de pie en la puerta tomados de la mano mirando a Harry y Cat abrazados.

-Vosotros... vosotros... -consiguió articular Harry sin soltar a Cat que le sostenía fuertemente las manos, como sabiendo que si soltaba a Harry se abalanzaría sobre Malfoy

-Harry yo...- empezó Ginny

-EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO VIRGINIA WEASLEY- bramó Harry soltándose de Cat cara a Ginny, pero Malfoy se puso delante de ella

-No te atrevas a tocarla- le susurró el rubio

-APARTA- gritó Harry enfurecido- APARTA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DESPEDACE

-Harry cálmate- le susurró Cat al oído tomándolo del brazo

¡QUE ME CALME, PERO... PERO... ESTA CON UN MOTÍFAGO, CON EL HIJO DE LUCIUS MALFOY CON ESA SERPIENTE

-Seguro que esto tiene una explicación

-SI, QUE HA DEJADO A Neville POR UN CHICO QUE LA VA HA HACER DESGRACIADA

-Yo no haré desgraciada a Ginny la quiero- dijo Malfoy con valor sonrojándose ligeramente

-TU ERES INCAPAZ DE AMAR A NADIE

-Puede que lo fuera antes de conocerla, pero ella me ha cambiado

-Harry por favor...- susurró Ginny con los ojos bañados en lágrimas- yo... yo le quiero y se que no me va hacer nada. El ya no quiere ser mortífago

-ESTAIS TODOS LOCOS- bramó Harry

-Harry, quizá Malfoy...- empezó Cat

-No me digas que tu los apoyas

-No es eso, solo que...

-HAZ LO QUE TE DE LA GANA, PERO NO VOY A CONSENTIR ESTO- Harry salió echo una furia por el torreón

-Harry...- gritó Ginny- NO SE LO DIGAS A RON POR FAVOR- pero Harry no la escucho

-Oh Draco que vamos ha hacer- Draco rodeó a Ginny con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

-Tranquila, me enfrentare a quien sea para que estemos juntos

-Cat- susurró Ginny desde los brazos de Malfoy- Ayúdanos

¿La quieres- preguntó a Malfoy

-Daría mi vida por ella- los ojos de Malfoy brillaron peligrosos ante esta afirmación. Cat los estudio unos momentos, y haciendo gala de lo que había aprendido recientemente penetró en la mente de Malfoy, donde pudo ver que ciertas eran sus palabras

-Dejadme a Harry a mi- respondió ella pasando por delante de ellos y bajando las escaleras, pero se detuvo para volver a mirar a Malfoy- hazla desgraciada, o que me entere yo que derrama una simple lágrima por tu culpa y te arrepentirás.

-Nunca la haría sufrir

-Así lo espero

-Gracias- susurró Ginny

Cat bajó las escaleras como un rayo, no había ni rastro de Harry en el pasillo. "Mierda... Accio mapa del merodeador". Unos instantes después el mapa volaba rápidamente hacia ella.

-Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.

Inmediatamente el mapa se materializó ante ella, lo observó con ojos frenéticos y vio a Harry dirigirse por un pasillo hacia las escaleras que daban hacia la salida del casillo.

-Mierda- murmuró Cat haciendo desaparecer el mapa.

Empezó a correr por los pasillos como nunca antes lo había echo, tropezó con varios grupo de enamorados, que apenas alcanzaron a verla, siendo una suerte, porque sus ojos eran los de una pantera.

Con una rapidez asombrosa se plantó en lo alto de las escaleras del Hall justo a tiempo de ver salir a Harry

-HARRY- le gritó desde lo alto, pero el chico o no la oyó o no quiso oírla- ESPERA...

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, varios profesores que estaban en la entrada del comedor se la quedaron mirando, entre ellos Dumbledore que tenía una sonrisa en los labios, pero ella ni tan solo los vio, porque lo mas seguro es que hubiese dejado de perseguir a Harry.

-Eso es correr si señor- comentó uno de los profesores con sorna

-El amor nos da alas- respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa enigmática, pero ella ya había salido al exterior- esto no me lo pierdo- contestó saliendo seguido de McGonagall y el otro profesor.

-HARRY ESPERA- le gritó al ver que iba directo al lago donde Ron y Hermione subían a la barca

Pero el seguía ignorándola, muchas de las parejas que había en el césped los miraban desconcertados, Cat haciendo un último Sprint lo alcanzó y como ya hiciera con Ron hace unos meses lo derribo y luego se sentó a horcajadas encima de él.

-CAT LEVANTATE AHORA

-No lo haré hasta que no te calmes- respondió ella inclinándose hacia delante apoyando los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza- respira- inspira

-DEJATE DE TONTERÍAS

-No, me gusta esta posición

-CAT NO ME HAGAS ENFADAR

-Ya estas enfadado. Vamos inspira- respira

-QUE TE LEVANTES

-No

-COMO QUIERAS- Harry levantó sus brazos hasta la cintura de Cat y la hizo rodar hasta el suelo, para ponerse el encima- quietecita aquí – le dijo empezando a levantarse.

-Ni lo sueñes- ella movió una de sus piernas haciendo caer a Harry otra vez encima y lo rodeo por la cintura con ambas piernas

-Cat cariño, en otro momento esta posición...

-HARRY LEVANTA INMEDIATAMENTE DE AHÍ- bramó una voz a sus espaldas ambos se quedaron estáticos tal cual estaban. No era posible que esa voz bramase en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Lentamente Harry levantó la vista de los ojos de Cat para encontrarse con Sirius que los miraba divertido desde lo alto, Harry y Cat abrieron ligeramente la boca, pero no se movieron.

¿qué os pasa, os habéis quedado pegados- comentó con sorna

Harry volvió a mirar a Cat y sus mejillas se volvieron tan rojas como el cabello de cualquier Weasley, allí estaban ellos en una posición bastante...comprometida mientras el padre de Cat los miraba. Harry notó como Cat le soltaba la cintura e intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero se enredó otra vez en la pierna de la chica y volvió a caerle encima. Ella empezó a reírse con ganas, lo apartó de encima de ella y se levantó tan tranquila.

¿qué haces aquí y ... así- preguntó a Sirius algo preocupada

¿No has leído el profeta hoy?

-No, normalmente lo lee Hermione, y luego nos cuenta, pero hoy no lo ha hecho... ¿Harry quieres hacer el favor de levantarte del suelo- Harry seguía en el suelo con la mirada hacia la hierba- jejejejejejeje.

-Bueno pues entonces debéis saber...QUE SOY LIBRE

¿EN SERIO- preguntó Harry de pronto levantándose de un salto

-Si, uno de los mortífagos atrapados era Pettigrew, y después del juicio me liberaron

-Genial- Cat saltó a los brazos de Sirius para darle un abrazo y un beso, seguido de Harry (bonita estampa familiar jejejejejeejejeje)

-Pero hay mas, apuntó Sirius poniendo un brazo en el hombro de cada uno

¿mas- susurró Harry

-Soy vuestro nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas

-Venga ya- salto Cat

-Es la verdad

¿y Hagrid- preguntó Harry

-Parte esta noche en una misión secreta para la orden

-Ahhhh- dijeron los dos a la vez y quedaron en silencio

-Y ahora...¿podéis explicarme que estabais haciendo en el césped- ambos dieron un respingo y se sonrojaron- porque me parece recordar que te dije antes de irte que tuvieras cuidado con lo que hacías- añadió mirando a Harry

-Yo... Yo...- balbuceo Harry- no es lo que parece

-Estaba intentando detenerlo y como no hacia caso...

-Si, ya he visto como te tirabas encima de él

¿lo has visto?

-Lo hemos visto todos- añadió Dumbledore acercándose al grupo con McGonagall haciendo que Cat y Harry se sonrojasen más si eso era posible- Cat, pasaste por delante de nosotros corriendo y no nos viste

-Ohhhh

-Jajajajajaajajaja. Pero ha sido un buen espectáculo- añadió Sirius en medio de lágrimas

-Un espectáculo que espero no se vuelva a repetir- añadió McGonagall que como siempre hizo parar las risas.

-No profesora- dijeron los dos bajando la cabeza.

-Es curioso que siempre que vais corriendo acabéis uno encima del otro- apuntó Dumbledore- porque en el primer partido de quidditch os paso lo mismo

-Si- pudo apuntar solo Cat con una media sonrisa

-Bueno- prosiguió Dumbledore- será mejor que vayáis a disfrutar de este día que la subdirectora y yo tenemos que hablar con el profesor Black

-Si director- respondieron los dos

-Luego nos vemos- añadió Sirius con una sonrisa a ambos.

Harry y Cat se quedaron donde estaban viendo alejarse a Sirius, Cat busco la mano de Harry y se la apretó fuerteél la miró:

¿verdad que es fantástico- murmuró al chica

-Si, nunca me imagine que esto fuera a pasar. Es fantástico- sonrió Harry, miró a Cat y de pronto su sonrisa se borro

¿qué te pasa?

¿por qué me has detenido, Ron y Hermione ya no están

-porque era lo mejor.

¿lo mejor, que Ginny salga con esa serpiente?

-Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá esa serpiente este enamorada de Ginny

-Cat por favor, no seas ilusa, la esta utilizando

-No lo hace. Tu solo ves lo que quieres porque siempre has odiado a Malfoy

-Ah ya, y tu lo ves todo

-No Harry. Simplemente se que Malfoy está enamorado de Ginny

¿cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno...- empezó ella incómoda-... la mira como tu me miras a mi.

-Es un buen actor- respondió Harry poniéndose de espaldas a Cat, esta suspiró

-Harry... ¿confías en mi?

¿por qué me preguntas eso, ya sabes que si

-Pues hazlo una vez mas... creeme Malfoy ama a Ginny

-Pero eso es imposible

-Mírame...- Cat tomó la cara de Harry y la hizo mirarla directamente- la ama, y sabe que como le haga el mas mínimo daño lo matare

-Lo mataremos- susurró Harry rodeándola de la cintura

-Esta bien, lo haremos juntos como siempre

¿Entonces no le decimos nada a Ron?

-Creo que eso ha de hacerlo ella

-Esta bien- Cat abrazó a Harry y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla- creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar menos publico para lo que sigue a ese beso

-Jajajajajjajaja.

Harry tomó a Cat de la mano para llevársela a un lugar mas apartado, más íntimo, nadie los vio irse, nadie excepto dos arpías ocultas tras un árbol desde donde lo habían contemplado todo.

* * *

**Ellie Barnes:** Hola, me has mandado el review cuando estaba subiendo el capítulo jajajajjajajaa. así que no tendrás que esperar mucho. Los sueños de Cat tienen una razon de ser, ya lo sabrás. Y Por supuesto que va ha haber una batalla, seguramente en el último capítulo de la historia... lo que no se... bueno ya verás, al menos no falta mucho para llegar. Como puedes ver Sirius va ha salir mas a partir de ahora, auque simplemente sea para sentar las bases de lo que va ha venir despues. Muchos besos y gracias.

**Barby Black:** Bueno, siento lo de Ron, Herms y Luna... que puedo decir, si se me hubiese ocurrido antes lo que esta pasando en la segundaparte habría juntado directamente a Ron y Luna, pero ya era tarde. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Niv Riddle:** En cuanto a lo de Cat celosa jajajajajajajaja seguramente fue la falta de sueño, aunque un poco celosilla si es. En cuanto a lo de Ron y Herms te digo lo mismo que a Barby, siento que no se me ocurriese antes lo de la segunda parte, pero en fin no te preocupes que Hermione no se va a quedar sola...MENUDO NOVIO LE HE PUESTO A LA LAGARTA jajajajajajajajaja, un novio que ya lo quisiera yo pa mi jajajajajajajaja. En cuanto a Ginny y Draco, creo que tu duda esta resuelta con este capítulo. muchos besos y gracias por el review.

**Gandulfo:** hola. Gracias por el review. Lo de Ron y Luna no me va ha dar juego porque no me voy a parar a contarlo jejejejejejeje y en cuanto a los celos de Cat¿piensas que lo del espejo es por celos, ademas esa reaccion se debía mas a la falta de sueño que otra cosa. No se tu, pero yo si no duermo puedo llegar a morder jajajajajajaaja. Ahhhh, y ya falta poco para llegar a la accion, espero que me salga bien ese capítulo porque las batallas no son lo mio. muchos besos.

**Algida:** de Neville i Hermione res de res. Es un altre personatje de ficció, que per cert fa poc em vaig possar la peli d'ell per a vore si estava traguent-li el caracter com toca. No se si ho aconseguiré. ja vorem. Ah, i no te preocupes per la llargaría del review perque m'agraden els reviews llargs. Molts petons. per cert, no se que fer en Neville en la segon part, i això es perillos quant s'apropa una batalla jajajajajajajajaja.

**Mandy:** Bueno creo que tus dudas respecto a Ginny quedan resueltas. todo el misterio ya esta sobre la mesa. Por eso estaba tan rara cuando les dijeron que los mortífagos se habían escapado, estaba preocupada por Malfoy. Muy lista con lo de Cat y sus sueños jejejejejejejejejee, eres la única que me lo ha dicho, veo que no te puedo engañar. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, creo que engorde 5 Kilos de la satisfaccion jjajajajajajaajaja, de veras muchas muchasgracias. El idioma en el que escribí es Valenciano ( Catalan para otros), es otra de las lenguas oficialesque se hablan en España. La oficial es el catalán, pero el valenciano es muy parecido, bueno hay quien dice que es un dialecto del catalan y quien dice que es una lengua con entidad propia. Yo en honor a la paz no me meto en esos temas y ya esta, yo soy de valencia y hablo valenciano y si le pregutnas a alguien de Cataluña te dira que es Catalan. Y ya no digo mas que luego to se sabe. Muchos besos.

**Shagy Sirius:** me tienes que explicar cuando lo sepas que es lo que te dejó Shokeado de la primera parte del capitulo anterior porque a mi me parece muy normal jajajajajajajajaa. Cat en fondo no le cuenta sus sueños a harry porque tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar, está asustada porque se ve a si misma como una criatura malvada, y por si fuera poco tratando de matarlo a él y Choy tiene miedo de que él la deje o algo parecido. Pobrecita no sabe lo que le espera. Prometo solemnemente no volver a pensar en duchas jajajajaajjajajaaj y menos con... ¿como se llamaba?...mmmmmmmm, tienes razón que luego dejo el escritorio perdido. Muchos beso y gracias por el review.

**K Will be mine 4ever:** me alegro de que te guste el capítulo. Snape se va a prendar mas de Cat aún. Ya lo verás.muchas gracias por el review.

Bueno, hoy tampoco os dejo spoiler porque en cuanto he terminado el capítulo lo he subido, pero osrecomiendo que entreis a una histoira escrita por mi y Prue- Potter, si os apetece y de pasonos dejais reviews jajajaajjajaja que esta muy bien y cuando Prue se decida a pulir el final de 5 capitulo solo faltará uno para terminarla, que por cierto he de empezar yo jajajajajajajajajajajaja. La historia se llama Primavera primavera que la sangre altera (lo sabemos somos lo peor para los títulos). Podeis encontrarla en mis historias favoritas. leedla plis.

Muchos besos y cariñitps.


	25. Gryffindor vs Hupleffuf

**Holaaaaaaa, aquí estoy con nuevo capítulo jajajaajajajaja. Ya va faltando menos que emocion.**

**Y sin más dilación para no entreteneros ... solo me queda decir que este capítulo se lo dedico a Andrés como ya le dije que iba ha hacer, aunque al final no ha sido como le prometi, no me gusta ser explícita que le vamos ha hacer.**

**Muchos besos**

* * *

**CAPITULO 25: Gryffindor Vs Hupleffuf**

Y seguía pasando el tiempo en Hogwarts (_que rápida estoy últimamente)_ abril llegaba a su fin y los terrenos del castillo estaban bañados por la primavera, miles de flores cubrían los terrenos hasta el lago, y el calamar gigante se dedicaba a gastar bromas a los alumnos incautos que se atrevían a acercarse a la orilla empapándolos de agua.

Las cosas por el castillo seguían igual que siempre, Cat y Harry enamoradísimos, Ron y Hermione más unidos que nunca, e incluso muchas noches desaparecían juntos y no volvían hasta bien entrada la madrugada, Ginny estaba feliz y risueña, su relación iba viento en popa, aunque Ron no sabía nada del asunto porque seguramente no iría tan bien, y en cuanto a Neville... estaba saliendo con Hannah Abbot, desde que un día le hizo crecer en el ED unas tomateras en la cabeza, pero la acompaño a la enfermería y a los dos días estaban saliendo y se los veía felices y contentos por el castillo.

Además las clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas se habían vuelto de las favoritas de Gryffindor, porque en cuanto todo el mundo se acostumbro a tener a un exasesino en el colegio Sirius se hizo uno de los profesores más populares (por no mencionar a las alumnas que tenía locas por él), aunque si había alguien a quien le molestaban un poco esa era Cat, le encantaba tener a su padre de profesor pero con ella era más exigente que con los demás, más incluso que con Harry:

-Cat, tu redacción sobre las aplicaciones de los unicornios deja bastante que desear- le dijo una mañana entregándole su redacción

¿Cómo- se quedó atónita mirando su redacción a la que le había puesto un aprobado, y eso que tenía dos pergaminos mas que las de los demás y se había pasado infinidad de horas en la biblioteca buscando información

-Ven a mi despacho y la comentaremos- le respondió pasándole a Ron su redacción

-Bien, profesor- murmuró por lo bajo enfurruñada.

Sirius terminó de repartir las redacciones y se puso frente a sus alumnos, los miró y con la mejor de sus sonrisas preguntó:

¿quién me puede decir que es una Hydra?

La mano de Hermione se alzó inmediatamente, Sirius miró a su alrededor y fijó sus ojos en Cat que aún estaba mirando la redacción.

-Señorita Black¿sería tan amable de responder a mi pregunta?

-Pero los ojos de Cat estaba recorriendo los 4 pergaminos de su redacción repasando cada anotación que Sirius había echo al borde cambiando de su color normal a rojo furia por momentos.

-Señorita Black- repitió Sirius un poco más fuerte, sin obtener respuesta, hasta que Harry le dio un codazo. Ella lo miró enfadada y Harry le señaló a Sirius, se volvió hacia el profesor que la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido¿Seria tan amable de responder a mi pregunta- Cat permaneció impasible

-No he oído la pregunta¿podría repetirla Señor?

¿Y que es tan importante como para que no me preste atención?

-Lo siento- respondió ella cansina

-No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar

-Si, no me volveré a despistar. Lo siento

-Eso espero señorita Black o de lo contrario tendré que suspenderla- Cat bufo¿algún problema?

-No señor- respondió con retintín, haciendo que Sirius levantase una de sus negras cejas exactamente igual que ella cuando algo la molestaba.

¿Qué es una Hydra?

-...

¿no me va a responder?

-Para que

¿Perdón?

-Digo que conteste lo que conteste no va ha estar satisfecho, así que ¿para que molestarme- la boca de Sirius se abrió ligeramente ante la mirada desafiante de Cat. Los ojos del resto de la clase estaban encima de ella. Nadie se perdía nada

-Señorita Black. Fuera de mi clase y 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor

-Encantada

-Y vaya ha hablar con McGonagall

-Bien

Cogió sus cosas, se levantó y emprendió rumbo al castillo, pero antes se volvió y dijo:

_" En la historia de los muggles, una Hydra es un ser mitológico de la antigua Grecia. Sin embargo son reales ya que el gran mago Hercules luchó contra uno en uno de los desafíos impuestos por el consejo mayor de los magos logrando derrotarlo. Se trata de una especie de Dragon cuya característica principal es que al cortarle la cabeza le crece otra al instante y solo se le puede matar atravesándole el corazón, que se encuentra protegido por una parrilla de costillas con una separación de unos escasos centímetros. Miden entre 7 y 15 metros y sus colmillos se usan en la preparación de múltiples venenos. Sus escamas son útiles para impermeabilizar y sus nervios sirven como núcleo para varitas, aunque son muy escasas ya que fueron recluidos en la isla de Atlantis hace casi 1000 años, por no mencionar lo difíciles que son de matar, puesto que son inmunes a cualquier hechizo"_

Tras esta perorata Cat se dio la vuelta y se marcho rápidamente hacia el castillo dejando a Sirius boquiabierto.

Tras recomponerse terminó de dar su clase, aunque poca cosa más le quedaba por decir. Y tras mandarles una redacción sobre la alimentación de las Hydras los despidió a todos.

Cat entraba por el Hall murmurando en voz baja totalmente roja de la ira "Estaba despistada...despistada...mmmmmm, grrrr hay veces en que lo mataría..." iba murmurando para si

-Cat- la hizo detenerse una voz y volverse¿por qué no estas en clase?

-Porque Sirius me ha echado

¿qué tu padre te ha echado de clase- en los labios de Snape se torcieron en una sonrisa¿y eso?

-Le respondí mal- la sonrisa de Snape se agrando más- es que estaba despistada revisando la redacción que me había devuelto y no oí su pregunta

-Eso esta mal. ¿lo sabes?

-Claro que lo se- respondió ella enfadada- pero es que nunca nada de lo que hago le contenta. Si respondo a una de sus preguntas no es suficiente mi contestación, si le entrego una redacción da igual las horas que me pase en la biblioteca nunca es suficiente para él

-Estúpido Black- Cat arrugó el entrecejo, por lo que Snape añadió- quiere que seas la mejor de clase para que luego nadie diga que te favorece.

-Si, pues solo consigue que me desanime. No es que me moleste que me exija mas que a los demás, solo quiero alguna palabra amable

¿Es esta la redacción- preguntó Snape tomándola de sus manos

-Si

¿Puedo leerla?

-Claro

¿quieres venir a mi despacho, el antídoto que estábamos preparando esta casi a punto

-He de ir al despacho de McGonagall a que me castigue- respondió fastidiada

-Mnnnnnn, déjamelo a mi. Vamos

-Pero Profesor...

¿cómo me has llamado?

-Digo Severus. Me porte mal y merezco un castigo

-Y un castigo tendrás, pero solo por plantar cara a Black te mereces uno suave. Cómo me gustaría haber visto su cara

-Un poco sorprendido si se quedo

-Vamos

Snape empezó a caminar seguido de Cat hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Por el camino no dijo nada ya que iba leyendo la redacción de Cat, esta se limitó a seguirle en silencio por los pasillos. Una vez delante del despacho, el profesor llamó y tras recibir el pase entró seguido de la chica.

¿Señorita Black- exclamó McGonagall¿por qué no esta en clase?

-Sirius la echo- respondió antes Snape lanzándole una mirada para que se quedara callada- parece ser que tuvieron algunas diferencias y la señorita Black le respondió mal

-Entonces habrá que castigarla- respondió McGonagall pasando a sentarse en su mesa

-De eso quería hablar con usted- añadió Snape- había pensado que la señorita Black podría venir todas las tardes de esta semana a limpiar los calderos de la clase de pociones

-Me parece bien Severus. Señorita Black que no vuelva a pasar

-No volverá a ocurrir

¿Querías algo mas Severus?

-No. Hasta luego Minerva

-Adiós profesora

Snape y Cat salieron del despacho y esta se quedo mirando a Snape con las cejas alzadas

-Pues vaya forma de ocuparse de mi castigo

-Que le haya dicho a McGonagall que vendrías a limpiar calderos no significa que eso sea lo que hagas

¿Ah no?

-No, vendrás a ayudarme con los antídotos que estamos preparando. Quiero que confirmes la teoría de tu trabajo de navidades y es mejor que empieces a probar

¿quiere que empiece a probar los venenos- preguntó entusiasmada

-Si, a bajas dosis y con los ingredientes por separado justo con las cobayas como dijiste y una vez comprobemos que los antídotos funcionan podrá probarlos en ti misma

-Genial

-Y luego publicaras un trabajo con el resultado

¿Cree que resulte?

-Los nuevos antídotos que has creado para los venemos más simples parece que funcionan así que es muy posible que tu teoría también lo haga

-Gracias por confiar en mi Severus

-De nada pequeña, solo me molesta que sea justamente una Gryffindor la mejor alumna de pociones en los últimos 100 años.

-Bueno, he tenido al mejor profesor. Porque desde que terminamos con la Legeremancia y me propuso empezar con las investigaciones cada vez tengo más ganas de seguir.

-Entonces ¿vamos a mi despacho para ver como va ese antídoto?

-Claro

Los dos se encaminaron hacia las frías y lúgubres mazmorras de Snape, en las cuales desde que Cat las visitaba con más frecuencia, parecía que una brisa de primavera se había adueñado de ellas.

Ron, Hermione y Harry llegaron al comedor tras las clases esperando encontrarse allí a Cat. Cual fue su desilusión al ver que no estaba (especialmente Harry).

¿Dónde estar�- se preguntó Hermione sentándose a la mesa- McGonagall ya esta comiendo

-Seguro que esta enfurruñada en la sala común lanzando pestes de Sirius como otras tantas veces

-Ron no hagas bromas- lo reprendió Harry- Cat estaba bastante enfadada

-Y no es para menos. Al fin y al cabo su redacción era muy buena. Si al menos no hubiese respondido mal a Sirius...

-Nos hizo perder 25 puntos- protestó Ron

-A mi mas que a nadie me costo quitárselos. ¿dónde esta?

-Aún no ha vuelto Sirius- respondió Harry

-Pero McGonagall ya esta comiendo- apuntó este sorprendido

-Aun estará enfadada

-Pues no tiene motivos Hermione, ella no puede responderme así en clase

-Ahí esta...- exclamó Ron señalando hacia la puerta

Cat entraba muy satisfecha y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios. Los vio y se dirigió a sentarse con ellos, paso por delante de Sirius y para sorpresa de todos le dio un beso en la mejilla

¿cómo ha terminado la clase papi- preguntó sentándose junto a Harry que la miraba atónito

-Bien- consiguió articular Sirius- ehhhhh Cat he pensado que podrías dejarme la redacción y la revisare

-Oh, pues pídesela al profesor Snape

¿Y porque iba ha hacer eso?

-Porque la tiene él. Quería leerla y se la dejé

-Me he perdido

-Pues verás al ir al despacho de McGonagall me lo he encontrado y me ha regañado por no estar en clase. Le he contado que ha pasado y ha decidido hacerse cargo del castigo después de consultárselo a McGonagall y al salir me ha pedido leer la redacción. Así que se la he dado

-Pues se la pediré- añadió Sirius- creo que he sido muy estricto contigo en ese aspecto

-No hace falta- respondió ella mirándolo por primera vez desde que se había sentado- Lo que ha leído hasta ahora le ha encantado y con su segunda opinión me basta- se volvió de espaldas a él¿cuándo es el partido contra Hupllefuf?

-El 9 de mayo- respondió Harry mirando como de reojo Sirius se marchaba hacia la mesa de profesores rojo de ira.

Pero las peleas no acabaron ahí, Sirius y Cat se adoraban, pero no podían evitar llevarse como el perro y el gato, y eso se acentuaba más en las clases de criaturas mágicas, pues Sirius se había tomado como una afrenta personal que Cat se tomase tan enserio la opinión de Snape y no entendía como ella podía ir todas las tardes sin falta a las clases particulares y más cuando volvía como si estuviera enferma, entusiasmada pero enferma. Y encima se negaba a contar lo que hacía durante las clases insistiendo en que era una sorpresa. Pero era muy fácil ver a Snape y Cat en los pasillos de las mazmorras tras una clase hablando en susurros.

Y entre unas cosas y otras llegó el partido de quidditch contra Huflepuff (o algo así como dice Prue jajajajajaaja), los ánimos en Gryffindor estaban altísimos, si ganaban el partido ganaban la copa de las casas y si ganaban por mas de 100 puntos obtendrían la mejor puntuación obtenida desde hacía más de 200 años en el colegio, por lo que Harry los hacía entrenar prácticamente todos los días, hasta Cat había suspendido las clases extra de pociones para poder entrenar, compaginarlo con los estudios, las clases extra en defensa y el ED.

Y por fin llegamos al nueve de mayo, era una soleada mañana de primavera en la que el sol brillaba fuerte y alto.

Harry se encontraba en la sala de reunión antes del partido de quiddditch junto con Ron y los hermanos Creevey esperando a que llegaran las chicas para poder empezar la reunión, o más bien la arenga de Harry antes de los partidos.

Cuando por fin llegaron y tomaron asiento Harry pudo empezar:

"Bueno equipo, somos los mejores jugadores que ha habido en años, eso nadie lo niega. Pero hoy tenemos la posibilidad de batir un record en la historia de Hogwarts y se que podemos lograrlo porque para eso nos hemos entrenado tan duramente y es el momento de obtener nuestra recompensa. A POR ELLOS EQUIPO".

Tras los vítores y gritos de sus compañeros tomaron sus escobas y salieron al pasillo que daba al terreno de juego.

Los de Huplefuf ya se encontraban allí con miradas nerviosas, y es que solo habían vencido a Gryffindor aquella vez en tercero en que Harry se calló de su escoba.

El ambiente en el terreno de juego era el mejor. Gritos entusiasmados y cánticos de animo procedentes de las gradas casi impedían oír los comentarios de Seamus.

Harry miró a Cat que permanecía con cara de absoluta concentración a su lado, para ella el partido era muy importante, ya que sería la primera vez que Sirius la vería jugar y no podía dejar de estar nerviosa.

-No te preocupes- le susurró Harry al oído- lo harás muy bien

-Gracias. Aunque no puedo evitar los nervios. Estoy peor que en mi primer partido

-Tu juega como siempre y no te preocupes de nada ¿eh pequeña- Cat sonrió a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Suerte- le susurró antes de separarse de él.

Madam Hooch les indicó que ya podían salir al campo, así que se montaron en sus escobas y dando una fuerte patada emprendieron el vuelo:

" _Y aquí tenemos por fin al equipo de Gryffindor"_ bramaba la voz amplificada de Seamus_ "capitaneados por Harry Potter, Black, Ginny y Ron Weasley, Brown, Colin y Dennis Creevey"_ los vítores inundaron el campo de juego mientras ellos se situaban al lado de Madam Hooch

" _Y ahora el equipo de Hupleffuf capitaneados por Aarhus Hampton, Jonson, Bauer, Smith, O'Hara, Jackman y Jonnes"_ Los de Hupleffuf se situaron enfrente del equipo de Gryffindor junto a Madam Hooch. Harry notó a Cat moverse en su escoba y le dirigió una mirada, ella tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de las gradas. Harry miró hacia allí y Sirius los saludo con la mano. Harry le devolvió el saludo y miró a Cat "tranquila, lo harás bien" le susurró, ella se limitó a sonreírle.

-Capitanes dense la mano- dijo Maddam Hooch- quiero juego limpio- añadió mientras Harry y Aarhus se daban la mano.

Una vez echo esto, todos fueron a ocupar sus puestos, y como ya era costumbre Cat se situó para interceptar la quaffle en el bote neutral junto a Jackman.

"_bien señoras y señores_" empezó Dean "_Maddam Hooch va a lanzar la quaffle para iniciar este esperadísimo partido en el que posiblemente Gryffindor supere el record de la escuela. Por fin la quaffle está en juego, los dos cazadores se elevan es su pelea para obtenerla y... Black con una rápido movimiento se hace con la quaffle, se la pasa a Weasley que esquiva una bludger lanzada por O'Hara, se la devuelve a Black que esquiva los cazadores de Hupleffuf, les hace una pared con Brown, esta delante de Bauer y ... marca... 10-0 para Gryffindor. Se reanuda el juego, Bauer pasa a quaffle a Jackman, este a Jonnes para evitar a Ginny, pero no ve a Brown que con una intervención fantástica se la quita de las manos para Gryffindor, que se la pasa a Wealey�¡Vamos Ginny!"_ gritó fuera de si Seamus "Señor Finnigan por favor" lo reprendió la voz de McGonagall " _Y siiiiiiiiiii, Ginny marca, para Gryffindor 20-0 para Gryffindor"_

Como siempre Harry desde lo alto contemplaba el juego satisfecho, Ginny y Lavender estaban fantásticas, pero hoy Cat estaba que se salía. Llevaban casi 15 minutos de partido y ganaban a Hupleffuf 80-20, era el resultado más amplio de esta temporada. "Ahora solo me queda coger la snitch" pensó Harry, pero en ese momento apretó fuertemente el palo de la escoba, Cat había tenido que hacer un movimiento brusco para evitar una bludger directa a su cara y había perdido la quaffle.

-COLIN queréis hacer el favor de estar atentos... casi derriban a Cat- bramó Harry al pasar por delante del muchacho que se limitó a asentir.

El ritmo de juego continuaba siendo frenético cuando Harry divisó la snitch bajo los postes de Ron, observó la posición del buscador de Hupleffuf que se encontraba un poco más atrasado que él, y sin pensárselo se lanzó a por la Snitch que en cuanto se vio perseguida reemprendió el vuelo. Harry esquivó a Ron y se lanzó hacia ella presa del pánico. Iba directa hacia el buscador de Hupleffuf y si no cambiaba el rumbo la podría atrapar fácilmente, Harry se acostó más sobre el palo de su escoba y ganó una velocidad tremenda. Ambos buscadores iban a por la Snitch, faltaba un metro, Harry casi la podía notar... alargó la mano...

"_siiiiiiiiiiii"_ gritó Dean Thomas "_ Harry Potter atrapa la snitch y Gryffindor gana 300- 50 jajajjajajajajaa Campeones, campeones oe oe oe... "_ Señor Finnigan" exclamó McGonagall pero en su voz había un dejo de satisfacción indecente "_somos los mejores"_ gritaba Seamus fuera de si

Harry bajó hasta la hierba junto con el resto del equipo, habían batido el record y habían ganado la copa de quidditch. Inmediatamente el resto de jugadores bajó a su lado y abrazados empezaron a saltar dando vueltas.

La gente empezó a bajar al campo. Miles de alumnos vestidos de rojo corrieron hacia ellos. Desde lo lejos Ron, Cat y Harry vieron acercarse a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos que se lanzó al cuello de los tres mientras gritaba "hemos ganado... hemos ganado".

Sirius llegó después y abrazó a Cat muy fuerte levantándola un poco del suelo, y para su satisfacción gritó "eres tan fantástica como tu madre" haciendo que la chica empezase a llorar de la emoción, a este abrazó siguió otro a Harry.

Harry entraba con su túnica roja de Gryffindor totalmente enfangada a los vestuarios de los chicos, estaba feliz, la copa quidditch era suya por fin después de derrotar a Hupleffuf.

Sabía que debía ducharse para subir a la sala común para la fiesta que vendría después, pero estaba demasiado cargado de adrenalina aún como para ello, había estado mucho tiempo fuera recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de todos sus compañeros que se habían ido marchando hasta quedar el solo en el campo de quidditch con Sirius y Cat que estaba más radiante que nunca y alterada, pues no podía parar de dar saltos hasta que al final desapareció por los vestuarios.

Sirius y Harry habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando sobre el partido, de lo bueno que era Harry, de lo fantástica que era Cat... y de Cat, hasta que se hizo bien tarde, y debía darse prisa si quería llegar a la fiesta.

Cruzó la puerta de los vestuarios esperando encontrar a Ron y los hermanos Creevey, pero solo Ron ya duchado y cambiado y para su sorpresa Hermione estaban allí.

-Vaya Harry, si que has tardado- le dijo Ron con sorna

¿Dónde están todos- preguntó Harry sorprendido

Colin y Dennis hace rato que se fueron a la sala común, las chicas también se han ido- Hermione sonrió maliciosa- excepto Cat que estaba eufórica y se ha pasado todo el rato dando vueltas hasta que hace unos minutos he conseguido mandarla a la ducha

-Ah, ya veo...¿y hacéis aquí?

-Pues te esperábamos para decirte que nos vamos a la sala común- añadió el pelirrojo cogiendo a Hermione de la mano para dirigirse a la puerta

-Hasta luego- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

Harry se quedó estático en medio del vestuario mirando salir por la puerta a sus amigos, cuando una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, Cat sola en los vestuarios.

Salió rápidamente de allí y tras comprobar que no quedaba nadie se dirigió al vestuario de las chicas escucho su interior, no se oía ruido de agua cayendo así que supuso que Cat aún no se estaría duchando y entró, miró el interior de la sala pero allí no había nadie, un intenso vapor lo rodeaba todo "ya se habrá duchado" pensó "¿pero donde esta?" avanzó dentro del vestuario intentando ver a través del vapor, y llegó hasta el banquillo donde se encontraba la túnica de quiddich de Cat y su ropa. Miró alrededor pero allí no había nadie.

Cuando unos brazos desnudos le rodearon por detrás su torso.

-Enhorabuena capitán- le susurró la voz de Cat al oído.

Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente. Cat solo llevaba una toalla blanca envolviendo su cuerpo, sus mejillas estaban inflamadas a causa del vapor y sus ojos mas verdes y brillantes que nunca. Cat se puso en puntillas y le rozó los labios, en ese momento Harry sintió una descarga recorrerle la espalda y supo que esa imagen de Cat no la podría olvidar nunca.

Le rodeo fuertemente la cintura para atraerla hacia él y volverla a besar, no hacía tanto calor cuando había entrado. El beso se alargó más y la toalla de Cat rodó hasta el suelo permitiendo a Harry recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos.

"tengo que ducharme" le dijo ella al oído "Llegaremos tarde". Se separó de él para ir a la ducha. Mientras Harry contemplaba su cuerpo desnudo. Y sin poderse contener caminó en dos pasos hasta ella, la levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta la ducha dejando caer el agua encima de sus cuerpos mientras notaba como Cat iba quitándole la túnica con urgencia.

Unas horas después dos figuras subían hacia la sala común en la oscuridad de la noche abrazados, dándose besos y con las mejillas acaloradas, recorrieron los pasillos sin soltarse y sin preocuparse por una vez en su vida a ser vistos. Llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda y sin soltarse entraron.

La fiesta continuaba en la sala común, varios de sus compañeros llegaron para felicitarlos, pero fue imposible, volvían a estar besándose. Probablemente por la mañana serían la comidilla de todo Hogwarts, pero eso ahora no les importaba, y en medio de su pasión no notaron que sus mejores amigos tampoco estaban y mucho menos Ginny.

Un mes después del partido los ánimos se habían calmado en Hogwarts y aunque ninguno de los dos lo había confirmado o desmentido nada, Harry y Cat eran oficialmente pareja, para desgracia de muchos y alegría de otros pues Dumbledore y Lecter se mostraban satisfechos, y como no Sirius que en cuanto se enteró lo vieron hincharse de satisfacción y corrió a felicitarlos en medio de la mirada de todo el gran comedor, y claro como ellos se limitaron a sonreír esto no hizo mas que confirmar las sospechas de todo el mundo.

Los exámenes estaban cada vez mas cerca. Y ahora los alumnos de sexto tenían que preocuparse por otra cosa más. Debían elegir las asignaturas de 7º en función de la carrera que fueran a estudiar, para definir aún más su futuro, ya que al año siguiente era como una preparación para lo que deseasen estudiar. Ron no hacía más que revisar folletos sin tener claro a que se quería dedicar, Harry y Hermione lo tenían claro iban a ser aurores, y Cat era un caso a parte, porque estaba indecisa entre medimaga y auror, aunque se decantaba más por la primera opción.

Una mañana de sábado hartos de estudiar decidieron ir a ver a Sirius a su despacho. Pasaron una mañana muy agradable hasta que salió el tema de los estudios. Sirius se mostraba conforme con Hermione y Harry en que fueran aurores, pero cuando Cat insinuó que también quería serlo se desató la tormenta:

-Tu no vas a ser auror

¿perdona, eso es decisión mía

-pero soy tu padre y tengo voz y voto. ¿dónde quedo eso de ser medimaga?

-He cambiado de opinión, además seré mas útil para la orden siendo auror, estaré mas preparada para las batallas.

-Creo que aquí tenemos un fallo. Tu no te vas a unir a la orden, y en caso de que lo hicieras no vas a ir a ninguna batalla. Te quedaras en el cuartel para atender a los heridos

-Eso nunca no voy a quedarme atrás, voy a ir donde Harry y voy a ayudarle

-Cat no tengo ganas de discutir contigo. Serás medimago y esa es mi última palabra

-Puede ser tu última palabra, pero voy a ser auror cueste lo que cueste- exclamó poniéndose en pie

-Solo serás auror por encima de mi cadáver- gritó Sirius echo una furia

-PUES PARA ESO TENDRÁS QUE MATARME TU A MI, PORQUE VOY A SER LO QUE QUIERA

-BIEN, QUERÍAS SER MEDIMAGO Y ESO ES LO QUE SERÁS

-PUES AHORA VOY A SER AUROR, PARA COJONES LOS MIOS

-NO TE PONGAS CHULITA CONMIGO NIÑA

-Sirius, Cat...- intervino Harry

-CALLATE POTTER- gritaron los dos a la vez atravesándose con la mirada- ME PONGO LO CHULITA QUE ME DA LA GANA, TU NO ERES NADIE PARA IMPONERME LO QUE DEBO HACER

-SOY TU PADRE

-Y POR ESO DEBERÍAS APOYARME EN MI DECISIÓN

-POR ESO DEBO PROTEGERTE... YA ES SUFIENTE CON QUE HARRY ARRIESGUE SU VIDA COMO PARA QUE ENCIMA LO HAGAS TU TAMBIEN

-PUES VOY A HACERLO. VOY A UNIRME A LA ORDEN, VOY A SER AUROR Y VOY A LUCHAR CON HARRY

-TU NO HARÁS NADA DE ESO. YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE IMPEDÍRTELO

-TU NO ERES NADIE PARA IMPEDÍRMELO- le contestó Cat dándose la vuelta para irse

-CATHERINE BLACK NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA.

-PUES CLARO QUE TE DEJO. ERES UN NECIO

-SI SALES POR ESA PUERTA NO VUELVAS A HABLARME

-Si eso es lo que quieres- respondió ella pasando saliendo y dando un portazo

-Cat- gritó Sirius- vuelve aquí- gritó Sirius saliendo de su despacho al pasillo- CAT VUELVE

Varios alumnos que había en el pasillo se volvieron a mirarlos "ESO HUYE, PERO DESDE ESTE MOMENTO TE DIGO QUE TU NO SERAS AUROR".

Sin mirar atrás ni un solo instante Cat despareció por uno de los pasillos seguramente rumbo a las mazmorras.

-Y vosotros que estáis mirando- gritó Sirius a un grupo de estudiantes- largo de aquí- Los alumnos lo miraron asustados y desaparecieron rápidamente.

-Sirius cálmate- le susurró Hermione

¿pero no la has oído- preguntó mirándolos hecho una furia

-Claro, pero es que no tendrías que haberle prohibido ser auror

-Y eso porque

-Porque es muy tozuda y ahora ya va a ser por narices- respondió la castaña sabiamente

-Pues yo tengo mas narices que ella. Y a cabezón no me gana nadie

-No, desde luego- apuntó Ron- es difícil decir cual de los dos lo es mas.

-Brrrrr. Mucha suerte con ella Harry- exclamó Sirius antes de entrar a su despacho- es igual de insoportable que su madre

-Yo no diría tanto- respondió Harry- pero es todo un carácter

-Y si a eso le sumamos lo sensible que esta últimamente- añadió Ron- es una combinación explosiva

Cat bajaba a las mazmorras rumbo a la clase que Snape le había preparado para preparar los antídotos de sus venenos. Caminaba rápido y hecha una furia murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo hasta tal punto que varios alumnos que se cruzaron con ella se la quedaron mirando.

Cruzó la puerta de su clase, donde el humo lo inundaba todo. Un olor penetrante le llegó haciendo que se mareara levemente. Caminó hasta la ventana la abrió y respiró el aire puro que por ella entraba haciendo que se sintiese un poco mejor, "odio el humo" pensó "ya me pasaba cuando estaba enferma y si a eso le sumamos mi olfato es una combinación explosiva... y seré auror aunque sea lo último que haga" se volvió y empezó a anotar los cambios producidos en las pociones desde el día antes.

* * *

**Mandy:** Bueno, la reacción de Harry a mi me parece bastante normal, al fin y al cabo Ginny es como su hermanita y esta saliendo con su peor enemigo. Me alegro que te guste la idea de que Sirius este libre y de profesor. Las que los vieron irse son Cho y Marietta si. Seguro que les tienen guardada alguna jajajajajajaaj. A mi tambien me gustan mucho luna y Ron creo que son tal para cual. En cuanto a la pareja de Hermione... a ver si estoy creando demasiadas expectativas y luego os quedais despagados, le puse ese novio porque es un personaje que está muy relacionado con los acontecimientos que vendrán. Y porque el actor que lo encarna está buenísismo (al menos a mi me gusta jajajajaajajaj. me gusta mucho, aunque concretamente el personje que encarna en su pelicula y que he añadido a la historia no es mi favorito... aunque claro meter a unX en Harry Potter ya me parecía un poco fuerte). Voy a dejar caer algo de los sueñosde Cat en el siguiente capítulo, aunque en la segunda parte se explicará mejor. Gracias por confiar tanto en mi y gracias por leerte el fic que escribí con Prue. Muchos besos.

**Ellie Barnes: **Hola. Si Hermione y Ron terminaran, pero de forma pacífica y quedando como amigos. Voy ha hacer la segunda parte, de hecho estoy escribiendo las dos historias a la vez y subire el último capitulo de esta historia (que es el siguiente) y el primero de la nueva a la vez. Gracias por le review y muchos besos.

**Gandulfo:** jajajajajaja este no es tan largo pero espero que te guste tambien, no es que tengo mucha acción pero algo es algo. Es que me estoy reservando para el capitulo siguiente en el que habrá una batalla (espero que me salga bien porque las batallas no son lo mio) jejejejejejeje. muchos besos y gracias por el review.

**Algida:** senc molt decepcionarte però el Malfoy i el Neville no es van a barallar. Pero pot ser que en el proper capitol Ron y Malfoy si ho façen. Lo cert es que et dic lo mateix que a Mandy, m'esteu preocupant al voltant del noi de l'Herms, a vore si despres es quedeu despagats... ja vorem. M'agrada molt el teu fic i espere que el continues aviat. Molts petons

**K Will be mine 4ever:** Hola. Muchas gracias por el reviewPor favor, si te vuelves a perder en algun capítulo dimelo para que te lo pueda explicar o al menos revisarlo para ver si he cometido algun error, ya me he leído tu fic y esa muy bien. espero que actualices pronto. Muchos besos


	26. Batalla y fuga

**Holaaaaaaaaa. Por fin lo terminé. Que emocion jajajajajajajajaja**

**Hoy voy a contestar antes a los reviews ale:**

**Patty- sly: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Yo tambien creo que matar a Rowlling sería una buena opción,pero es mejor esperar a que termine los libros,pero aún conservo las esperanzas de que Sirius este vivo, pues no hay cadaver jajajajajajaaja. Lo de Cat con su cambio lo hice justo por lo que tu dices. En este capítulo tienes una pequeña charla Hombre-hombre, lo cierto es que no se me había ocurrido. Muchas gracias por la idea. Gracias de nuevo y muchos besos.

**Netzach: **¿Puedes explicarme porque coño te has puesto un nick tan difícil de escribir? jajajajajaajjaajjaaj. Muchas gracias por tu super review, y dile a eva alias prue de mi parte que despues de casi matarme con lo del boggart ya no me afectaba que no lo subiera jajajajajaajajjaja, pero es posible que yo ahora no escriba la parte lemmon jejejejejeejejejejej o que tarde en escribirla. Muchos besos pa las dos. Ahora que me acuerdo la contestación de Cat digamos que es una contestacion que a la autora le habría gustado darle al piiiiiiip! de su tío cuando la obligaba a nadar el doble de metros que a los demas y en el mismo tiempo jajajajajajajajaja. quien dice nadar dice saltar, correr, jugar a voley y todo lo que un profesor de gimanasia puede hacerle a su inocente sobrinita jajajajaajaja

**Mandy:** estoy totamente contigo en que los dos son un poco tercos... bueno un mucho ajajajajajajajaja, en fin que le vamos ha hacer. Pues ya tienes aquí el último capítulo. Y el motivo de que lo divida en partes lo sabras cuando leas el final de esta historia y el principio de la otra. además son etapas diferentes en la vida de los protagonistas. Espero ansiosa a que subas tu fic.

**Gandulfo:** gracias por el review. Me encanta que me digas las cosas que no te gustan. Lo de Snape y Cat fue algo que se me ocurrio porque Snape es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero temo que al hacerlo bueno haya perdido su encanto. ¡Que le vamos ha hacer, al menos seguirá siendo desagrable con todos excepto con Cat. Espero que te guste la batalla y que si no es lo que esperabas me lo digas igualmente para las que vendrás a ver si las mejoro. Muchos besos.

**Algida:** jo també estic d'acord en que Cat fará les dos coses, ua cosa te asegure será metje, i en quant a lo de auror... será algo molt mes perillos i complicat jajajajajajaja. En quant al novio de la Hermione no se si estem parlant de la mateixa peli, no ix en les pelis de HP, ix en una en que el titol te una X, bueno el actorix en ixa peli, pero te un altre personatje que es el novio de la Hermione.Una pista: caça vampirs jajaajajajajajajajaj i homes llop, te el pel llarg y porta una ballesta automática jajajjajajajajaaj. Mare meua com esta de llop uffffffffffff!i en taparrabos esta pa morirsejajajajajajjaja i si va de antic tambe, mentres no se li arrime la Meg Rayan clar. Molts petons i gracies pel review.

**Y ahora dedico este capítulo a todos los que me han dejado reviews alguna vez y les doy las gracias por ello, por animarme a seguir adelante o darme buenos consejos. En especiala Ellie barnes y Gandulfo (**espero queos guste la batalla), **Algida y Mandy**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 26: Batalla y Fuga**

Harry corría desesperado por Hogsmeade persiguiendo a una pantera negra que huía de él. Cuando de pronto algo en mitad de la plaza del pueblo lo hizo detenerse había unas figuras negras encapuchadas justo delante de él cerrándole el paso. La pantera había desaparecido.

Harry se detuvo mirando hacia todas partes desesperado, debía encontrar a Cat antes que los mortífagos, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Cuando de pronto una figura más alta que las demás avanzó de entre los mortífagos.

-Bienvenidos Harry y Cat- susurró una voz fría como el acero.

Harry dio un respingo al notar una presencia junto a él, se volvió lentamente para ver como Cat se aferraba a su brazo: "tranquila" le susurró

-Supongo que os preguntareis para que os he hecho venir- los dos lo miraron en silencio- pues simplemente para saludaros y deciros que nos veremos muy pronto

¿en serio- preguntó Harry

-Si, ha llegado el momento

¿qué momento- preguntó Harry mirando de reojo a Cat que de pronto parecía muy asustada

-Espero que hayáis disfrutado del tiempo que habéis podido estar juntos, y con Sirius. Porque vuestro fin esta cerca

-O el tuyo

-Jajajaajajjajaja. Vosotros criaturas insignificantes pretendéis vencerme a mi jajajajaajajjaaj. Bueno pronto lo sabremos... y ahora para ir abriendo boca... Crucio- pronunció Voldemort sin sacar su varita mientras un potente rayo iba hacia ellos.

Harry abrazó a Cat esperando recibir el impacto, pero el tiempo pasaba y el hechizo no llegaba, lo único que vio al abrir los ojos fue a una mujer de rubios cabellos de espaldas a él. Cat estaba junto a él con los ojos cerrados, de pronto se habían trasladado al lago de Hogwarts y Harry no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo habían logrado, es más, no sabía porque no habían recibido el impacto del hechizo.

La mujer se volvió hacia ellos, tenía una penetrante mirada de ojos azules, era muy alta y esbelta... en el fondo se parecía mucho a Cat

-Es hora de que vuelvas Harry- le dijo la mujer- necesito hablar un momento a solas con Cat

De pronto Harry abrió los ojos en su cuarto empapado en un sudor frío "¿quién es esa mujer y que quiere de Cat? se preguntó saltando de la cama. Se tropezó con una de las sábanas cayendo al suelo. Sus compañeros de cuarto se levantaron sobresaltados

¿qué pasa Harry- preguntó Neville asustado

-Tengo que ver a Cat- respondió el muchacho poniéndose en pie

-Ya sabemos que la quieres mucho- empezó Dean con sorna- pero son las 6 de la mañana¿no lo puedes dejar para otro momento?

-Harry- exclamó Seamus viéndolo salir del cuarto a toda prisa

-Avisad a McGonagall- exclamó Ron levantándose de la cama para seguir a Harry- seguro que ha vuelto a soñar con quien vosotros sabéis

Harry salió a toda prisa de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de las chicas, por suerte conocía el hechizo para acceder a él así que no saltó ninguna alarma ni apareció el tobogán, pero varios alumnos se habían despertado y se asomaban a la puerta de sus cuartos, posiblemente asustados por los gritos de sus amigos, ya que Harry no lo había notado, pero estaba recorriendo la sala común solo con un pantalón corto, pero el siguió y entró en el cuarto de las chicas de sexto, abriendo la puerta con tanta fuerza que las despertó, Parvati y Lavender empezaron a gritarle, pero él ignorándolas avanzó hacia la cama de Cat que estaba revolviéndose en sueños.

-Cat, despierta- le gritó zarandeándola ligeramente

-Harry tranquilo- le susurró Hermione

-Cat...CAT- gritó Harry desesperado.

En ese instante Cat abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama mirando a Harry con ojos asustados, para al momento enterrar la cabeza en su pecho y empezar a llorar.

-Tranquila- le susurró Harry abrazándola para reconfortarla¿quién era esa mujer?

-Ayla- respondió Cat entre sollozos dejando a Harry atónito

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ- bramó la voz de McGonagall entrando por la puerta, pero inmediatamente al ver a Cat llorando se acercó a ella¿se encuentra mal señorita Black?

-No- respondió ella separándose de Harry y limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas

¿y entonces a que se debe esto señor Potter?

-Hemos tenido un sueño con Voldemort

La profesora dio un respingo al oír el nombre, y Parvati y Lavender ahogaron un grito asustado. "Vengan conmigo" les indicó. Harry se puso en pie y tendió una mano para ayudar a Cat a levantarse, pero apenas puso un pie en el suelo perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que agarrarse a Harry para no caer

¿estas bien- le preguntó asustado

-Si- respondió ella- me he...- Cat se llevó la mano a la boca miró a Harry y se dio media vuelta para correr hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Cat- la siguió Hermione inmediatamente intentando abrir la puerta del baño, pero le resultó imposible

¿eso es normal- preguntó McGonagall atónita- Quiero decir tras los sueños- añadió mirando a Harry

-a mi me ha pasado algunas veces- respondió el muchacho

-Bien, Señorita Granger haga el favor de acompañarla a la sala común cuando salga, y usted Potter vaya a ponerse algo encima y baje. Iremos a ver al director.

Harry miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta de que solo llevaba la pantaloneta, y es que estaban a finales de Mayo y hacia un calor insoportable. Asintió y mientras McGonagall mandaba a todos a dormir, salió del cuarto rumbo a su habitación.

Unos instantes más tarde Harry bajaba a la sala común con un chándal puesto, donde McGonagall lo estaba esperando junto con Cat que también estaba ya vestida y Hermione "síganme".

Los muchachos obedecieron y siguieron a la profesora por los oscuros y ahora calurosos pasillos de Hogwarts en silencio, pero Harry no dejaba de dirigirle miradas nerviosas a Cat que estaba mas blanca de lo que ya era. Finalmente llegaron a la gárgola que daba paso al despacho del profesor y entraron en él siguiendo a McGonagall.

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio revisando unos manuscritos, inmediatamente levanto la vista para mirarlos asustado.

¿qué ha ocurrido- preguntó

-Han tenido un sueño con el inominable- explicó McGonagall- pensé que tal vez quisiera hablar con ellos

-Gracias por traerlos Minerva- la profesora McGonagall salió del despacho- sentaos- les indicó haciendo aparecer dos cómodos sillones¿qué ha pasado?

-Yo estaba persiguiendo a Cat- Dumbledore alzó las cejas- bueno...- rectificó Harry rápidamente- en mi sueño estaba persiguiendo una pantera negra así que supongo que sería Cat, cuando de pronto aparecí en Hogsmeade rodeado de mortífagos con Cat a mi lado. Voldemort estaba entre ellos, y nos dijo que muy pronto nos veríamos las caras para acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Entonces nos ha lanzado la maldición cruciatus y yo he abrazado a Cat para protegerla, pero no nos ha dado, y al abrir los ojos había una mujer rubia frente a nosotros que me ha dicho que quería hablar con Cat personalmente. Entonces me he despertado y he corrido a su cuarto- terminó Harry

¿No te ha dolido la cicatriz- preguntó Dumbledore mirando a Harry

-No señor- respondió el chico- de hecho lleva bastante tiempo sin dolerme

-Que curioso- susurró Dumbledore- quizá Voldemort haya encontrado la manera de evitar que lo notes

¿pero porque no nos ha llevado a la sala donde siempre nos aparece?

¿Tu perseguías a la pantera por Hogsmeade?

-Si

-Quizá le resultaba más fácil entrar en tu sueño que llevaros a los dos a un mundo creado por él. ¿tu estabas soñando lo mismo que Harry Cat?

-No señor, antes de aparecer en Hogsmeade... no recuerdo que estaba soñando

¿Ha hablado con la mujer de su sueño?

-Si señor

¿quién era?

-Ayla

¿Ayla- Dumbledore parecía atónito¿qué le ha dicho?

-Poca cosa- respondió ella- que mi destino y el del mundo estaba en mis manos y que dependería de las decisiones que tomase a partir de ahora.

¿nada mas?

-No señor

¿no te ha dicho cual era tu destino¿ni sobre que tendrías que decidir?

-...- Cat dudó un momento, por unos instantes pensó en contarle a Dumbledore sobre sus sueños, pero de pronto se vio a si misma convertida en demonio, intentando matar a Harry y Cho. Al lado de un hombre muy alto de oscuros cabellos al que no le veía la cara, Hogwarts destruido en medio de una tormenta de rayos y viento mientras ella reía al lado del hombre... la voz de Ayla diciéndole que era su destino y entonces lo decidió- No me ha dicho nada señor.

-Esta bien. Algo es algo- respondió el director

-Señor- intervino Harry¿cree que Voldemort ataque pronto?

-Es muy posible Harry. Pero tu y Cat habéis mejorado mucho y aunque dudo que la próxima sea la última batalla podréis plantarle cara perfectamente... y no os preocupéis porque los demás estaremos allí

-Gracias señor- añadió Harry

-Bueno, y ahora id a descansar. No querréis perderos mañana la última visita a Hogsmeade antes de los exámenes

-No señor- añadió Harry levantándose de su silla al igual que Cat

Los dos salieron del despacho del director más tranquilos y tomaron rumbo a su sala común.

-has estado muy callada Cat

-ya, solo que las palabras de Ayla me han aturdido

-No te preocupes, decidas lo que decidas yo estaré ahí para apoyarte- le dijo Harry rodeándole los hombros con uno de sus brazos

-Gracias

¿Crees que Voldemort ataque?

-No lo se, pero tanto si lo hace como si no... yo estaré a tu lado

¿de verdad?

-Por nada del mundo me separaré de ti- respondió ella con una sonrisa en sus labios

Por fin llegaron a la sala común, y como ninguno de los dos tenía mucho sueño y eran casi las 7 de la mañana se sentaron en uno de los sofás abrazados. En unos minutos estaban profundamente dormidos.

-Despertad dormilones- gritó Hermione

Harry y Cat se levantaron sobresaltados del sofá y miraron a Hermione asustados:

¿pasa algo- preguntó Harry

-Que nos vamos a Hogsmeade

¿que hora es- preguntó Cat

-Casi las 9 así que será mejor que vayáis a vestiros antes de que empiece a bajar la gente.

Una hora más tarde estaban todos reunidos en el gran comedor. Había gran emoción porque hacía tiempo que no había una visita y todos tenía muchas ganas de ir.

¿quiénes son los profesores con que vamos- preguntó Ron

-Quizá nos vuelva a tocar con Lupin...- empezó Harry esperanzado- y con Sirius- añadió feliz, aunque alguien soltó un gruñido a su lado mientras apartaba las salchichas fritas de delante de ella¿cuándo volverás a hablarle- preguntó Harry

-Nunca- respondió Cat de malos modos

-Pero Cat...

-Pero nada. No puedo creerme que fuera ha hablar con McGonagall para que no me permitiera matricularme en las asignaturas de preparación para auror.

-Pues tu no te quedaste corta- respondió Harry- porque fuiste ha hablar con ella antes de que siquiera estuviesen las listas para ello, para adelantarte a Sirius

-No voy a dejar que manipule mi vida. Será mi padre pero no tiene derecho a ello. Además el tampoco me habla

-Sois unos tozudos los dos

-Harry, no tengo ningunas ganas de discutir contigo

-Vale- respondió el cansinamente

-Y...volviendo al tema ¿quién crees que nos acompañarí volvió a preguntar Hermione para buscar algo de que hablar

-Espero que no sea McGonagall- suspiró Ron

¿y eso porque- saltó Hermione de pronto arrugando las cejas

-Venga cariño- le dijo Ron tomándola de la cintura para darle un beso en la mejilla- solo era una broma- Hermione sonrió sonrojándose levemente

-Vale te perdono- respondió la castaña. Harry y Cat miraban a Ron como si lo vieran por primera vez

¿Y eso- preguntó Harry

-Eso que?

-Ese romanticismo- añadió Cat- porque creo recordar que tu solo lo usas en bajas dosis y cuando la ocasión lo requiere

-Creedme, esta ocasión lo requería. Cuando una chica esta en esos días... Auch- Ron se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Hermione le había dado un capón

-Acabas de cargarte el momento- contestó Harry en medio de las risas

¡PAM, Cat había soltado la cuchara de su taza causando un gran estrépito, mientras miraba el contenido del vaso con los ojos abiertos.

-No me lo digas- saltó Ron- has visto un Snorckak de cuernos arrugados en la taza

-Ron- lo reprendió Hermione- no hagas bromas. ¿te encuentras bien?... Cat- la llamó Hermione- CAT

La chica levantó la mirada, pero era como si no los viera. Harry le puso la mano encima del hombro haciéndola sobresaltarse.

¿te encuentras bien?

-Sss...ssssi

¿qué te pasa, te has quedado traspuesta

-Yo... acabo de recordar que no he hecho el trabajo de transformaciones- añadió con una sonrisa

-Tampoco esta tan grave- saltó Ron

-Pues he de hacerlo- añadió rápidamente

¿No vienes a Hogsmeade- preguntó Harry triste

-No creo que pueda ir

-Pues entonces yo también me quedo

-No hace falta. Puedes ir con Ron y Hermione... es que sino me distraerás.

¿yo te distraigo?

-Ya sabes que si- respondió ella con una sonrisa...¿fingida?

-Vamos ha hacer una cosa. Me voy con ellos y a la hora de la comida te nos unes

-Vale, nos vemos

En la entrada del Hall de Hogwarts había gran algarabía, miles de alumnos emocionados iban de un lado a otro gritando y comentando con quien les había tocado. Tres chicos estaban hablando animadamente con dos de sus profesores:

-Es genial que nos haya tocado juntos, por un momento pensé que nos tocaría con McGonagall- sonrió Ron

¿Dónde esta Cat- preguntó Lupin algo serio

-Que pasa se ha enterado de que me tocaba a mi acompañaros y se ha ido con Snape ¿no?

-Ella ha recordado que no había hecho el trabajo de transformaciones y se ha ido a acabarlo. Se nos unirá en la comida- explicó Hermione

-Hola Harry- saludó una voz melosa a sus espaldas

¿qué quieres Cho- preguntó Molesto

-Solo pedirte que pasaras la tarde conmigo

-Antes la pasaría con un escreguto- la chica pareció desilusionada

-Bien, lo entiendo. Solo quería disculparme por como me porte cuando estábamos juntos y decirte que yo estaré ahí para ti

-Estas perdonada. Pero no voy a quedar contigo. De todos modos gracias- respondió Harry algo menos arisco. La chica asintió con una sonrisa y se fue. Sirius y Lupin lo miraban con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los alumnos emprendieron el camino hacia Hogsmeade muy contentos. Harry iba al lado de Sirius escuchando las historias de las escapadas de los merodeadores a Hogsmeade. Pero de pronto su padrino se quedó muy serio:

-Harry- empezó algo inseguro

-Dime

¿Quién era esa chica?

-Una novia que tuve antes de salir con Cat

¿te gustaba?

-Pues no. Era más bien que la tenía idealizada... por suerte me di cuenta de cómo era y de quien estaba realmente enamorado

¿estas enamorado de Cat?

-Más que eso. Es la mujer de mi vida. Es la luz que guía mi camino- respondió con sencillez sonrojándose ligeramente

-Me alegro. Nada me hace más feliz

¿en serio?

-Si, pero... hay algo que me preocupa- Harry lo miró interrogante- se que sois jóvenes, pero no me gustaría que os precipitarais _(ahora jajajajajajajajaja)_- Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas- no es que me importe... bueno si me importa, supongo que un padre siempre cree que su hija es demasiado joven para esas cosas...

-Lo entiendo- respondió Harry, ya que era lo único que se le ocurría hacer

-Es que quiero que lo tengas claro. Se que tarde o temprano daréis el paso, y ahora te hablo como padre. No quiero que le hagas daño

-Nunca se lo haría

-Me alegro de saber eso. Me quedo más tranquilo

Por fin llegaron a Hogsmeade, y claro al primer sitio donde entraron fue a la tienda de los gemelos que ya estaba abarrotada de gente. Entre el barullo vieron a los gemelos que les saludaron y fueron ha hablar con ellos.

-hola. Menudos los ojos.

-Hacía tiempo que no veníais a vernos- saludaron ambos

-No podíamos salir del colegio- respondió Hermione

-Eso lo sabemos

¿habéis visto a Ginny- preguntó George

-Hace rato han venido los alumnos de quinto y ella no estaba- añadió Fred

-Pues no la hemos visto en todo el rato- respondió Ron algo preocupado- supongo que estará con alguien por ahí

-Pues es tu deber velar por su seguridad- lo reprendió George

-No puedo estar todo el día encima de ella.

-Pues deberías estar más atento no sea que nos venga con malas compañías

-Ella es muy sensata- la defendió Hermione- dudo que este con malas compañías. ¿verdad Harry?_- _Harry miró a la castaña algo asustado

-Ssss, si muy responsable

-Bueno, pues si la veis nos la mandáis. Tenemos que darle un recado de mama- respondió el gemelo

-Ahora si nos disculpáis, tenemos mucho trabajo- respondió el otro _( yo tampoco lo distingo muy bien jajajajajajajaja)_

Tras una agradable mañana paseando por el pueblo, decidieron ir a las tres escobas para elegir una buena mesa para la comida. De inmediato buscaron una mesa para 4 y cuando vino el camarero pidieron 3 cervezas de mantequilla.

El ambiente era el mejor en el local. Los alumnos lo abarrotaban emocionados, entrando, saliendo, riendo felices y despreocupados, como si lo mejor del mundo fuera estar en aquel lugar en ese preciso momento... y es que ciertamente estar con tus amigos y la gente que quieres hablando de cosas banales son uno de esos momentos que llenan la vida de recuerdos bonitos y especiales.

Pero alguien estaba distraído mirando hacia la calle totalmente ajeno a lo que sus dos amigos hacían o decían.

¿Harry- lo llamó suavemente Hermione. Él la miró¿qué te pasa?

-Nada

¿seguro?

-Bueno, es que casi es la hora de comer y Cat no ha llegado

-Eso será porque se habrá retrasado- apuntó Ron- No te preocupes, la esperaremos.

-Harry- lo llamó Parvati- Creo que deberías ir a ver que le pasa a tu noviecita

¿Le pasa algo- preguntó sobresaltado poniéndose en pie¿dónde esta?

-No le pasa nada. Simplemente esta sentada en la fuente de la plaza con la mirada perdida. Le hemos preguntado pero ni tan solo nos ha mirado- añadió Lavender- parece ausente

Sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió a la puerta del local seguido por Ron y Hermione, y miró en dirección a la plaza, donde en su gran fuente estaba Cat sentada. Dejó de correr y se acercó a ella lentamente.

Estaba como Lavender y Parvati le habían dicho, con la mirada perdida y una expresión en su rostro que Harry no fue capaz de definir, pero que nunca antes había visto. Su oscuro cabello ondeaba salvaje por la brisa, tapándole en parte su hermoso rostro, pero ella no hacía nada por impedirlo, pues sus manos estaban sobre sus muslos con los puños fuertemente cerrados, tanto que sus nudillos habían empezado a adquirir un tono blanquecino.

Harry se sentía asustado a medida que se acercaba, así que volvió a acelerar el paso. Pero nunca llegó hasta ella, pues una terrible explosión hizo temblar el suelo.

Harry y por supuesto todos los alumnos se volvieron, o salieron de donde se encontraban para mirar hacia el humo que emanaba del antiguo molino mágico. Todos excepto Cat que seguía ausente y con la mirada fija en un punto del horizonte.

Para horror de los alumnos, y de los profesores la marca tenebrosa apareció en los cielos.

Miles de gritos de pánico empezaron a inundar el ambiente, mientras los alumnos corrían despavoridos hacia el castillo. Los profesores trataban de mantener la calma y guiar a los alumnos, pero era inútil, eran presa del pánico.

Harry asió su varita inmediatamente y se volvió hacia donde Cat estaba, quieta como una estatua, ajena a todo. Se propuso correr hacia ella para despertarla del trance en el que se encontraba, pero un gritó lo hizo volverse.

De los callejones que daban a la plaza, cientos de mortífagos hicieron su aparición y empezaron a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro directas a los alumnos.

Ron y Hermione ya habían empezado a lanzar a su vez hechizos defensivos hacía los mortífagos para mantener a salvo a los alumnos más jóvenes e inexpertos.

Por su parte, los profesores estaban peleando con los magos tenebrosos. Un hechizo que paso rozando la cabellera de Harry lo hizo reaccionar, y dándose la vuelta aturdió al mortífago que se lo había lanzado dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Inmediatamente una lucha encarnizada se creo en la plaza. Los alumnos habían empezado a luchar también. En su mayoría miembros del ED, para descubrir con gran satisfacción que las clases habían resultado muy provechosas y que alumnos de apenas 16 años estaban logrando frenar a los sorprendidos mortífagos.

Harry corrió hacia sus amigos en medio de hechizos y maldiciones, ya que se estaban enfrentando a las puertas de correos, que era donde habían resguardado a los alumnos que no habían podido huir, con 3 mortífagos. Harry lanzó un hechizo de petrificación tan fuerte que los tres quedaron inmóviles en el suelo, pero algo pesado y metálico lo hizo reaccionar al chocar con su espalda cayendo al suelo, mientras dos hechizos lanzados por sus amigos pasaban por encima de él para ir a impactar con... Lucius Malfoy que iba orgulloso con el rostro descubierto y que evitó los hechizos con un poderoso escudo rojo.

Un grito surcó el cielo. Ginny había aparecido por una de las calles trasversales mirando atónita la escena.

-Ginny- gritó Ron mientras corría desesperado mientras veía como Lucius se volvía hacia ella.

-Avada Kedabra- gritó Lucius con los ojos llenos de ira. Ron ahogó un grito mientras veía el rayo verde volar hacia su hermanita que lo miraba con gesto asustado.

Harry se incorporó lentamente para ver como el rayo volaba veloz hacia ella. Pero algo que no esperaba sucedió. Draco Mafoy había aparecido del mismo callejón en que minutos antes lo hiciera Ginny y se había abalanzado sobre ella poniendo en riesgo su propia vida para protegerla. Por suerte el rayo impactó contra la pared.

Inmediatamente, Lucius fue aturdido por un potente hechizo bloqueador cayendo al suelo. Harry se incorporó lentamente para ver como Albus Dumbledore y Lecter hacían su aparición, sin perder el tiempo, sellaron mediante magia la oficina de correos para que nadie entrara o saliera.

Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia su hermana y Malfoy para ayudarlos a levantarse.

¡Harry- gritó Lecter mientras Dumbledore empezaba a luchar magistralmente con Bellatrix Lestrange¿Dónde esta Cat?

Consciente de haberse olvidado de ella Harry se volvió presa del pánico. Ahora estaba de pie al lado de la fuente mirando hacia la batalla que se había desplazado hacia su izquierda dejándola más o menos fuera del alcance de los hechizos. Pero su mirada era presa del pánico y parecía tener una lucha interna sobre si entrar a formar parte de la batalla o escapar hacia el castillo, como sus ojos reflejaban en ese momento.

-CAT- gritó Lecter¿qué haces...- Cat se volvió a mirarlo e hizo ademán de ir a la batalla- Por Merlín. No puede ser- susurró el mago dirigiendo una mirada nerviosa a Harry, y de pronto empezó a gritar¡CORRRE, HUYE HACIA EL CASTILLO...- Cat volvió a detenerse¡HUYE, VETE DE AQUÍ!

Harry miraba atónito al mago, él estaba seguro de que Cat no se iba a ir, le había prometido estar junto a él siempre, y ahora que parecía haber salido de su apatía estaba convencido de que le ayudaría a luchar...pero Cat seguía en pie dudando.

-HUYE�¡VETE- seguía gritando Lecter

De pronto una imagen que Harry no había esperado ver apareció a unos metros de ella. El terror asomó a sus ojos y retrocedió unos pasos.

¡CAT- gritó Harry corriendo hacia ella, mientras veía como Voldemort levantaba su varita para lanzarle una maldición imperdonable- NOOOOOOO- gritó desesperado Harry, pero algo lo hizo trastabillar y caer.

El cuerpo inmóvil de un mortífago le había hecho tropezarse. Harry levantó su cabeza esperando ver el cuerpo de Cat en el suelo. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Cat abrazaba a Lecter en el suelo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, mientras Dumbledore había empezado a luchar con Voldemort.

De pronto Cat se puso en pie y sacó su varita, en sus ojos había un gran dolor, levantó su varita... Harry corrió hacia ella dispuesto a ayudarla a luchar con Voldemort. Pero de pronto ella se volvió.

Cat estaba en el suelo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas abrazando el cuerpo de una de las personas a las que más queríaél había dado su vida por ella "Si al menos hubiese tomado mi decisión antes..."pensaba con los ojos en lágrimas. De pronto notó como el dolor se apoderaba de su corazón. Dejó el cuerpo de su maestro en el suelo y se levantó hecha una furia sacando la inútil varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. La levantó y apuntó a Voldemort que en ese momento luchaba con Dumbledore en un combate muy igualado. Notaba la ira correr por sus venas, sabía que en ese momento era capaz de pronunciar una maldición imperdonable...

-Cat- susurró una voz conocida para ella. Se volvió a mirar el cuerpo de Lecter, pero estaba muerto- Vete... habrá más batallas... entonces podrás vengarte... ahora no es el momento, bajo ningún concepto debes poner tu vida en peligro ahora. Vete pequeña... y recuerda que te quiero y siempre estaré contigo.

Cat bajó su varita y su mirada. Oyó a Harry llamarla y se volvió para verlo correr hacia ella, recordaba haberle prometido estar junto a él en todo momento, pero ahora no podía, no estaba preparada..."lo siento" articulo con sus labios antes de volverse y empezar a correr hacia el castillo como alma que lleva al diablo _(mnnnnnn, una expresión interesante¿los demonios tienen alma? jajajajjajaja_)

Harry la vio mover los labios en lo que le pareció una disculpa y salir corriendo rumbo al castillo. Un raro sentimiento de traición lo recorrió haciendo que se frenase en su carrera, en ese momento no era consciente de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sentía su corazón abandonado, perdido sin ella... y lo más grave, sentía que le había fallado.

Notaba miles de maldiciones en todas direcciones, pero era incapaz de moverse. Cuando de pronto notó algo pesado caer a su lado. Se volvió lentamente para ver a un mortífago con un puñal en su mano en el suelo inmóvil y a Cho Chang varita en alto respirando agitadamente.

-Inmovilus- gritó Harry al ver como un mortífago atacaba a Cho.

Ella le sonrió agradecida y empezó a luchar con mucho valor con otro de los mortífagos.

Harry por su parte se volvió hacia Voldemort. Su director estaba herido en un brazo.

-VOLDEMORT, ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTOél mago oscuro se volvió hacia el muchacho mientras tres de sus fieles mortífagos seguían su lucha con Dumbledore.

¿Estas seguro Potter- le preguntó en parsel

-Por supuesto- respondió el chico

-Veamos de que eres capaz...RICTUS SEMPRA- exclamó Voldemort

-EXPELLIARMUS- gritó Harry a su vez.

Voldemort era consciente de que al chocar ambos rayos se volvería a crear la conexión. Por eso había decidido matar al muchacho por otros medios, pero debía mantenerlo distraído para que otro de sus fieles servidores intentara clavárselo.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el hechizo de Harry había absorbido al suyo y había partido su varita en dos.

-No puede ser- susurró mirando al muchacho asustado.

Harry empezó a andar hacia él varita en alto, pero de pronto sintió como algo acechaba detrás de él. Hizo aparecer de la nada la espada de Heldar, se volvió con rapidez, tanta que el mortífago que estaba cerca de él con el puñal en su mano se atravesó el mismo con su espada cayendo al suelo muerto al instante.

Harry se volvió hacia Voldemort, pero había desaparecido. Miró hacia el campo de batalla, para ver como los mortífagos que aún estaban en pie desaparecían dejando atrás a varios de sus compañeros.

Rápidamente los miembros de la orden que habían aparecido los inmovilizaron con cuerdas.

El aspecto era desolador, había mortífagos muertos por todas partes, varios alumnos inconscientes y heridos. Harry vio a Ron apoyándose en Hermione y Luna con una herida en la pierna que sangraba bastante. Ginny esta abrazando a Malfoy que estaba herido en el hombro, el resto de sus compañeros de curso estaban bien y ya habían empezado a crear camillas para trasladar a los heridos junto con los profesores. Entre ellos estaban Lupin y Sirius con miradas tristes pero seguras. Dumbledore, algo malherido en un hombro se apoyaba sobre McGonagall para ir a recoger el cuerpo sin vida de Hannibal Lecter.

Una triste procesión empezó a dirigirse hacia el castillo en un silencio tan mortal y cortante que oprimía los sentidos y encogía el corazón.

Sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor acurrucada en medio del llanto estaba la figura de Cat, con los ojos hinchados a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado desde el mismo momento en que había huido el pueblo. Lágrimas de vergüenza e impotencia... "¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?" pensaba ella desolada tratando de buscar la forma de explicar lo que el estaba pasando, de justificar lo que había hecho, pero sabía que a partir de aquel momento sería una cobarde para todos.

Las puerta de la dama gorda se abrió, dejando pasar a varios de sus compañeros, el primero era Harry. Inmediatamente se puso en pie y corrió hacia él. Pero su fría mirada la hizo detenerse.

-Me alegro de verte bien- le susurró

-Creo que puedo decir lo mismo de ti- respondió en un tono de voz que a Cat hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda

-Harry yo...

-No quiero oír tus explicaciones. Me basta con saber que me has traicionado

-No te he traicionado. Tenía que irme

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO OIRLO. NO ME INTERESA NADA DE LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIRME, PORQUE NO HAY NADA QUE JUSTIFIQUE TU COBARDÍA

-Harry deja que se explique- le susurró Hermione

-NO QUIERO EXPLICACIONES. ELLA ME PROMETIO ESTAR A MI LADO Y NO HA CUMPLIDO

-Decidí no luchar. Tu prometiste que me apoyarías en mis decisiones

-TE MENTÍ. IGUAL QUE TU LO HICISTE CONMIGO

-Yo no mentí, es solo que desc...

-NO QUIERO SABERLO. DE HECHO DESDE ESTE MISMO MOMENTO NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI- le gritó Harry caminando hacia su cuarto sin volverse

Cat se quedó inmóvil en medio del salón con la mirada baja, mientras sus compañeros pasaban por su lado con miradas de reproche e incluso Parvati le susurró "No creía que fueras una cobarde, no eres digna de ser Gryffindor". Cat no levantó la mirada. De pronto empezó a correr hacia la puerta de la sala común sin escuchar los gritos de Hermione y desapareció.

Esa noche en el Gran Comedor los alumnos que no estaban en la enfermería o que no habían sido trasladados a San Mungo cenaban tristes en el comedor. Y por una vez en la historia de Hogwarts no había casas con las que cenar y compartir, sino amigos sentados en cualquier mesa, unidos en la tristeza.

Aunque lo más extraño fue ver a Malfoy sentado algo cohibido con Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny escuchando la conversación como si fuera uno mas de ellos.

Y es que al principio Ron se lo había tomado muy mal, pero después de recapacitar con la ayuda de Hermione, se había levantado para ir a la mesa de Slyterin y estrechar la mano de Malfoy dándole las gracias por salvar a su hermana, luego se había sentado a su lado para cenar, al igual que el resto del grupo de Gryffindor.

Por su parte, Harry permanecía callado en su mundo interior. Las palabras de Hermione no habían conseguido sacarlo de su enfado con Cat, que no había aparecido en toda la tarde, cosa que agradecía, pues no quería oír ninguna explicación por parte de ella. Por supuesto la noticia de su ruptura se había propagado por todo el colegio.

A mitad cena Cho Chang se sentó junto a él en la mesa y le puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que él se volviese a mirarla.

-Siento lo de Cat- le dijo

-Pues yo no

-Creo que deberías escucharla

-No quiero

-Ahora te sientes traicionado, pero estoy segura de que tarde o temprano cuando estés más tranquilo lo harás

-Lo dudo

-Ten- le dijo la chica dándole una cerveza de mantequilla

¿y esto?

-Los compañeros tras las batallas suelen brindar por la victoria

¿Tu crees que es momento de brindar- le preguntó Hermione molesta

-Por supuesto- respondió Cho haciendo aparecer una para cada uno- por la victoria, y los amigos heridos que lucharon con valor- exclamó levantando la botella

Todos se miraron y tras coger las botellas las chocaron y bebieron un largo trago.

-Bueno- empezó Cho- creo que me voy a dormir- respondió levantándose- Buenas noches

-Hasta luego- respondieron los demás

La cena siguió tranquila hasta que Harry sintió como un profundo sopor le invadía los sentidos, así que tras despedirse de sus amigos se levantó para marcharse a dormir.

Sentada en el lago llorando a lágrima viva había una chica de oscuros y rizados cabellos. Sentía vergüenza de si misma, estaba desfallecida, pero no quería ir al comedor donde sabía que habría grandes miradas de reproche dirigidas a ella. Y aunque nunca le había importado lo que dijesen de ella en ese momento no quería enfrentarse a Harry, aunque sabía que cuanto antes le contara antes se le pasaría el enfado, o al menos eso esperaba.

Por lo que haciendo acopio de valor se levantó para tomar el camino al gran comedor.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a sus amigos sentados junto a Malfoy, y por supuesto a todos sus compañeros con extrañas miradas en sus ojos. Hasta los profesores la miraban como si los hubiera decepcionado. Tomó aire con fuerza y avanzó hacia los que esperaba siguieran siendo sus amigos.

¿qué haces aquí- le preguntó Ron algo arisco

-Estoy buscando a Harry- respondió mansamente

-Pues él no quiere verte

-Necesito hablar con él

-Cat- Sirius estaba junto a ella

¿Si?

-No tienes porque avergonzarte de haberte ido.

-No me avergüenzo- aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas hacían ver lo contrario

-Escucha, si quieres cambiar tu opinión respecto a lo de ser auror estoy seguro que McGonagall te dejará cambiar de asignaturas

¿Y porque iba ha hacer eso?

-Porque no puedes huir en medio de una batalla- respondió Ron antipático

-Ron ya esta bien. No la mortifiques mas- exclamó Hermione- Harry se ha ido a dormir.

-Eso no es verdad- la ensoñadora voz de Luna habló desde sus espaldasél y Cho Chang entraban a la sala de los menesteres cuando yo venía hacia aquí.

Cat se dio media vuelta y salió disparada tan rápida como una pantera seguida de sus amigos y Sirius que le daban voces, pero no oía nada.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, no recordaba el momento en que había llegado a su cama. Sabía que le había entrado sueño y que se había levantado para ir a dormir. Pero su último recuerdo era estar hablando con Cho Chang en las escaleras del salón principal.

De pronto una sensación extraña lo recorrió, esa cama no parecía la suya, y había alguien acostado sobre su espalda¡Alguien desnudo!. Intentó volverse lentamente para ver de quien se trataba, cuando un grito desgarrado lo hizo volverse hacia la puerta. Cat estaba allí en pie mirándolo fijamente junto a sus amigos y Sirius que lo miraban con la boca abierta.

Harry intentó levantarse rápidamente, para ver con horror que estaba desnudo, y que junto a él estaba Cho Chang tambien desnuda tapándose con la sabana

-No es lo que parece- consiguió articular

-Harry cariño- contestó la morena¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-Tu y yo no hemos estado juntos- contestó con pánico volviéndose hacia Cat- No hemos hecho nada- le gritó- debes creerme

Cat bajó la mirada, se sentía desecha, abandonada sin su mentor, con el reproche de Sirius y sus compañeros. Traicionada por Harry como él no tenía ni idea. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza

-Te creo- le respondió en un susurro calmado aunque sus ojos ardían con más ira que cuando había enfrentado a Voldemort- Si esta es tu decisión la acepto

-Cat yo no...- gritó Harry desesperado intentando levantarse de la cama mientras Cho lo retenía del pecho y le decía "déjala cariño y sigamos a lo nuestro"

Cat retrocedió dos pasos sin apartar la vista de ellos, dos hasta tropezarse con Sirius, lo miró enfadada y salió de la sala sin mirar atrás para segundos después empezar a correr. Correr tanto como le permitían sus piernas... lejos muy lejos de todo y de todos a un lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarla, donde sabía que podría ser feliz o al menos intentarlo.

Harry se levantó arrancándole a Cho una de las sábanas y esquivando a sus amigos salió al pasillo, pero ya no había rastro de Cat. Intentó marcharse corriendo, pero Sirius lo detuvo

-No puedes ir así. Y creo que después de esto ella no va ha querer nada de ti. Es mejor que la dejes tranquila

-Tu no lo entiendes- le gritó Harry desesperado- la quiero, no puedo perderla

-Pues habértelo pensado mejor- respondió Hermione hecha una furia

-No lo entendéis... no ha pasado nada.

-Es verdad- intervino Luna- Cho y Marietametían a Harry inconsciente en la sala

¿Y porque no lo has dicho- saltó Ron exasperado

-Creía que se encontraba mal e iba al comedor a avisaros. No me habéis dado tiempo.

-Hemos de encontrarla- exclamó Hermione

Pero Cat no apareció esa noche, ni al día siguiente, ni a la semana... simplemente no había rastro de ella. Sus cosas habían desaparecido misteriosamente de su cuarto, todas excepto los puñales de Ayla que estaban sobre su cama ahora vacía y que con los años fueron guardados en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Los de la orden del fénix la buscaron sin tregua durante un tiempo sin éxito. Trataron de rastrear su cuenta de Gringots, pero todo el dinero que le dejase su madre y Lecter en herencia (que no era poco) había sido cambiado por dinero muggle y transferido a una cuenta cifrada en Suiza y por tanto imposible de seguir por métodos mágicos o muggles.

La casa de Florencia que perteneciese a su mentor y que ahora era de su propiedad permanecía cerrada a cal y canto sin rastro de que alguien habitase allí.

Todos estaban consternados, Sirius y Lupin estaban desechos. Pero ninguno igualaba a Harry que se sentía partido por la mitad. Como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de él. Y lo que más le dolía es que la conexión que había entre ambos parecía haberse roto. Ya que cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella un potente muro se lo impedía, era como si su mente estuviese cerrada para todo el mundo.

Paso el verano en su casa junto con su padrino y sus amigos, pero no había forma de hacerlo reaccionar. Se pasaba horas en el cuarto de Cat que permanecía tal cual ella lo dejó, abrazaba con fuerza la pantera que él ella le regaló mientras su mente se iba a la última vez que habían estado juntos, aquella vez en las duchas del estadio, era capaz de recordar hasta el mínimo detalle, como le había enjabonado el pelo a Cat, como la había apoyado contra la pared aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo para recorrerla con sus manos mientras ella lo empujaba con sus manos en la espalda de Harry impidiéndole alejarse, y como finalmente la había subido sobre sus caderas para fundirse los dos en uno solo, que feliz se había sentido en aquel momento cuando agotados resbalaron hasta el suelo hasta quedar sentados con las piernas entrelazadas para luego declararse de nuevo su amor, pero esta vez con palabras..."¿Cómo podía imaginar que unos meses después no estarías conmigo?"...

Pasó el tiempo y llego el momento de volver a Hogwarts, allí Harry pareció reaccionar y empezó a salir con Sarah, Michelle, Ingrid..., hasta que un día... más concretamente el 21 de febrero volvió a sentirla.

Estaba en clase de transformaciones cuando un terrible dolor le cruzo el vientre. Notaba a Cat sufrir, la notaba partirse de dolor, notaba como intentaba hacer fuerza hasta que al final cayó agotada y entonces ese sentimiento fue sustituido por una gran alegría, un júbilo indescriptible, un calor recorrió el cuerpo de Harry haciendo que hasta incluso empezase a llorar de lo feliz que se sentía mientras sus compañeros lo miraban asustados, pero de pronto...nada, no había nada, ni alegría ni dolor... solo un impenetrable muro que duró mucho, mucho tiempo, hasta que al final Harry acepto que era imposible que ella volviera.

Pero en la vida nada es imposible y mucho menos cuando el destino esta de por medio.

**FIN**

**Y principio de HP y el retorno de la luz**

Bueno, espero que os haya gustastado esta primera parte. confío en que en este último capítulo me dejeis muchos reviews o vociferadores o lo que sea jajaajajaja.

**MUCHOS BESOS Y GRACIAS**

**Elena **


End file.
